Sachiko and Yumi's Alphabet
by Arvendell
Summary: Each letter in the alphabet and its connection to Sachiko and Yumi.
1. Anatomy

A/N: How have you been, guys? I've been inactive here for a month, I think. During that time, I've almost given up about writing/posting stories again. It's like I've lost interest. Or probably because I've been really sad and didn't want to do anything. I thought that I should take my mind over the things that bother me even for just a while so I decided to write this story instead of posting the ones I mentioned in my previous one.

And, why do I have to say every time that I own **none** of the characters? Haven't people figured that out by now? But then again, I will still say it at the beginning of my next stories (if I post them, that is).

Anyway, here's my 21st story! It's not much, just some random thing to occupy my mind. If they are OOC or whatever, then please bear with it and don't blame me. After all, the rule is simple: **read at your own risk!**

* * *

"**Sachiko and Yumi's Alphabet"**

_---Arvendell---_

**Chapter 1. Anatomy**

* * *

Anatomy.

She, Ogasawara Sachiko, had been mulling over that word over and over for half an hour already. She was sitting straighter than ever, more rigid than usual. Not like anyone had ever seen her slumped in her seat before.

She was even calmer than usual, though if anyone had taken a closer look, it would be seen that her thoughts were faraway. However, no one knew her enough to notice the difference in her demeanour. No one saved a few.

For example, the former Rosa Chinensis and her Onee-sama, Mizuno Youko. But Youko wasn't around anymore to see her in this manner. Youko was battling the rigorous training to become a lawyer.

Then, there was her friend and fellow Rose, Hasekura Rei. But Rei was busy reading to notice something different about her.

Another one, though she didn't like to admit it, was Satou Sei, the former Rosa Gigantea and a good friend of Youko. It still irked her that Sei could easily see through her and that sometimes the older person knew things about her before she could. That was especially true when it came to Fukuzawa Yumi.

Sachiko sat even straighter, if that was possible, as she thought about Yumi, her petite soeur, who was currently engaged in a conversation with her classmates, Shimazu Yoshino and Toudou Shimako.

Or more like Yoshino talking for almost half an hour already and Yumi and Shimako had to listen to prevent an outburst from the energetic Yoshino. However, it seemed that Yumi hadn't been concentrating enough.

"You should have seen it Yumi-san, Shimako-san. It was incredible how the crime was solved by examining the anatomy of the victim. Yumi-san, are you listening to me? Hey!"

That word again.

Anatomy.

Sachiko lifted her eyes to look at the source of outburst. Yoshino was glaring at the nervous Yumi while Shimako was watching them with amusement.

"S-sorry, Yoshino-san. Please continue," Yumi said with a nervous smile.

Yoshino glared at Yumi for a few more seconds, and when she was sure that she had the latter's full attention, she continued on with her story.

Sachiko watched as Yumi, her brow furrowed in concentration, did her best to appear very interested in the topic, but failing miserably because her mind seemed wondering again, probably about cakes and candies, and amusement parks, and hopefully, a certain Onee-sama.

A tiny smile and a faint blush almost appeared in Sachiko's face as she thought about Yumi thinking about her. Good thing she caught herself and was able to maintain a placid expression. If she would smile and blush while seating quietly and with nothing to smile about and anyone would catch her, she would be embarrassed. As it was, she was already annoyed and embarrassed with herself. She cleared her throat that got Rei's attention. She pretended not to notice it though, as she once again started reading the notes in front of her. She could feel that Rei's curious eyes stayed with her for a few moments, before the latter returned her attention to reading. She relaxed a bit and continued reading once she was sure that no one was looking at her.

"You sure know a lot about anatomy, Yoshino-san."

At those words, Sachiko's mind drifted again.

Anatomy.

The study of structure of body. (1)

The physical structure of organism. (1)

Or in Sachiko's thoughts, the physical structure of Yumi.

This time, Sachiko wasn't able to fight the faint blush that appeared in her cheeks. Good thing no one was looking at her way.

Or so she thought.

She glanced around only to meet Yumi's questioning gaze. She blushed all the more at being caught by the person who was occupying her mind. Trying to cover her slip, she frowned while meeting Yumi's gaze. She frowned until Yumi became uncomfortable and turned her gaze away, back to Yoshino.

Sachiko sighed with relief. How come she was associating a lot of things to Yumi? She couldn't tell when it started. Just that, Yumi seemed in her mind more often than before. And everything that caught her attention, inadvertently, she was relating it to Yumi.

And now, what was occupying her mind was anatomy and Yumi.

Yumi had grown considerably since she first met her. She noticed that Yumi had grown a little bit tall, though still far from her height. She also noticed that Yumi's skin seemed smoother and softer.

How did she know that?

Through holding Yumi's small hand, of course. Not that her hands were bigger than Yumi's.

And Yumi's chest seemed...bigger than before.

'_Wait. Did I just think that Yumi's chest has grown?'_

This time, a full-blown blush appeared in Sachiko's cheeks. Embarrassed, she stood abruptly. This gained everyone's attention to her, which was the last thing she wanted at the moment. She scolded herself at her folly.

"Excuse me for my behaviour. Please continue with what you're doing," Sachiko apologized as she picked her notes and put it in her bag.

Of course, it was expected that no one listened to Sachiko's last sentence as they watched her with curious and confused eyes. And in Yumi's case, with worried eyes.

"Something wrong, Sachiko?" Rei asked, voicing everyone's question.

"No, nothing is wrong, Rei. Thank you for asking. I just remembered something. I need to go on ahead. See you in class, Rei. Everyone, see you later."

With those words, Sachiko headed to the door of the Rose Mansion's council meeting room. She was followed by everyone's eyes, much to her disappointment. Once she had closed the door, she sighed with relief. Calming herself, she made graceful steps downstairs. She was at the front door when a voice halted her.

"Wait, Onee-sama."

Sachiko stood rigid and slowly turned around to face an incredibly worried Yumi.

"Yes, Yumi? Do you need something?"

"Um..."

Sachiko watched as Yumi fidgeted and tried to say something, getting flustered by the passing seconds that she was unable to say anything.

"Have I done something wrong to offend you, Onee-sama?"

Finally, Yumi managed to ask.

Sachiko had almost forgotten that her little sister was no longer the person she once was. At least on some aspects. Yumi was still her caring and bubbly and clumsy self, but she had opened up some more and was able to say things she wanted to say, especially if it pertained to her, much to her pleasure.

"Please forgive me, Onee-sama."

Sachiko shook her head.

"You have done nothing to offend me, Yumi. There's no need to ask for forgiveness. I'm the one who is at fault here. I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

Yumi scrunched her face in a questioning look that made Sachiko smile.

"Oh Yumi. What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me help with what's bothering you," Yumi said as she smiled. Boldly, she reached for Sachiko's hand and entwined her fingers with hers. "I don't like seeing you bothered, Onee-sama."

A faint blush appeared on Yumi's face, though she didn't pull her gaze away from Sachiko's.

"Since you've asked nicely, I will tell you."

"Yes?"

Yumi gazed expectantly and Sachiko couldn't help but raised her free hand and cupped the younger girl's cheek. Even if she wanted to lie, she didn't think she could do it while Yumi was looking hopeful, earnest, and incredibly adorable.

"Have you noticed something different from you, Yumi?"

"Different from me?" Yumi asked in confusion even as she leaned her cheek to Sachiko's palm.

"Yes."

"Like what? Is something different from me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Yumi furrowed her brow in concentration as she thought about the things that were different from her. Suddenly, her face brightened and she grinned.

"You mean I'm more open than before? Yoshino-san and Shimako-san said that they are happy that I'm less timid and that I'm not holding a lot of things now, unlike before."

"Yes."

Yumi smiled happily that she got it right.

"But that's not what I'm talking about."

To Sachiko's disappointment, the smile disappeared from Yumi's lips.

"There's more?"

"Yes, my Yumi," Sachiko said with a smile, not aware that she had called Yumi as hers. She wondered though, why Yumi's face became red. "Are you alright, Yumi?"

"Y-yes, Onee-sama."

'_Onee-sama called me her Yumi. Onee-sama called me her Yumi. Onee-sama called me her Yumi.'_

The thoughts would have kept on going on and on had Sachiko not called Yumi's attention.

"S-sorry, Onee-sama. What else is different from me?"

"Why should I answer that? You should know what is different in you. After all, it's your body we're talking about," Sachiko said seriously, trying to be clam. Suddenly, she was nervous.

'_What do you think you're doing? Have you no...'_

This time, it was Yumi who stopped Sachiko from thinking negatively.

"You're teasing me, Onee-sama," Yumi accused with a pout. Before, in the early time of their relationship, she couldn't do this kind of thing to Sachiko.

"I'm not. Well, if you can't figure it out..."

"Wait. Did you say the difference is in my body?" Yumi asked as she remembered Sachiko's words.

"_Why should I answer that? You should know what is different in you. After all, it's your body we're talking about. After all, it's your body we're talking about."_

Yumi became confused again when a faint blush appeared in Sachiko's cheeks. She rarely saw Sachiko blushing and every time she did, she was fascinated. And yet for some reason, she couldn't help but blushed, too, at Sachiko's reaction.

"Yes," Sachiko almost whispered.

"If it's in my body, then I think I've grown taller and bigger. Some of my clothes seemed too tight for me, especially at the chest area and...Eh!"

Yumi blushed in full force when she noticed what she was saying. Wide-eyed and startled, she unconsciously pulled away from Sachiko.

'_Now you've done it, Sachiko. What were you thinking saying things like that to Yumi? And since when did you become like Sei?'_

As Sachiko berated herself, Yumi was also having an internal battle.

'_Was Onee-sama talking about my chest earlier? Was that what she meant that is different from me? Onee-sama noticed? Have I grown in...?Eh! What am I thinking?! This is so embarrassing. Do I look funny because of my chest? Probably. After all, I'm nothing like Onee-sama's. Hers is much bigger and...'_

"Aahh!!" Yumi squeaked then covered her mouth. She wouldn't want the others coming down now and see her and Sachiko blushing fiercely.

'_Wait. Onee-sama is blushing, too?'_

"I'm sorry, Yumi. I didn't mean to embarrass you," Sachiko apologized, avoiding Yumi's eyes for the first time.

"No, no. It's not your fault that my chest, I mean, ah...ah...what do I say?" Yumi said in confusion and irritation to herself. She smacked herself mentally, which stopped when she heard Sachiko giggling.

"I'm sorry, Yumi. It's just that, your face really looked funny for a while," Sachiko said in between quiet giggles.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi said with embarrassment even as she joined Sachiko in giggling.

For a while, they giggled. When it subsided, they gazed at each other intently.

"Onee-sama, does it look bad?" Yumi asked uneasily. At Sachiko's blank stare, she lowered her gaze and continued with a blush, "My chest. Does it look bad?"

"Of course not. It looks fine to me! And I..." Sachiko faltered, realizing what she had said. However, at Yumi's embarrassed yet happy smile, she was relieved.

"I'm glad. I was worried that it was not fine with you because...um..."

Embarrassed again, Yumi looked away from Sachiko.

"Yumi, do you think I'm like Sei-sama?" Sachiko asked seriously after a moment of silence.

"What? Why did you say that?"

"Because here I am, thinking and talking about your...anatomy like some per..."

"You're not. I don't think you're like that. And Sei-sama is different. And...um...I kind of like it," Yumi said the last part in a whisper that Sachiko wouldn't have heard had she not been paying close attention to what Yumi was saying.

"Thank you, Yumi," Sachiko said with relief. Whatever was happening within her, she wasn't sure yet. She would have to find out what it was, but she could do that in a later time. For now, she was just glad that Yumi wasn't disgusted with her unladylike thoughts.

"So um, do you want to know more about my anatomy?" Yumi asked boldly, embarrassedly. However, at Sachiko's shocked expression, she couldn't help but let out a nervous giggle.

'_Did Yumi suggest what I think she was suggesting? Did she mean it?'_

Sachiko stared at Yumi with wide eyes, still trying to get over what she had heard from the person in front of her.

"It would probably useful," Yumi said as nonchalant as she could, which wasn't much. She was trembling with nervousness, hearing buzzing sounds in her very red ears.

"I...I...Yumi..."

As Sachiko faltered and get flustered, Yumi wasn't able to stop turning her giggles into laughter. Sachiko's face was priceless. Though she was still nervous and embarrassed and scared to the core, she couldn't help but be amused at seeing how she managed to get Sachiko act like that. She had never seen Sachiko like this before. She had seen her flustered, shocked, or confused, but not the combination of the three. Plus, Sachiko was able to recover quickly before, unlike now.

Yumi stopped laughing when Sachiko glared at her.

"You know you will pay for that, Yumi," Sachiko threatened, though it wasn't very effective since she was blushing and a small smile was plastered in her lips.

"Y-yes, Onee-sama," Yumi said nervously, though she was smiling also. Another wall that separated her and Sachiko had been broken. She was new to the feeling, and no doubt Sachiko, too. But it would be fun to find out more about it together with Sachiko.

"So Yumi...when do you want to study anatomy with me?"

* * *

(1) Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. © 1993-2008 Microsoft Corporation.

* * *

A/N: This is the first time that I posted something that I haven't written the next chapter (or chapters) yet, unlike the rest of the stories I posted. So you will have to wait for a longer time. I need to think about a word that starts in B first. I have an idea, but not very sure yet unless I started writing about it.

I can also leave this story as it is. If I decided to leave it as it is, then I'll put the word _wakas_ at the end of the story and change the title into Anatomy ;)

_02 May 2009_

_12:00 PM_


	2. Brassiere

A/N: Sorry if I didn't use the words suggested by some of you. Thanks anyway. I know I said that I need to think about a word that starts with B, but I also said that I had an idea, though unsure about it yet. In the end, I chose to go through with it. Even though I don't have a draft story, I have a list of words from A-Z before I started writing the first chapter. They are words chosen randomly haha ;) Since I did it that way, of course the words unwritten about might still change if I thought of something else.

I've noticed that the changes in FFN don't allow me to reply to reviews of some who have disabled their PM (or I just don't know how, I wonder). Anyway, thanks everyone, _Chinensis' Fan _and _kurakami_ ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. Brassiere

* * *

Yumi gazed blankly at the ceiling in her bedroom. She had been at this almost trancelike state for hours already. She was lying haphazardly in her bed, her mind filled, as usual, with thoughts of a certain Onee-sama and stuffs. This time, however, there was one stuff, or thing, that dominated her thoughts in relation to Sachiko.

It all happened because of her bold declaration.

"What was I thinking? It was really embarrassing," Yumi muttered to herself as her cheeks flamed.

"_So um, do you want to know more about my anatomy?"_

"Aahh! I can't believe I said that!" Yumi almost screamed as she rolled over her bed and burrowed her face on her pillows, as if doing so would prevent the blush that covered her face from spreading all over her body. As it was, she felt her ears burned and her heart beat even faster.

"_So um, do you want to know more about my anatomy?"_

"Aahh!!!" Yumi screamed again, the sound muffled by her pillows. She wouldn't want her family thought that she was being attacked or something, would she?

She realized that she failed to be not so loud when a knock to her door broke her from her predicament.

"Yumi, is everything okay there?" Came the voice of her brother, Yuuki, from the other side of her door.

She raised her face from her pillows and gazed wide-eyed in her bedroom door where she knew Yuuki was standing behind. When she saw the knob started to turn, she gasped and hurriedly said, louder than she intended, "I'm fine! Don't come in!"

She sighed with relief when the knob stopped turning, before her eyes widened again when she realized what she had done.

"Um, Yuuki, forgive me for shouting. I promise I'm fine. I was just thinking about...stuffs," she apologized and waited for her brother's response.

"Okay then. Just try not to be too loud when you're thinking about Sachiko-san."

Once again, Yumi's eyes widened as her cheeks also flamed again at the words and the teasing in Yuuki's voice.

"Yuuukiii!!"

She heard laughter and footsteps as Yuuki left her door.

"Stupid Yuuki," Yumi muttered, embarrassed that Yuuki hit the mark.

After much grumbling about annoying brother and her own stupidity, Yumi once again flopped uncharacteristically on her bed as her thoughts went back to Sachiko.

"_So Yumi...when do you want to study anatomy with me?"_

Her body tingled when she remembered those words from Sachiko. At least her boldness wasn't responded with a disgusted one. It was the contrary, in fact.

"Onee-sama..."

Forgetting about her embarrassment and foolish worries, Yumi giggled as she remembered Sachiko's expression that time. Sachiko was so adorable in her flustered state, and was seductively sexy in her teasing self.

However, when Yumi remembered how she mentioned to Sachiko about her chest seemingly had grown, she flushed anew. She groaned. She would probably blush every time she thought about her conversation with Sachiko, about her words, about Sachiko's words. How was she going to explain it to people, especially her friends, if they saw her blushing for no apparent reason at all? They would surely guess, and would be right, that she was thinking about Sachiko.

Yumi shivered. She dreaded that time. She could just imagine the knowing looks and the teasing remarks from her friends, especially from Yoshino.

"I'm doomed..." Yumi moaned miserably.

And how was she going to face Sachiko on Monday? Would they still be the same? They hadn't talked that much after Sachiko asked her teasingly when she wanted to study anatomy with her. In fact, no conversation was uttered after that remark. They were contented with giggles and gentle looks afterwards when they went home.

And it only happened yesterday.

She wondered if Sachiko was thinking about her at the moment. And if she did, what were her thoughts about her? Did it involve her...anatomy?

Yumi's heart soared with excitement as she thought Sachiko thinking about her. And her body trembled as she thought about Sachiko thinking about her body.

"Does it mean that Onee-sama thinks I'm b..beau...Ah! I can't say it! It's so embarrassing!"

She clutched her pillow tightly as she wondered why the event yesterday happened. She had no idea where it came from, why Sachiko suddenly said those things.

"_Because here I am, thinking and talking about your...anatomy like some per..."_

Yumi suddenly let go of her pillow. Those words, did it mean that Sachiko was having thoughts similar to hers? Like how she thought Sachiko's hair seemed softer, her eyes gentler whenever she looked her way, her skin seemed smoother, and her body seemed softer, especially her chest.

"Eh!!" Yumi squeaked at her last thought. She thought hard just were that thought came from.

"Ah..."

Realization dawned on her. When she actually thought about it, it had started a long time ago, during the time when she wasn't Sachiko's petite soeur yet, a several minutes before the Cinderalla play started. The thoughts started when amazingly, the magnificent brassiere of Sachiko was forced into her because it was necessary to have her chest appeared bigger for the dress she was wearing as Sister B. It was really notable that time how different her figure was with the beautiful Sachiko. She had to stuff the brassiere with padding because it was way too big for her. (2) She remembered how it was quite a spectacle and how she was embarrassed.

This time, as Yumi's mind focused on Sachiko and brassiere, and consequently Sachiko's chest, she ignored the fact that steam seemed to come out of her face. The more she thought about it, the warmer she was feeling.

"Maybe I was the one who is becoming more and more like Sei-sama," Yumi said as she remembered things that she had done unconsciously, like laying her head on Sachiko, particularly on the latter's chest area which was the most comfortable part of Sachiko's body that she could lay her head when they were standing. She remembered how happy and excited she felt at the contact, and how much she wanted to burrow her face deeper on Sachiko's chest and rub her cheeks on her softness. She remembered how sometimes she thought that it would have been better if Sachiko's brassiere wasn't in the way, and how whenever she caught herself thinking those things, she would berate herself for such thoughts, or would think of excuses why Sachiko's brassiere was a hindrance. Most of the time, she would come up with no good excuse, and would end up flustered with her thoughts.

"I'm such a pervert..."

She thought about how many times she had laid her cheeks on Sachiko's chest whenever they were hugging each other, and wondered how many times she was thinking naughty things whenever that happened. She also wondered what Sachiko's thoughts were whenever she had her cheeks on Sachiko's chest.

Yumi closed her eyes tightly as she tried to think about Sachiko's reaction during those times. However, another thought made her eyes snapped open. A thought more disturbing.

Did Sachiko know her thoughts during those times? After all, people around her always said that her thoughts were always in her face, bared for people to see.

Yumi's heart thumped hard in her chest as she thought about Sachiko knowing her thoughts during those times. She burrowed her face deep in her pillows, not intending to get up soon. She was too embarrassed that she wanted to be buried in her pillows and not to be seen in the next 10 years or so.

However, there was no such luck as Yumi was startled by the ringing of the phone. She raised her head and glared at the phone in her room, though she made no move to answer it and instead returned to her previous position. The others could attend to the phone. There was no point in disturbing her from her current position.

When the phone continued to ring, Yumi raised herself to a sitting position in annoyance. Why it was that no one was answering the phone? Where was her Mom? Or Yuuki? Their Dad was at his office, but did her Mom and brother left, too?

Before Yumi could make a move towards the phone, however, it stopped ringing. Sighing with annoyance and relief, she went back to moping, before she was once again interrupted, this time by a knock again on her door followed by her brother's voice.

"Yumi, phone!"

"R-right. I'll get it here. Thanks!"

Grumbling and wondering who it was that was calling, she picked the phone not-so-gently. Although she quickly caught herself from snapping at whomever it was that dared to disturb her. It was so unlike her to have these bad thoughts that she couldn't help but scold herself before she remembered that the person on the line was waiting.

"This is Yumi speaking..."

"Yumi."

Yumi gasped and her heart beat fast again when she recognized that oh-so-familiar voice of none other than...

"Onee-sama!"

A smile broke Yumi's face, forgetting about her thoughts before when she heard Sachiko's voice.

"Is something the matter, Yumi? You sounded...surprised..."

"No, no, nothing's the matter, Onee-sama," Yumi quickly brushed off Sachiko's worries as she started to explain.

"I see. I'm glad."

"Yes. I was just..." Yumi paused, now remembering what she had been doing earlier.

At the other line, Sachiko grew concerned when Yumi became quiet for quite some time.

"You were just..." Sachiko prompted.

"Oh, nothing, Onee-sama, nothing that should worry you," Yumi said, though it had a different effect on Sachiko who only grew concerned.

"Yumi..."

"Um so, why did you call, Onee-sama? Is something the matter? Do you need something from me?" Yumi asked, changing the topic. When Sachiko didn't respond, she sighed. She knew that Sachiko didn't believe her about nothing was wrong with her, and by not telling her, Sachiko must have been hurt that she was keeping something from her. When she couldn't bear the silence anymore, she apologized to Sachiko.

"Sorry for what, Yumi? Did you do something that you should be sorry about?"

At Sachiko's clipped words, Yumi's fear was confirmed. Sachiko was assuming something and by her tone, she was assuming something bad.

"Um, about your question earlier about the matter with me, I've been thinking about you, Onee-sama."

"Oh."

When there was silence once again on Sachiko's part, Yumi continued, "I'm sorry, Onee-sama. It wasn't something bad...Well, depending on your belief. I mean..."

Yumi groaned. How was she going to explain everything to Sachiko?

"I was thinking about you, too, Yumi," Sachiko admitted.

"R-really? Onee-sama..."

Yumi felt excitement coursed once again in her body. Sachiko was thinking about her? A radiant smile spread in her face.

Before Yumi could drown in giddiness, however, a thought halted her. So Sachiko was thinking about her. But was it about her in a good light or in a bad light? What if it was in a bad light? What was she going to do? Had Sachiko changed her mind and realized that what happened last time was some sort of a joke? How was she going to take it?

"Yes. I was thinking we should go out tomorrow, if you're not busy that is," Sachiko said, immediately turning Yumi's thought's 180 degrees.

"Sure! I would love to go with you. I mean, I'm free tomorrow, Onee-sama," Yumi said, excitement bubbling up inside her. She would see Sachiko tomorrow! She could hardly wait!

Sachiko laughed at Yumi's excitement, to which Yumi answered with a laugh of her own.

"On one condition, Yumi."

'_Condition?'_

"Yes. Anything, Onee-sama."

"Tell me what were you thinking about me earlier?"

Yumi's breath hitched when Sachiko's voice was lower than usual. She gulped as heat travelled inside her. In equally low voice, she said, "I was thinking about you and about last time."

"I couldn't forget it, too, Yumi," Sachiko said huskily.

Yumi shivered, her eyes glazing with a faraway look. And then as memories flooded her mind once more, she absently muttered, "And about brassiere."

There was a paused and then Yumi heard Sachiko cleared her throat.

"Yumi. Did you say brassiere?"

Yumi snapped out of her trance and blinked.

'_Did I say that? I'm stupid!'_

"Brassiere? No, no, I did not," Yumi denied nervously.

"Yumi," Sachiko said with a serious tone.

Yumi cringed. She was sure that Sachiko wouldn't let the topic drop.

"I...it was just about something I was reading, yes that's it. And then I thought about looking at its definition and it said 'an undergarment designed to support and shape a woman's breasts' (3)," Yumi reasoned lamely. "I mean...what I wanted to say is...ah..."

Sachiko's giggles saved Yumi from embarrassing herself further. She groaned. It was mortifying. Why was she saying the definition of brassiere? What did Sachiko care about it? What was its relevance with everything?

'_I want to die. Why is this happening to me? What have I done? Oh please...'_

Yumi closed her eyes. She willed the floor to open up and swallow her, but that was impossible.

"So tell me more about brassiere, Yumi. I want to know more about it and what it has to do with me."

* * *

(2) See MSGM Volume 1.

(3) Ibid (1)

* * *

A/N: The title of this chapter is related to the previous one. The next one, however, if I pushed through it, is not related haha ;) I wonder how it will go ;) Let's see next time!

_---Arvendell---_

_12 May 2009_

_10:30 AM_


	3. Car

A/N: As I've said previously, the title for this chapter is not related to Chapters 1 and 2. It would be hard to maintain alphabetically arranged chapter titles related to the body. I'd probably dry up for trying to come up with the titles. Let me try...chest, dress/derriere, e...f...g...hand, intestine (haha;)...joints...k...lingerie/leg/lips...m...n...o...p...q (is there any word for q)...r...sweat...temperature...underwear, v...w...x (?)...yawn (I'm getting sleepy here)...z. I don't want to go through that trouble! Thus, I maintain the position of using random words as chapter titles.

Isn't it troublesome already to come up with a 26-chapter story? What have I gotten myself into?! (Makes me wonder what I was thinking when I started this story) I hope it won't take me years to finish this haha ;) If I took that long, I'd probably lose interest...and you, too, would surely lose interest.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Car**

* * *

Sachiko wanted to reach her destination as soon as possible. She could hardly wait to get there. She wanted to see Yumi.

'_Yumi.'_

At the thought of her petite soeur, a ghost of a smile appeared in Sachiko's concentrated face. She had been trying to focus only on the road ahead and not let impatience overcome her. It was difficult, though. What with thoughts of Yumi playing in her head. Amusement replaced her concentrated face when she remembered Yumi and their conversation yesterday.

"_So tell me more about brassiere, Yumi. I want to know more about it and what it has to do with me."_

"_O-onee-sama!"_

"_I'm curious, Yumi," Sachiko said teasingly._

"_I...I...that's…I'll tell you next time," Yumi said nervously._

"_Really?"_

_Sachiko wanted to tease Yumi some more, but decided that it would be more fun if they were faced to faced when she was doing it so she relented._

"_Alright then. We'll talk about it tomorrow. I might have some information to add to your knowledge about...brassiere," Sachiko said, the last word spoken slowly, deliberately. She smiled when she heard Yumi sputtering._

Sachiko let an inward chuckle. She would have loved to see Yumi's expression yesterday. She could just imagine the red face, the nervous and embarrassed expression of the younger girl.

Sachiko wasn't a sadist, though. It was just that, she loved to see the expressions flittering in Yumi's face. And she could just imagine Yumi's face once they saw each other after that conversation. Aside from embarrassment and happiness, Yumi would be surprised, that was for sure.

Back on the previous topic. When she realized that Yumi was thinking about her and brassiere, she was amused, curious, and at the same time, she felt warm. She wondered what Yumi's thoughts about her and brassiere were. It had left her sleepless last night. Both innocent and not-so-innocent thoughts, although mostly the latter, made her restless last night. She couldn't help but blush whenever she thought about Yumi having naughty thoughts about her. And she couldn't help but have the same thoughts about Yumi and brassiere.

---o---

Yumi couldn't help but be nervous and excited at the same time while she waited for Sachiko to arrive. She was nervous because of her conversation with Sachiko yesterday and the day before. Nevertheless, it didn't deter the wanting to see and be with the person she wanted to be with the most. She almost jumped from her seat when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," she said, abruptly standing from her seat in the living room. She ignored the fact that Yuuki was looking at her with teasing eyes. Excitedly, she opened the door and there, standing tall and beautiful, was none other than Sachiko. Her face immediately brightened and her heart soared when Sachiko smiled at her.

"Onee-sama. Good morning."

"Good morning, Yumi. Shall we go now?"

"Y-yes."

After saying a quick goodbye to the only person at the house, Yuuki, Sachiko and Yumi headed to the flashy car parked in front of the Fukuzawa house.

"Get in, Yumi," Sachiko said, motioning for the passenger's seat.

Confused, Yumi did as she was told, then gasped when she saw Sachiko sat in the driver's seat. Her eyes widened in shocked, that was soon replaced with concern.

"Y-you're going to drive, Onee-sama?" Yumi stammered.

Sachiko turned to the person on the passenger's seat and frowned. This wasn't an expression that she was expecting from Yumi. The shock was okay. But the fear...

"Yes. Is something wrong with that?"

Yumi shook her head vehemently and when she saw Sachiko's unreadable face, she hurried to explain.

"N-nothing's wrong, Onee-sama. I was just surprised. I didn't know that you can drive."

"I learned a long time ago. I even have my license."

When Yumi sighed with relief, Sachiko looked at her questioningly. She giggled.

"I just remembered Sei-sama, that's all. When I rode with her, she said it was the first time that she drove the car aside from the ones in the driving school. (4) It was scary because she was even driving really fast. I was so nervous. I thought we'd be in an accident for sure. I was really relieved when we reached our destination, though I didn't know it was your house then."

Yumi left it unsaid that once she realized it was Sachiko's house, she got so nervous again, for different reason.

"Well, you don't have to worry that this is my first time driving this car. I've driven this one several times already."

"I'm glad. All right! Let's go!" Yumi said, raising her fist. She was suddenly full of energy, forgetting about being nervous. She would enjoy this drive with Sachiko as much as she could.

"Here we go then. Fasten your seatbelt, Yumi."

Smiling, Yumi fastened her seatbelt as Sachiko started the car. Her smile turned into a squeak of surprised and fright when they suddenly accelerated.

"Onee-sama!"

Wide-eyed, Yumi held onto something as the car sped up. She turned to Sachiko who was focused on the road. She thought Sachiko had driven this care many times already. How come she drove like she didn't know when to accelerate and when to slow down and stop? It was like Sachiko only learned how to accelerate when it came to driving.

When Sachiko looked at her, Yumi panicked, scared that the split second that Sachiko took her eyes off the road, they would smashed into something.

"N-never mind. It was n-nothing, nothing at all."

Heart on her throat, Yumi held on for dear life. Her eyes were shut tightly as she prayed to Maria-sama.

After what felt like eternity, Yumi slowly opened her eyes when she heard Sachiko's puzzled voice.

"I wonder what's wrong."

After driving her dizziness away, Yumi looked around and sighed with relief. They were still in one piece. After saying a quick thanks to Maria-sama, she focused her attention on what Sachiko was talking about. She realized that they were still on the road and by the look of it, caught in traffic jam.

"Maybe there was an accident."

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence and waiting for the vehicles to move, Yumi realized that a frown was already prominent in Sachiko's face and she could tell that the latter was getting impatient and irritated. She didn't want to deal with an angry Sachiko at the moment. She hadn't overcame the shock from the latter's driving skills yet. Sachiko was as scary when angry as she was scary on the wheels. She shivered.

"I don't mind being stuck in traffic jam...because I'm with Onee-sama."

At those words, Sachiko's frown melted into a smile.

"I'm glad."

Silence once again enveloped the car. This time, however, it was a comfortable one.

"Um, Onee-sama, I'd like to ask you something, if you don't mind," Yumi said tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Um, you don't get car sickness anymore?"

"I don't if I'm the one who's driving."

"But when other person is driving...fast, you get car sickness? Especially when it is a long drive?"

"Yes."

Yumi pondered the information. Concentrating about driving must be taking Sachiko's mind about car sickness and consequently, she couldn't feel it. But when she had nothing to worry about driving, she would get sick in the car. She wondered if she should tell Sachiko that while she wasn't getting sick when driving, her passengers would have heart attack if they had a weak heart, or they would be scared to ride with Sachiko again once they had experienced her driving skills.

"I'm sorry, Yumi," Sachiko said, breaking Yumi's thoughts.

"Huh? What for, Onee-sama?"

"I've never realized that I've been doing to you what I dislike people doing to me, haven't I? You had even told me earlier that you were scared at Sei-sama's fast driving but I didn't pay attention and still drove like mad. Forgive me, Yumi."

Yumi sighed with relief that Sachiko voiced out what she was hesitant to say. She flushed when Sachiko laughed at her expression.

"It seemed I really gave you a scare, Yumi. I really am sorry."

"Just promise me that you'll be more careful next time, Onee-sama. I don't want you to meet an accident," Yumi said with a smile.

"I promise, Yumi. As it's true that a car is 'a road vehicle, usually with four wheels and powered by an internal-combustion engine, designed to carry a small number of passengers' (5), so is my promise is true," Sachiko said, seriously at first, then with laughter at the end.

"Ah...I believe you, Onee-sama," Yumi said, laughing with Sachiko, though her laughter was strained as she recalled something that she wanted to be buried in the deepest part of the earth. She hoped Sachiko wouldn't ask her about yesterday, though she doubt it since Sachiko just gave her the definition of car, meaning she remembered.

Smiling, Sachiko turned her attention in front. There was still no sign of cars moving.

"Ah! I remember. There's some event not too far away from here. That must be why there are many cars at this hour. And then probably an accident happened," Yumi said, remembering something at the news her Dad was watching this morning. She wanted to change the course of conversation.

"I see. It seemed we will be stuck here for a while," Sachiko said thoughtfully, looking at the unmoving vehicles in front of them. Then, she turned her full attention to Yumi who fidgeted at her scrutiny.

'_Please don't ask me about what I think you're thinking. Please don't, please...'_

Yumi's plea, however, wasn't answered.

"Yumi, would you tell me now about yesterday's topic? You got me really curious about…it," Sachiko asked, reminding Yumi of the fact that she was hoping Sachiko had forgotten.

At Yumi's tensed expression, Sachiko couldn't help but smile, before she turned her gaze away from the nervous girl beside her.

"I...I..."

Yumi took a deep breath, gathering courage. She would be honest to Sachiko, just as Sachiko had been honest about the anatomy thing.

"It's…I remembered the incident when you lent me a brassiere for the Cinderella play before we became soeurs. It was quite a spectacle, especially with Eriko-sama and a lot of people there."

"I remember that. But I think there's more to it that you need to tell me."

There was silence as Yumi tried to think of the words for what she had to say.

"When you asked me if I think you are like Sei-sama because you're thinking about me in a...different way, then I'm guilty as well, because I've been thinking about Onee-sama in a different way, too. I'm not saying that we should use Sei-sama as a point of comparison, because it's different, we are different, Sei-sama is different. Sei-sama loves to tease us and is very bold with her actions. But I doubt if she has the same feelings towards us like we feel for each other. Um...why am I explaining this..."

Yumi laughed nervously while Sachiko remained serious. If she wasn't being overwhelmed with what Yumi said about thinking of her in a different way, too, she would have smiled and commented on Yumi's explanation about their feelings and of Sei. She didn't mean to imply before that Sei was dirty-minded. She was just confused of what to say back then.

"I was thinking about Onee-sama and brassiere yesterday because I realized that I wasn't only thinking about you in a different way, I realized I was also acting on it."

At those words, Sachiko gazed at Yumi questioningly.

As Yumi proceeded to explain about her thoughts about her and brassiere, Sachiko grew flustered. Once Yumi was finished, a full-blown blush was adorning her cheeks. She was speechless at what Yumi had said.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama," Yumi apologized, taking Sachiko's silence as an expression of anger, or worse, disgust.

"What are you apologizing for?"

At Sachiko's playful expression amidst the red hue adorning her cheeks, Yumi relaxed a bit.

"Um, because I was thinking about Onee-sama in that way?"

"In what way?"

Yumi blushed and pouted.

"You're teasing me, Onee-sama."

"Because you're fun to tease. Silly. Why are you thinking the worse of me when you had nothing to worry about? You didn't think I will get mad at you for telling me the truth, did you?"

Yumi's eyes widened.

"H-how did you..."

"I can see it in your face. Besides, I already know about it before you told me, about your penchant to lay your head on me," Sachiko said with a wink, suppressing a giggle when Yumi's eyes widened some more.

"O-onee-sama!"

Embarrassed, Yumi turned away from Sachiko.

"I know it because I have a penchant to hug my petite soeur, to feel her close to me."

At Sachiko's explanation, Yumi turned towards her.

"R-really?"

"Of course," Sachiko affirmed with a smile.

Yumi smiled in return as she reached for Sachiko's hands and intertwined their fingers, and then she leaned on Sachiko. There was silence as they contented themselves with the presence of each other. Both of them had forgotten about the traffic jam and that they were still on the road. After some time, however, a mischievous smile appeared on Sachiko's lips as she watched Yumi who was smiling happily while leaning on her.

"Do you want me to take off my bra, Yumi?" Sachiko whispered in Yumi's ear, making the fine hairs in the latter's arms stand.

"Wha..."

Wide-eyed, Yumi moved away from Sachiko and gazed at the latter's serious face.

"Well? Do you want me to? In that way, it won't serve as a barrier. I'll make one of your wish come true."

Yumi's brain started to shut down at the thought of feeling Sachiko without her brassiere on so she didn't see the blush in the cheeks and at the same time glint in Sachiko's eyes. It didn't even cross her mind that Sachiko was teasing her and even if the latter was not, there was no way that the latter would do it inside a car along the street where anyone could see them. All she could think about was the image and feel of her laying her cheeks on Sachiko without the latter's brassiere on.

At Yumi's dreamy face, Sachiko almost felt sorry about her teasing. She was tempted to give in if only for hers and Yumi's satisfaction. However, there was a place and time for that and certainly their current situation wasn't an ideal one. She raised her hand and cupped Yumi's cheek. She smiled when Yumi leaned into the touch.

"Too bad..." Sachiko said with regret and mischief when she noticed something at the corner of her eyes. She lightly pinched Yumi's flushed cheek.

"Ouch. Onee-sama..."

The sound of Sachiko's laughter and the slight pain made Yumi's brain function again. Confused, she gazed at the laughing person in front of her. The joke was on her, that was for sure. It took her a moment what it was all about and she blushed and turned away from Sachiko in annoyance and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Yumi. Your face was really cute and I couldn't help myself," Sachiko apologized between laughter as she started the car.

Though still embarrassed, Yumi couldn't help but smile while her face was turned away from the amused Sachiko. She had never heard Sachiko laughed so much before, as she was hearing now. She loved it, even though it was at her expense. Besides, she was also amused that Sachiko dared to say something like what she had done earlier. It seemed the two of them were getting bolder as times, or days, passed by. After all, it was only the day after yesterday that they had started in their bold declarations to each other. Or were those declarations long overdue?

"You're not mad at me, are you, Yumi?" Sachiko asked, a little worried that she had gone too far with her teasing.

"I could never get mad at you, Onee-sama," Yumi assured, looking at Sachiko with a smile. "Though I will get back at you, you can count on that."

At the determination in Yumi's eyes, Sachiko smiled and felt warm. She was curious how Yumi would retaliate to her teasing. She couldn't help but feel a slight shiver as she imagined the possibilities.

There was silence as the two lost themselves in their thoughts, before Sachiko asked in a low voice, "Does it involve taking off brassiere?"

"Hmm..." Yumi answered, again without paying attention.

The car behind them almost bumped on theirs when Sachiko stepped on the brakes. Catching herself, Sachiko returned to driving as Yumi sputtered to take back her words.

"What?! No, no! That's not what I mean. What I mean is...stop laughing, Onee-sama. Onee-sama!"

Shoulders shaking with laughter, Sachiko continued to drive the car while the mortified Yumi pouted and glared at nothing in particular.

'_Really, Yumi. What are you thinking?'_

* * *

(4) See MSGM Manga Volume 4 Chapter 22.

(5) Ibid (1)

* * *

A/N: For the next chapter, the title isn't date or dress, okay? ;) I've started the next one but having troubles with the last part (especially since I want to jump to other chapters already haha ;)

On other matters. Since I'm getting confused whom I've given permission to translate some stories of mine, I'll say it here and then if I forgot someone, then tell me. Correct me if I'm wrong but these are the people and the stories with permission:

_flyrobin_: 1) The Kiss and The Bites; 2) Piece of Cake; and 3) The Prince' Kiss (together with _untitle_) – will be translated/being translated/had been translated to Chinese

_youkomiya_: Blame it to My Heart – will be translated/being translated/had been translated to Spanish

_hyrami_ and _untitle_: 1) Blame it to My Heart; 2) Lady on Top; 3) Moonlight at the Beach; 4) One Step at a Time; and 5) The Gift – will be translated/being translated/had been translated to Chinese

_mitienkung_: A Dream Come True – will be translated/being translated to Chinese

I don't mind people translating my stories into other languages as long as 1) the story hasn't been translated yet into a particular language (to avoid repetition); 2) have asked for permission which story it is; 3) I've responded in affirmative; and, 4) just a bit of mentioning in the translated ones who wrote the story and where the original/English version of the story can be found ;)

If you are interested in the location of the translated versions of the stories, you could either ask me to relay the message to them or you could ask them directly. I can't read Chinese and Spanish languages so I've never tried to read the translated ones haha ;) I've taken a look to some though, courtesy of _hyrami_.

This is too much blah blah. Enough! ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_22 May 2009_

_11:15 AM_


	4. Dirt

A/N: Even if I want to update as quickly as I can, there are things that get in the way. Hmm...for example, I'm feeling lazy haha just kidding ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4. Dirt

* * *

"Where are we going, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped the car for a long while because she was busy being embarrassed and Sachiko was concentrating on the road. She was relieved, though, that even if they were still going fast, the speed was slower compared before they were caught in the traffic jam.

"Hmm...I thought we'd have a picnic at the Ogasawara Estate. Is that fine with you?" Sachiko said, glancing at Yumi.

"Sure! It's fine with me," Yumi said eagerly. A picnic alone with Sachiko? That was something she was looking forward to. They would talk and laugh, and eat, and enjoy the scenery. And then they would rest. If she would be lucky, she might be able to lie side by side with Sachiko, or just sit beside each other, their sides touching, their fingers...

"Are you okay, Yumi?"

Sachiko's voice brought Yumi out of her daydreaming. Smiling, she turned to Sachiko.

"I'm fine, Onee-sama. In fact, I'm more than fine..."

The bright smile in Yumi's face made Sachiko smile too, though she wondered what brought the bright smile from the younger girl.

"I'm glad. You're excited then? No, don't answer that."

Yumi flushed. Was she that obvious?

'_Of course. Duh! Yumi, you can't be poker faced even if your life depended on it!'_

"Pardon?"

"Huh?"

At Yumi's confused expression, Sachiko sighed.

"Weren't you saying something?"

"Um...that I'm fine?"

Sachiko sighed again, much to Yumi's disappointment.

"Really, Yumi. What would I do with you?"

Sachiko asked it with resignation, though there was a smile in her lips that eased Yumi's worry.

"Eh...sorry, Onee-sama. I was just..."

"Thinking. Should I ask if you are thinking about me?" Sachiko asked with certainty and a teasing smile.

Catching on Sachiko's teasing manner, Yumi pouted and said, "Should I? I mean, there are other people out there who are worth my attention, too."

Sachiko raised her brows.

"Really? Pray tell me who are worthy of your attention other than me?"

Yumi sported a thoughtful expression as she pondered about Sachiko's question. It was hard to be nonchalant, though, given her nature and the playful and challenging expression in Sachiko's face. She wanted to say that there was no other person worthier of her attention other than Sachiko, but held herself. They were not being serious here so she should reserve it for later.

"Let me think. There is the show I am watching. I really like the story. And the protagonist is really hot."

Sachiko almost choked with surprise at the word Yumi used.

'_Hot? Since when did Yumi start talking that way?'_

Sachiko was almost jealous to the protagonist Yumi was talking about, whoever was that.

"And then there was this movie I watched with Yuuki. He said it was boring but I think Yuuki was just being..."

Sachiko's laughter cut Yumi's babbling. She grinned.

"I understand. There are a lot of people worthier thinking rather than a conceited Onee-sama."

Yumi nodded feverishly while laughing. They both knew that what she said wasn't the case. If there was a person who frequently occupied her mind to the point of making it a habit, then it was Sachiko.

"It's still early so we have spare time. Do you want some ice cream, Yumi?" Sachiko asked after a while. She laughed again when Yumi's face brightened.

"Should I answer that, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked when Sachiko stopped by an ice cream parlour.

"Too late for that, Yumi."

Once they were out of the car, Yumi reached for Sachiko's hand and intertwined their fingers. She looked up to see Sachiko smiling softly at her. Fingers intertwined, they went inside the parlour and ordered some ice cream.

"How about you, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked when she realized that Sachiko only ordered some drinks for herself.

"I don't need to cool down unlike someone I know."

"Huh?"

Sachiko's answer confused Yumi, though she didn't have time to wonder when her ice cream was set in front of her.

Sachiko watched with amusement as Yumi ate the ice cream with gusto. Her amusement turned into something else when she realized what she was seeing. Yumi licking her lips which had ice cream. Suddenly, unbidden yet exciting thought entered her mind. An image of Yumi and...

"Does your head hurt, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked, pausing halfway from her feast when she noticed Sachiko shaking her head.

"Watch out," Sachiko warned. Too late, though. The melting ice cream fell on Yumi's shirt.

"Oh..."

Quickly, Yumi ate the ice cream. She blushed faintly and smiled with gratitude when Sachiko reached out and wiped her shirt with a tissue. Her blush increased in shade and her smile turned into a quiet gasp when she realized just where exactly the ice cream dirtied her shirt. Her eyes flew on Sachiko who was busy trying to remove the unclean substance in her, which was just a little above her left breast. It was making her feel warm. If it were not for her bra, the barrier that separated Sachiko's fingers from a sensitive part of her body would have been thinner. As it was, she could almost feel the softness of Sachiko's fingers behind the force she was applying to clean her shirt. At that moment, the red hue in her face quickly spread on her ears and neck. Sachiko didn't seem to notice her predicament, though, even when her breathing became a little erratic.

"It's still a bit dirty but it won't be noticed unless someone takes a closer look," Sachiko said with mild satisfaction.

"T-thank you, Onee-sama," Yumi said a bit shakily. She quickly finished her ice cream, which Sachiko mistaken as her love for ice cream. The real reason, however, was that she wanted to be back in the car already where she wasn't facing Sachiko. She was feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden and despite the coolness of the ice cream, she was getting warmer by the second.

­---o---

Sachiko grasped the steering wheel hard in an attempt to steady her shaking hand. She was still feeling a bit weak after the torrent of thoughts that entered her mind from the innocent gesture moments ago. How the wanting to remove the dirt from Yumi's shirt turned into something erotic had shocked her.

"_Do you want me to take off my bra, Yumi?"_

"_Well? Do you want me to? In that way, it won't serve as a barrier. I'll make one of your wish come true." _

"_Really? Does it involve taking off brassiere?"_

Those were her words that bit her back. Her teasing to Yumi returned to her, racking her. Her thoughts had really become naughty. She had become naughty.

She stole a glance to the flushed person beside her. It seemed she and Yumi had the same line of thoughts. She almost smiled at that. At least she wasn't alone in her predicament. Taking a deep breath, she started the car.

---o---

By the time that they reached the Ogasawara Estate, the tensed atmosphere between Sachiko and Yumi hadn't dissipated yet.

"We won't take long here. We will just get..." Sachiko paused from talking and walking towards the entrance to Ogasawara Mansion when she realized that Yumi wasn't following her. "Yumi?"

"Um, Onee-sama, is it okay if I wait here?" Yumi asked timidly. She didn't want to be rude and left Sachiko from carrying the things that they were going to bring to their picnic. However, she wanted some time to be alone for herself. She wanted to calm her nerves, which she had been trying to do since they left the ice cream parlour but for some reason, she wasn't having luck.

"Alright. You can wait in the garden if you want. We will be going that way anyway," Sachiko agreed easily seeing the uneasiness in Yumi. Besides, she wanted to be alone for a moment, too. She needed to calm down. She wasn't very successful during the drive with Yumi so near her. A moment of having Yumi out of her sight was what she needed. More than that wasn't acceptable, though.

"Thank you, Onee-sama."

Once Sachiko was out of sight, Yumi let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"Why can't I be calmer? It's not like it's the first time I'm feeling like this," Yumi muttered as she walked towards the garden nearby.

"_Do you want me to take off my bra, Yumi?"_

"_Well? Do you want me to? In that way, it won't serve as a barrier. I'll make one of your wish come true." _

At the memory of Sachiko's words, a faint blush appeared on Yumi's cheeks.

"Maybe because of Onee-sama's words that I'm having a hard time. Normally, my thoughts about something like it would stop once I thought about Onee-sama's reaction. However, since Onee-sama doesn't seem to mind it considering her words earlier, I'm having difficult time in breaking out of my thoughts."

Yumi continued talking to herself as she walked, not paying attention to the beautiful garden around her. She was busy wondering where hers and Sachiko's words would take them. They had started from anatomy and then to brassiere. All those talks had ended with her feeling warm and embarrassed. It wasn't that she was regretting it, though. Amidst everything, she was enjoying herself. It was just that she was confused and still worried about her relationship with Sachiko. She hoped that amidst the teasing, Sachiko was...

"Ouch!"

Finally, the garden decided to get Yumi's attention by tripping her in one of the rocks that she didn't notice. Good thing she didn't fall flat into the ground.

"Stupid, Yumi. And what is this rock doing here?"

She glared at the rock as she stood up, as if telling the rock that its entire fault. That was until she realized that she was the one who had strayed from the path. Muttering about her clumsiness and inattentiveness, she cleaned her dirtied hands.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Yumi whipped around when she heard the familiar voice behind her.

"Onee-sama..."

Noticing Yumi's condition, Sachiko frowned.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh this," Yumi said, cleaning her hands. "I thought the rocks were beautiful and..."

At Sachiko's unbelieving look, Yumi smiled nervously.

"That was until they decided that they hated me and tripped me," Yumi finished with an embarrass giggle.

Sachiko's worry had lessened and she suppressed the smile that wanted to give way at Yumi's words.

"Come here, Yumi."

Placing the picnic basket on one of the stone bench, Sachiko then got a handkerchief and held Yumi's hands.

"Ah, don't do it, Onee-sama. Your handkerchief will get dirty," Yumi said, pulling her hands away.

"What am I supposed to do with this if I don't use it, Yumi?" Sachiko said, tugging at Yumi's hand. "Besides, I don't mind doing this to you so don't try to move away next time."

"Yes, Onee-sama," Yumi replied meekly. Inside her though, she was feeling warm and happy at Sachiko's gesture. She loved the fact that Sachiko took care of her all the time. And she loved the feeling of being touched by Sachiko, even if it was the handkerchief that was touching her skin. Even if that small piece of cloth was serving as a barrier to...

Yumi's eyes widened.

"_Well? Do you want me to? In that way, it won't serve as a barrier. I'll make one of your wish come true." _

Yumi started to blush, that intensified when she remembered the scene at the ice cream parlour. Suddenly, she wanted Sachiko to stop wiping hand. And yet at the same time, she wanted it to last.

'_Yumi, get a hold of yourself. Just how long do you plan to take advantage of her in your mind?"_

Noting the chastised tone from Yumi, Sachiko decided to make things lighter.

"You don't have to feel so sorry, you know. It was nothing for you to be so worry about. Besides, it gives me reason to touch my beloved petite soeur, doesn't it?" Sachiko teased.

Hearing the light tone from Sachiko, Yumi smiled, albeit nervously.

"Y-you just gave me a reason to have this happen to me all the time, Onee-sama," Yumi teased back, faltering at first.

"Aren't you doing it already?" Sachiko teased back.

"W-well, you l-love me for it, don't you?" Yumi stammered. She cursed herself for it.

Sachiko pondered Yumi's response, before she said, "I knew it. The ice cream incident was intended."

"N-no of course not. It was you who caused it anyway," Yumi accused bravely.

Sachiko raised an eyebrow in response, before she said, "Alright then. I will accept that. However, you didn't have to go as far as tripping yourself to have me doing this, Yumi. You could have hurt yourself."

A dark shade of red covered Yumi's face as she denied Sachiko's accusation.

"I...I didn't do it on purpose, Onee-sama!"

"Convince me," Sachiko teased, giggling at Yumi's indignant and embarrassed expression.

"I'm telling the truth. I was walking while thinking and then before I knew it, I was falling," Yumi explained hurriedly, pouting when Sachiko continued giggling.

"You didn't do it on purpose?" Sachiko asked, though she knew the answer already. She couldn't help herself from teasing Yumi now that she was sure that the latter wasn't hurt from falling. She enjoyed the many expressions Yumi was sporting. And though her hands were shaky again as her earlier thoughts returned, the thoughts about Yumi's lips and brassiere and about Yumi's admission that she wasn't only having not-so-innocent thoughts about her but had also been acting on it, she still couldn't stop herself from teasing further. She tightened her hold on the handkerchief and applied more forced in cleaning Yumi's hands as warmth travelled in her body. Oh how she wanted to hug Yumi to herself and enjoy the feeling of them so close to each other. Ever since she realized that she had been paying more attention to Yumi, well, more than she usually did, and that it involved a lot of physical things like Yumi growing up and becoming more beautiful, her heart was doing overdrive.

"I've been telling you, I did not. Onee-sama, you're teasing me again," Yumi complained, trying not to cringe at the force Sachiko was applying on her hands.

"Oh. Your shirt has some dirt, too," Sachiko said as she wiped Yumi's shirt.

"Oh. I must have touched it with my dirty hands," Yumi said, looking down at her shirt. This time, when Sachiko applied more force than necessary, she didn't mind it. She was busy concentrating on feeling the heat that seemed to radiate from Sachiko's hand on her stomach despite the shirt that covered it.

When Sachiko noticed where she was cleaning Yumi, the movements of her hand slowed down. She glanced at Yumi and noticed the faraway look on the latter's face.

'_Is that because of me?'_

The warmth that Sachiko was feeling had increased. Before she could do something she hadn't done before, however, she regretfully stopped wiping Yumi's shirt. She wasn't ready to take further steps yet, despite the words that had came out of her lips and despite of her thoughts.

"T-thank you, Onee-sama," Yumi said when she noticed that Sachiko had stopped wiping her shirt. Well, she noticed it several moments later.

"You're welcome, Yumi," Sachiko said automatically. She, too, hadn't noticed that it was a while already that she had stopped. She noticed, though, that Yumi was blushing and by what she could feel in her cheeks, she was the same.

"Let's get going, Onee-sama," Yumi said with a smile. She picked the picnic basket and grasped Sachiko's hand with her free hand as the latter directed where they were going. Although both had rioting thoughts about each other, one thing was for sure. They were glad how the dirt, a substance that supposed to spoil the cleanness of something (6) and would usually irritate people, had brought them something enjoyable.

"Just to be clear, Onee-sama, I didn't do it on purpose," Yumi said with a pout.

Sachiko turned at Yumi with a quizzical look, having forgotten what she was teasing Yumi about earlier as unbidden but pleasurable thoughts of involving taking off not dirt but clothes appeared in her mind.

"Nothing. I said it's nice be with you," Yumi said with a smile, moving closer to Sachiko, their sides touching. She wanted to tease Sachiko about spacing out but held herself. Surely if she did, it would backfire on her. She had been embarrassed already for the rest of the day. Enough for now.

* * *

(6) Ibid (1)

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to delay the inevitable between Sachiko and Yumi because this story has a long way to go. I mean come on, this is only the 4th chapter and if my plan will be pursued, it has still 22 chapters left! But, there **might** be a confession next chapter unless my ever changing mind decides otherwise ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_01 June 2009_

_11:20 AM_


	5. Earthworm

A/N: Thanks to you who reviewed and sent PMs. I've been so busy (and stressed if I may add) with work it's driving me crazy (if I am not yet haha ;). I hope it would be over soon!

Anyway, don't take everything in this story seriously. This is purely for fun. A break from…whatever ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5. Earthworm

* * *

As Sachiko and Yumi walked towards their destination and distracted by the surroundings, their thoughts gradually changed into purely innocent ones. And when they reached their destination inside the Estate, their earlier thoughts were pushed at the back of their mind for the time being. Yumi was back to her excited state as she looked around. They were having a picnic in a high ground filled with flowers and grasses overlooking the huge Ogasawara Estate.

"This place is beautiful, Onee-sama," Yumi said, smiling brightly.

"I'm glad you like it," Sachiko said with appreciation, before she started spreading a blanket under a tree. "You can take a look around. I'll take care of this," she continued, stopping Yumi from helping her.

"But..."

"It's okay. You leave this to me. You look like you can't wait to look around. I don't want to spoil it," Sachiko said with a teasing tone, though she meant every word she said.

Seeing Sachiko's smiling albeit teasing face, Yumi's reluctance faded.

After finishing setting the blanket and the food, Sachiko sat and looked at the excited Yumi with a gentle smile. The gentle smile turned into quiet giggles when Yumi almost ran around like a child.

"I can also see the commercial area here, Onee-sama," Yumi said. Surely Sachiko knew that already. However, it didn't stop her from voicing everything she saw. She could see a lot of trees, the huge Ogasawara garden, man-made ponds, and other natural and man-made structures. It was beautiful!

After exploring a bit more, Yumi returned to where Sachiko was sitting.

"I'm glad you brought me here, Onee-sama."

"Yes. And the view gets better later," Sachiko said as she wiped the sweat in Yumi's brow.

Yumi accepted Sachiko's gesture with a smile and warm feeling. The warm feeling intensified and was accompanied by a shiver when she remembered what she had been feeling earlier when Sachiko was removing the dirt from her hands and shirt, both at the ice cream parlour and at the Ogasawara garden.

"Are you feeling alright, Yumi? Do you need some water? You're hot," Sachiko's voice penetrated Yumi's mind.

"I am hot..." Yumi mumbled. She mentally slapped herself from saying it aloud. She was glad though that Sachiko didn't hear her as the latter started pouring some water for her. She accepted the glass of water and drank it then handed the glass to Sachiko with a purely happy and satisfied smile and a thank you.

"I need a drink, too," Sachiko said absently, blown away by the warm smile that Yumi bestowed on her, and poured some water to the glass Yumi had used.

'_Onee-sama is drinking water from my glass. She's drinking at the same spot that I did. That's like sharing an indirect kiss. Ack! Yumi, will you stop putting meaning to everything you see!'_

"The food looks delicious, Onee-sama," Yumi commented, trying to shake her thoughts away. Her stomach, however, was the one that completed the job.

"Oh my."

The two shared laughter even as Yumi glared at her stomach for embarrassing her, much to Sachiko's amusement. It wasn't the first time that it happened. Nevertheless, it still made Yumi's already pale face colored again.

"The delicious aroma is making something go wild in there," Yumi said, gesturing at her protesting stomach.

"I believe so. Here, before it started going on a rampage," Sachiko teased as she handed food to Yumi.

They quietly had their meal, occasionally broken by a few comments here and there, mostly Yumi voicing her appreciation on the delicious food and of the place.

"Do you often come here, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked in between bites.

"When I was younger. It's been a long time since the last time I was here, though."

"This place is so peaceful and refreshing...I sound like a broken record, aren't I?" Yumi said sheepishly.

"A little," Sachiko said with a smile.

"Wow, that butterfly is huge," Yumi said excitedly, pointing at the blue butterfly hovering over the flowers.

"There are plenty of butterflies here. Be careful, Yumi, or you will get dirty again," Sachiko warned when Yumi's movement almost toppled her food.

"Oh, sorry," Yumi apologized, trying to prevent her food from falling into the blanket.

"Seriously, Yumi, are you not doing it on purpose? If I didn't know better, I'd say you really are doing it on purpose," Sachiko said which made Yumi blushed for the nth time that day.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Onee-sama," Yumi defended, remembering the scenes earlier.

"I know. I just said so," Sachiko said with a giggle. She reached out to remove a few bits of food that managed to land on Yumi. However, Yumi quickly moved away, her embarrassment and her want to avoid having unbidden thoughts fuelled her action. The result though, was worse. Her flinging hand hit her glass, spilling water into the blanket. She groaned at her clumsiness.

"Sit still, Yumi," Sachiko said in a stern voice, effectively halting all movements from Yumi.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama," Yumi apologized, hanging her head in shame.

"It's alright. Move closer to me before you get yourself wet. And stop squirming," Sachiko continued as she did what she had done earlier, wiping Yumi. "I already told you, I don't mind doing this."

"But it keeps on happening to me and you're thinking that I'm doing it on purpose," Yumi said with a pout.

"I was just teasing you. I'm sure you know it."

"But it's still embarrassing. I don't like Onee-sama to believe that...because I've said before that I'm acting on my thoughts and I am..."

Yumi's babbling was halted when Sachiko placed a finger on her lips.

"You're being silly. Didn't I say I enjoy feeling you close to me," Sachiko said, repeating what she said when they were at the car and she was teasing Yumi at the latter's penchant to lay her head on her.

"_I know it because I have a penchant to hug my petite soeur, to feel her close to me."_

Remembering Sachiko's words, Yumi smiled.

"Yes, you did. I'm sorry, Onee-sama, and thank you."

Silence enveloped them. Though Yumi was relieved at what Sachiko said, there was still a lingering doubt in her mind. It was deeper than the issue of having not-so-innocent thoughts about Sachiko and the wanting to be close with each other, and the feelings that their closeness evoked on her. Or maybe it was more like, the root of these issues. What was the meaning of her having these wanting and feelings about Sachiko? Why was she having thoughts about Sachiko in a way that she never had before? The thoughts that slowly appeared and intensified with the passage of time that she had spent with Sachiko. Was the reason really...

"I'm just being overwhelmed, Onee-sama. I am so happy to spend time with you. I l-love every minute I spend with you, Onee-sama. I'm glad we are having picnic here, now. It's so wonderful," Yumi said, wondering why she faltered at the word love.

A small yet bright smile appeared on Sachiko's lips. She was pleased that Yumi liked it. Though she knew Yumi wanted to go out and look around at places, the latter had also appreciated that they had stayed in put.

After they finished eating and put the things they used back inside the basket, they sat in silence, enjoying the breeze and the view. However, while Yumi was contented that one of her wish for the day had came true, that was to sit beside Sachiko with their sides touching, her brain was far from being contented. In fact, it was working overtime. And though she was tempted to give in to the pull of sleep, she resisted. She couldn't sleep. She didn't want to sleep. She tried to analyze her feelings, something which she had been attempting for quite a while already and had failed all the time to understand what she really felt, which had gotten worse when Sachiko admitted about the anatomy thing. And then it became worst when she blurted about that brassiere thing. Her head was swirling to the point of driving her crazy. The thoughts were on and off in her head since she saw Sachiko this morning.

"What are you thinking, Yumi?" Sachiko asked softly without looking at Yumi. She had noticed that the latter was restless and wondered what was bothering her.

"You," Yumi answered before she could stop herself.

Sachiko's brow furrowed at Yumi's answer. She turned and looked at the flabbergasted Yumi beside her.

"What do you mean?"

Realizing that she couldn't take back her word, Yumi straightened and gazed at somewhere behind Sachiko's shoulder, not wanting to meet the latter's questioning eyes.

"I...I've been thinking about u-us and about everything that has been happening since the other day," Yumi started slowly, her mind still busy processing her thoughts. If she thought about it, she didn't think that what she had been feeling for Sachiko was still that of a friendly and sisterly love. She definitely didn't have thoughts and feelings to others like she was having for Sachiko. Did that mean she was in love with...

'_Did I even need to answer that question? Surely it's been in my heart and mind for a while. Why am I getting confused with myself lately? Was it because I wasn't expecting Onee-sama to share my thoughts on a lot of things about the two of us? Whatever it is that...'_

Sachiko straightened from her seat, too, when she realized what Yumi was talking about. Her heart started to beat faster. She wondered what Yumi would say. She both feared and yearned what Yumi would say. It could either brake or make her, after all.

"I've been really happy since the other day..." Yumi started again.

"And?"

"I'm not saying that I'm not happy before," Yumi quickly added, not wanting Sachiko to misunderstand her.

"I'm glad," Sachiko said calmly and with a smile, though inside she was far from calm. Her puzzlement hadn't been satisfied yet. And though she didn't want to think too far ahead, she couldn't stop herself. Was Yumi going to confess to her? After all that had happened between them, the words that needed to be said hadn't been voiced out, though their actions might have showed it, though a lot of words had been exchanged between them related to the topic.

At Sachiko's smile, Yumi's heart did some flip. She wondered how Sachiko could easily make her feel like that. Or maybe she didn't have to wonder anymore...

"Onee-sama, I think...I believe...I..."

Yumi took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. She rubbed her palms together, trying to ease her nervousness. After another deep breath and blushing because she believed that she looked silly the way she had been acting, she tried to speak again.

"Onee-sama, I l-lo..."

Yumi mentally groaned. She wanted to cry with frustration. Why was it so hard? It wasn't like this would be the first time that she would say those three words to Sachiko. She had said it before, just as Sachiko said it to her, after Sachiko's grandmother died (7). Was it because the meaning of those three words had changed already? That what she would mean now was far deeper than before?

"What I want to say is that I...I lo...I mean I'm in l-love with...eh! An earthworm!"

Sachiko put a hand on top of her heart, startled with Yumi's shout.

"You...you're in love with an earthworm?" A shocked and confused Sachiko asked.

Yumi shook her head vigorously, mentally slapping herself over and over. She wanted to cry. It was humiliating!

"No, no, I said there's an earthworm there," Yumi said, pointing somewhere beside Sachiko's feet. She felt hot with embarrassment. Her face, neck and ears felt really hot. She wanted to die right there and then. Couldn't that earthworm chose another time to appear?

Sachiko jerked her feet when she saw what Yumi was pointing. She grimaced.

"I don't think that's an earthworm, Yumi. Earthworm only comes out in certain conditions and I don't think...," Sachiko paused, grimaced again, and then continued, "Anyway, what is that thing and what is it doing here?"

Picking a stick, Yumi moved towards the moving object, not bothering to confirm if it really was an earthworm or whatever, and pushed it away, harder than she should have. She didn't intend to be harsh. She didn't also have anything against earthworm or to whatever that insect was. However, she was very much embarrassed. She was also irritated at the interruption.

'_Stupid earthworm-faker. Stupid. Stupid! Stupid!!'_

Once the thing was away, Yumi went back to her seat and sighed miserably. She really wanted to cry. She had lost her momentum. After having a hard time gathering courage, she was horribly shut down.

'_Because you're too slow, Yumi? Why in the world did you hesitate? Do you really believe that Sachiko would turn you down harshly? Ah...I'm really not using my head..."_

"Yumi, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine, Onee-sama. Um, I thought it was an earthworm. I wonder what it was. I hope it's alright. I think I've been harsh on it."

Silence enveloped them. Yumi was busy berating herself and the organism she had mistaken as earthworm. Only the fear of Sachiko thinking that she had gone crazy prevented her from smacking herself physically.

Sachiko, on the other hand, was trying to decipher what Yumi was trying to say before she was interrupted.

'_Was Yumi trying to say she was in love with...'_

Sachiko paused. She really didn't want to assume. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that Yumi was trying to say that she was in lo...She paused again. Did she really dare to hope? But wasn't Yumi's admissions about her thoughts on her enough evidence to believe that Yumi was in lo...No. There was no doubt about it anymore. Nevertheless, just to be sure, she would continue where Yumi had started.

"Yumi..."

Before Sachiko could speak further, the embarrassed Yumi beat her.

"I thought for sure it was an earthworm. Though I think I shouldn't be surprised if it is. I'm no expert with soil but since the plants around here look healthy, then it must be due to the earthworms. They make the soil fertile here by loosening and stirring the soil. But you were also right. Earthworms only come out on certain instances (8)," Yumi babbled, looking afar without really seeing anything. She didn't know where and how she was going to start again about what she really wanted to say.

'_What am I saying?...Who cares anyway...Why did this have to happen to me? What have I done to deserve this? Stupid earthworm. Stupid me...I don't want to think about it anymore. Not now. Better think about that stupid earthworm thing after what it had done to me. How did I know about those stuffs on earthworm anyway? Ah...'_

Yumi groaned, then flinched when Sachiko touched her shoulder.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Sachiko apologized quietly, looking at Yumi tenderly.

"It's alright," Yumi answered just as quiet.

'_Don't look at me like that, Onee-sama? Do I really look pitiful right now? I'm pitiful. I'm stupid. I'm unlucky, unlucky, unlu...'_

"I love you, Yumi...I'm in love with you," Sachiko said softly.

Not really listening to Sachiko, Yumi mumbled, "Right, I am unlucky..."

There was silence after Yumi had spoken.

Two seconds...

Four seconds...

Eight seconds...

The silence stretched on. Nothing could be heard except the gentle breeze that ruffled their hair and clothes and swayed the flowers and leaves around them.

After what seemed to be an eternity to Sachiko, a reaction started to appear on Yumi's face. The latter's eyes widened and her lips parted in astonishment.

"Huh? Eh...eh?!"

* * *

(7) See MSGM Season 2 Episode 13.

(8) "Earthworm." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: Seriously. Earthworm? I don't even know where I got the idea of using it in this story haha ;) Told you I would use random words ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_11 June 2009_

_11:45 AM_


	6. Flower

A/N: As I've told you who reviewed last time, the title for this chapter is Flower. I've noticed that anyone who had tried guessing any chapter title hadn't gotten anything right yet ;) Kind of hard to guess if I'm using random words, right? Keep trying and who knows, you might get something right someday haha ;) There are still plenty of chances. All I could say is, try sticking to nouns ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6. Flower

* * *

"_I love you, Yumi...I'm in love with you."_

Sachiko sat there, gazing at the frozen Yumi, fighting the urge to turn away. Yumi's stunned exclamation wasn't what she had been expecting.

'_I don't know what I've been expecting but not like this.'_

"Um, what did you just say, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked, not believing her ears. She must be having hallucination due to intense embarrassment. That, and the fact that it was the words that she had wanted to say to Sachiko earlier.

"I'm in love with you, Yumi," Sachiko repeated.

Still, Yumi gazed at Sachiko with confused look.

"I could have sworn I heard you say..."

"I said I'm in love with you, Yumi," Sachiko repeated. She frowned when Yumi touched her own forehead, then her neck.

"I haven't hit my head to anything this day. I don't think someone could get delirious by being embarrassed," Yumi mumbled. "But I'm hearing things so it must be possible."

Sachiko's brow furrowed deeper. She wondered what was wrong to the person in front her. She had never seen Yumi acted like this before. The latter was so confused and muttering things that barely comprehensible.

"Yumi, are you not feeling well?" Sachiko asked, deciding to think about her unanswered confession later and focused on the seemingly dizzy Yumi. She reached out and placed her hand on Yumi's forehead and then in her neck. "Your temperature seems normal to me..."

"Huh? Onee-sama?"

"What is wrong with you? Why do you look like you've just seen me right now?"

Yumi giggled uneasily.

"I think everything is going wrong with me. I was trying to say something and then I lost my nerve because of that thing, whatever it was, and then suddenly I think I am hearing things..."

"Hearing things? Like what?" Sachiko asked, getting confused, too. She was starting to have doubts in her belief that Yumi was in love with her, too. She was also starting to lose her temper.

Yumi put on a faked smile and said without looking at Sachiko, "That you said I love you...Or was it I'm in love with you? Ah, I'm so confused. But you've already said that before so it wasn't unusual for me to remember it. Especially since I've been thinking about how much I love to be with Onee-sama and..."

Sachiko would have been happy at the last few words Yumi had said. However, she was annoyed that Yumi wasn't taking her seriously. She bristled when Yumi giggled uncharacteristically. She finally lost it.

"Seriously. I never would have thought that when I confessed, I would be laughed upon," Sachiko said with a frosty tone, stopping Yumi from giggling.

Yumi's eyes widened again and she gaped at Sachiko. Her shame-loaded mind finally processed what Sachiko had been trying to say.

"_I'm in love with you, Yumi."_

"_I'm in love with you, Yumi."_

"_I said I'm in love with you, Yumi."_

Sachiko, on the other hand, was really close to totally getting annoyed amidst her own uneasiness.

"_Seriously. I never would have thought that when I confessed, I would be laughed upon."_

The stunned Yumi turned her head mechanically to the irate Sachiko.

'_Onee-sama, is in love with me? She loves me like I love her?'_

Yumi opened her lips to say something, but nothing came out. She tried it for a couple of times, before she got frustrated and chose another way to express her feelings. She launched herself to the unsuspecting Sachiko. Caught off-guard, Sachiko landed on the ground with Yumi on top of her.

"I'm so sorry, Onee-sama. I didn't mean to insult you. I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry..." Yumi apologized over and over. She didn't know whether she would cry or laugh. One thing was for sure, though, she was bursting with happiness at the moment. She couldn't even begin to describe how she was feeling.

"Just how many times do you plan to say sorry, Yumi?" Asked Sachiko with difficulty. Yumi had taken her breath literally. However, it didn't matter. What matter was that Yumi finally understood what she had been trying to say for the last several minutes, and that her insecurity and irritation had totally disappeared, replaced by pure happiness. Now, if only Yumi would say the words she wanted to hear...

"Um, until you forgive me?" Yumi asked with a blush.

"I forgive you, Yumi," Sachiko said, reaching out to touch Yumi's face.

Yumi's face split in the biggest smile she had ever had.

"I love you, Onee-sama. Not like before. I love you not as a friend and a sister but..."

Yumi's confession was cut off when Sachiko pulled her in a hug. She heard what she wanted to hear. It was all that mattered.

"I love you, too, Yumi. More than as a friend and sister," Sachiko whispered in Yumi's ear, making the latter's spine tingle with something indefinable.

Having their feelings finally made clear to each other, they enjoyed the sweet declaration and the closeness of each other. They were at eased after they had said what had been weighing in their heart and mind. After all that had been said and done, they not only realized and accepted but also admitted their real feelings. Unless they were just being improper, they wouldn't have teased each other with sexual innuendo like they had done within only three days! And they wouldn't have admitted to each other having naughty thoughts about each other. It was something that they would never do, and could never imagine, doing to someone else. It wasn't that their feelings were more on the physical side. It was just a manifestation of their strengthening feelings for each other.

"I love you so much, Onee-sama," Yumi mumbled in Sachiko's clothes.

"I love you, too, Yumi."

There was peaceful silence once again, before Sachiko finally decided to voice on, with great reluctance, her uncomfortable situation.

"As much as I want to let you enjoy laying your head on my...chest, Yumi, I think we should get up. The grasses are a little uncomfortable to my back," Sachiko said, playful at first, and then with a grimaced at the later part.

Warmth crept on Yumi's cheeks as she realized where exactly she had been resting her head. It got warmer at Sachiko's words and tone.

"Ah sorry..." Yumi said, immediately getting off Sachiko. However, not after unintentionally pressing the lower half of her body on its counterpart on Sachiko. Both of them gasped with surprise and pleasure. And though Yumi apologized again, her face told otherwise. Despite herself equally sporting a blush, though paler compared to Yumi's, Sachiko couldn't help but teased Yumi again.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Sachiko said once she was sitting comfortably beside Yumi.

Yumi turned to Sachiko with a quizzical look.

"You're always confused, aren't you?" Sachiko commented with a sigh, then smiled when Yumi's brow furrowed cutely.

"I'm sorry I'm not as smart as my Onee-sama," Yumi said with a pout, not offended at all.

Smiling, Sachiko pulled Yumi closer until the latter was leaning on her shoulder.

"If you say so. But Yumi is stronger than her Onee-sama in many aspects."

Blushing, Yumi said, "And has larger ego, too, because of her Onee-sama."

Laughter enveloped the clearing. After the laughter subsided, the two contented in looking at their surroundings. Unconsciously, their hands moved towards each other until their fingers were intertwined. When she noticed it, Sachiko smiled tenderly and squeezed Yumi's hand. Feeling the gentle pressure on her hand, Yumi looked up and also smiled tenderly to the person she loved, before looking at the scenery again.

"How come the flowers seemed more beautiful than earlier," Yumi muttered.

Catching Yumi's words, Sachiko smiled again. At other times, it would have sounded sappy. However, at the moment, it warmed her heart. She would have said that the birds seemed to be singing, too, but that was just too much. She loved tender moments with Yumi, but she equally loved the playful moments with her. She debated within herself, before playfulness took over.

"The flowers here are left untouched most of the time. Someone would only come here to trim the grass. Otherwise, the plants are left alone."

"Really? They are still beautiful," Yumi said, looking at the flowers of different colors. "And fragrant," she added, inhaling the sweet scent in the air. There couldn't have been any better place to have admitted their love for each other. Though it was admitted a bit clumsily, the scenery compensated for it. The fresh air, the blooming flowers...

"Each of those flowers has distinctive size, color and fragrance. We are more familiar with beautiful flowers such as those of roses, orchids, and tulips. We hardly noticed that a lot of trees and grasses have flowers, too, because they are small (9)," Sachiko explained.

"You sure know a lot, Onee-sama," Yumi commented with admiration.

"I had to learn about flowers, that's why. Flowering plants could be seen all over, even in barren soils. They could be found in the deserts, grasslands, rainforests, even in streams, rivers, lakes and swamps (9)," Sachiko continued with an inward smile.

Yumi nodded, not catching on Sachiko's intention yet. She was busy digesting the information and cheering at herself for having not only beautiful and kind person but also intelligent girlfriend.

'_Girlfriend? She is my girlfriend, now, isn't she?'_

Busy wondering whether she and Sachiko were considered as girlfriends now, Yumi missed other facts that Sachiko said about flowers. That was until some words caught her attention.

"I think the soil here is fertile considering the abundance of plants growing here. Or maybe..."

Whatever Sachiko continued to say, it was lost in Yumi as she became thoughtful again.

"_I think the soil here is fertile."_

"_I'm no expert with soil but since the plants around here look healthy, then it must be due to the earthworms. They make the soil fertile here by loosening and stirring the soil (8)."_

Suddenly, Yumi's heart started to beat faster again, but this time, it wasn't due to happiness and excitement, but rather due to dread.

'_Don't tell me it's going back to that...that...'_

"You seem tired, Yumi. And I'm a little sleepy. Maybe we should take a nap," Sachiko suggested, seeing Yumi's expression. She felt a little sorry for what she was doing to Yumi. She almost laughed when Yumi sighed with relief.

"Or we could talk some more. Anything. We could talk about ear..."

"No! I mean, let's talk later, Onee-sama. I'm sorry but I'm really sleepy," Yumi said with a blush, berating herself for raising her tone to Sachiko. Sachiko didn't get mad with her, did she?

"Oh, sorry. You're right. We could talk about earrings later," Sachiko said as she made herself comfortable for a nap.

"R-really?" Yumi said, imitating Sachiko's action. Once comfortable beside Sachiko, she closed her eyes.

'_I thought for sure you're going to say earthworm. I want to forget that...We should concentrate on flowers and not on topics that start with letter e...'_

And with thoughts of flowers and earthworms, Yumi fell asleep.

---o---

"_Wow! These flowers are amazing!" Yumi said with a smile, looking from one blooming flower to another. She had never seen these many beautiful flowers. It was really beautiful! There were blue, red, pink, yellow, white and violet! There were variety of roses, orchids, tulips, and other flowering plants that she didn't know how they were called._

"_Do you like them, Yumi?"_

_Yumi turned to the person beside her, her smile brightening._

"_I love them, Onee-sama. Just as I love you, too."_

"_Really? I didn't know you love them, too, Yumi."_

_At the grimaced in Sachiko's tone, Yumi's smile faded. Wondering what brought it, she turned around. Her eyes widened as she screamed._

---o---

"Yumi, are you alright?"

Yumi snapped her eyes open and met Sachiko's worried ones. She quickly sat up, almost colliding with the hovering Sachiko in front of her. Wide-eyed, she looked around them. Same tree...same view...same flowers. She sagged with relief.

"What happened, Yumi? You startled me..." Sachiko asked. She was awoken by Yumi's scream.

"It was just a dream, thank goodness," Yumi said, shivering at the memory. She smiled gratefully when Sachiko hugged her.

"Onee-sama, can I ask a favour," Yumi asked after she had calmed enough.

"Anything you want, love," Sachiko said, not letting go of Yumi. Whatever dream, or more like nightmare, Yumi had, she wanted it to go away. She had been really worried when Yumi screamed in her sleep.

Yumi's face flushed at the endearment. She shivered again, this time with delight. Suddenly, she realized that she was being silly. She had been so worried of Sachiko teasing her about the embarrassing incident on earthworm that she even dreamed about it. So what if Sachiko would tease her? Everything had turned out okay so there was nothing to be worry about. Besides, it was Sachiko so she shouldn't mind. After all that had been said and done, Sachiko wouldn't not love her just because of something as silly as that.

Smiling happily, Yumi looked up at Sachiko.

"You were teasing me earlier, weren't you?"

"About what? About the favour?" Sachiko asked with confusion, though the worry was gone in her voice and eyes. Yumi was smiling with no traced of the dread she saw earlier. Everything was fine already.

Yumi shook her head.

"No. When you were talking about flowers. Your intention was to tease me about earthworms, weren't you?"

At Sachiko's guilty smile, Yumi giggled.

"I know it. I got so worked up about it that I even dreamed about it!" Yumi said with a pout, grimacing at the memory.

"I'm sorry, Yumi," Sachiko apologized with a giggle.

"I don't believe you. You don't look sorry at all, Onee-sama," Yumi accused, rolling her eyes when Sachiko's giggles turned into laughter.

"Because you're fun to tease, Yumi. Your face was priceless and I couldn't help myself," Sachiko said amidst laughter. "And I thought you would get back at me. Where is it? Where was the determination you showed at the car?"

"You just wait, Onee-sama," Yumi said determinedly.

"Tell me, does it really involve taking off brassiere?"

At Yumi's flushed expression, Sachiko laughed again.

"You have become worse than Sei-sama, Onee-sama. You wouldn't really let me up on that topic, are you?"

"I'm not sure," Sachiko answered with a playful tone. "After all, I'm having fun."

When Yumi didn't respond, Sachiko hugged Yumi tighter and stopped laughing, though the playful tone hadn't left her when she said, "Alright then. I won't tease you about it anymore. Even about the earthworm."

"So we're just going to talk about flowers, then?" Yumi asked, smiling. Though she couldn't deny that she was enjoying Sachiko's teasing about brassiere, not to mention having pleasant shivers, she decided that a change of topic was necessary. It wouldn't do her any good talking about it, not in her current situation where she was pressed on Sachiko's front. She was having wild imaginations again! And though they were making her warm, she couldn't indulge it. Otherwise, she would be having harder time. It was already hard to have a lot of not-so-innocent thoughts about Sachiko. How much more now that they had admitted their love for each other? She should slow down a bit or else she might just ravish her Onee-sama. Now, that wasn't such a bad idea. She shivered.

'_Ack! Yumi, you're doing it again. Focus on something else...'_

"What kind of flower you want to talk about, Yumi?" Sachiko asked in a lower tone than she had intended. The shiver that had run down Yumi's spine had triggered a shiver on her own. Pleasant as it was, she knew that both she and Yumi weren't ready to take the later steps. They had just taken a big step earlier when they had admitted their feelings with each other. They shouldn't take on more than they could chew or they might choke. There was always the possibility that once they started, they wouldn't be able to stop.

With great reluctance, Yumi pulled away from the hug to stare at Sachiko's face with questioning eyes. She almost pulled Sachiko when the latter completely freed her from the hug. She missed Sachiko's warmth already.

"What do you mean kind of flower?"

Sachiko gazed at Yumi intensely until the latter fidgeted under her gaze.

"I don't know. Maybe about your kind of flower," Sachiko said huskily.

Yumi's eyes widened. The way Sachiko had said it made her imaginations ran amok again.

"M-my kind of flower?" Yumi stammered, the red hue returning in her cheeks and she couldn't even understood why. Flower was a safe topic, wasn't it? So she shouldn't get so worked up.

"Yes. Your kind of flower," Sachiko answered, still in a husky voice.

Yumi gulped. Did flower have other meaning other than, well, being a flower?

'_Flower is a colored, sometimes scented, part of a plant that contains its reproductive organs.' (10)_

At the thought, Yumi's eyes widened some more.

'_It couldn't be that Onee-sama was...'_

"And my kind of flower, too," Sachiko added.

"Y-your k-kind flower?" Now Yumi was confused again. Just what in the world was Sachiko trying to say?

"Hmm. And Onee-sama's kind flower," Sachiko continued.

"Huh?"

When Yumi finally caught up, she pouted, then glared when Sachiko burst out laughing.

"You are so mean, Onee-sama," Yumi accused, trying not to join Sachiko's laughter.

"What? I'm talking about Rosa Chinensis. What's so mean about that?" Sachiko asked with feigned innocence.

"You're as bad, if not worse, as Sei-sama, Onee-sama," Yumi said with a pout.

"And you are no better, my Yumi," Sachiko answered.

Blushing, Yumi turned her gaze way from Sachiko and said, "It's your fault, Onee-sama."

"No, it's not."

"Alright. Both of us are at fault," Yumi conceded, knowing she could never win against Sachiko. At least not this time.

"That's better."

* * *

(9) Mauseth, James David. "Flower." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

(10) Ibid (1)

* * *

A/N: The title for the next chapter is probably even harder to guess. I enjoyed writing it (the rough draft), though you have to expect it later than usual (need to re-read it first). I have a trip by the end of this week, and then at the first week of July, and maybe the second week, too, ;( I don't like going on trips that much unless it's for pleasure haha but I have no choice). I could just imagine how tired I will be during those times (sigh). I'll try to update in between the trips.

As usual, work is quite stressful. That, and lately I've been having headaches frequently. I believe it has something to do with my eyes. And oh, my officemates are being quite stressful to deal with, too. They have been adding pressure to me because my so-called "boyfriend" in the office is leaving for the US sometime in August to pursue his graduate studies. Since he broke the news at the office, I've been nagged to prepare my papers, too, and pursue graduate studies, telling me that I've delayed enough and should go with him. Like it's that easy (roll eyes). I could already imagine that the nagging, and the pressure, would increase as the time for his departure draws near. They would make my ears bleed! I am so not looking forward to what everyone would say to me. No doubt, though, that I will be sad, and won't deny that a little envious, too. But that's just the way it is ;)

Ah well, need to go back to work now. This week would be another tiresome one. Still so early and I'm having a headache already.

_---Arvendell---_

_22 June 2009_

_11:10 AM_


	7. Gravity

A/N: And so I'm back for now. Lucky I don't have to go on a trip today. Unlucky because I have to write a lot about the meetings I attended this week. It's kind of hard to shift into fiction writing mode but since I said to some that I will update this week, then I had to do it. Anyway, thank you very much to the people who graced me with reviews ;) It made me happy ;) I thoroughly enjoyed writing this one so I hope you'll enjoy it, too ;)

And, thanks to _Ressey101_ for giving me some ideas when you were guessing the title for chapter 3 ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7. Gravity

* * *

"The nerve of that girl," Yoshino said furiously.

Yumi inwardly sighed. Even if she wanted to drown out her friend's voice, she couldn't. First, it was quite loud and thus, difficult to ignore. Second, if Yoshino realized she wasn't paying attention, she would never hear the end of it. And third, they were friends and if Yoshino needed someone to listen to her...ranting, then she would do it, even though her ears had started to hurt.

What had triggered Yoshino's explosion again?

Oh right. It had all started with the gravity.

What had the teacher said about it again?

"_Gravity is the attraction due to gravitation that the Earth or another astronomical object exerts on an object on or near its surface." (11)_

And what was gravitation again?

"_Gravitation is moving in the direction of something. It is the force that attracts things." (11)_

'_Hmm, kind of the same with Onee-sama. I am drawn to her...just as she was drawn to me.'_

Yumi's last thoughts made her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't forgotten her date yesterday with Sachiko. It was imprinted in her mind.

"_I'm in love with you, Yumi."_

"_I'm in love with you, too, Onee-sama."_

Yesterday's events robbed her of a pleasant sleep last night. Nevertheless, unlike the other times that she didn't have enough sleep, she was still full of energy. Yes, she was a little tired, but she was too happy to rest. There were instances that she feared that what happened yesterday was just a dream. However, even in her dreams, she had never felt so happy like she was yesterday and today.

"_I love you, too, Yumi. More than as a friend and sister."_

Before she could even think about it what Yoshino would say if she saw her, a happy smile appeared in her lips. She really was happy. She felt like floating in the air. Even though at the corner of her mind, she knew that Sachiko loved her, too, especially after all the exchanged they had since last Friday, hearing it from Sachiko's lips was still different.

'_I'm so happy. Onee-sama, I want to...'_

"Fukuzawa Yumi! What the hell is wrong with you? You weren't paying attention to what I've been saying, were you?"

Yumi started at the annoyed voice that interrupted her thoughts. Her dreamy smile disappeared and was replaced by a nervous one. She squeaked when she realized that only a few inches were separating her startled face from Yoshino's angry ones.

"Y-Yoshino-san, s-sorry," Yumi apologized with wide eyes. She had done it. She had annoyed Yoshino. And what more, she had the latter's full attention now, something that she didn't want at the moment. What if Yoshino read in her face what had happened between her and Sachiko? She was doomed.

"You're not making fun of me, are you, Yumi-san?" Yoshino asked without pulling away from the nervous Yumi.

"N-no, no, of course I'm not. Why would I do that?" Yumi said nervously.

Yoshino gazed at Yumi intently some more, before she pulled away with satisfaction.

"I thought so."

Yumi sighed with relief that Yoshino didn't probe her. Right then, she decided to be attentive to the latter's story to avoid further outbursts from her.

"So what happened to that...the woman?" Yumi asked, preparing herself for the explosion that was bound to follow.

"I wanted to kill her! She didn't have to look like a star-struck lover! That gravity-victim ingrate!" Yoshino said hotly.

Yumi winced at Yoshino's choice of words. She wondered if the person who had crossed her friend was alright.

"It was Rei-chan's fault, too. She's too nice to everyone. And frankly, I don't think that gravity-victim ingrate really needed help. She was just an attention-grabber good-for-nothing..."

"Sshh, Yoshino-san," Yumi said quietly. They were getting unwanted attention and if Yoshino wouldn't lower her voice, everybody at the school would find out about their topic, something that she didn't want.

'_Shimako-san, why did you choose to go somewhere at this time? I don't think I can handle Yoshino-san.'_

Quickly, Yumi grabbed Yoshino who was glaring at the other students that were looking at them. She pulled her until they were at a deserted place.

"You should try to calm down, Yoshino-san."

Yoshino pouted but did as Yumi said. She did a breathing exercise.

Yumi sighed with relief when she saw that Yoshino was calming down. Her relief was short-lived, however, when Yoshino's eyes flashed again.

"I don't think I could calm down, Yumi-san, unless I show that irritating thing what it costs to cross me," Yoshino said with annoyed voice.

"I hope your path wouldn't cross," Yumi murmured.

"What did you say, Yumi-san?"

"N-nothing. I was just thinking that you should calm down. Had you talked about it to Rei-sama already?"

"Yes. I gave her a piece of my mind," Yoshino answered quickly.

Yumi was quiet as she thought about ways to calm her friend. Seriously, sometimes Yoshino's jealousy and possessiveness knew no bounds. Helping a person who needed help, especially when that person's foot was hurt, was nothing to be mad about. She thought that Yoshino got it all wrong.

"If I hurt my feet and Rei-sama helped me, would you get mad at me and call me...names?"

When Yoshino didn't answer quickly, Yumi's eyes widened. Did that mean that Yoshino would get mad at her, too, if Rei helped her?

"Of course not, Yumi-san. That's a dumb question," Yoshino said after awhile, frowning at Yumi.

"H-hey!" Yumi protested.

"You're my friend. Besides, I don't think you'd try to seduce Rei-chan. You'd do it to Sachiko-sama instead."

"W-what!" Yumi exclaimed, getting defensive.

"Why are you blushing? You've thought about seducing Sachiko-sama, haven't you?" Yoshino asked with a wicked grin.

"Of course not. Besides, I'm not the issue here. You got me all confused, Yoshino-san. You were trying to say that Rei-sama helped a woman who was pretending to be hurt who in turn tried to seduce Rei-sama, is that it?"

"Yes. Seriously. Intentionally spilling water in her dress and then kept on bowing..." Yoshino ranted.

Yumi's head swirled. The fact that despite her efforts, she wasn't really into the topic because of the thoughts about Sachiko, made it harder to follow everything Yoshino was trying to say.

"She tried to seduce Rei-sama by spilling her dress and then bowing?"

Yoshino sighed a long-suffering sigh.

"What did those two had to do with s-seducing Rei-sama?"

Before Yoshino could answer, memories flashed Yumi's mind, memories of her getting ice cream and dirt and bits of food on her shirt and hands.

"_Honestly, Yumi. Seriously, are you not doing it on purpose? If I didn't know better, I'd say you really are doing it on purpose."_

"I don't think she did it on purpose," Yumi said, getting more defensive as she remembered her own mishaps. She was beginning to understand better now.

"What, you're defending her now? Are you my friend?"

"Think about it. How did the water spill on her?"

Yoshino was quiet for a while, before heat covered her cheeks.

"See? She didn't do it on purpose, did she?" Yumi said with a smile of victory. "And the bowing, wouldn't you do that when you are expressing gratitude or something to someone?"

"B-but...but...that gravity-victim ing..."

"Why do you call her gravity-victim ingrate?" Yumi asked. Did Yoshino take in to heart the lesson about gravity earlier that she was using it to call someone?

"Well, she is a victim of gravity," Yoshino said, crossing her arms with a huff.

'_Gravity is the attraction due to gravitation that the Earth or another astronomical object exerts on an object on or near its surface (11). I don't get it. How is it related to...'_

At Yumi's confused expression, Yoshino sighed.

"You're so slow, Yumi-san. That woman was showing off her...upper body. Wearing a thin and revealing dress and then bowing repeatedly to Rei-chan."

'_Upper body?...Oh...'_

"Finally," Yoshino muttered, seeing the realization in Yumi's face. She giggled when a blush covered Yumi's cheeks. "You're too innocent, Yumi-san. Seriously. I thought I had to spell it out for you."

"I'm not!" Yumi protested even as the heat in her face intensified as something crossed her mind.

"_Yumi, did you say brassiere?"_

"_Do you want me to take off my bra, Yumi?"_

Yoshino frowned when Yumi's face was red all over. True, Yumi easily got embarrassed and blushed at the smallest of things, but this was a new level. She had never seen her friend blushed like this.

'_Suspicious.'_

"Yumi-san, you have a pair, too, so I couldn't understand why you're acting like that," Yoshino said, gazing at Yumi who looked like she wanted to run away.

'_Really suspicious.'_

A mischievous glint appeared in Yoshino's eyes. She had forgotten what she was ranting about earlier as she enjoyed her friend's predicament.

"Could it be that you're thinking about someone I know? Someone who had defied gravity and..."

"Y-Yoshino-san!"

Laughter erupted from Yoshino. She looked at her friend triumphantly. She was unstoppable.

"Yumi-san, do you know Sachiko-sama's size?"

"Size?"

"Yes. Cup size."

"Eh!"

If it was only possible, Yumi would have blushed more. However, her face was already red all over. Thus, the embarrassment found a new way to make itself known. She closed and opened her lips, trying to say something but couldn't come up with anything coherent to say.

"Yoshino-san, you're worse than Sei-sama!"

'_And Onee-sama.'_

Yoshino ignored Yumi's words as she thought about something.

"I think Rei-chan's size is..."

Yoshino's voice was drowned by Yumi's embarrassed shriek, "I don't want to hear about it!"

Yoshino laughed at Yumi who had covered her ears.

"You're so easy to tease, Yumi-san."

When she was sure that Yoshino wasn't planning to sprout information that she didn't want to know, Yumi lowered her hands and glared at her friend.

"You're surprisingly cheerful now, considering what you've been saying earlier," Yumi said with mild sarcasm, which Yoshino dismissed with a huff.

"I haven't forgotten about that gravity-victim ingrate. But I want some fun and Yumi-san gave it to me."

"I'm glad you're happy," Yumi mumbled sarcastically.

Yoshino only smirked. Yumi had a sudden feeling that she wanted to forcibly wipe out that smirk from her friend.

"Think about it, Yumi-san."

"Yoshino-san..."

"Gravity."

Ignoring the comment, Yumi asked instead to Yoshino who was walking away already, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to apologize to Rei-chan."

Yumi nodded with approval, then rolled her eyes at Yoshino's next words.

"And whilst at it, I'll make sure no gravity-victim ingrate is around Rei-chan playing damsel in distress."

And then Yoshino was gone, leaving Yumi to herself.

"Geez, Yoshino-san...She just left like that...I think I should go, too."

Before Yumi could take steps, however, a thought made her pause.

'_Where am I going? I can't go to the Rose Mansion. Onee-sama would be there.'_

Sighing with defeat, she remained standing to where Yoshino had left her. She didn't think she could face Sachiko at the moment. This morning, she was excited to see Sachiko, and was disappointed when they had missed each other because she came late. Now though, she wanted to hide from Sachiko. But how was she going to explain to everyone, especially to Sachiko, if she didn't show up for lunch in the Rose Mansion?

'_Gravity-defying...definitely...'_

Images of Sachiko, the brassiere she had been lent to during the Cinderella play, the talks about that topic, Sachiko's teasing, it all came rushing to Yumi.

'_Cup size...it should be about...'_

"Ah!!! What am I thinking?!"

She had enough naughty thoughts about Sachiko as it was. And Yoshino made it only worse.

"It's your entire fault, Yoshino-san," she groaned. If she couldn't shake Sachiko's image before, it was worse now. She felt faint thinking about Sachiko that was centered only on the chest area and...

"What did Yoshino-chan do?"

"Ek!" Yumi squeaked, shocked that she wasn't alone anymore. More so when she realized who her company was.

"O-onee-sama?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong, Yumi?" Sachiko asked, puzzled by Yumi's reaction.

'_What a beautiful ghost you are, Onee-sama.'_

"Did something happen between you and Yoshino?"

At the mention of Yoshino's name, Yumi's eyes wandered away from Sachiko.

When her question was met with silence, Sachiko reached out and touched Yumi's chin and guided the latter to look at her. Delicate eyebrows rose when she saw the flushed look of Yumi. She wondered what got her flustered. There could be a variety of reasons, knowing Yumi. But Yumi avoiding looking at her eyes tipped her off that somehow, she was involved in it.

"Yumi, what are you and Yoshino talking about?"

"Well..." Yumi started, thinking what to say and not say to Sachiko. "Yoshino got mad about this gravity...err...I mean this person, this woman whom Rei-sama helped yesterday I think when they were out buying something. The woman had hurt her foot and Rei-sama helped her. I'm not sure what happened next, just that Yoshino-san kept saying that the woman was seducing Rei-sama..."

If she wasn't used to being passive, Sachiko would have laughed at the story. She wondered what was going on Yoshino's head. Clearly, she was amused. However, she also wondered how gravity was involved in it. That, or she didn't hear Yumi right.

"That's just the way Yoshino-chan is," she said with a smile.

At Sachiko's smile, Yumi smiled, too, and nodded with agreement.

"At first I wondered what it was all about. Yoshino-san was pretty worked up about it. I think she was just being possessive and that there was really nothing to it."

"Yes. But what did gravity has to do with Yoshino's story?" Sachiko asked the question more to herself, thinking that she must have mistaken another word for it. However, when she felt Yumi tensed, she thought otherwise.

'_So I am not mistaken.'_

"G-gravity? I don't know," Yumi said, laughing nervously, which was a dead giveaway.

"Yumi..."

Yumi winced.

'_It's not fair. Why can't I keep some things from other people sometimes?'_

"Y-you see, the woman must be..." Yumi paused.

'_How to say it?'_

"Yoshino-san kept on calling the woman gravity-victim ingrate, that's why," Yumi explained briefly.

"And that's because?" Sachiko prompted, wanting to understand everything.

Yumi looked at Sachiko and wondered if the latter didn't really get it or was just teasing her again. With the rate they were going since last Friday, she had the right to suspect. However, she would never know it unless she said something. Besides, she couldn't just accused Sachiko of feigning innocence. What if Sachiko didn't really understand?

"Yumi," Sachiko called Yumi's attention, whose face resembled a very red apple at the moment.

"Um, because...because the woman was...well her chest was..."

"Gravity...I see it now," Sachiko interrupted.

Yumi sighed with relief. She was glad that she didn't have to explain anymore.

Or so she thought...

"That got you embarrassed?...Yumi who had been thinking about..."

Yumi paled. She should have known better.

"O-onee-sama..."

"I wonder how big it could be for Yoshino-chan to call it like that..." Sachiko commented, eyes gleaming with mischief. "Her cup size mu..."

"Ah! You, too!" Yumi accused, stopping Sachiko from talking.

"Me, too what?" Sachiko asked with raised brows.

When Yumi mumbled, Sachiko leaned closer to her.

"Could it be that Yumi was interested about the size of that gravity affected woman?"

Wide eyed, Yumi shook her head.

Sachiko nodded thoughtfully, satisfied with Yumi's answer. She wouldn't want Yumi thinking about other woman's...And even if she wasn't as blunt as Yoshino, she really was possessive, too. Nevertheless, she wouldn't let Yumi escape easily. She had missed teasing Yumi already, even if they had only been separated for less than 24 hours.

"Are you sure? After all, it would probably be a better..."

"No way!" Yumi, again, stopped Sachiko's words. "Only Onee-sama, no one else," she added vehemently. "And please stop teasing me, Onee-sama."

"Alright. Shall we go to the Rose Mansion then? I was on my way there but I noticed you standing here, spacing out if I may add, and I wondered if something was wrong," Sachiko conceded, brushing Yumi's left cheek with the back of her hand before she started walking towards the Rose Mansion.

Still blushing but smiling happily, Yumi followed.

"About gravity..."

Yumi almost faltered in her steps when Sachiko spoke about the topic again. She gulped when Sachiko stopped walking, turned and looked at her intently.

"Do you think I should be wary being called as...Yoshino-chan had called that woman?"

Before she could stop herself, Yumi's eyes roamed Sachiko's chest area, then blushed and looked away when she realized what she was doing. By doing so, she failed to see the faint blush that appeared in Sachiko's cheeks.

"No. They are perfect," Yumi murmured quietly.

There was silence again. When Yumi felt Sachiko turned away and started walking, she watched her go, wondering about Sachiko's reaction and worrying if she had been too forward.

"I think Yumi's are perfect, too."

Quietly, those words were blown by the wind to Yumi's ears. Her eyes widened again, before a beautiful smile broke her face. With bounce in her steps, she followed Sachiko.

* * *

(11) Ibid (1)

* * *

A/N: Something completely unrelated (again ;). Remember the so-called 'boyfriend' I mentioned last time? ("So-called 'boyfriend'" because it's only in the imaginations of the people working in the 4-story building I am currently in that we are in a relationship. They want us to be together so we're always pushed towards each other). He has already booked a ticket for his departure so the nagging and teasing on us increased. Example, "poor you, your bf will leave already, you won't see each other for a long while," or "you should look for a program related to your specialization that is offered in his university and apply for admission," or "he'll cheat on you" or "you should always be together because he is leaving soon" and stuff. We couldn't help but laugh at them. It was quite fun to watch them trying to hook us together. The things that they do/dare/bribe us are quite something ;) Just this weekend when we were in a workshop, they were arranging for us to stay in the same room (can you believe that?!) so I had to tell my 'boyfriend' this: "you don't have to worry, I won't rape you";) Truly though, I am going to be sad once he left because he's the only friend I have that is close by. All my close friends are in other places, and though I could see some of them after more or less two hours travel, it's still different to have a friend nearby. I won't have anyone to bully anymore once he left (just kidding ;) Ah, the cost of not having him around outweighs the benefits ;(

Enough of that (though I was merely sharing what I've been thinking/experiencing recently, whether you like it or not ;). The next chapter would start in letter H (Geez...brilliant, _Arvendell._ They haven't figured that out yet, have they? Haha). Until next time! ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_03 July 2009 _

_11:20 AM_


	8. Horse

A/N: The guessing for a chapter title had been active but sorry to disappoint you guys, it's not among the mentioned ;) I would have posted this chapter earlier but I couldn't seem to get the mood to re-read this as last preparation before posting. I was more interested in writing the other chapters during the weekend rather than re-reading. I have this habit (when it comes to fanfics) not to re-read what I have written immediately. At least a week should pass before I revisit a draft chapter ;) That's the problem with me when I started posting when I haven't written the whole story yet. As you have noticed, the interval between posts is longer compared to my previous ones because all of those had been roughly written first before released here. Anyway, this chapter may not be as fun as the previous one but I still had fun writing it.

Thought I would remind you that it is a fact that I own none of the MSGM characters (that's why it's called fanfic, am I right? ;), and that you're reading this story at your own risk. Enjoying? Well and good for you and me. Unhappy? Then stop reading already.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8. Horse

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." Yumi murmured over and over as she hurried towards the Rose Mansion. She should have known better than to chat animatedly with her classmates when she had other things to do.

"The meeting has probably started. Why did Yoshino-san chose to go to the Kendo Club first before to the Rose Mansion?"

Yumi knew that she shouldn't put the blame on anyone else except herself. However, she wouldn't have lost track of time if Yoshino didn't leave earlier to visit the Kendo Club.

"That Yoshino-san..."

She believed that Yoshino went to the Kendo Club not because she was a member of that club but rather to make sure no one was being overly friendly with Rei. Yoshino had been doing that a lot lately.

Amidst everything, a giggle escaped her lips as she imagined Yoshino glaring at everyone and what more, probably dragging Rei away. Her mirth, however, was cut short when Sachiko's imaged flashed in her mind. Sachiko would be mad because she was already late.

At the image of Sachiko getting mad at her, and after checking that no one could see her, Yumi disregarded walking briskly and broke into a run.

'_I am so in trouble.'_

Stopping in the front door of the Rose Mansion, Yumi tried to catch her breath for a short time then opened the door and walked as fast as she could upstairs. She couldn't run inside the Rose Mansion, after all. It would be heard at the meeting room.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Yumi said without preamble after she opened the door to the meeting room. When she was met with silence, she opened her closed eyes and slowly raised her bowed head. She was surprised to see that no meeting was going on and that only one person was present in the room. "Onee-sama..."

"You're in luck. The meeting is postponed for half an hour from the appointed time," Sachiko said calmly in her seat.

"R-really?"

Yumi sighed with relief, though she wanted to protest. How come no one had informed her about the postponement? She was here with everyone during the lunch period and no one said about it.

"It was short-noticed. Shimako has to take care of something and since we need Rosa Gigantea here, we decided that we postpone the meeting until Shimako is done," Sachiko explained, seeing the look in Yumi's face.

'_So that's how it is. Rei-sama will stay at the Kendo Club, and no doubt Yoshino, too. Noriko-chan must have known too, since she isn't here yet. And to think I was in such a hurry...'_

"You should be more responsible, Yumi, so that next time you wouldn't be late. If the meeting wasn't postponed..." Sachiko trailed off, knowing that Yumi understood already what she wanted to convey. "You make me worry most of the time."

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama," Yumi apologized meekly, berating herself once again. Her being late for a few times wouldn't affect her relationship between them, would it? She didn't want anything to affect them negatively. Everything was going good between her and Sachiko, after their date before at the Ogasawara Estate, the gravity issue a day after that, and the tender looks and gestures that were being exchanged between them since their relationship became official, though only the two of them knew about it yet. She was still walking in the clouds as days had passed by, even if she was embarrassed at first about the gravity issue.

"_I think Yumi's are perfect, too."_

Yumi would never forget it. Sachiko said that her...well, that hers were perfect, too, even if in her opinion they were not. It didn't matter. As long as Sachiko's opinion was positive, she didn't care.

"And I suppose you had run like you're in a race here."

At Sachiko's words, Yumi smiled guiltily.

"It must be quite a sight. And I know that you know that you shouldn't have ran, Yumi," Sachiko continued seriously.

"I won't do it again, Onee-sama," Yumi said seriously. "I'll get some tea. Do you want a refill, Onee-sama?"

"Yes, please."

When Sachiko smiled, Yumi also smiled, relieved. Sachiko wasn't mad at her.

'_I'm glad.'_

Silence enveloped the meeting room, only broken from time to time by the sounds made by Yumi preparing the tea.

"About the run, it really was quite a sight if anyone had seen me," Yumi started with a sheepish smile. "I suppose next time I'll make sure that I am in a race if I'll do it again," she joked.

"And what kind of race would that be?" Sachiko asked with raised brows.

It took Yumi a moment before she had thought of an answer.

"A horse-racing maybe," she said with a laugh.

"Do you know how?"

At Sachiko's question, Yumi laughed again while shaking her head.

"I've only ridden once or twice, but it was in a park. And I was with an adult because I was just a child then."

"Oh, I see," Sachiko said as she thought about something.

When Sachiko's silence stretched for a long while, Yumi decided to break it.

"Is something the matter, Onee-sama?"

"Nothing really. I was just thinking. Maybe we could try horse-back riding next time."

"Really? I would love to go riding with you, Onee-sama," Yumi said excitedly. She could already imagine Sachiko looking elegant and beautiful in...

Yumi's face fell when she remembered that she didn't know how to ride a horse. How was she going to ride with Sachiko then? Maybe she could just stay in the sidelines and watch Sachiko.

"What's wrong, Yumi?" Sachiko asked when she noticed Yumi's reaction.

"I'll just watch you ride, Onee-sama."

"Why?"

"I don't know how to ride a horse. I might fall over or the horse might get hurt and..."

Yumi's babbling was cut when Sachiko laughed.

"Don't be silly. We can ask our trainer to teach you. Or I can teach you."

Yumi's eyes widened. Sachiko was going to teach her?

"We'll use the horse that is gentle and well-trained. It would respond with the movement of your legs and hands easily. It would also respond if you say 'walk' or 'trot'. (12) I just know one that will be good for you. She's a gentle one. We'll get you accustomed to her and her to you, so it would be easier," Sachiko continued.

"B-but, isn't it still dangerous? N-no. I'll just watch you, Onee-sama. I'd be happy to just watch," Yumi said worriedly.

Sachiko shook her head.

"Wouldn't it be more fun if we ride together?"

"Yes. But..."

"Then that's it. No more buts. Or would you rather that you ride something else?"

"Like what?" Yumi asked as various images flashed in her mind. Riding cattle was out of the question. It would be scarier. And surely smaller animals wouldn't do. And if she didn't want a risky ride, then there was no other way. She couldn't ride a tortoise, could she? Poor thing.

"I'm not sure, either."

Silence once again enveloped the room. Yumi tried furiously to think of something. She had just disappointed Sachiko.

'_Who cares if I don't know how to ride a horse? Onee-sama certainly doesn't so I shouldn't be worried. And as she said, it would be more fun if we could do it together. And once I know how to ride and can do it on my own, then we could probably race together. Of course I don't have hopes of beating Onee-sama but it will still be fun. Though we riding together in the same horse would be fun, too.'_

At her last thoughts, Yumi blushed, and then snapped out of it when she saw Sachiko's lips moving.

"Huh? Sorry, Onee-sama. Did you say something to me?"

"No, I did not," Sachiko said, crispier than she had intended.

"Oh, I see," Yumi said meekly, misunderstanding Sachiko's tone. She had made Sachiko mad at her due to her reluctance and cowardice.

Contrary to what Yumi believed, Sachiko wasn't mad at her. Sachiko just got a taste of her own medicine, which made her act coldly to Yumi, to cover her embarrassment.

"_Would you rather ride me?"_

That was what Sachiko said that Yumi didn't catch because the latter was busy imagining things. She had intended to tease Yumi to ease the latter's worries and at the same time, to see Yumi's adorable blushes. She was caught off-guard, however, by the images that her words had presented.

The silence that once again enveloped the room had made Yumi squirming in her seat. She was worried, and scared, and nervous, by Sachiko's silence, believing that she had made the latter irritated at her. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what.

'_And everything was going so well between us. Stupid me.'_

When Yumi couldn't take the silence any longer, she raised her head and looked at Sachiko's direction.

"Are you alright, Onee-sama?" She asked, though it wasn't what she really wanted to. She wanted to ask if Sachiko was mad at her, but had lost her courage when Sachiko met her eyes seriously.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama," she added meekly. She looked away when Sachiko didn't respond again.

"About what?"

At Sachiko's hard tone, Yumi's assumption that Sachiko was mad at her for hesitating to horse-back riding was cemented. Sachiko's action and tone of voice was so cold. Tears threatened to fall in her eyes.

"S-sorry f-for not being able to ride with you," Yumi answered without looking at Sachiko. She didn't want to look at the latter because she knew that if she did, her tears would surely fall.

Though she couldn't see Yumi's face, Sachiko knew that the latter was close to tears. She could hear it in Yumi's voice.

'_Now look at what you have done, Sachiko. I commend you for your stupidity and for hurting Yumi.'_

Regretting her actions, Sachiko opened her lips to say something when Yumi beat her.

"I...I'll see if the others are coming already," Yumi said, standing from her seat and without looking at Sachiko, she moved towards the door.

Yumi was prevented from leaving, however, when Sachiko reacted fast and caught her hand and pulled her. The strength of the pull made Yumi lose her balance and fell right into her lap.

'_Now she's riding you, Sachiko.'_

Shaking her head from the images that swarmed her head, Sachiko put her arms around Yumi who struggled weakly from her grasp.

"I'm sorry, Yumi. I didn't mean to snap at you," Sachiko whispered in Yumi's ears. As soon as those words left her lips, Yumi stopped struggling and sagged in her arms.

The two stayed in their position for a while, before Sachiko held Yumi's face in sight to wipe the tears that had spilled.

Blushing, Yumi also raised her hand to wipe her tears away. And when she noticed their position, with her sitting in Sachiko's lap, her blush intensified.

'_You do know how to ride, Yumi.'_

At those thoughts, Yumi's eyes widened and she tried to break free from Sachiko, this time with stronger force.

Confused with Yumi's actions, Sachiko released Yumi and looked at her questioningly. Yumi had stepped back, and then clumsily sat on the chair she was previously sitting on.

"Are you still mad at me, Yumi?" Sachiko asked worriedly.

"No, no, no. I'm not," Yumi answered, shaking her head to emphasize the point. "It's just that...that..."

Yumi hesitated. Should she tell Sachiko that she had impure thoughts, worse compared to what she had had before? She'd die with embarrassment. Admitting about the brassiere thing was embarrassing enough. How much more if...

"Are you cold, Yumi?" Sachiko asked, noticing Yumi shivering.

"No, I'm not, Onee-sama," Yumi answered breathlessly.

Frowning, Sachiko gazed intently at the breathless and nervous Yumi. Her frown deepened when Yumi grew uncomfortable with her gaze. Sure, she always made Yumi uncomfortable when she scrutinized her. But this seemed to be a different kind, like when she asked Yumi about the issue on brassiere.

Sachiko's frown disappeared as her eyes widened with realization.

'_Could it be...?'_

"W-what?" Yumi asked defensively when Sachiko looked at her as if seeing her in a new light. Sachiko couldn't have read her thoughts, could she?

'_Oh no. My face must be showing what I've been thinking.'_

Wide eyes and nervous, Yumi gazed back at Sachiko who seemed speechless at the moment.

"I'm going to ask you again, Yumi. Do you like to ride me...with me?" Sachiko asked, blushing profusely at her slip. She had been thinking too much about it that she had voiced it out without meaning to. Now, she and Yumi's face sported the same degree of redness.

Yumi's eyes widened some more, if that was possible.

"_Do you like to ride me..."_

"_Do you like to ride me..."_

"_Do you like to ride me..."_

Over and over, those words played in Yumi's head. Suddenly, she had difficulty in breathing. Impure thoughts like she had never had before were running amok in her head. If possible, she blushed some more. Surely she had had not-so-innocent thoughts about Sachiko and her, but never at the level of...She shook her head when she heard Sachiko giggling. Confused, she asked, "W-what's so funny?"

Sachiko's response to Yumi's question was giggles. She couldn't help it. Even though she was embarrassed and mortified with her slip, Yumi's reaction was too much. Yumi looked like she was going to explode as different shades of red appeared in her cheeks, not to mention her ears and neck.

"I'm sorry, Yumi. I couldn't help it," Sachiko apologized when her giggles died down.

"It's your fault, Onee-sama," Yumi accused with a pout, her blush still prominent, though she wasn't so embarrassed anymore that Sachiko knew what her thoughts had been. Truth was, she was quite pleased that she wasn't alone in her thoughts because based on what Sachiko had said...

"What?" Sachiko asked with raised brows when Yumi's pout turned into a mischievous smile.

"You're one to talk, Onee-sama."

"Could you elaborate, please?" Sachiko said calmly, somehow having an idea where Yumi was going at.

"Oh I don't know. Horse-back riding maybe," Yumi teased. It was time to get back at Sachiko for always teasing her about a lot of things. Not that it wasn't her fault that she was teased back then. If she had better control of her lips, then Sachiko wouldn't have the pleasure of teasing her over and over. This was the first time that she had something solid to tease Sachiko about.

"Oh yes. Horse-back riding. So, are you going to ride..." Sachiko stopped, leaving the words hanging.

"Why sure, Onee-sama. I would love to ride you...r horse," Yumi said, dragging the letter r.

Sachiko didn't respond anymore and instead gazed at Yumi who gazed back at her. Their eyes were challenging, burning even. And then slowly, a smile broke their lips. The smile then turned into fits of giggles.

"You're learning but you still don't have it, Yumi. You can't act like a...how should I say it...a Sei. You can't be Sei-sama alike and tease me, Yumi."

"Maybe. But you're not the only one laughing now, Onee-sama, so I believe I'm learning fast," Yumi answered confidently. She might be embarrassed again about something, but like she had just said, she was learning. Soon, Sachiko would be the one blushing and her laughing.

"So you still remembered your promise."

"What promise? Oh, that. Yes. Onee-sama, I'll surely get back at you."

They laughed, before Yumi's merriment was replaced with a frown.

"Is something the matter, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as she stopped laughing.

"Earlier, did you get mad at me because I didn't want to go riding with you, Onee-sama?"

Sachiko's breathing halted but she immediately caught herself. She cleared her throat and said, "Not mad. A little disappointed maybe."

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama. I'll try not to disappoint you again," Yumi said with determination.

Sachiko smiled, both in happiness and in mischief.

'_Oh you're still innocent, Yumi. I might be disappointed when you didn't want to, but that's not enough for me to get mad at you. I could never get mad at you, my Yumi.'_

* * *

(12) Budiansky, Stephen. "Horse." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: Forgive me for any mistakes I've made. And if you're still interested in guessing the title for the next chapter, feel free to do so. I must tell you though that the remaining chapters unwritten are as many as I have posted ;);) I'm having fun writing! To you who enjoy the ones I've written, I'm glad that you let me know. You should be happy to know that I'm filled with desire to write lately. I have to restrain myself though, because if I would write during nights, I won't have some rest anymore! So I've decided that I would do it during the weekend. I managed to draft 4 chapters this weekend, and I'm quite pleased with myself haha. I have other reasons for writing as much as I could, though. First, I want to see/read the end of this story. I'm quite excited myself, okay? (Let me have my fun, please ;) Second, I've been having thoughts for weeks already about other stories ;) and I couldn't start anything unless I finish this one. Although during this weekend, I've changed my mind and thought about part two of _The Tigresses_. Who knows what will be my thoughts during the coming weekend or so? I do change my mind a lot after all haha ;)

I know my babbles are getting longer again but just want to reiterate something. I've mentioned about giving 'something' before (I couldn't remember when and on which chapter/story but I know that I did). That 'something' was supposed to be the very first story I've written that didn't and wouldn't be posted here (I have my reasons). I'm not in the mood about revising it lately so I couldn't share it yet, maybe later on (Like next year perhaps? Or since time passes by so quickly, maybe a year after? Haha;). In exchange, though, I plan to write a one-shot related to _Alphabet_. I originally planned it to be a chapter in this story, the title is _Pillow_ (for the letter P obviously ;) but I've thought of something else that fits more in with the pace I'm doing in _Alphabet_. You can rule out the word pillow in your guessing in letter P ;) _Pillow_ is still tentative, though. I might still change my mind (knowing me) but one thing is for sure, I haven't forgotten what I've said before and intend to do it. It's just taking me longer than it should.

And so I end my babbling here (finally haha;)

_---Arvendell---_

_13 July 2009_

_3:25 PM_


	9. Ice

A/N: _clarec97, _xEvilAngel56x_, CheeseXlover09, _TsunadeXShizune_, silverice90, _Kiros Razer_, chkim218, _kurakami_, Ressey101, _seirahErinyes_, Gia0615, _and madlax– thanks a lot for the review ;) Normally, I would respond to you individually but forgive me this time, I've been busy to do it. I've been to several meetings last week and it left me dazed and drained ;( I wasn't even able to write anything this weekend (never even managed to turn on my notebook). But you should be happy that this update came out faster than the previous ones (just can't promise that I could keep it up).

Well, nothing much happened in this chapter ;) Just showing the strengthening feelings (probably haha;) between the two.

You almost got the title right, _silverice90_.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9. Ice

* * *

"She's doing it again," Yoshino said, looking at the quiet and blushing Yumi.

"She seems really happy lately," Shimako commented quietly.

"I wonder what happened. She's been like that since..." Yoshino paused, racking her memory on when their friend had started acting happier and how she seemed to be glowing every time they saw her. "Well, I can't exactly tell when...but I'd bet my fingers that it has something to do with Sachiko-sama," she finished.

Shimako glanced at the oblivious person in the Rose Mansion. Yumi was staring at her notes but it was obvious that her mind wasn't on it. Surely, there was nothing to smile about reading notes in physics.

"Yes, I believe you're right."

Shimako and Yoshino exchanged a look when a smile appeared in the lips of their topic in conversation.

"That's it. We need to find out what's going on," Yoshino said determinedly as she gazed intently at Yumi. "Yumi-san, tell me about it."

---o---

Yumi was snapped out of her thoughts when someone slammed at the table. Startled, she turned to see Yoshino looking at her with burning eyes, standing and leaning towards her with palms flat on the table.

"W...what is it, Yoshino-san?" She asked nervously. When she received no response, she turned to the other person at the room with startled and questioning eyes. What she received, however, was not what she wanted. Shimako just smiled at her.

"Let me see your notes, Yumi-san," Yoshino said, and before Yumi could react, she grabbed the said notes and browsed on it.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked with confusion and a twinge of annoyance.

'_And I was just having a nice thought about Onee-sama and...'_

Yumi's eyes widened at the thought.

'_I was thinking about Onee-sama and it must have shown in my face!'_

Dread filled Yumi as she focused on Yoshino.

"Eh?!"

She pulled back a little, a form of defense, when she realized that Yoshino was nearer than before.

"Tell us the details, Yumi-san. What's going on? Why were you blushing? What happened between you and Sachiko-sama that we don't know?" Yoshino asked in succession.

"N-nothing, nothing at all," Yumi denied, then winced when Yoshino was unfazed with her answer.

"What do you think, Shimako-san? Is Yumi-san saying the truth?" Yoshino asked without taking her eyes off the uncomfortable Yumi.

Yumi looked at Shimako beseechingly. Her shoulders, however, dropped when Shimako spoke.

"I'm sorry, Yumi-san. Even if I say yes, Yoshino-san knows it already. And I'm sure you know, too, that she won't stop until you have satisfied her curiosity."

Defeated, Yumi sighed.

'_Curse my face.'_

"Alright, please calm down, Yoshino-san."

Yoshino gazed some more at Yumi, before she sat again with a grin of satisfaction.

"Well...I've been happy lately because Onee-sama and I went on a date last time. Only the two of us. We had picnic inside the Ogasawara Estate. We stayed there until the afternoon."

Yumi relayed what happened on that picnic to her friends, about the view, about laying side by side, about talking and laughing and then being playful. She decided that telling the truth was easier rather than trying to avoid the topic. Of course, she left some information unsaid. She wanted to keep it to herself and Sachiko for the time being. She would never ever forget that day.

"_I love you, Yumi...I'm in love with you."_

"_I love you, Onee-sama. Not like before. I love you not as a friend and sister but..." _

"_I love you, too, Yumi. More than as a friend and sister."_

"_I love you so much, Onee-sama." _

"_I love you, too, Yumi."_

Yumi remembered how after those magic words had been said, they had talk about a lot of things, though mostly not related to their newly established relationship, mainly because they didn't want to dampen their happiness. They had plenty of time to discuss how they would tell other people about them. At that moment, they just wanted to enjoy the presence of each other. She remembered how hers and Sachiko's sides were touching as they talked, their fingers intertwined, smiling and laughing together. It would be forever etched in her heart and mind.

---o---

Shimako and Yoshino exchanged unbelieving looks and marvelled at their friend's glowing face. Unconsciously, a smile also touched their lips, feeling happy for their friend, even if the reason wasn't clear yet to them.

"We believe what you said, Yumi-san. We know you're telling the truth. However, we also know that you're still hiding something," Yoshino said with a glint in her eye. She giggled when Yumi recoiled from her seat.

"It's as Yoshino-san said. However, we will not force it out on you. I'm sure you'll tell us when you're ready," Shimako added. She, too, giggled, when the relief in Yumi's face was evident.

"Seriously, Yumi-san, if you want to keep secrets, you should learn how to keep your emotions inside and not showing in your face," Yoshino teased.

Yumi giggled nervously.

"R-right."

"And as Shimako-san said, we won't force more information out of you. Besides, we already know what we needed to know. You and Sachiko-sama are..."

Yumi's eyes widened and her heartbeat sped up as she waited for Yoshino's words.

"Well, closer than before," Yoshino finished with a smile.

"Y-yes, I believe so," Yumi agreed, trying her best not to show her relief that though Yoshino was right, the latter hadn't fully understood yet how closer she and Sachiko had become. What would they say if they found out that she and Sachiko were in a relationship already? And how they would react if they ever found out the not-so-innocent words that had been exchanged between her and Sachiko?

"_Because here I am, thinking and talking about your...anatomy like some per..."_

"_So um, do you want to know more about my anatomy?"_

"_So tell me more about brassiere, Yumi. I want to know more about it and what it has to do with me."_

"_I was thinking about Onee-sama and brassiere yesterday because I realized that I wasn't only thinking about you in a different way, I realized I was also acting on it."_

"_Do you want me to take off my bra, Yumi?"_

"_Well? Do you want me to? In that way, it won't serve as a barrier. I'll make one of your wish come true." _

"_Really? Does it involve taking off brassiere?"_

"_I think Yumi's are perfect, too."_

"_Do you like to ride me..."_

As the memories flashed in Yumi's mind, the warmth within her increased. And this warmth had showed in her face judging by the giggles she heard from her companions.

"Are you feeling warm, Yumi-san?" Shimako asked.

Still blushing, Yumi thought how Shimako could ask that question innocently and yet somehow sound...not so innocent.

'_Maybe it was just my thoughts. I'm really di...'_

"I believe you seriously needed something cold, Yumi-san, like ice perhaps," Yoshino suggested mischievously.

Speechless, Yumi gazed at her friends.

"The canteen should have it even in this weather. There will be plenty of ice cold drinks there, I'm sure," Shimako added with twinkling eyes.

"You two..."

"Or you could open the window and let the cool air in. Or better yet, stay outdoors for a moment and you would be really cold," Yoshino continued cheekily.

Rolling her eyes, Yumi stood up.

"Yes, perhaps you two are right. I need something other than hot tea," Yumi said, though she only wanted to be out of the teasing Shimako and Yoshino's presence. Perhaps she could go downstairs and check if the weather would worsen. Or see if someone would come. Anything that would take her away from her giggling friends.

"And don't forget to put a lot of ice on it," Yoshino said to Yumi who was heading to the door.

"Thanks for your advice," Yumi said, hurriedly leaving the room. Barely slowing down, she opened the door and went outside. Only, she was prevented from leaving her friends' presence when she bumped right into something and she and that something fell on the floor with a thud.

"Ugh..."

Yumi opened her eyes and found out that she couldn't see anything. She noticed, however, that she was pressing against something soft. When that something soft moved, she raised her head a little and realized that she was looking at a material of uniform. Moving her gaze upwards, she saw a breathless Sachiko. Her eyes widened.

"Onee-sama?!"

"Somehow, it feels like a déjà vu," Sachiko said with a smile even though the air had just been knocked out of her at the impact of their fall, she cushioning Yumi with her own body. She was about to enter the meeting room when Yumi came barging out.

Forgetting their position on the floor and the other two persons watching them from the inside of the meeting room, Yumi smiled, happy to see the familiar and smiling face of her beloved. She blushed again, when she realized the way she had referred to Sachiko.

"You're done with the college entrance exam preparations for today?" Yumi asked with a smile.

Breathing with slight difficulty, Sachiko answered, "Yes. How about you, are you done with your homework?"

Yumi, however, finally noticing their position, didn't respond at Sachiko's inquiry. Her eyes widened and the blush in her face intensified.

'_Onee-sama is so soft...ah! What am I thinking? Think of something else, Yumi.'_

If Yumi had realized that getting up would have been easier to prevent her mind from wandering, she would have done it. As it was, she was consumed with her internal battle to think rationally. This wasn't the first time that she was laying on top of Sachiko. During the picnic, she had launched herself on top of Sachiko and unlike last time, this time, the feeling was more intense, intensified by a flashed of a memory.

"_Do you want me to take off my bra, Yumi?"_

'_I said think of something else, Yumi...like ice perhaps. Ice is water in a solid state.' (13)_

Sachiko exhaled.

'_I'm pressed in Onee-sama's chest.'_

Sachiko inhaled.

'_Water ice is colorless and transparent, and crystallizes in the hexagonal system, as seen in snowflakes.' (13)_

Sachiko exhaled.

'_Onee-sama's chest presses to me whenever she breaths. Ek! Ice' melting point is 0 degrees Celsius.' (13)_

Sachiko inhaled.

'_She smells heavenly…I'm doing it again. Change topic. Change, change, change.'_

"Are you alright, Yumi?"

Sachiko's question was ignored as Yumi continued with her internal battle.

'_If her brassiere isn't in the way, the feel would have been better, softer and warmer. No, no! I'm doing it again. Think of ice, Yumi. That's cold, right? It should...'_

"I'm sorry to disturb your thoughts, Yumi, but the floor is getting a little uncomfortable," Sachiko whispered to Yumi's left ear.

Yumi stiffened, not because she finally came into her senses but rather due to the tingle that Sachiko's warm breath on her ear had caused in her body.

"S-sorry, Onee-sama."

Yumi lifted herself off Sachiko as quickly as she could, and as she did it, unconsciously pressed some parts of her body on some parts of Sachiko's. She didn't notice it, however, as she was more focused on getting up and on feeling embarrassed.

---o---

Sachiko accepted Yumi's offered hand. Once she was up from the floor, she dusted the back of her uniform. When she was satisfied, she looked at the apologizing and blushing Yumi and couldn't help but sport a blush of her own, though she quickly masked it when she saw that there were two people watching them amusedly and curiously. She moved closer to Yumi and placed one hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Yumi? Why were you in a hurry?" Sachiko asked softly so that only Yumi could hear what she was saying.

Yumi mumbled some answer, which Sachiko didn't get.

"Pardon?"

"I need ice. I mean something cold to drink," Yumi mumbled again, not looking at Sachiko.

'_There's nothing suspicious in wanting to have something cold to drink, right? After all, I am fairly feeling hot.'_

Sachiko frowned. It was freezing cold already so she wondered why Yumi needed something cold to drink. It would be better to have something hot to drink to fight off the cold. If Yumi wasn't in a hurry already when she came, she would think, though rather embarrassedly, that Yumi needed something cold after their contact. They had been pressed so close and almost intimate, and with their relationship progressing and having not-so-innocent conversations lately, the encounter was quite pleasurable, if only her back didn't hurt from the fall. Although that pain was quickly brushed off when a very recent conversation flashed her mind, in particular, the words she had said.

"_Do you like to ride me..."_

'_And if I raised my head a little earlier, our lips would have...Sachiko, stop it....Maybe I need something with plenty of ice, too.'_

"Yes, an ice cold drink would be fine," Sachiko said. Letting go of the puzzled and still blushing Yumi, she looked at the observing persons beyond the door. "Shimako, Yoshino-chan, Yumi and I will go out but we will be back before the meeting starts."

That said, Sachiko started retracing her steps earlier. She was in the stairs when she paused and looked at the unmoving Yumi.

"Yumi, are you not coming?"

"Huh? Ah, yes, yes."

Blushing again at her inattentiveness, Yumi quickly followed Sachiko. She was still a little confused what had transpired when Sachiko was up, but she was glad that she would be with Sachiko alone even for a short time before they were with the others again.

Once they stepped outside the warm comfort of the Rose Mansion, Yumi faltered in her steps when she realized her mistake. Uneasy and shivering a little, she followed Sachiko, staying a step further. Her uneasiness, however, had gradually disappeared when Sachiko remained silent.

"It's getting colder and colder these days," Sachiko suddenly said, breaking the silence.

Once again, Yumi faltered in her step.

'_Oh no. Not again...'_

Yumi braced herself for the teasing question that would surely follow Sachiko's declaration.

"The holidays are approaching. It would be nice to get together again with everyone on New Year," Sachiko continued.

As soon as those words left Sachiko's lips, Yumi sighed with relief. It seemed she was safe.

Or so she thought.

"So why do you want ice cold drink in this weather? You like warm drink during this time, don't you?"

"Um, that is...because...I just thought it would be nice for a change," Yumi answered with a nervous giggle. Inside, she was already berating herself for that answer.

"And in such a hurry? My, I didn't know you wanted to experience that change badly," Sachiko commented without looking at Yumi. Though it would be nice to see Yumi's face right now, she opted to act nonchalant. If Yumi saw her smiling, then her blush would intensity and her stammering would increased, but, it would also mean that Yumi would know that she was teasing and instead of trying to find an escape and failing, would pout at her and accused her of being a tease again. She wanted to enjoy Yumi's excuses this time. After all, Yumi's reasoning when embarrassed was quite entertaining, too.

On second thought, she liked to experience both. If handled properly, she would see Yumi's intense blushed and stammering and at the same time, listen to her reasons.

'_You're being merciless to your beloved again, Sachiko.'_

"Why did you decide to change suddenly?" Sachiko asked, now looking at the uncomfortable Yumi. She couldn't hold out a giggle as she saw what she expected to see. And as also expected, when Yumi realized her merriment, she stopped stuttering and pouted.

"You're being mean again, Onee-sama," Yumi accused.

"I am merely curious, Yumi."

Yumi hemmed and mewed, before her pouting and blushing face was replaced with a mischievous one.

"And why do you want a cold drink, too, Onee-sama? You prefer warm drink during this time of the year, too."

Surprised but still calm at the sudden changed in Yumi and at the question, Sachiko said, "To accompany you. Don't you want to have a cold drink during this cold day with your...girlfriend?"

The blush returned in Yumi's face at the whispered last word. It was the first time Sachiko had put in words the level of their relationship.

"I...o-of course I would love to."

"See? Now let's hurry up. We only have a few minutes."

"Yes, my girlfriend," Yumi whispered happily, smiling when a faint blush appeared on Sachiko.

It was also the first time Yumi had said it to her and despite herself trying to remain calm and collected, the happiness the word brought made Sachiko's smile softer. But still, she wasn't finished with Yumi yet.

"I agree, my feeling-warm-again-so-she-need-a-drink-with-plenty-of-ice-girlfriend," Sachiko said in one breath and then giggled quietly, eyes gleaming at Yumi's again pouting lips and blushing face.

'_You almost got me there, Yumi. You're right. I, too, needed something cold to drink after that.'_

* * *

(13) "Ice." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: Next time, an overdue step will be taken, a little change in the relationship between the two. It's also a simple chapter ;)

Well, I've got nothing much to say this time...Let me think...Outside it's raining so hard and the wind is a little scary...My friend left the office for good already and will take care of the papers for his departure next month ;( ... I am going to a birthday party after work...I'm listening to MJ's music right now (just felt like it)... I haven't finished writing report about all the meetings I've attended last week... My table is a mess. There's a laptop, notebook and pen, envelopes and printouts, a newsletter, bottle of vitamins, a mug, a santol, and mobile phone haphazardly placed haha...Yes, I'm still at the office and thought of posting this chapter before I go back to work again (I took a break on my own accord but hey, it won't take me 5 minutes to babble and post, right?) (Author grinning sheepishly). What else...?

Nah, too much random things already haha;) Next chapter, the title is related to food. Well, it is food. That's easier to guess now ;)

Bye for now again! ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_20 July 2009 _

_3:10 PM_


	10. Jelly

A/N: A day after I posted the last chapter, I was pleasantly surprised to find a lot of reviews telling me that they're enjoying it. Thanks ;) It made me happy and motivated me to update as soon as possible. Don't get used to this pace, though ;) I can't post the next chapter quickly, that's for sure. I took a peek at the file and saw that I have a lot of notes on stuffs that I want to be included in it.

_chkim218_, AzureJas, _monzzi3_, seirahErinyes, _silverice90_, Kiros Razer, _Ressey101_, Camerachan, _clarec97_, Dhuran18, _TsunadeXShizune_, madlax, _CheeseXlover09_, Collie-loves-yuri and _kurakami_ – thanks again! Here's an update for you ;) Hope it's worth your time even if this chapter is a simple one ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10. Jelly

* * *

"Jelly?" Yumi asked, confused.

"Yes, jelly," Yoshino said impatiently. "You know, a fruit preserve that is made by boiling fruit, sugar, and sometimes pectin until it has a semisolid consistency (14)," she continued with mild sarcasm, barely pausing to breathe.

"Yes, I know what jelly is. What I am asking..."

"Because you're not really listening to me. Stop looking at the door every other second. Sachiko-sama won't come today. She and Rei-chan are on a seminar, remember?" Yoshino answered.

Blushing, Yumi shifted in her seat to fully look at Yoshino who grinned triumphantly.

"As I was saying..."

"Pardon my interruption but aren't you going to the library today, Yumi-san?" Shimako interjected.

"Ah yes. I've forgotten about it already. Thank you, Shimako-san. Excuse me, Yoshino-san, you can tell me about jelly later," Yumi said. She hastily grabbed her things and left her two friends. She was relieved to escape from Yoshino's prodding about her and Sachiko that was bound to happen sooner or later.

"I'm sorry, Yoshino-san," Shimako apologized to Yoshino who sighed.

"Figures. I've talked for minutes and I don't think she understood or heard anything I said except jelly," Yoshino answered with a sigh.

"She's been like that lately. Is she bothered that she doesn't have a petite soeur yet?" Shimako asked with concern.

"That and the fact that Sachiko-sama has been very busy lately. Although I think there's more to it," Yoshino said, adopting a thoughtful expression. Yumi hadn't told them more than anything she had last time when they teased her about drinking ice cold drink.

"And that 'more' is related to Sachiko-sama."

"Yes, I believe so."

---o---

Yumi absently wandered around the school grounds after she left the library. She had been thinking about a lot of things lately. Sachiko telling her to have a petite soeur soon, her relationship with Sachiko, her growing feelings, which luckily being returned, and her yearning to be with Sachiko always, and her uncontrollable thoughts and emotions, they were all swirling in her head. She was happy, no doubt about that even though she had a difficult task to do – finding a petite soeur. So when lately Sachiko became busier than ever, she was feeling down. They hadn't gone out together for a while already. In fact, the last time they had true time together was when they admitted their feelings to each other. It had been weeks already. Even the horse-back riding date hadn't been scheduled yet, though she believed that it would be best to postpone it considering the season.

Yumi sighed.

"Onee-sama needs to attend those seminars and I have to be patient so I should stop thinking too much. It would be nice to go out again, but I rather we do it without sacrificing our studies...But I really miss Onee-sama," Yumi mumbled to herself.

"Really?"

Yumi whipped around so fast she thought her neck would break. Her eyes widened at whom she saw, before a huge grin appeared in her lips.

"Onee-sama!"

Forgetting herself, she ran towards Sachiko, who was only several steps away from her.

"You shouldn't run, Yumi. It's improper," Sachiko scolded, though she was smiling.

"Hi there, Yumi-chan. Sachiko, I'll go on ahead. I wouldn't hear the end of it if I came home later than Yoshino expected," Rei, whom Yumi didn't notice before, spoke with a smile at first, and then with exasperation at the end.

"Um, good day, Rei-sama," Yumi said, half-embarrassed and half-amused.

Sachiko and Yumi watched Rei's retreating back until she disappeared.

"What are you doing here, Yumi? I thought you had gone home already?" Sachiko asked, facing Yumi.

"Um, I returned some books I borrowed from the library," Yumi said with a smile. She couldn't help it. She was happy to see Sachiko.

At Yumi's answer, Sachiko looked at her watch and then at Yumi.

"The library had closed 30 minutes ago."

Yumi's eyes widened. She had been wandering around almost an hour already? No wonder she was freezing. She had stayed in the cold longer than she had intended.

"Do you still have something to do here? Yumi? Yumi..."

Yumi blinked and gave a silent cry when she realized that Sachiko's face was merely inches away from hers. Though startled, she didn't pull back and instead, timidly met Sachiko's gaze.

'_Onee-sama is so closed. If I move a little, our lips would...Eh!'_

This time, a full-blown blush appeared on Yumi's cheeks. Oddly, she still didn't move away from Sachiko even if she was getting nervous and a little uncomfortable at their closeness.

"I...I didn't notice the time. I was with Yoshino-san and Shimako-san at the Rose Mansion earlier," Yumi started to explain.

"Oh. The three of you did your homework together?" Sachiko asked, also not moving away from Yumi.

"A little. Yoshino-san talked about jelly and..." Yumi paused. She couldn't remember what Yoshino was talking about jelly earlier.

"Jelly?"

"Yes. But I couldn't recall what it was about jelly she was talking about," Yumi answered with a nervous giggle. She shifted in her feet when Sachiko didn't respond immediately and instead gazed at her intently.

"I assume Yoshino-chan got frustrated."

"I think so. How did you know, Onee-sama?"

"Knowing Yoshino-chan, she must have talked a lot. And since you said you couldn't remember, then you weren't paying attention to Yoshino-chan and she got frustrated," Sachiko explained. When Yumi smiled sheepishly, she knew she got it right. She sighed and then said, "I hope you're not as inattentive when you're in class, Yumi. It would get you in trouble."

"Yes, Onee-sama. Although Yoshino-san is trouble enough..."

Sachiko giggled at Yumi's answer. Yumi quickly joined her.

"Onee-sama, I've really missed you," Yumi said after they stopped giggling.

"I've missed you, too, Yumi," Sachiko responded with a tender look in her eyes.

Standing so close together, talking, and saying they had missed each other, Yumi's heart swelled with happiness. She couldn't take her eyes off Sachiko. And every time Sachiko spoke, her fragrant breath fanned her face, making her feel warm amidst the coldness in the air. Even though she didn't want to dwell on the thought on how close they really were at the moment, she couldn't help herself. She watched Sachiko's lips moved every time the latter spoke.

"Yumi? You're spacing out again. Are you sure you're..."

Sachiko's eyes widened and she stopped talking. Or more like, she couldn't talk anymore as something soft and cold covered her equally soft and cold lips. Shocked, she wasn't able to move even when Yumi finally moved away from her. It didn't register in her mind, too, the intense blush in Yumi's face and the equally shocked in the latter's eyes, probably surprised too, with her own boldness.

Yumi mechanically stepped away a couple of steps away from Sachiko.

"It's...I...um..."

Turning away from Sachiko, Yumi tried again to speak and in a trembling voice said, "Take care, Onee-sama. I'll see you on Monday."

Dazed, Yumi walked away from the frozen Sachiko.

It took several minutes before Sachiko finally gathered her senses. She almost fell over the ground when she snapped out of it.

"My knees felt like...jelly..."

With difficulty, Sachiko walked towards a nearby tree and leaned on it. She didn't think she could walk yet.

"I must be dreaming..." Sachiko muttered, closing her eyes as she replayed in her mind what just happened. Her heart was furiously thumping in her chest, and she was trembling all over. She really was surprised with Yumi's action. And delighted, too. She didn't know what to think at the moment, except of Yumi's lips that had briefly brushed her own.

"I must be dreaming, too," muttered by a person not too far from where Sachiko was standing. She was wearing a thoughtful expression, before a huge grin appeared in her lips. "This is the first time I've seen her like that. This is going to be fun."

Laughing, the person left, not bothering to be quiet. She didn't think Sachiko would notice her even if she ran in front of her.

---o---

"Yumi, what happened to you?" Yuuki asked in surprised when a breathless Yumi came in their house. "Yumi?"

"Jelly..." Yumi muttered without looking at Yuuki.

"Jelly? What did she mean?" Yuuki asked himself as he watched Yumi headed to her room in hurried steps.

"Is that Yumi-chan?" Their mother, Miki, asked from the kitchen door.

"Yes, Mom."

"Is she alright?" Miki, asked, looking at Yuuki's confused and worried expression.

"I'm not sure. She was saying something about jelly."

"Jelly? Did she mean she like jelly for dessert tonight?"

"I don't think that's what she meant, Mom," Yuuki said, gazing at the way Yumi had gone to.

---o---

As soon as Yumi closed her bedroom door, she collapsed in the floor. Her knees had been feeling like jelly since she left the Lillian grounds. She didn't know how she had managed to arrive home without collapsing along the way, but she was glad that she didn't.

"Why did I do it? What was I thinking?"

She didn't know what had possessed her to be bold like that. It just seemed...right. She couldn't resist the temptation. Sachiko was so closed, and she had missed her so. Not to mention the thoughts that had incessantly plagued her, she didn't think she could fight it off even if she wanted to. It was just...too tempting.

"Onee-sama...I kissed Onee-sama's lips...I kissed her..."

Yumi's face flamed anew. Heck, she had been blushing all the way from Lillian. She had probably even received odd looks from people who saw her, but was too preoccupied to notice.

"But what if Onee-sama is mad at me?"

Horror replaced Yumi's blushing face. She started to panic.

"I didn't only steal a kiss from her, I also ran away from her."

'_Stupid, stupid. Yumi, you were not thinking clearly again.'_

She should have waited to see Sachiko's reaction, whether it be anger or what. But she had been a coward. What if Sachiko got mad? She didn't think she could take it. Though not knowing Sachiko's other reaction, aside from shock, was not good either. Especially since they wouldn't see each other for two days. She would surely spend those two days worrying, thinking of different scenarios, mostly bad scenarios.

Still feeling weak, Yumi forced herself to stand and moved towards her bed. There, she collapsed again.

"My knees really felt like jelly..."

She stared at her ceiling, though not really seeing it.

'_What will I do if Onee-sama is mad...? She wouldn't break up with me, would she?'_

Fear like she had never felt before crept Yumi's heart. If Sachiko broke up with her, she didn't think she could take it. Her world revolved mostly around Sachiko. And if suddenly Sachiko wouldn't be a part of her life, she didn't know how she would deal with it.

For the next thirty minutes, Yumi tormented herself by being pessimistic. After some time, though, she concentrated on the feeling of what she had done.

"Onee-sama's lips felt so soft against mine..."

Yumi touched her lips with gentleness, foolishly thinking that if she would be rough, the memory of Sachiko's soft lips against hers would fade away.

"What if Onee-sama isn't mad? What if..."

Despite being unsure of Sachiko's reception of her action, at the thought that it was alright with Sachiko, and that Sachiko liked it, too, Yumi's heart soared with happiness and she felt tingles all over.

Grinning foolishly, Yumi rolled over in the bed, hugging a pillow tight. It wasn't a farfetched possibility, right? After all, she and Sachiko were in a relationship. Surely it was normal to kiss like that. It was only a matter of time that it would happen, right? After all that had been said between her and Sachiko, of which contained a lot of physical things, it wasn't avoidable, right?

"_So um, do you want to know more about my anatomy?"_

"_I was thinking about Onee-sama and brassiere yesterday because I realized that I wasn't only thinking about you in a different way, I realized I was also acting on it."_

"_Do you want me to take off my bra, Yumi?"_

"_Well? Do you want me to? In that way, it won't serve as a barrier. I'll make one of your wish come true." _

As Yumi thought more positively, her confidence grew. She wanted to squeal with delight. Her imaginations once again ran wild as she imagined the possibilities, all the while grinning like crazy.

'_What is going to happen next?'_

"Onee-sama..."

'_Are we going to really kiss next time?'_

At the thought, Yumi became breathless and she felt warm all over. If that was going to happen next time, then she could hardly wait to see Sachiko. She wanted to see Sachiko already.

"I wonder if she's home already...Should I call her?"

Bubbling with excitement, Yumi stood up and picked the telephone.

'_But what if she's mad?'_

At the thought, Yumi dropped the phone. Suddenly, she was scared and worried again. With wobbly legs, she went back to her bed and lay unceremoniously. All her happy thoughts were replaced again with unwanted ones. She was insecure again. And worried.

"What if the kiss was so bad that Onee-sama hated it?"

Irrational thoughts swarmed Yumi's head once more. Confidence deflated, she groaned and buried her face in her pillows.

"What will I do...? What if Onee-sama didn't mind me kissing her but since I don't know how to kiss, she didn't want me kissing her again?"

'_Oh no, oh no, oh no...What should I do?"_

She wondered if she should practice kissing.

"But who am I going to practice with?"

As she thought about the possible people she should ask for help, she grew flustered and mortified.

"I don't want anyone except Onee-sama! There's no way I could do it! I shouldn't even have thought about it!"

"I don't know if I should be relieved or not," came a voice from the door.

Yumi turned around quickly that she fell off her bed. She groaned with pain.

"You should be more careful," said again by the person at the door, this time with amusement.

She turned her gaze to the source of voice and glared.

"Don't you know how to knock?" She snapped at her brother.

"I did," Yuuki answered coolly. "What happened between you and Sachiko-san this time that you're acting all weird again?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Yumi snapped again, embarrassed. Always, Yuuki caught her in embarrassing moments. Though Yuuki usually expressed concern, that still didn't stopped her from feeling like a fool.

"Okay then. Dinner is ready. You should come downstairs."

---o---

"Yumi-chan is very quiet. Did something bad happen at school today?"

It took Yumi a while before she realized that her father was talking to her. Yuuki had to nudge her to snap out of her thoughts.

"N-nothing. Everyone is busy as usual."

"We at Hanadera are busy, too. There are a lot of things going on and everyone is excited," Yuuki interjected, drawing attention from Yumi to him.

Yumi gazed at her brother with thanks as the attention was turned to him. This was the time that she was thankful that she had a brother who was always watching her back.

"Yumi-chan, are you done already?" Their mother asked when Yumi stood up.

"Yes, Mom. Thanks for the meal," Yumi said. Even if she liked the food, she couldn't eat properly. She was too busy worrying that she could hardly swallow the food. She decided to retire early to bed but before she had disappeared from the kitchen, she wondered why her mother was worrying about something that sounded like jelly.

"Maybe she really wanted a jelly for dessert and since we don't have one, she lost her appetite," Miki said worriedly.

"Wrong, Mom. But if you're still worried, then we could have some tomorrow," Yuuki said.

* * *

(14) Ibid (1)

* * *

A/N: I remembered that I wrote something about Yumi kissing Sachiko and then running away, I just couldn't recall which story exactly it was (_It Started With A Kiss_ perhaps?) Wherever it was, never mind about it haha;)

Two things to note: 1 – the kiss is the long overdue step in their relationship which made it hard for me to draft the next chapter. I'm not satisfied with what I've drafted (even if I can't exactly recall the things that I wrote in there a month ago. I just have a feeling that I have to change a lot of things in the next chapter so I put a lot of notes in it haha); 2 – Yumi finding petite soeur will play a significant role in the later chapters. As of now, it is mentioned in chapter 15, 18 and 19. I am fitting the scenes in this story with the timeline of the anime, and mentioned some incidences that actually happened in there, but probably only a sentence or two, so **don't confused** it with what actually happened in the anime. Ah well, you'll understand once you've read it.

A few of you got the title right. No clue for next one and no, the title isn't kiss...Hmm...I just thought that kiss would do as a title...Maybe I should use it... (sigh) whether I use it as a title or not, the fact that Sachiko and Yumi will kiss in the next chapter won't change. I might as well stick to my current title ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_22 July 2009 _

_12:00 NN_


	11. Kitten

A/N: I re-read and revised this (I changed half of what I've drafted ;) while listening to MSGM's OST. Good thing the music didn't make me feel sleepy. BTW, anyone who knew if there's a downloadable copy of the 3rd Season OST? And hopefully not in torrent because it's blocked in here ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11. Kitten

* * *

She didn't know how long she could last this way. More than ever, she'd had a hard time concentrating in anything. Not after what happened yesterday.

Dainty fingers touched slightly parted lips. She could still feel the soft lips that had been briefly pressed on hers.

"Oh Yumi, what are you doing to me?"

And just like last night, Sachiko couldn't sleep. She wasn't able to think of anything other than Yumi and the brief kiss that had happened. Lately, it was normal for her to think a lot about Yumi. However, it had worsened after _that_ event. She wondered why Yumi did what she had done, but couldn't help but be delighted, too, at the latter's boldness. After all the bold words that had been exchanged between them, it was the first time that someone had the courage to actually act on it. And it was Yumi no less. Her timid and shy Yumi initiated their first kiss! Though she had had thoughts about kissing Yumi, she hadn't really considered the fact that it was Yumi that would be the first to act. She had always thought that when it would finally happen, she would be the one to initiate since she was the older one in their relationship, and that Yumi was usually nervous and easily embarrassed.

'_Have you grown tired of waiting for me to do something, Yumi? Is that why you finally acted?'_

She wondered if Yumi was already asleep. Or if the latter was thinking about her, too. She wanted to talk to Yumi, but somehow, didn't have the courage to do so. She couldn't understand why she was hesitating, though. It was just Yumi, after all. Her petite soeur. Her girlfriend.

Flustered, Sachiko stared at her ceiling, not really seeing it but rather images of Yumi. After that incident at the school, she didn't know how she had managed to get home. She knew though, that it took her a long time before she had gathered herself.

Another hour had passed and Sachiko was still awake. She turned and gazed at the clock. It was past midnight and she was nowhere near sleepy. She had to sleep. She disliked the feeling of not having enough sleep.

"I couldn't go on like this every night. I have to do something about this."

---o---

Yumi groaned when a blaring sound disturbed her sleep.

'_Why is my alarm on? It's Sunday! I want to sleep some more...'_

With great reluctance, she started to turn towards the sound. Before she could do more, the alarm stopped. She moaned with satisfaction when there was silence again. She burrowed her face deeper in her pillows. She had been awake until past midnight, and wanted to do nothing than to rest. However, something was nagging at the back of her mind, robbing her of her much needed sleep.

After trying to go back to sleep for several minutes and failing, she decided that she would just get up.

"Few more minutes..." she mumbled to herself. She wanted to think about Sachiko for a few minutes, imagine about her smiling face, before she get up and face reality.

At the thought of Sachiko, a smile appeared in her lips.

"Onee-sama..."

---o---

Sachiko had been watching her for quite some time already. She was contented sitting there and watching her slept. The way Yumi was curved into a ball somehow reminded her of a cat.

'_Or maybe a kitten, since she's a young one_.'

She was startled when a blaring sound erupted in the room. Quick to react, she reached for the alarm clock and turned it off. She didn't want Yumi to wake up yet. She wanted to watch her some more.

She watched as Yumi groaned and uncurled, then stopped when the alarm was off, moaned and then burrowed her face to the pillows. Somehow, the way Yumi was clutching the pillow made her think if Yumi would hug her like that too, if they were sleeping together.

A faint blushed appeared in her cheeks.

'_Sleeping beside each other, that's what I meant... Why am I explaining to myself?'_

She sighed and continued watching as Yumi turned, still clutching the pillow.

'_I wish I'm that pillow.'_

The blushed returned in Sachiko's face. She took a deep breath. She came here to see Yumi and talk to her. She couldn't stop worrying and thinking negative things, like Yumi had ran away from her after the kiss because she didn't respond. She had been worried that she had offended Yumi. She couldn't wait until Monday to talk to her.

"Few more minutes..."

She blinked as Yumi's lips moved.

"Onee-sama..."

Sachiko's eyes widened, and then a tender smile appeared in her lips. She was happy to know that Yumi was thinking about her in her sleep and by the smile in Yumi's face, it must be good.

She watched Yumi's smiling face with a smile of her own, and then flushed again when she realized just where exactly in Yumi's face her gaze was focused. The lips that had touched hers looked inviting. She wanted to feel it again in hers. She wondered if Yumi would still like to kiss her after what happened when she first tried. She hoped Yumi wasn't discouraged.

Sachiko straightened in her seat when she saw Yumi's eyes started to open. She watched as the latter blinked sleepily then sat up, yawned and stretched like a...cat. She waited for the latter to notice her.

"Ah...I'm still sleepy," Yumi moaned as she stretched her arms.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

Yumi blinked sleepily then turned to the source of the voice with a quizzical look. She rubbed her eyes at the image she saw, thinking that she was just imagining that Sachiko was in her room. After all, she had been thinking about Sachiko when she fell asleep last night and when she was half-awake earlier. When the image of Sachiko didn't disappear, her eyes widened and she gasped. She was completely awakened when her brain processed that Sachiko was really in her room and was smiling at her.

"Onee-sama!"

Sachiko winced, surprised that Yumi could be so loud when she just woke up.

"You're certainly full of energy today."

"Um, um..."

'_Onee-sama is here! In my room!'_

Panicking, Yumi looked around her room, checking if everything was in order. It would be embarrassing if her room was a mess. She sighed with relief when she noticed that everything was in order. She panicked again, though, when she realized that she had just woken up and probably looked like a mess while Sachiko looked so fresh. She quickly attempted to comb her dishevelled hair with her fingers, blushing again when she noticed Sachiko watching her.

"You look so cute, Yumi," Sachiko said with a teasing voice, though she meant what she said. Yumi looked cute in her yellow pyjamas and dishevelled appearance.

If possible, Yumi flushed some more, wondering what was cute in her when her hair was in disarray, and she probably had eye bags, and probably had drool...

'_Drool?'_

Hastily, Yumi stood up and dashed towards the door, while saying, "Excuse me, Onee-sama. Please wait here."

A second later, Yumi was back, grabbed a change of clothes, then dashed out the room again. All the while, Sachiko watched her, wondering what was wrong. Nevertheless, she did as Yumi had said and stayed in the room. Now that Yumi wasn't around for her to watch, she looked around the room, finally taking everything in. This was Yumi's sanctuary. It was small compared to hers, but neat and seemed comfortable. And spoke of Yumi. A tender smile appeared in her lips when she saw photos of her and Yumi in frames.

"Yumi..."

When Yumi returned, a deafening silence enveloped the room. Both didn't know what to say or where to start. Yumi was wondering whether Sachiko was mad and yet if she was, then she wouldn't be here right now. She wondered how she should act.

Unknown to Yumi, Sachiko was having similar worry. She came here with the intention to see Yumi, and talk to Yumi, but now that she was with Yumi, she didn't know where to start.

After a while, Sachiko decided that enough was enough. Yumi was the one who initiated the first action, just like it was Yumi who had first attempted to confess before, even though she was the one who really said it first. She wasn't a coward. And this was Yumi. There was nothing to be scared about.

"I'm sorry, Yumi."

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama."

They said it simultaneously, then looked at each other with questioning eyes, both wondering what the other was saying sorry for. Sachiko was first to voice her question.

"Sorry for what, Yumi?"

"Um...for what I did last time."

'_Yumi was sorry for kissing me?"_

When Yumi saw Sachiko frowning, she waved her hands and hastily continued explaining. She didn't want Sachiko to misunderstand her.

"I'm not sorry that I k-kissed you. I'm sorry that I didn't ask for permission first," Yumi explained, and sighed with relief when Sachiko's frown disappeared.

"And if you had asked permission and I said no, what would you have done, Yumi?" Sachiko asked calmly, though inside she was smiling. She was glad that Yumi wasn't sorry for kissing her. She didn't know what she had done if Yumi was sorry. She would be hurt though, that was for sure.

Yumi's eyes widened as fear crept in her heart. Was Sachiko really mad at what she had done? She bowed her head and looked at her trembling fingers, unsure what to say.

Seeing Yumi's reaction, Sachiko berated herself for teasing Yumi. Gingerly, she placed her fingers on Yumi's chin and raised it, surprising the latter who avoided meeting her eyes. She felt like a heel when she saw the unshed tears. She cupped Yumi's cheeks.

"I was just teasing you, Yumi. I'm sorry."

Yumi's eyes met Sachiko's gazed, her eyes widening when the latter leaned closer to her. When Sachiko's face was centimetres away from hers, she automatically closed her eyes, her heart thumping in her chest. Sachiko was going to kiss her! Brimming with anticipation, she waited for the kiss.

And waited.

And waited.

Not feeling other contact except Sachiko's cool and shaky hands on her cheeks, she opened her eyes and jerked at the closeness of Sachiko's face on hers. As she did so, her nose rubbed on Sachiko's, prompting the latter to pull away and look at her quizzically.

'_Cold!'_

"Um...um..." Yumi stammered, torn between wanting to ask if Sachiko was cold considering the cold nose that touched hers, and of wanting to kill herself at her blunder.

'_That was totally a stupid move, Yumi.'_

Sachiko gazed intently at Yumi who seemed to blush more as seconds passed by. She fought hard not to blush, too. She had been moving too slowly that Yumi must have grown tired and worried. So close! If Yumi hadn't move...She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, but it didn't have the desired effect. If possible, her heartbeat seemed became faster, threatening to burst out of her chest.

"O-onee-sama, are you feeling alright? Your nose is as cold as a cat's," Yumi finally managed to ask, worry for the person in front of her overriding other thoughts. She didn't want Sachiko to get sick!

"Do I look like a cat to you?" Sachiko asked, not knowing whether she would laugh or what. She was just thinking earlier that Yumi was like a cat when she was asleep and when she woke up. "I think you'd fit that description much better," she teased.

'_Does my face look like a cat with all my expressions?'_

Horrified, Yumi stammered an answer, but was prevented from doing so when Sachiko moved closer and rubbed their nose together. She shrieked with surprise, making Sachiko burst into laughter.

"You're making fun of me again," Yumi accused, half-amused and half-embarrassed.

As Sachiko laughed, Yumi watched her with tender eyes. If she could see Sachiko like this all the time, then she wouldn't mind being teased. She wouldn't even mind if Sachiko would compare her to a cat or whatever animal the latter could think of. Though she think that Sachiko would fit that category much better.

Graceful, beautiful and ferocious like a cat, Sachiko definitely fit that definition. She wondered which among the cat family would fit Sachiko best. Could it be leopard? Or tiger? Cheetah? Domestic cat? (15)

"A yen for your thought, kitten?" A soft voice interrupted Yumi's musing.

"K-kitten?"

Sachiko smiled at Yumi's torn expression.

"On second thought, maybe not. After all, I don't think a kitten would stalk its prey and catch it unaware," Sachiko said meaningfully.

Red all over the face, Yumi hemmed and hewed for a response. The meaning of Sachiko's words wasn't lost to her. Sachiko was definitely teasing her again. It was a good sign, though. It meant that she wasn't mad at her about what happened last time.

"Or maybe cat got your tongue?" Sachiko continued, trying to suppress her smile. Yumi's expressions were definitely interesting. She didn't think she would ever tire out of it. She would never tire of teasing Yumi. She was surprised, however, when Yumi placed her hands around her neck.

"Maybe you're right about earlier," Yumi whispered. "I am not a kitten. Maybe I am a grown one. And you, my prey, are trapped."

Caught off-guard by the sudden change in Yumi and of what she was doing, Sachiko opened and closed her lips like a fish caught by the cat.

Also surprised with her actions but nevertheless stood for it, Yumi pulled Sachiko closer. A smug smile threatened to appear in her lips. It wasn't often that anyone would see Sachiko like this. It was time to put into action her promise before that she would get back at Sachiko. Though the excitement that welling inside her like a huge fountain had nothing to do with that promise but rather of their closeness.

"Although, we both wouldn't want to snap your lovely neck like real cats do to their prey (16), would we?" Yumi murmured to the speechless Sachiko, shivering as she did so, more of the morbid thoughts that her words had brought. She shook her head to chase the thoughts away. She couldn't imagine Sachiko...

"Will you bite my neck, too?" Sachiko whispered back, finally snapping out of her stupor and fighting Yumi with words. Yumi got her, but as her nature, she would never back out a challenge. Inwardly, she smiled and congratulated Yumi for her accomplishment. The younger girl was definitely learning how to fight back with teasing words with her.

"W-what? I wouldn't..." Yumi stammered, recoiling from Sachiko. She shivered. She hadn't recovered yet from the image of Sachiko with snapped neck and then Sachiko added it by saying something about biting the neck. The image it presented wasn't pleasurable at all! It was scary! Definitely scary!

"What is going on in that lovely head of yours?" Sachiko teased, albeit with worry. She wondered if she had gone too far with her teasing.

"W-well, I said about snapping your neck and then you said about biting it and..." Yumi couldn't continue as she shivered again.

Catching on, Sachiko smiled and pulled Yumi close.

"I take back my words. You're a kitten after all. Young and helpless," Sachiko teased and before Yumi could complain and before she lost her nerve again, pulled Yumi closer and covered her lips with hers.

The moment their lips touched, all other thoughts flew out of Sachiko's and Yumi's head. Time seemed frozen as their lips remained pressed against each other, unmoving, taking in the feel of each other. They were contented at the contact, even if was merely touching of lips. It spread warmth within them. Though after awhile, Sachiko moved hers, and soon, Yumi followed her lead. Inexperienced but with tenderness, they kissed.

After some time, they pulled back to breathe some air. And then Yumi leaned on Sachiko's shoulders. Sachiko leaned on Yumi's head, her lips dangerously close to Yumi's ear. For some reason, the reddened ear seemed calling her and before she could stop herself, she closed the gap and bit gently, only to pull away in surprise after a few seconds. She gazed at Yumi with wide eyes.

'_Did Yumi just...'_

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asked, confusion and excitement written all over her red face.

Sachiko, also with a flushed face, swallowed an imaginary lump in her throat. She was sure she heard Yumi...purred, and it had sent pleasant shivers in her spine. It made her thoroughly excited, and pleased that she could elicit such response from Yumi.

"I'm sorry Yumi. I just thought I heard you purr."

At Sachiko's explanation, Yumi's eyes widened, blushing even more if that was possible. She was sure that she was already red all over.

"I know you did," Sachiko said confidently and leaned towards Yumi again. Her eyes gleamed when Yumi nervously pulled away from her. "Scared, kitten?"

Yumi sputtered denials, but it was lost when Sachiko's lips covered her ear once again. Despite herself, she made a sound again that suspiciously sounded like a purr. Embarrassed, she pulled away, not meeting Sachiko's triumphant expression.

"You know, cats often purr to show contentment. (16) I am glad my kitten is contented," Sachiko teased, thoroughly pleased with herself. The sound Yumi made was making something inside her go wild.

"Um...um...does a kitten purr already? Isn't a k-kitten too young to produce sound?" Yumi stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know. But I do know that my kitten purrs," Sachiko answered as she pulled Yumi once again for a kiss.

* * *

(15) "Cat Family." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

(16) "Cat." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: I had several ideas on how Yumi should have woke up and couldn't decide so what I did was to write what came first as I was re-reading this chapter ;) I'll probably use the other ideas on other chapters (or other story ;)

Okay. Now some babble (again ;)

You know, about that so-called 'boyfriend' of mine, he had left the office for two weeks already. And during that time, too, I have been asked everyday where he is or what is he doing or that I shouldn't be so sad and stuff. Makes me laugh and roll my eyes at the same time. So when I am supposed to go on a trip, I told everyone that I am going for a vacation with my 'boyfriend' since he's leaving already. Geez people. Of course only my boss knows where I'm really going. It's a business trip! I really wanted to go on the trip even if I know that it would require a lot of work. I need to go somewhere! I've been restless lately (not because my so-called 'boyfriend' is leaving...okay maybe a little of that). Since last month, I suddenly found myself the sole earner in the family, and well, every time my mobile phone sounded, I'm worried to look at the message. Who wouldn't be when every time I received a message, someone is asking me for this and that? (sigh) I'm getting scared of my phone haha ;) I'm having a hard time concentrating on things, particularly this morning. I thought after a month it would be okay but...oh well (another sigh). I just have to be patient and everything will be alright (hopefully ;)

Enough of that! I think I'm getting sad again. Smile, _Arvendell_! (Instead of smiling, the author rolled her eyes ;)

Until next time, folks! (Whenever it will be ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_30 July 2009 _

_3:00 PM_


	12. Lock

A/N: As I've told you who reviewed the previous chapter, so here it is. Bye the way, thanks a lot. I'm happy you dropped something for me. It made me smile ;)

**

* * *

Chapter 12. Lock

* * *

**

Whenever the memories flashed Yumi's mind, which was very frequent, she couldn't help but shiver with excitement, and could hardly suppress a smile from permanently appearing in her lips. She didn't want to be the center of teasing again, especially if Yoshino would see her. She was sure that she couldn't hide from her friends anymore if she was confronted, so she hastily made an excuse and fled their room as soon as classes were over. Even if she would see her friends again in a couple of minutes because they would stay in the Rose Mansion to do some homework before going home, she still wanted to try and collect herself so that maybe, just maybe, she would be more relaxed later when she was with everyone.

"I wonder where she is..."

Yumi craned her neck, looking from left to right, hoping to see a certain black-haired beauty. The other reason why she hastily left the classroom was to see Sachiko before they would be with everyone else. She sighed with disappointment when she didn't saw the familiar figure of her Onee-sama.

'_Or should it be my girlfriend?'_

Fighting the faint blush that appeared in her cheeks, she quickly made her way to the Rose Mansion. Maybe Sachiko was already there and if she would get lucky, found her alone. Then maybe they could...

A more prominent blush appeared in Yumi's cheeks and this time, she totally lost the battle to quickly erase the red hue in her cheeks. How could she, when she was feeling warm again at the thought of being alone with Sachiko and the possibility of getting a kiss. She missed Sachiko very much. The latter hadn't stayed long in their house yesterday, and she hadn't seen her yet after the many kisses they had shared yesterday.

Grinning like silly, she opened the door to the Rose Mansion. Her grin widened when she saw who was waiting for her inside.

---o---

Sachiko had been debating whether she should go upstairs or wait downstairs for Yumi. She saw her coming and despite trying to be casual about everything that happened yesterday, she couldn't help but feel excitement at seeing Yumi and the prospect of being alone with her, even for only a short time. She was glad that Rei had decided to visit the kendo club first before coming to the Rose Mansion.

A faint blush appeared in her cheeks when she once again recalled everything that happened yesterday. Once she was inside the Fukuzawa house yesterday and had exchanged a few words with Yumi's surprised mother, she was told to wait for Yumi. But when Yumi's mother proceeded upstairs to call Yumi, she had asked if she could do it, and was granted permission.

She remembered how she had stayed rooted at Yumi's door for a while, before she realized that Yumi's family would wonder what was wrong with her if she kept on acting like that. When Yumi didn't respond to her knock, she opened the door with reluctance and peeked inside. Seeing Yumi asleep, she debated whether she should go back downstairs or wake the sleeping girl. In the end, the pull of the chance to see Yumi's sleeping face won, and she quietly made way to the bed. And just as quietly, she pulled a chair and gazed at the sleeping girl. She had watched for a long while, wanting to take in the serene features of the younger girl. And despite herself, she couldn't take her eyes off Yumi's lips as she remembered how it had pressed upon hers. It was a surprised that she didn't attempt to repeat what Yumi had done and pressed hers on the unsuspecting lips of the sleeping girl. It had crossed her mind, but she had stumped it. If she would kiss Yumi, she wanted the latter to be awake and aware.

And her wait was rewarded. She hadn't only kissed Yumi once, but many times. However, she didn't stay long at the Fukuzawa house, feeling a tinge of guilt that she was welcomed with open arms and then there she was, taking advantage of Yumi, though there was definitely no objection from the latter.

She thought she would have troubles again in sleeping after the event but last night was different. Though her mind was again full of Yumi, which usually caused her sleepless nights, last night it had the opposite effect. She had fallen asleep early, and no doubt with a smile in her lips, and had dreams about Yumi, which mostly included kissing. It was a pleasant sleep.

Gingerly, she touched her lips, glad that she was alone at the moment. She could still feel Yumi's soft lips on hers, and could still hear the gentle sounds Yumi had made when they had kissed. As what had been happening since the event occurred, a tingling sensation travelled her spine. If not for her years of training, her feelings would have shown in her face. Nevertheless, she had slipped a few times, but only Rei noticed, mostly because Rei knew her a lot.

"_Are you feeling alright, Sachiko?" Rei asked with a frown. She had noticed that Sachiko wasn't in her usual calm self. There was something different in her friend that she couldn't put her fingers on._

"_Hmm...Yes, thank you for asking," Sachiko answered absently, before she caught herself and became alert._

"_Are you sure? You have been spacing since earlier?" Rei asked with concern._

"_Yes, I'm sure," Sachiko answered calmly._

_Rei was silent for a moment, gazing intently at Sachiko, before she casually asked, "What are you thinking?"_

"_You don't want to know, trust me."_

_As soon as those words had left her lips, Sachiko knew she made a mistake. Instead of pacifying Rei, she knew that she had strengthened Rei's curiosity. However, not one to show that she had said something that she shouldn't, she shrugged nonchalantly and then stared at the book she was holding, not really seeing the words printed there but rather of a face of certain someone._

Sachiko snapped in attention when she saw the door slowly opened. Her attempt to be expressionless was shattered when Yumi grinned widely at seeing her. She smiled almost just as wide.

---o---

"Hello, Yumi. How's your day?"

"Um, great," Yumi answered with a blush, much to Sachiko's amusement.

Suddenly, Yumi was feeling shy. Despite what had happened yesterday, she was still unsure how to react with Sachiko. Well, especially because of what happened yesterday. She had an urge to move towards Sachiko and hug her...and kiss her. She had missed Sachiko so much, even if they were together yesterday.

Moving closer, Sachiko placed a hand on Yumi's shoulder. The moment the contact was made, both of them shivered with excitement.

"Did you miss me, Yumi?" Sachiko whispered, her breath fanning Yumi's face.

"Yes..." Yumi whispered back. She was having difficulty breathing already, even if she was just standing there, even if she and Sachiko weren't doing anything yet except stood faced to faced and talking.

Slowly, Sachiko lifted her other hand and gently placed a finger on Yumi's lips.

Yumi shivered again, not only because of the soft finger placed in her aching lips, but also of the way Sachiko was gazing at her eyes. Slowly, she closed her eyes, and the moment she did it, Sachiko moved closer and replaced the finger with lips. Their lips touched for a few seconds and enjoyed the pleasant tingle in their spines, and then Sachiko pulled away, much to Yumi's dismay. However, she felt satisfaction when she saw that a faint blush had appeared in Sachiko's cheeks.

"The others might come and see us," Sachiko explained.

Yumi's eyes widened. She had forgotten about the fact that other people might come any moment. Her eyes looked around, and then stayed on one place. A light bulb exploded in her head. Her eyes gleamed. Reaching for Sachiko's hand, she moved towards the thing that got her attention.

Confused, Sachiko let Yumi led her. Comprehension dawned on her when she saw where she was being led to.

"This would do," Yumi said, closing the door to the stock room in the Rose Mansion. As soon as she let go of the door, she was spun around and then locked in a loose embrace.

"Your mind is quicker than usual, my kitten," Sachiko teased as she leaned closer to Yumi.

Yumi pouted. Nevertheless, she also leaned closer to Sachiko.

"Sometimes, I guess so."

And then their lips met in a tender kiss, their heartbeats quickening as the kiss became deeper, more passionate. Yumi had her hands at the back of Sachiko's neck, her head tilted upwards, while Sachiko had one hand on her waist, and the other tangled on her hair. As what had happened yesterday, they would separate for air, then would leaped back to kissing. The noises that Yumi was making made it hard for Sachiko to stop from trying to make Yumi moan some more.

After some time of kissing, actually after a long time of kissing, the two separated as if they were burned. Their previously closed eyes were wide opened, and their thoroughly kissed lips were parted in shock. They stood a few steps apart, gazing at each other, face red, both breathing heavily, and their hands on their sides, one was clutching her skirt tightly, the other had her hands balled in a fist.

"Um, I think m-maybe we should go u-upstairs," Yumi stuttered, her mind in a whirlwind. She was utterly shock, but couldn't deny that she was also excited. What happened was unexpected. Nevertheless, it wasn't unwelcome if her body had a say on it. And if she would be thoroughly honest with herself, she would say that she wanted some more.

Sachiko was still speechless even when Yumi had spoken. Her hands were still shaking. Her hands which had moved on its own and touched…

"Onee-sama…"

When Yumi raised her hand as if to touch her, Sachiko snapped out of her dazed and said, "Yes, I think that's a good idea."

Both tried to straighten their uniform and smoothed the tangled hair. While making sure that the state of her uniform wouldn't attract unwanted attention, Yumi's gaze landed on her front, making her blush some more.

When Sachiko noticed where Yumi was looking, she also blushed. She lowered her gaze, which landed on her trembling hands. It wasn't really her intention to have her hands on Yumi's…

Shaking her head to chase the thought away, Sachiko moved towards the door and tried to turn the doorknob. Her brow furrowed when the knob didn't move. She tried to turn it once more, and then twice, dread creeping in her.

"It seemed that we're…locked in here…"

"Wha…"

Yumi moved in Sachiko's side and tried to turn the knob. Nothing happened. She started to panic.

"How are we going to get out of here? Maybe the others have arrived. We should call on anyone and…" Yumi paused when she realized something. If they called on anyone to open the door, then how were they going to explain their presence in this room? But should they worry about what would others think about their situation? At least they wouldn't be stuck in this room. Besides, if they weren't going to ask for help, then how should they go out?

"Let's wait, Yumi. I don't think the others would hear us from the second floor, especially if the door in the meeting room is closed," Sachiko said quietly.

"Okay…" Yumi agreed, though she believed that Sachiko just didn't want to make a scene by banging and shouting for help. That wasn't Sachiko's style.

After finding something comfortable to sit upon while waiting for a chance to call on someone to open the door, silence enveloped in the room.

"Um, I didn't know that the door's lock is broken. You have a key to this one, right, Onee-sama?" Yumi said uneasily, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes. But it would be of no use if I have it here with me."

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama. If I hadn't pulled…"

"It's not your fault, Yumi," Sachiko interjected, preventing Yumi from blaming herself some more.

Silence once again enveloped the room. Both occupants were lost in their thoughts.

'_Lock huh. First, we locked the door to have some privacy. And then, we were locked in a passionate embrace. And now, we're locked in here. Then again, being locked with Onee-sama here isn't such a bad thing.'_

Yumi gazed at the quiet person beside her, blushing as her gaze settled on Sachiko's hands on her lap.

'_Those hands…'_

Yumi closed her eyes and tried to shake away the thoughts that had appeared. Thought they weren't unwanted, still, it would be difficult to handle if she let it ran freely.

"We are going to have the doorknob changed to prevent this from happening again. We don't want people getting trapped in here…Um, I'm not saying that we should be doing this again here. No. What I mean to say is…"

Yumi groaned. How come she couldn't say the right thing that she wanted to say? A giggle close by halted her from calling herself stupid over and over in her head.

"I know what you mean, Yumi. Maybe we should have a lock that is not operated by keys. Like for example, the commonly used lock now is the dial or combination lock (17)."

"I don't think we need a complicated lock for this door, Onee-sama," Yumi said with a frown. "And we're not sure what went wrong with the current lock."

'_Why would this door need a complicated lock? There's nothing worth stealing...'_

"We wouldn't want to be locked inside again due to broken knobs or things like that, would we?"

Yumi's eyes widened and she flushed when she saw the gleam in Sachiko's eyes.

'_Does she mean that we're going to repeat this...'_

"But let's not talk about it. How about we make the best out of this situation?" Sachiko said with raised brows, her lips twitched in a hint of a smile. Her words were half-joke and half-truth.

Feeling excited once again, Yumi smiled shyly, then tentatively placed a hand on Sachiko's shoulder. She met Sachiko's gaze, then closed her eyes as their faces became nearer. Soon, their lips were locked on each other again.

Sachiko could feel her heart thumping in her chest. She wanted to do something, something she had unconsciously done earlier. It must have been brought upon by the heat of the moment, but she didn't regret it. She had had thoughts about touching Yumi before, and wasn't entirely surprised that she had acted upon it. She had been getting bold since the first time Yumi's lips touched hers, which was only a few days ago.

Yumi's eyes snapped open when she felt the gentle pressure on her front, just a little below her chest. Seeing Sachiko gazing at her questioningly amidst the kiss, she attempted to smile to convey the message that she didn't mind. It wasn't a good idea, though, because their lips were pressed together and the attempt to smile resulted into a moan that sent a shudder to Sachiko's spine.

The moan had encouraged Sachiko to press more on Yumi, just as the latter started to slowly move her hand from Sachiko's shoulder downwards, but both of them froze when they heard something not far from their side. Pulling away from the kiss, they turned and watched as the doorknob turned.

---o---

"I wonder what happened to Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san," Shimako said as they left the meeting room of the Rose Mansion.

"Yumi-san left in a hurry earlier and I didn't know where she went," Yoshino said, leading the way downstairs. "Rei-chan, how about Sachiko-sama? Do you know where she went? Did she go home ahead?"

"I don't know either. She was acting weird earlier, though," Rei answered with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh, I just remembered something," Yoshino said, making the others turn expectantly at her, thinking that she had an idea where Sachiko and Yumi were. "The lock in the stock room is broken, I think. I forgot to mention it last week."

"What's wrong with this?" Rei asked as she reached for the doorknob of the stock room. She paused before she could reach the knob and turned to Yoshino quizzically. "Did you break this?"

"Of course not," Yoshino said hotly, thinking that she was being accused. "That knob is old. It's no wonder if it's malfunctioning."

"I am merely asking," Rei said, rolling her eyes. She held the knob and tried to turn it. When the knob didn't budge, she used greater force, turning the knob back and forth. "Oh…"

Giggles erupted as they watched the doorknob gave way to the pressure.

"Well, now we really need a replacement," Yoshino said, laughing at the somewhat embarrassed expression of her cousin. When Rei started to push the door open, she prevented her by saying, "We can't do anything about it now so let's just go home. I want to get some rest and have a delicious warm soup."

Leaving the door slightly open, they went home.

---o---

Once the voices had faded and the shutting of a door reached their ears, Sachiko and Yumi both sagged with relief. Now they could go out without asking for help and without being found out and answering uncomfortable questions.

"I thought we're done for," Yumi said weakly, leaning onto the wall. She and Sachiko had watched with great trepidation as the doorknob was turned, more so when the door started to open. Both of them were unmoving, even holding their breath, scared to make any noise. True, they had decided to ask for the others' help. However, that still didn't stop them from being scared and worried at being caught locked inside the stock room. It was, therefore, a great relief for them when the others left with the door slightly open. They didn't need to ask for help anymore. They would just wait for some time to make sure that the others were gone, and then they could go out.

"I thought so, too. My brain froze for a moment and I didn't know what to do. But if they left with the door still locked, I would have called out," Sachiko answered. She too, was leaning on the wall, having let go of Yumi as that short but felt like an eternity event had unfolded.

"We're still lucky…"

"Indeed…"

* * *

(17) "Lock (fastening device)." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: A simple chapter, isn't it? ;) Re-reading and revising this chapter cheered me up a little.

I don't feel like babbling today (readers sighed with relief ;). Sometimes I feel so down that think I want to cry (which naturally won't help me at all, except release the tension maybe). Smiling would be a lot better, right? Of course, not the forced smile…I think I'll watch the MSGM naisho later. It never fails to make me smile, laugh even, even though I've seen it many times already. Besides, they are very short so it won't take so much of my time ;)

Well, bye folks! Hope to hear from you. It would cheer me up (unless you're cursing me, of course that will have the opposite effect).

_---Arvendell---_

_08 August 2009 _

_11:45 AM_


	13. Mask

A/N: Hi folks! How are you doing? ;) As I've told you who reviewed the last chapter, if I can't update by 18 or 19, that means I'm on the trip. I also recall that I told you I'd update before this month ends and so here I am. I got back Tuesday night but has been busy since Wednesday so I had to wait for the weekend to come ;) I thought I'd drop by before I return to work (too much work to do, too little time!). We have to rush some work related to the trip and it's giving me headache haha. Don't worry though, because I like what I'm doing ;) Anyway, after all the week-long trip that we had to work from morning until midnight and then coming back and still have to work in the same way, I find it hard to return to fanfic mode. It was pure luck that I managed to edit this chapter the day before I went on the trip (but didn't have time to post afterwards because of the sudden things that I had to do) so I am able to post this now ;) I think you had a long wait for this chapter so I'll continue my babble at the bottom ;) On with the story!

**

* * *

Chapter 13. Mask

* * *

**

"Yumi-san, where were you yesterday? I thought you'd go to the Rose Mansion?" Yoshino asked as soon as she cornered Yumi in their classroom. The latter seemed to be avoiding her for some reason, arriving just as the class was about to start, and hadn't met her gaze since then. So as soon as the break started, she planted herself in front of Yumi.

"Oh. Yesterday? I went home early," Yumi answered as casually as she could. When Yoshino didn't respond and instead leaned closer to her and peered at her face, she pulled away. "W-what?"

"You should know me better than that, Yumi-san. I know you're lying. Now, spill it," Yoshino said firmly, returning to her upright position but this time, her arms were crossed in front of her as she looked at Yumi intently.

A little relieved from the distance between them but still unsettled by the question, Yumi tried to search for words that she would say.

"And not only are you avoiding me, you also had this silly look on your face," Yoshino interrupted Yumi's thoughts.

"Silly?" Yumi was a little indignant, and worried too that Yoshino was telling the truth. "Do I really?"

Rolling her eyes, Yoshino answered, "You still don't want to tell me what's going on."

"Yoshino-san…"

Yumi leaned back when Yoshino came closer again, but the back of the chair prevented her from moving further.

"A piece of advice, Yumi-san, unless you wear a mask, people would always know what you're thinking and if you're telling the truth or not. You won't be able to hide something, especially from your friends."

"Sorry, Yoshino-san. I'm sorry that I can't tell you anything yet," Yumi said, feeling guilty. She knew she could trust Yoshino. However, she just wasn't ready to say anything. Though if she think back to the event yesterday, she was only lucky, she and Sachiko just got lucky, that their secret wasn't exposed, yet.

"I know. You will tell me when you're ready, won't you?" Yoshino said amiably. She knew if she persisted, Yumi would crack up. However, her newfound restraint not to be too nosy about others business, especially if the person involved looked ready to bolt at a drop of a hat, prevented her from being stubborn. But only for now. There was always next time, after all. She might not know the exact details, but she knew she would soon enough. Besides, it was fun to see Yumi try keeping a secret and fail.

'_I am so evil.'_

"O-of course," Yumi answered uncertainly, looking at the grinning Yoshino worriedly.

Still grinning, Yoshino said, "Good."

---o---

Yoshino looked from Yumi to Sachiko, trying to decipher what really was going on between the two. The two were acting more formal than usual and both were avoiding looking at each other, and yet their gaze was still drawn to each other, and from time to time, she could see that a faint blush would appear on Yumi's cheeks. And earlier, when they were in cleaning duty, she wondered what happened to Yumi.

"_Yumi-san, be careful or you'll get dirty," Yoshino warned as they cleaned their classroom._

_Yumi nodded absently, and when Yoshino called her attention again, her response surprised Yoshino. _

"_I didn't do it on purpose," Yumi blurted as she hastily wiped the dust in her uniform. When she noticed Yoshino watching her with a quizzical look, she blushed and turned away._

And now, watching Yumi acting self-consciously, the desire to know what was going on had increased. She knew she silently promised to Yumi and to herself this morning not to pry. However, not being used to not knowing the things that got her interest, she was getting restless already. And only a few hours had passed! Maybe because just when she had decided that she would be lenient, Yumi wouldn't stop acting and saying things that made her really curious.

'_I give up. I am born like this. I wonder what Yumi-san was talking about earlier. And what the hell really is going on between her and Sachiko-sama? Could it be that…'_

"Yoshino, are you listening?" Rei asked with concern, wondering what was going on in her petite soeur and cousin's head this time.

"I want to know it," Yoshino snapped, then feigned a cough when she realized that her answer was way out of line. Too much thinking about Yumi and Sachiko. "Sorry. It was nothing."

Wanting to have the meeting over soon so she could have some time to think, Yoshino pushed the thoughts about Sachiko and Yumi away. The sooner the meeting was over, the better.

---o---

Yumi blushed for the nth time since the meeting had started. Sparing a glance at Sachiko would trigger the blush. Thinking about what had happened yesterday, on how the heat of Sachiko's palm seemed to seep into her uniform to her skin, brought a blush. Catching Sachiko looking at her, the blush would appear.

Yumi licked her suddenly dry lips when she glanced at Sachiko and saw the teasing look directed into her. Even Yoshino's confusing action a little while ago didn't disturb her whirling emotions, even if she had inkling that Yoshino's action had something to do with her and Sachiko.

When again the memory of Sachiko's hand in front of her flashed in her head, she gave a shuddering sigh, then flushed when she noticed Shimako looking at her quizzically. She smiled nervously and looked at Rei who was currently talking about the Christmas Party they were going to hold in a few days.

The meeting went on with Yumi's mind half into it, and half into Sachiko. When everyone started to leave, she was snapped out of her reverie and quickly joined everyone else. She felt a pang of disappointment when they all went out together, disappointed that she couldn't be alone with Sachiko again.

'_Yumi, you are so…so…'_

Not finding a word to describe what she was feeling, Yumi groaned. She was getting greedy of being with Sachiko. She wanted badly to be with Sachiko again, to experience what she felt in the previous times that they were alone together. She should have said something about staying a little longer at the Rose Mansion and then subtly asked Sachiko to stay with her. It was too late, though. They were already nearing the gates. But how come Sachiko didn't do something about them having some time alone? After all, the latter knew her enough to understand that she was bound to space out and be confused about everything.

'_Didn't Sachiko-sama want to be alone with me? Did she not…'_

Before Yumi's thoughts could further go downhill, a light brush on her hand caught her attention.

"We aren't done yet, Yumi…" Sachiko murmured, loud enough for her ears only. She hadn't noticed that she was trailing behind everyone else, and that Sachiko had to slow down her steps so that she could catch up.

"Ah..."

"I have to attend some family business affairs. I would be busy for a few days."

Yumi nodded her head automatically, then gave a shuddering sigh when Sachiko's hand subtly brushed her back, and then the latter was ahead of her again.

"See you tomorrow, everyone."

And then one by one, they went on their separate ways. Yumi was the last to move towards her destination, berating herself when she realized that she was all alone at the gate of the school. She hadn't made a few steps when someone called her name. Her eyes widened with surprise and excitement when she saw the source of the voice.

"Sei-sama, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I walk here? Am I prohibited?" Sei asked with feigned hurt.

Yumi rolled her eyes. It was the same old Sei.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Sei-sama. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. And I always see you, but you always ignored me, Yumi-chan."

Yumi would have felt guilty that she must have missed Sei when the latter was around. However, at the grin plastered in the older person's face, she dismissed the guilt. Whatever Sei was thinking while grinning evilly, she knew it was not good for her.

"I know a secret that you're keeping, Yumi-chan. I didn't know you had it in you. Way to go, Yumi-chan," Sei said happily, before she engulfed Yumi in a tight hug and messed her hair.

"What is it?" Yumi asked with difficulty, squirming in Sei's grasp but failed to free herself until Sei decided that she had had enough for the time being.

"I'm hurt, Yumi-chan. You won't even allow me to hug you now," Sei said with a pout.

"You just hugged me, Sei-sama," Yumi pointed out while she caught her breath.

"If I am Sachiko, you would have hugged me back, and maybe..."

"Right. If you're Onee-sama I would. Unfortunately, you're not," Yumi bravely said with a pout, too, with a slight blush, matching Sei's teasing in her own little way. Of course, it wasn't a joke that she would have hugged Sachiko back if the latter hugged her, but only if she wasn't busy being embarrassed. And of course, Sei knew it, too.

"And maybe give me a kiss, too," Sei continued as if Yumi hadn't spoken.

As soon as those words left Sei's lips, Yumi felt cold.

'_What does she knows?'_

With dread, Yumi waited for Sei's next words.

"And of course, being the shy Yumi that you are, you would run away after you kiss me, leaving me all alone in the school grounds and in the cold."

"Wha...how...do you..." Yumi sputtered, several questions wanting to spill out of her lips. She stood rigid, only her lips had moved. Her eyes were huge as she stared blankly at Sei.

'_She knows! What am I going to do? What should Onee-sama and I do?'_

At Yumi's predicament, Sei laughed with merriment and reached for Yumi again, hugging her.

"Yumi-chan is all grown-up."

"I'm not!" Yumi protested with embarrassment. There was no doubt in her mind, Sei knew something about the changed in her relationship with Sachiko. And there was also no doubt in her mind, that Sei would enjoy tormenting her by teasing her to tears.

"Tell me, Yumi-chan. How do Sachiko's lips feel? Is she a good kisser? Or is she..."

"Dirty-old man!" Yumi said even as her blush intensified when she remembered the feel of Sachiko's lips on hers and how Sachiko's hand had...

A burst of laughter halted Yumi's train of thought. "W-what's so funny?" She exclaimed with horror as new thoughts occurred in her head. How much did Sei know about her and Sachiko's intimacy? Was Sei watching them?

"I know a lot of things, Yumi-chan, and no, I am not spying on you and Sachiko," Sei said with merriment.

"How..." Yumi stopped. There was no need to voice the question. She already knew the answer.

"I know what I'll get you on Christmas, Yumi-chan. A cute little mask," Sei teased, chuckling when Yumi glared at her.

"I don't need a mask, Sei-sama."

"You need it, Yumi-chan. If you want to keep your secrets hidden, then a mask would be appropriate," Sei explained with a grin.

Yumi's glare intensified as images flashed her head. How was she going to explain to anyone if she came to school with a mask? That would be silly. And what would Sachiko say about it? She would only attract more attention if she did something as outrageous as wearing a mask in school. Heck, why did she even think about wearing one? There was no way she would...

"You aren't ha-ha really ha-ha considering it ha-ha are you a-ha-ha Yumi-chan?" Sei asked in between laughter.

Annoyed, Yumi said, "Of course I wasn't."

"Liar. Don't worry. I'll give you many so that you'll have choices. I'll give you ritual masks, theatrical masks, and even protective masks (18)," Sei added, still laughing.

"I supposed you'd give me an oxygen mask, too," Yumi said dryly. If she fought Sei, she would just get more embarrassed, so she decided to let her have her fun until the she got tired. Though probably, she would have a long wait.

"Oxygen mask! That's brilliant, Yumi-chan. I supposed you could lie on a bed in the clinic and let Sachiko..."

"I'm going home," Yumi interjected, deciding that escaping the scene would be much better.

"But if you're wearing an oxygen mask, then you couldn't use your lips on Sachiko. But then again, knowing how domineering Sachiko is, then it's alright. You could just lay there and let Sachiko have her way..."

Sei didn't finish what she was trying to say when Yumi's hands covered her lips.

"Enough of that, Sei-sama. I'm embarrassed already so you don't have to rub it," Yumi said firmly but with an underlying plead in her tone.

"Alright, I'll let you off easy this time," Sei conceded, winking at Yumi.

"You call that easy?" Yumi was incredulous.

"Of course," Sei answered cheekily, then her expression turned serious. "I suppose I'll take Sachiko as your replacement. She would entertain me, too. I wonder if Sachiko would agree to the idea of a mask. I'll make her wear one before I tease her because her face could get scary."

"No way! Don't include, Onee-sama in this," Yumi said quickly. She could already imagine the embarrassment, not to mention outraged, of Sachiko. If Sachiko got thoroughly embarrassed, it would be translated into anger and she didn't want Sachiko to be angry, not only for her own and Sei's sake, but also for Sachiko's sake. She didn't like Sachiko feeling angry. She would rather deal with Sachiko's teasing rather than her anger. She wanted Sachiko to be always happy and having fun. It didn't matter if most of the time, it was at her expense. After all, if Sachiko was happy, she, too was happy.

"How sweet. Protective of Sachiko, aren't you? Then you'll take Sachiko's place."

"I'm seriously going home," Yumi said as she backed away from Sei. She was somewhat relieved that Sei just stood there and watched her moved away. Once she was several steps away from Sei, she bid a hasty goodbye and apology and then fled, Sei's laughter prompting her to move faster.

"See you, Yumi-chan."

---o---

"That Sei-sama. How did she find out?" Yumi wondered as soon as she was at the safety of her room. She racked her brain as she thought of the possible incidences that they could have been seen, but couldn't find anything clear. She and Sachiko hadn't kissed except at the stock room when they were locked inside. So then how did...

Her eyes widened as something crossed her mind.

'_Could it be that...at that time...when I kissed Onee-sama all of a sudden...I wasn't paying attention in our surrounding then. That must be it!'_

Worry crept Yumi's heart. What if there were others too, who had seen that incident?

'_Oh no.'_

And what more, it was also getting harder to keep the secret, especially to their friends. She could still remember an incident earlier that made her froze in her seat.

"_I remembered something. The lock in the stock room is broken," Yoshino said just before the meeting ended._

_Yumi's breath hitched in her throat as she waited for the others to say something. She wondered if anyone had an idea that she and Sachiko were inside the stock room when the others were upstairs at the meeting room yesterday. After all, Yoshino was asking her this morning and yet for some reason, let the subject dropped. It wasn't like Yoshino at all. Was she just trying to confirm something? Could it be that Yoshino knew that she was with Sachiko at the stock room yesterday and covered for them when the door was about to be opened? _

"_I noticed it, too, when I passed by this morning. What could have caused the knob to be broken like that?" Sachiko asked calmly, Yumi noticed with envy. Sachiko was so calm and could say a lie in a straight face while she was having cold sweat due to worry. _

_Rei blushed as she explained what happened yesterday, when she had forcefully turned the knob._

"_We will need a new one," Sachiko said afterwards. _

_During the entire exchanged, Yumi was quiet and fidgety. She knew that Yoshino noticed her actions but didn't comment on it. Why again, she had no idea. But she had a feeling that Yoshino wouldn't keep her silence long. Yoshino's unspoken words that she wouldn't pry were too good to be true. She knew her friend that much, just as Yoshino knew her._

"My face is going to be the end of our secret," Yumi moaned piteously.

"What is wrong with you, Yumi?"

Yumi almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of voice beside her. She hadn't heard any noise until her brother, whom she didn't notice was beside her, spoke.

"Yuuki!"

"Sorry. Your door was open and well, I was going to ignore it but then you look like you're in trouble or something..." Yuuki explained with a look that was saying that she should relax and not take whatever was bothering her on him. His face had also a tint of amusement that he wasn't bothering to conceal.

"Never mind me."

"Well, do you need something? You and Sachiko didn't have a fight or something, have you?"

Instead of answering, Yumi burrowed her face in her pillows.

'_Maybe I do really need a mask. Seriously, does everyone know what I'm thinking most of the time?'_

* * *

(18) "Mask." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: Pardon me, but I want to babble a lot today ;) Let's start with my so-called 'boyfriend'. As of now, he's boarded on the plane on his way to US. I am happy for him and yet I'm kind of sad that I don't have a trusted friend nearby anymore :(

On happier stuff, the business trip I had was in my home province so the day before I came back to where I am now, I managed to visit my family and had my patience thinned due to my irritatingly cute and stubborn little sister ;) She's only three years old and had followed me everywhere I went and asked me a lot of things and well, I like to spoil her (including my 18 year old brother haha. I think even my other sister, if I have the means, I'll spoil them a lot. I am the eldest in the family so you can be sure that my age isn't below 18 ;). And as a result, I came back to where I'm working with empty wallet haha ;)

Okay, I think that's it for now. I have to research on something so I can't linger anymore. And oh, probably it's a little too late for others but I want to say thanks to those who have put my stories (and me as an author) as their favorites ;)

Next chapter is entitled 'Notes' and I'm embarrassed to admit, I can't remember what I've written in the coming chapter (grin sheepishly ;) It's been weeks since I've written it ;) Oh well, I'll find out once I re-read it ;) Even this chapter, I can't remember everything since I didn't read it again after I've re-read it before my trip ;) Just that, Sei appeared in here haha ;)

Well, folks, bye for now!

_---Arvendell---_

_29 August 2009 _

_11:10 AM_


	14. Notes

A/N: I am increasingly finding it hard to return to fanfic mode :( I believe it's because I have too much to think and do about work. Hence, I'll inform you both bad and good news later.

BTW, I'm feeling much better now :) The cold is gone (sighed with relief) but I still have cough but it's bearable because I don't have to wipe my nose all the time.

Anyway, on with the story ;)

**

* * *

Chapter 14. Notes

* * *

**

Yumi could feel the weight of two pair of eyes directed at her. Both were making her uncomfortable, in a different way. The first was making her feel nervous and warm, the second was making her nervous and worried. She could tell that Sachiko had missed being alone with her, too, and it made her happy. However, Yoshino's calculating gaze made her squirm in her seat, unable to concentrate on the exciting thoughts about Sachiko. She knew that Yoshino suspected something about her and Sachiko. Yoshino might have even guessed the truth already. She was thinking about admitting the truth already to her friend, but was hesitating.

To make matters worse, there was Sei whom knew about her and Sachiko. Sei even knew about her first attempt to kiss Sachiko. Sei must have been there when she did it. She was too distracted that time to notice anything except Sachiko.

'_I wonder if Sei-sama had told anyone about me and Onee-sama.'_

"Yumi-san..."

At the mention of her name, Yumi snapped into attention.

"Y-yes, I'm taking notes."

Silence met Yumi's words.

"I didn't know Yumi-san is very interested in music," Shimako commented, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Yumi had a feeling that she just missed something important. Again.

"The standard notation of Western music is a staff notation, but there are other notational systems. For example, alphabetical notations were used in ancient Greece and elsewhere..." (19) Sachiko said, drawing everyone's attention at her.

"I believe today's system developed over many centuries. T-the note shapes are derived from neumes, (19) right Onee-sama?" Yumi added to Sachiko's information while she silently thanked her for the save. She just realized that the meeting was over already and that everyone was having casual talk. She was glad that she still remembered a few things about what she had learned in music before and was able to say something not stupid.

The casual talk about notes and music continued for a little while before everyone decided to leave. Yumi immediately presented to take care of the cleaning. She wanted to have a few moments to collect herself at her narrow escape. She should be more attentive when she was with everyone. She should try harder not to space out next time.

"Did you note everything about musical notation, Yumi-san? You know, if you're really that interested, I know where you could find a lot of books about it. I could tell you if you want," Yoshino said casually as she passed by Yumi's side towards the door.

"T-that would be nice, Yoshino-san," Yumi answered, inwardly coursing herself for stuttering.

"Just tell me when you want to. See you tomorrow."

As soon as Yoshino was gone, Yumi sighed with relief. She had a feeling that Yoshino was teasing her, that the latter knew that she wasn't really paying attention earlier.

"It's getting harder every day," she moaned.

"What is getting harder?"

Yumi jumped at the unexpected voice in her side. She forgot that Sachiko was still inside, waiting for her.

"N-nothing, Onee-sama," Yumi denied. When Sachiko continued to gaze at her, she sighed with defeat. "I think Yoshino-san knows something. She's been asking and teasing me a lot lately."

When Sachiko opened her lips to say something, Yumi beat her.

"I know, I know. I should pay more attention to my surrounding. But..."

"But it's hard when you can't stop thinking about me," Sachiko completed with a pleased look.

Yumi blushed. Sachiko hit the mark. She watched as Sachiko moved towards her and cupped her left cheek. She leaned at the contact. It felt like it had been a long time since she felt Sachiko's touch.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Yumi. I am thinking about you a lot, too," Sachiko said softly, making Yumi smile.

Yumi enjoyed Sachiko's touch for only a moment, before she decided to bring the other thing that was bothering her.

"Onee-sama, Sei-sama knows about us," she said quietly, somehow worried about Sachiko's reaction.

"I see," Sachiko said, letting her hand fall into her side as she turned her gaze at the window.

Yumi stared at Sachiko quizzically. It wasn't what she was expecting. Sachiko was so calm.

"I thought I saw her when you...that time when you kissed me. I haven't given much thought about it but I think it was her. Somehow though, I know we could trust her so it was alright," Sachiko said quietly.

"I think so, too," Yumi said with relief. "But I think she would tease us about it. She cornered me last time and...well..."

Yumi blushed again, remembering Sei's teasing words.

"She was teasing me about it and said that she would give me masks as Christmas gift."

Sachiko looked confused for a moment, before realization dawned in her. She giggled while Yumi pouted at her.

"It's not funny, Onee-sama!" Yumi protested though she joined Sachiko's giggling. It was nice to be alone with Sachiko again. It was nice to hear Sachiko's laugh again.

"Yumi, what are your plans for the Christmas break?" Sachiko asked as soon as the giggling subsided.

"Mom and Dad are planning to visit some relatives but I don't feel like going. I think I'll stay home and do my homework. I don't know about Yuuki but I think he'll stay, too," Yumi said, a thoughtful expression in her face. There was something that she wanted to do, to ask Sachiko, but didn't know if it would be alright, if it wouldn't be embarrassing.

"I have some family business matters to attend to during the break, aside from doing my homework, too, but I would be free most of the time," Sachiko said thoughtfully, pondering something but hesitating about it.

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the two remaining people in the Rose Mansion.

"W-would you like to spend a night at our house?"

"Would you like to spend a night at the Ogasawara Mansion?"

Both persons asked at the same time. They looked at each other, before they giggled again.

"It seems we're thinking about the same thing. I would love to spend a night at your house, Yumi," Sachiko said.

"No. Maybe it would be better to stay at the Ogasawara Mansion. I only want to have some time alone with you, Onee-sama," Yumi said. This way, she wouldn't be too worried about Sachiko staying in their small house.

'_Then why did you ask her in the first place? Idiot.'_

"But I haven't slept in your house yet, Yumi," Sachiko said with a pout, which Yumi found endearing. "I will spend a night at your house, and then you'll spend a night in ours. And then we could study about notes together," she teased.

"Okay..." Yumi agreed absently, not taking her gaze away from Sachiko's lips. She had an urge to press hers in those red lips. But before she could act on it, Sachiko moved and hugged her.

"I've missed this," Sachiko whispered, closing her eyes as Yumi did the same. They stayed in that position, enjoying the closeness for a minute or two, before Yumi pulled back and gazed at Sachiko who gazed back at hers. Both could read the same thing in each other's eyes.

"I've missed you, Onee-sama," Yumi whispered as she brought her lips closer to Sachiko's. When their soft lips met, excitement coursed through their bodies.

The kiss started as gentle, merely pressing their lips at each other, before Yumi became bolder and parted her lips a little and darted her tongue out to brush on Sachiko's closed lips. Sachiko responded by parting her lips and meeting Yumi's searching tongue with hers. And so the kiss became heated.

"I've wanted to kiss you since after we were locked in the stock room," Yumi panted when their lips separated for air.

Sachiko's eyes gleamed as she leaned down and kissed Yumi again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

The two were so caught up in each other and in kissing that they didn't hear footsteps coming or the opening of the door at the meeting room.

"Oh my..." the intruder whispered when she saw what's going on inside the room. She immediately retreated and closed the door and with quieter steps, walked away. As soon as she stepped out the Rose Mansion, she sighed with relief and started to walk towards the waiting person not too far away.

"Did you get your notes?"

"No. It's not there. I might have left it in the classroom."

The person waiting frowned and said, "That's so unlike you to forget things."

"Sometimes we couldn't help things from happening," the person who arrived said, smiling, even as thoughts about the scene she saw earlier flashed in her head.

"You seemed happy."

"Yes. I am happy."

'_I'm happy for them.'_

Meanwhile, the oblivious persons at the Rose Mansion continued with their activity, this time hands started to be active, moving from their static position to brush other places. It started as just brushing of each other's back and shoulders, before one became bolder and moved to a place that both made them moan.

"Onee-sama..." Yumi moaned in Sachiko's lips when she felt the warm hand that stayed unmoving in her front. Unlike last time, however, she didn't pull away and instead shamelessly pushed herself to Sachiko's hand.

At Yumi's reaction, Sachiko became bolder and tentatively moved her hand. Her head was clouded with desire, desire to feel Yumi and to hear Yumi's moan. Yumi was soft, amidst the barriers that separated her hand from fully feeling that softness. She was concentrating on feeling that softness when she was startled as stronger electricity shot through her spine. She pulled back and gaze at Yumi with surprised and lustful eyes.

Yumi gazed back at Sachiko, equally surprised. She hadn't noticed her hand leaving Sachiko's back to rest on her front. However, despite feeling shy and embarrassed at her boldness, she couldn't help but note that her hand was full and that it was really warm where her palm rested.

"I...I..." Yumi sputtered, not knowing what to say. But she didn't have to worry what to say anymore when Sachiko kissed her again. The passionate kiss lasted for as long as they could without taking in oxygen. And when they separated, they were both panting heavily, not only because of the lack of oxygen but due to the feelings evoked by the recent boldness in their actions.

"Yumi..." Sachiko breathed, resting her forehead in Yumi's. She was slowly slipping totally out of control. The feel of touching Yumi, and Yumi touching her, in a place that no one had touched before, was getting too much for her to handle, and no doubt for Yumi's too. She could see the hesitation in Yumi's eyes, even if they were glinting with desire. They shouldn't be doing this, especially in this place.

"We shouldn't have done that, should we?" Yumi whispered even if her mind protested at her words. She loved the feeling of touching Sachiko and being touched by Sachiko. But somehow, there was something in her that was hesitating. What would happen if they totally lose control and in a place like this?

"Do you regret it, Yumi?" Sachiko asked, wanting to be sure.

"No, I don't," Yumi answered firmly and immediately.

After they collected themselves and the sensation they felt subsided into controllable level, Yumi started cleaning the meeting room. She smiled when Sachiko helped her, and couldn't help but blushed every time the event earlier flashed in her mind. Who would have thought that what happened would happen? She was bothered when she came to school, but now, it seemed a distant memory. She flushed when she realized that she had stopped wiping the table and was instead gazing at Sachiko who was closing the windows. She blushed all the more when Sachiko caught her looking. However, instead of looking away, she met Sachiko's gaze bravely, and was rewarded by a smile. She grinned like a fool.

"Come here, Yumi," Sachiko commanded and who was Yumi to disobey?

Quickly, Yumi was standing in front of Sachiko and was wrapped in a sweet embrace.

"I love you, Onee-sama," Yumi whispered happily.

"I love you, too, Yumi."

They stayed in each other's arms for a while, before Sachiko pulled back and said, "We should get going. It will be dark soon."

Again, Yumi obeyed happily, though she was reluctant to part from Sachiko yet, even if only for a few feet away. Noticing her reaction, Sachiko laughed.

"We have a lifetime ahead of us to be together, Yumi," Sachiko said, her eyes flashing with happiness.

Yumi's eyes widened.

'_Lifetime? Onee-sama, are you aware of what you just said?'_

Despite being unsure if Sachiko meant what she said, Yumi was happy. It was her hope to be with Sachiko forever.

"Are you alright, Yumi?" Sachiko asked when Yumi became quiet. She was pleasantly surprised when Yumi smiled brightly.

"I'm more than alright, Onee-sama."

Finished with cleaning, Yumi washed her hands. As she did, she remembered how her hand had touched Sachiko's...

A blush appeared in Yumi's cheeks. This right hand of hers had touched Sachiko. It tingled just as what it did when it was feeling Sachiko's softness even with the uniform and bra...

Yumi paused, her blush increasing. Brassiere had a lot of memories for her. How she had said about...

"What are you thinking, Yumi?"

Yumi gave a start. She didn't hear Sachiko moving towards her.

"Nothing. Just thinking about br..."

Yumi paused, and if possible blushed some more. She giggled nervously as she turned to face Sachiko and said, "I'm thinking about how happy I am today, Onee-sama. Thank you."

Sachiko's eyes softened.

"I'm happy, too, Yumi."

Again, the two were locked in an embrace. While in the embrace, Sachiko was thinking about what Yumi started to say before she cut herself off.

"_Just thinking about br..."_

'_Could it be that what Yumi was about to say was brassiere?' _

It wasn't surprising considering what happened in their previous encounters and especially today.

'_Was Yumi thinking that without our uniform and bra, it would be...''_

Sachiko's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. She was hesitating to bring the subject but still, the opportunity to tease Yumi was tempting. She hadn't done it in days.

"You know Yumi, the offer is still open."

Without breaking the embrace, Yumi raised her head to look at Sachiko questioningly.

"What offer?"

Sachiko responded with a mischievous smile. When Yumi continued to look confused, she explained, the smile not leaving her lips.

"You remember the scene at the car when we went to have a picnic at the Ogasawara Estate?"

Yumi's mind whirled as she tried to recall everything that happened that day. She smiled as she remembered that it was the day both she and Sachiko admitted their feelings to each other and...

"_Do you want me to take off my bra, Yumi?"_

"Oh."

Realization dawned on Yumi. Seeing it, Sachiko continued with her teasing, "Though I can't promise about the clothes. I haven't tried not wearing clothes in this place yet."

Blushing, Yumi looked down, only to be faced with Sachiko's chest. She opted to return her gazed to the teasing face of Sachiko when she thought about something. She moved her hand around Sachiko so she was touching the latter's brassiere, before she bravely met Sachiko's teasing eyes.

"Should I do the honor then?"

At Sachiko's confused expression, Yumi deliberately touched the latter's brassiere strap. She smiled when Sachiko's eyes widened.

"I promise not to take off your clothes, Onee-sama," Yumi said slowly, feeling triumphant when Sachiko's cheeks colored.

"I...Yumi..."

"But then again, I prefer it if we're in a more private place so I'll take your offer next time, Onee-sama."

Sachiko attempted to glare at the victoriously grinning Yumi but failed. Hugging Yumi again, she laughed. Yumi joined her. Their hearts were racing and their skins tingling with excitement at the thought. They were contented in their current position, and let their imaginations took over instead. When letting their imaginations ran wild made them pleasantly uncomfortable, they separated and gazed at each other.

"I'll let you do that if you'll let me, too, Yumi. But you're right. This place is hardly appropriate for that."

"Even if you say that, I don't think I could look at this room the same way again."

"Me, too. I would always remember Yumi trying to make a pass on her Onee-sama. I should note this day so that I will not forget how..."

"Hey, t-that's not true! You're...you're..."

The laughter in Sachiko's eyes prevented Yumi from saying more. Pouting, she attempted, and failed, to glare at Sachiko. She settled to laughing instead, joining Sachiko. This day, like the previous days she had spent with Sachiko, would be noted in her mind.

* * *

(19) Gerboth, Walter. "Musical Notation." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: Okay, let's start with the bad news. I am not going to write any story soon (my hands are full with work and can hardly have time for other things). There is 99% chance that _Alphabet _would be the last story you will read from me this year. Some of you might be aware (if you have read a couple of my previous stories) that I have mentioned titles of stories before and yes, I have those files in Yash (my beloved notebook) but I haven't re-read any of them in a long while (meaning several months ago, almost a year even) and don't think I could re-read and post any of them before this year ends.

For the good news, I have finished drafting the rest of the chapters of this story. I am pleased with myself.

(Note: author did a victory dance and then fell over the floor because it was too late to realize that the author can't dance haha ;)

Anyway, as I was saying, this story is complete in Yash (but naturally, the rest of the chapters need to be re-read first before it will be out to public viewing/reading). To be honest with you, I finished drafting the entire story more than a month ago (grin). I was so excited and impatient during those days and had set my mind to finish the story so that I can have peace of mind (because as long as I'm not finish with whatever I'm doing, in this case writing the story, I keep on thinking about it and it makes me restless ;) I wasn't able to mention it before because a lot of things happened afterwards and I was having troubles in life (sigh).

Oh, and another thing, I was so excited during the day I've finished Chapter 26 that I even wrote an epilogue of sort haha meaning this story has 27 chapters. Now that I think about it, it should be 26 only. Hmm...what will I do with the epilogue?...I'll think about it later. Anyway, we still have a long way to go. We're only half-way done, right? So as a treat to you folks, here are the clues for the coming chapters: next chapter is Onion (why onion? We'll see ;) followed by Palm. Q is for Quiz, R is for Roses (that's quite obvious!), S is for Sachiko (that's a lie ;) U is for Uniform (grin), X is for X-rated (I'm kidding;) and Z is for...wait, I think I've missed a few letters (shrug) oh well, I'll have to check my files to see what are for those that I've missed haha ;).

I won't change the story anymore, no more scenes will be added with what I've written. Only checking the spelling and making sure that I haven't missed something. Please don't ask me to sit down, re-read all of them, and then post all of them right away because (1) I'm really busy to stay doing only one thing for hours; (2) you might miss me if my next story is next year (haha conceited and cheeky author ;) (3) you'll spoil my fun (wink;) I promise that you will be able to read Chapter 26 before this year ends.

_---Arvendell---_

_12 September 2009 _

_10:15 AM_


	15. Onion

A/N: If you have seen the Season 4 (I hope you had!), then you know what happened between Yumi and Touko during the Yamayurikai Christmas Party. Touko's role in this story is minor, just like most of the others, but her refusal of Yumi's first offer of rosary have some significance in the progress of things (grin) between Sachiko and Yumi. And, I might have referred/will refer some scenes that actually happened in the anime/manga/novel, but you know that a lot of things in this story did not happen in Marimite. I mean, come on. Sachiko and Yumi being…oh well, you know what I mean.

**

* * *

Chapter 15. Onion

* * *

**

Yumi started when she noticed that droplets of water landed in her hand. She wondered where it came from, before she realized that it was her eyes that were leaking with tears. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before she continued chopping the vegetables in front of her. While doing so, her mind kept drifting to the events during the Yamayurikai's Christmas Party (20). How it ended was something she hadn't anticipated. But then again, she also hadn't anticipated that she would do what she had done.

She wondered where she had gone wrong, but couldn't find the answers. She had been racking her brain about it. She needed some answers because she didn't want her mood to continue gloomy, not when it was Christmas and not when her relationship with Sachiko was getting better.

At the thought of Sachiko, a faint smile appeared in her lips. She loved the older girl all the more. She seemed to love her more with every passing moment, and she hadn't thought about complaining about it. Sachiko made her happy. If only...

She almost cut her finger when the doorbell rang.

'_Who could it be? Mom and Dad aren't here so we're not expecting any visitor. Unless Yuuki...'_

"I'll get it!" Came Yuuki's voice from the other part of the house.

'_He must have a visitor. I wonder if it's one of the Hanadera's student council.'_

She wiped her eyes again, making sure that everything was dry. She wouldn't want other people seeing her crying. She had spent some time already doing it in her room. She came here in the kitchen to take her mind off the events at the Yamayurikai's Christmas Party but somehow, failed, considering the tears that had just leaked in her eyes.

She started once again when someone coughed behind her.

'_I should stop being so jumpy or else I would cut myself for sure.'_

Slowly, Yumi turned as she said, "What is it, Yuu..."

The question caught in Yumi's throat when she saw who was standing at the kitchen door. Her eyes widened.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Asked by the person standing at the door when she noticed Yumi's red eyes. Concerned, she walked towards the surprised girl until she was standing a couple of steps away.

"Onee-sama...what are you doing here?" Yumi asked once she gathered her voice. She was confused. She tried to remember if she and Sachiko had any plans for the day that she had missed and Sachiko had came to check on her.

"Yuuki-san asked me to come. He said that he was staying tonight with his friends and you would be left alone here. Since we have an agreement for me to spend a night here, I agreed. I hope you don't mind...Yumi, are you alright? Are you crying?" Sachiko asked, concerned.

'_That Yuuki...'_

"I'm fine. It's just that..." Yumi looked at her hands and noticed what she was holding. "I am chopping onions and its making me cry," she explained, thankful for the valid excuse.

Sachiko was quiet for a moment, before she decided to accept Yumi's excuse. She knew that there was something more than the onions making the latter cry, but she wouldn't bring the subject yet. Instead, she asked, "What are you cooking? Can I help you?"

For a moment, Yumi forgot about her earlier thoughts as she tried to imagine Sachiko cooking in their small kitchen. Her imaginations would have run wild had it not for Sachiko clearing her throat to get her attention. She blushed when she saw a smile lurking in the older person's eyes.

"I...if you want to, Onee-sama," she said dubiously as she got an apron for Sachiko.

For the next few minutes, the two spent it with silence as they prepared food together. The silence was broken from time to time with Yumi giving instructions to Sachiko who looked so out of place in their kitchen. She was constantly watching Sachiko, wanting to make sure that the latter wouldn't cut or burn herself.

"Excuse me. Yumi, I'm going now," Yuuki said from the kitchen door, halting the two from what they were doing.

"Okay. Have fun, Yuuki," Yumi said. She would thank her brother tomorrow for always watching over her. She would also scold him for unexpectedly making Sachiko come here. Though she and Sachiko had plans before for the latter to spend a night here, she would have preferred to have known the day in advance. Nevertheless, being with Sachiko and seeing her cook made her happy.

"Sachiko-san, please make sure that Yumi won't burn the house down."

"Hey!"

Grinning, Yuuki left the indignant Yumi and the smiling Sachiko.

"That Yuuki..." Yumi muttered.

"Your brother cares a lot about you," Sachiko commented.

Yumi nodded in agreement as she sat on a chair, Sachiko imitating her. They sat there, waiting for the food to get cooked, with Yumi squirming in her seat and Sachiko watching her intently.

"I know that we have talked about it already but somehow, I couldn't stop thinking about it," Yumi whispered, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I know. I don't expect you to not think about it that easily. That's why I'm here. I hope you don't mind," Sachiko said quietly.

Tears brimming in her eyes once again, Yumi moved to Sachiko and hugged her, wanting comfort. Sachiko hugged her back as she shed tears again.

"Everything will be alright. You and Touko-chan will work everything out, I'm sure of it," Sachiko consoled. Seeing Yumi hurting also hurt her like a knife. However, she believed in Yumi, and knew that everything would be fine between her and her cousin, Matsudaira Touko, just like everything between her and Yumi worked out fine.

'_It's more than fine between us.'_

Once Yumi's tears subsided, she pulled back and smiled at Sachiko.

"I love you, Onee-sama."

"I know," Sachiko said with a teasing look.

Yumi's smile widened. She raised her hands, intending to reach for Sachiko's cheeks when she caught the smell of onions. She brought her hand on her nose instead, then grimaced.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama. I think I've put the smell on you."

"It can be removed, right? So don't worry about it. I have gotten a hug in exchange, anyway," Sachiko teased.

Smiling apologetically, Yumi went to the sink and cleaned her hands.

Afterwards, they talked about everything except for what happened between Yumi and Touko. When it was time for dinner, Yumi started to panic when she realized that Sachiko would taste what she had just cook.

"Don't worry, Yumi. I'm sure it tastes alright. Besides, I helped you in it. If it isn't good, then it is my fault as much as it's yours," Sachiko said.

Nevertheless, Yumi watched anxiously as Sachiko tasted the food. She didn't know she was holding her breath until Sachiko smiled and said that it was okay.

Once dinner was over, the two settled in the living room to watch a movie, with Yumi leaning on Sachiko's shoulder and hugging her hand.

"Do you often watch a movie, Yumi?"

"Yes. Sometimes only Yuuki and I, and sometimes, Mom and Dad would join us here. We don't have much to do when we're not studying or helping with the house chores. How about you, Onee-sama?"

"I can't remember the last time I've seen a movie."

"What?" Yumi was aghast, then she became uncomfortable. "You don't like watching movies?"

"No, it's not that. I'm always busy so I couldn't really watch anything for a long time," Sachiko explained, easing Yumi's worry. "Now, let's enjoy the movie together."

Only the sounds coming from the movie they were watching could be heard as both focused their attention to it. At first, it was hard for the both of them to concentrate to the movie due to their closeness. However, as the movie progressed, they shifted their attention from each other to the movie, knowing that they had all the night alone together.

"Here, Yumi," Sachiko said, handing a handkerchief to Yumi who looked at her with confusion.

"You want me to hold it?" Yumi asked, looking at Sachiko who was torn between worry and amusement.

Instead of answering, Sachiko brought the handkerchief to Yumi's face and wiped her cheeks.

"Oh..."

Yumi didn't know that tears were running down her cheeks.

"Do you know that onions contain sulphurous, volatile oils that dissolve in water to produce sulphuric acid, which may be produced in the eyes to induce tears (21)," Sachiko said with a teasing voice.

Giggling, Yumi let Sachiko wiped her tears.

"But I don't think onions are the caused this time. I didn't know movies make you cry, Yumi," Sachiko continued to tease.

"It's just so sad. I mean, he loves her very much but she just had to die," Yumi explained, referring to the movie they were watching.

Smiling fondly at Yumi's reaction, Sachiko pulled Yumi closer and with slight difficulty, focused on the movie once again. Occasionally, she would feel and hear Yumi sniff and every time, she would squeezed her tenderly and the later would pressed on her some more if it was still possible.

When the movie was over, both Sachiko and Yumi stayed seated at the couch.

"Onee-sama, you wouldn't leave me, would you?" Yumi asked all of a sudden, making Sachiko look at her with surprised.

"I've never thought about it," Sachiko answered firmly, looking at Yumi tenderly.

Yumi's heart was filled with love for the person holding her.

"_We have a lifetime ahead of us to be together, Yumi."_

"You made me cry again, Onee-sama," Yumi said with a smile as she wiped her tears. She seemed to be crying a lot lately.

"It was the onions," Sachiko defended, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Laughing, Yumi leaned on Sachiko and kissed her tenderly. She was glad she had Sachiko in her life.

"I won't ever let you go, Onee-sama, please bear that in mind," Yumi whispered when she pulled back from the kiss.

This time, it was Sachiko who pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"Just the way I want it."

They returned to the kiss, each passing moment getting more passionate. Soon, lips separated, but only to kiss different parts of each other's face. When Sachiko reached Yumi's earlobe and gave it a tender nip, Yumi gave a shuddering sigh, and then responded by kissing Sachiko's neck. She smiled when Sachiko shivered. Her smile turned into a moan when something pressed on her front. That something was Sachiko's hand.

"Yumi..."

"Yes...?"

Both were getting carried away. They pulled away briefly, gazing at each other with burning eyes. Simultaneously, they moved together for another passionate kiss. Soon, the kisses became urgent, and the hands became bolder. Yumi jolted when Sachiko's palm pressed on her harder. Despite the clothes and brassiere, she knew that Sachiko could feel the hardness of her nipple. Her hands trembling, she reached for the buttons of Sachiko's clothes.

"I'm taking you up on your offer before, Onee-sama," Yumi panted as one by one, the buttons of Sachiko's top came undone.

"What?" Sachiko asked dazedly, not stopping from raining kisses on Yumi's face.

"Nothing," Yumi answered, pushing Sachiko's blouse aside so that she could have access to more skin.

Sachiko's insides lurched when she felt Yumi's warm hands on her bared stomach. Yumi's hand stayed there for a while, caressing and drawing lazy patterns. When it started to move upwards, she finally understood what Yumi meant earlier.

"So what's your cup size, Onee-sama?" Yumi teased, her ears ringing with excitement. She had thought about touching Sachiko. And though she had wondered what it felt like when Sachiko didn't have a bra on, still she hadn't conjured the image, only that it would feel soft and exciting. Now, she was slowly finding it out.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Sachiko panted as her hands moved in the hem of Yumi's shirt, then travelled upward underneath the shirt, making Yumi jolt again.

"I will," Yumi said boldly, her back arching to Sachiko's touch.

While Yumi caressed Sachiko just above her stomach, Sachiko caressed her back. Their lips were locked in each other. And then all movements stopped. Yumi moaned with protest. Smiling, Sachiko moved again. It had been a long while since she had heard Yumi purr so she was pleasantly surprised to hear it again, though Yumi seemed unaware of it.

Trying to ignore the pleasant feeling brought by Yumi's hand inching slowly and teasingly in her ribcage, she swiftly unclasped Yumi's bra. Without the hindrance, she freely moved her hand up and down Yumi's smooth back, all the while enjoying Yumi's moans and shivers.

Not to be outdone by Sachiko, Yumi finally brought her hand on Sachiko's breast. Though there was only one remaining barrier, Sachiko's bra, Yumi was contented to move her hands on top of the small piece of clothing. She marvelled at the feel of Sachiko, seemingly burning her palm. And despite the bra, she felt Sachiko's nipple hardened in her touch. Encouraged, she let go of Sachiko's shoulder and brought her other hand to touch the neglected breast. She smiled when Sachiko shivered and pulled her closer in response.

Yumi accidentally bit, though not that hard, Sachiko's neck when a burning skin touched the bare skin of her front. Sachiko had pushed her bra aside and cupped one soft breast. She panted. She felt like she had run a marathon. She was already trembling from before, but now, the trembling had increased. And before she could stop herself nor think about it, she pushed herself to Sachiko's hand.

Sachiko cringed a bit when Yumi's teeth buried in the soft skin of her neck. However, the pain was nothing compared to the excitement she was feeling as her hands touched one of the most private and sensitive part of Yumi's body without any barrier. When she came here, she hadn't thought that this would happen. True, she had thought about sharing a kiss with Yumi, and a bit of hugging. Okay, more than a bit of hugging and a little touching. But it never crossed her mind that the touching would be without the barrier of clothes. Then again, she wasn't going to complain. She wasn't even inclined to control herself as she touched and kissed Yumi. Though if Yumi showed hesitation, she would immediately pull back, no matter how hard it would be.

"Sachiko..."

Hearing Yumi murmured her first name, Sachiko pulled back a bit and gazed with half-lidded eyes to a dazed Yumi. It was the first time she heard Yumi say her name, and what more, it was uttered in an erotic way.

"Yumi..."

"Sachiko, I...I'm..."

With great difficulty, Sachiko summoned some semblance of control. Though she couldn't help but squeezed Yumi some more, making the latter throw her head back to moan seductively. She almost lost it again. But as she had thought earlier, a slight hesitation from Yumi would make her stop from carrying on.

"It's okay, Yumi. It's okay..."

Leaning her forehead on Sachiko's, Yumi whispered, "I want to, so much that it hurts. But do you think we should...?"

"No. Not now. Maybe next time..."

"You're not mad?"

"Don't be silly. Why would I get mad at you?"

"Because um...um...nothing..."

Sachiko laughed hoarsely at Yumi's failure to come up with reasons. Yumi joined her, not embarrassed at all.

"It's just…I'm not sure how to explain it. For quite some time, I've been crying and very sad about what happened between me and Touko-chan. And then the next moment I was...I was..." Yumi paused, thinking of a better word to describe what happened between her and Sachiko.

"And then you were feeling like you'd die with pleasure?" Sachiko supplied. Not the best words to describe their feelings but at the moment, she couldn't think of other words.

"Yes. I've never felt like it, Onee-sama. It was like I'm another person and I couldn't seem to stop."

Sachiko frowned at how Yumi addressed her but let it go.

"Yes, I understand you."

They were quiet for awhile, still trying to control themselves, though their current position wasn't helping them. They were still locked in each other's embrace, their exposed skin touching temptingly.

"Um, Onee-sama..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think...maybe...could you cover yourself?" Yumi suggested with a blush, trying not to move her gaze downwards.

"I don't know. I seem to remember someone so eager to have it unbuttoned," Sachiko teased, making Yumi blush some more.

Trembling, Yumi raised her heavy hand and reached for Sachiko's buttons. However, with all her trembling, she couldn't put a single button to its hole.

Taking pity on Yumi, Sachiko started to button her blouse. She noticed that her hand was shaking, too, though not as much as Yumi's.

Later on, both had showered separately and ready to bed. Though no one questioned why each had stayed in the bathroom longer than they should. Despite everything, the two fell asleep easily, curled in each other tightly.

And when morning came, both were wearing smile in their faces. Both were blushing, too.

---o---

"Oh, you're cooking. Where is Sachiko-san?" Yuuki asked as soon as he was back and saw Yumi in the kitchen.

"She left this morning. She had an appointment today," Yumi answered without looking at Yuuki, which made the latter wonder if everything was alright. After all, Yumi was so gloomy lately.

"Are you okay, Yumi?"

Yumi jumped when Yuuki spoke beside her. She thought that her brother had left the kitchen already.

"Yuuki! Don't do that!"

"You're crying but you're grinning? What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you have gone insane already?" Yuuki asked with an expression that was torn between worry, confusion and amusement.

"Onions."

"Huh?"

"Do you know that onions contain sulphurous, volatile oils that dissolve in water to produce sulphuric acid, which may be produced in the eyes to induce tears?" (21) Yumi said, reiterating what Sachiko said last night.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Why don't you get changed? We will have dinner soon," Yumi said, hiding her face from her brother.

"You cooked something edible, right?"

"Yuuki!!"

* * *

(20) See MSGM Season 4 Episode 7

(21) Pardee, William D. "Onion." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for onions ;) I won't update immediately because I've been out of sorts lately (not because of work but rather regarding my health). A lot of things happened since my previous update. I've been really happy, surprised, excited, confused, sad and angry. A lot of things are bothering me, like the fact that I think I have to postpone (again!) my plans to pursue a graduate study next school year because I have to work full time since I'm supporting several heads, including a college student (sigh). As the eldest, the obligation has fallen into my shoulders and even if I could, I definitely won't turn my back from my family. However, that doesn't mean that I'm not feeling sad. I hope I'm not too old when I finally will be able to pursue my studies haha ;) Not easy to look for means to study again.

You know, I've had some ideas for new stories. Actually, some has been in my head after I've seen the end of Season 4 and it's going to be a romance/drama. And recently, some naughty ones (again! Haha;). I also have thoughts of writing that is more detailed about a lot of things, and probably more forward, and there might be changes in writing style. And, I have thoughts of writing for another couple, too, but they are not in Marimite. Well, all are thoughts playing in my head when I'm resting. Unless I'm in the mood to write, they will remain in my head and will entertain only me. As I've said, things get in the way and I'm really busy still. Hopefully, next year I have written some already.

Anyway, I just know that next chapter is naughty ;) Yumi is naughty (grin from ear to ear;)

_---Arvendell---_

_23 September 2009_

_2:55 PM_


	16. Palm

A/N: Before we proceed with the chapter, I'd like to say that it has been terrible days after I've posted the previous chapter. Typhoon hit the Philippines and affected almost 4 million people. Houses including properties were destroyed by the flood brought by very unusual heavy rain. Some areas will remain flooded for months because the soil is saturated and the lakes, rivers and dams had overflowed. The scene left by Ketsana is terrible. Communities looked like lakes, others are covered by mud, and others resemble like an improperly managed dumpsite. There were dead bodies mingled with trash, and there were some hanging on trees. Some bodies couldn't be found yet. A lot of people/areas haven't recovered yet and then there was Parma, wreaking havoc in Northern Philippines. These events were certainly brought by our changing climate and the result was a manifestation of our lack of concern to our environment. Is it really difficult to refrain ourselves from throwing trash everywhere? How many more lives and properties will be destroyed before people stopped being stubborn and selfish? Typhoons are common in the Philippines because it is a disaster-prone area and situated in the path of most typhoons. However, the occurrence of disasters became more frequent and has intensified because of the changing climate. If we don't have floods and landslide, we have drought in the country. We have worsened our situation by indiscriminate disposal of garbage, building structures along waterways until such time that the waterways either disappeared due to infrastructures or the water was replaced by garbage, and deforestation, to mention a few. I really believe that if we ever hoped for safer lives, we should start with behavioral change first because even if we build infrastructures to prevent flooding and the like, it would still be not enough. Ah, it's also irritating to see people 'helping' but you can see that it is marred with politics. Can't people help without 'broadcasting' their names? "We should put our name in the bags of relief goods" or "we should have camera/video while distributing goods". Some also took advantage and instead of giving the donations from the concerned people/organizations to the recipients, they took it as theirs. It's disgusting. And, it would have been much better if goods distributed to the affected population aren't in plastic bags because those are not biodegradable and will only add up to the trash piling all over the areas. That said, there are also a lot of good ones who helped/are helping because it is the right thing to do. There are heroes that never made it public but I'm sure they will be remembered by the ones they have helped.

I hope the affected population of our country, in time, will be able to rise from the tragic event. Not only the Philippines but also those who were affected by Ketsana in Vietnam, and by the earthquake in Indonesia and tsunami in American Samoa.

Okay, I'm sorry if I mumbled too much. I am documenting and going to write something about the events that transpired during the disasters and so my thoughts are into it and besides, I've always dislike what we people have done/been doing to our environment and I've always liked clean water, fresh air, trees and animals (it's no wonder that when I was college and don't know what to pursue, I ended up finishing a college degree that is focused on environmental management and I'm hoping that I could improve my knowledge by pursuing a master's degree in environmental planning and management and hopefully make a difference someday. Ah well, dreams are free ;).

Leaving depressing thoughts for a while, let's move on to the story. As I've told you who reviewed the previous chapter, here's an update. Somehow, it's another version of a scene in _Little By Little_. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 16. Palm

* * *

**

Yumi woke up with a start. Bleary eyes cracked open to look for what had snapped her out of her sleep. Sleepiness disappeared when her eyes met barely familiar surroundings. Her bedroom certainly wasn't this big. Both hers and Yuuki's room would fit here, and there would still be room for their parents'. Before her surprise developed into a full-pledged panic, however, she remembered that she had been aware when she came in this room and lay in this bed.

Last night was the female only New Year's party at the Ogasawara Mansion. The current Yamayurikai members were all present, even Sei. Though how Sei found about the party wasn't clear. She was having doubts whether Sachiko had invited the former Rose. If she did, then the others, Mizuno Youko and Torii Eriko, should have been there, too. Besides, with what Sei knew about them and knowing the tendency of the latter to tease them until she was red in embarrassment and Sachiko red in anger, she didn't think Sachiko would be please to have Sei around. Then again, maybe since Sei knew a lot about them, Sachiko might not have a choice. After all, there was this possibility that Sei had blackmailed Sachiko. Or not. No one knew the truth except Sei. And maybe Sachiko.

Thankfully, Sei had kept her mouth shut about her relationship with Sachiko. However, Sei being Sei, found other ways to torment either her or Sachiko. She clearly remembered what Sei made her do last night when she lost in their game.

"_I'll be easy on you, Yumi-chan. All you have to do is stand there behind Sachiko and pretend that you're a palm tree," Sei said with a wink._

"_Palm tree?!"_

"_Yes. It's much better rather than to pretend as a mango tree, right?" Sei said with an overly patient look._

"_I don't see any difference between the two," Yumi complained as she stood from her seat beside Sachiko._

"_A palm tree grows with a single, unbranched trunk (21) while a mango tree grows with spreading top and numerous branches (22). So then, it would fit to pretend as palm tree since your hands would be the leaves. But it you want to be a mango tree then we could have that arranged. I'm sure we could find some props here for the leaves and..."_

"_There's no need to go that far. I'll be a palm tree," Yumi said with resignation, wondering where Sei got ridiculous ideas._

"_How nice. And sway with the wind, would you," Sei said with a grin, making Yumi pout at her._

"_There's no wind..." Yumi complained again but was cut off by Sei._

"_We could have that arran..."_

"_Right, right. Sway with the wind," Yumi said, cutting off Sei this time._

It was embarrassing but thankfully, she managed alright. She endured it because she wasn't ready for the alternative that Sei's eyes had suggested. Though now that Yumi thought about it, she didn't think Sei would have spilled hers and Sachiko's secret.

"I should have realized that sooner. Stupid, Yumi..."

To accompany her whispered words, Yumi tried to raise her hand to smack her forehead.

She tried.

But her hand never moved...

Instead, her whole body became rigid.

She didn't realize it when she woke up.

Her hand...

No.

Her palm...

Her left palm was resting on...

'_How did this happen? What would I do? Oh no! Oh no!'_

Yumi held her breath, too afraid to make any movements and sound.

She wondered how her hand ended in that position. She knew she fell asleep close to Sachiko and that was all. They weren't even holding each other, though their sides were touching.

'_I forgot that she slept without her nightgown. What should I do?'_

She was starting to panic, and tried hard not flinched. The room was cold, but she could feel sweat started to trickle in her neck. Her palms were getting sweaty, too.

'_My palms? Sweating? It will become damp and then...and then...'_

After holding her breath for quite awhile, Yumi had no choice but to breath, and did it with deliberate slowness. Her mind hurried to replay what might have been the cause of her current predicament.

_The party ended full of laughter. Everyone had fun. However, for some reason, no one had stayed in. Even if it was a bit late, Sei, Rei, Yoshino, Shimako and Noriko had decided to leave, citing various reasons. Yumi even thought for a moment to go home, too, but quickly dismissed it as it came. She hadn't seen Sachiko after the latter slept in her house. Today was her chance to be with Sachiko, and with the others leaving, the chance to be alone with Sachiko. She was excited, nervous and worried. She and Sachiko hadn't talked about what happened that night that Sachiko slept in. That morning, when they woke up, Sachiko had to left quickly because they had woke up late, and if Sachiko didn't hurry, she would be late for her appointment._

"_Are you tired, Yumi?" Sachiko asked the quiet Yumi once they were alone in the former's room and were ready to sleep._

_A little intimidated, even if it wasn't her first time to be in the elegant room of Sachiko, Yumi shook her head and said, "Only a little. I had fun tonight, Onee-sama. Thank you for inviting me."_

_Sachiko didn't answer and instead gazed at Yumi intently who for some reason, fidgeted under her gaze._

"_We should get some sleep."_

_Yumi swallowed hard and nodded. She was feeling excited and nervous. Would what happened between her and Sachiko the last time they slept together happen again tonight? That thought made her shiver with anticipation._

'_Wait. Sachiko had just said that they were going to sleep already.'_

_Yumi didn't want to sleep yet. At least not in the next two or three minutes. She contemplated about what she should say, but stopped thinking anymore when she noticed Sachiko's unmoving form in front of her. _

"_Um, can I have a goodnight kiss?" Yumi asked timidly, blushing again, much to her dismay. Wherever that courage to ask Sachiko that, she wasn't interested to find out. She was more interested to the reaction of the beautiful person in front of her._

"_I would have given you one, or two, even if you didn't ask," Sachiko teased as she moved closer to Yumi._

_Yumi blushed again. She closed her eyes, her heart racing with anticipation. But when Sachiko's soft lips touched hers, her nervousness left her and she raised her hands to pull Sachiko closer. She wanted to feel Sachiko as close to her as possible._

_It was supposed to be a simple and sweet goodnight kiss. However, no one wanted to let go, even when their lips separated for air. The tender kiss had quickly escalated into a passionate one. It was the scene at the Fukuzawa's house all over again. Warm lips left its counterpart and touched other places. Who was kissing the other's neck, and who was nibbling in the other's earlobe, and who was caressing someone's back, and who was caressing someone's shoulders, it didn't matter. Only the feel of each other, and the sensation that the kissing and touching had brought mattered._

_When Yumi's hand automatically moved from Sachiko's shoulders to her front, she was startled to find no barriers to the softness of Sachiko's skin. She hadn't realized that she had untied the knot of Sachiko's nightgown, and that the only thing that prevented the clothing from falling over and baring Sachiko was the fact that they were pressed so closed together._

_Yumi's ears rang. She thought she was going deaf with the loud thundering of her heart. More so when Sachiko, unaware of her state of undress, pulled away to gaze at Yumi quizzically albeit eyes had trace of desire. The clothing pooled in Sachiko's waist, totally exposing Sachiko's gorgeous upper body to Yumi's shocked, excited, nervous and worried eyes._

"_Sachiko, I...I..."_

_Sachiko wondered for a moment what was wrong with Yumi. When she saw Yumi's eyes dart downwards then back to her face with difficulty, she looked down. Understanding dawned on her. If she wasn't flushed already in the heat of their activity, she would have blushed._

"_Would you like to touch me, Yumi?"_

_At the husky voice, Yumi shivered. The heat she was feeling within doubled. Her hands had touched Sachiko there once, with the uniform on, but only for a brief moment. The feeling of touching Sachiko there was something that she couldn't describe, but she knew that the feeling was amazing, as amazing as when Sachiko touched her there before. Now, an opportunity had presented. However, she couldn't decide what to do. She wanted to, and yet she didn't want. No. More like, she was scared. Scared of what, she didn't know._

"_Yes, no...I don't know..." Yumi said, flinching a little, worried with Sachiko's reaction. She didn't have to worry, though, because seeing her confusion, Sachiko decided to stop there. Sachiko pulled Yumi to lay in the bed, then kissed her forehead and wished her goodnight._

_Yumi watched Sachiko with gratitude, then blushed when she noticed that she was watching Sachiko fixed her nightgown. Nevertheless, she never turned her gaze away. Idly, she noted that Sachiko's body really did defy gravity._

How they fell asleep, it was a blur to Yumi. However, it was more of a blur to her, how her left hand had ended on top of Sachiko's right breast. And by the feel of it, underneath the latter's nightgown.

'_What the heck is wrong with you, Yumi? First, you hesitated when it was in front of you, even if you had thought about it before, even yearned for it. When it was offered in front of you, you turned your back. And now...'_

Unintentionally, her offending hand moved, and she nearly lost her mind at the feeling. Her heart was drumming in her chest, her body was trembling with excitement and worry, and heated feelings were rioting inside her. She knew that she should pull her hand before Sachiko woke up and found out what she was doing.

'_You're shameful, Yumi. Attacking your Onee-sama when she was asleep...I really feel like a per...' _

Her thoughts stopped and she became more rigid. Sachiko had just shifted in her sleep, and in doing so, pressed herself more in her palm.

'_It's really soft...Stop it, Yumi!'_

She was glad that Sachiko didn't wake up. However, her situation became more delicate. If she pulled her hand, which was miraculously under Sachiko's nightgown and was resting on her soft chest, Sachiko might wake up. She racked her brain to remember if Sachiko was a light sleeper. She didn't think so. But she could never tell what would happen if she moved her hand. What if Sachiko woke up and be disgusted with her action, even if she didn't do it on purpose?

'_Didn't I? Or is this the manifestation of my thoughts about her brassiere as a hindrance and all that...'_

She couldn't decide what to do. Although the pull of having her palm stay where it was, was really strong and was making it hard for her to think of the way of removing it from there, especially when every breath Sachiko took, it moved in her palm, beckoning her.

Once again, Yumi's palm moved on its own accord.

'_No way. Why is it moving without me willing it to? Is that Onee-sama's nipple?'_

Mortified and excited, Yumi tried not to think about what her palm could feel. She was breathing hard, like she had run a 10 kilometer-marathon.

'_Right, Yumi. Think of something else. For example the palm tree. Yes, you just acted as a palm tree earlier. What was it again? Oh. A palm tree grows with a single, unbranched trunk (21)...A palm is the inner surface of the hand, extending from the base of the fingers to the wrist (23). And my palm is touching Onee-sama's breast. Ack! Not that palm, Yumi! It's palm tree, palm tree! Palm is the common name for a family of woody flowering plants widespread in the tropics (21)...The nerve endings in the skin of my palm (24) conveys that Onee-sama's breast is really soft and smooth and it feels hot. No! Not again! But it's really smooth and soft! Ah!"_

Yumi knew that it was a losing battle. There was no way she could think of something else when she was...she was...

"What the heck am I doing?" Yumi murmured to herself as her palm, this time with deliberateness, caressed Sachiko briefly. She would be dead with embarrassment if Sachiko suddenly woke up. And yet, she couldn't stop herself from getting a feel, though it was with great fear and nervousness. Moreover, since she could tell by Sachiko's even breathing that the latter wasn't aware of what her naughty girlfriend was doing, she was feeling bolder.

'_Right. I'm her girlfriend. She wouldn't be mad, would she? But what if she would be disgusted?'_

This time, the fear was so great that Yumi stilled her itching palm to prevent it from touching what she shouldn't when its owner was having a nice sleep.

'_I should do this when she's awake, if she would let me. Not like some pervert who is attempting to rape her.'_

Decided, she once again gazed at the sleeping form of Sachiko beside her. Three of her senses, hearing, sight and touch, were in full alert for Sachiko's reaction. And with very, very slow movement, she pulled her palm. In the corner of her mind, something protested briefly, but it was immediately stamped down.

Inch by agonizing inch, Yumi pulled her hand out of Sachiko's nightgown. The dread she felt was so great when Sachiko moved again. She held her breath for a long while, and when she was sure that Sachiko wasn't going to wake up, she raised her left hand a little and gazed at it intently. This hand, this palm, had touched Sachiko. Intended or not, it was the one who knew the feeling of one of Sachiko's private parts more intimately than the others.

Despite herself, a smile, which easily turned into a grin, appeared in Yumi's lips. Despite everything, she was feeling a bit accomplished. Surely next time she would be braver, and wouldn't hesitate. If she could do something like touching Sachiko when the latter was asleep, which was more embarrassing compared to when Sachiko was awake, then she wouldn't disappoint Sachiko anymore.

Satisfied with her feat, Yumi closed her eyes, ready to dream about Sachiko and more. She quickly entered dreamland with a smile in her lips, not aware that the person beside her lay rigid and trying to breath normally.

---o---

When she was sure that Yumi was asleep, Sachiko's body relaxed, though her insides were far from being relaxed. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gazed blankly at the ceiling. It took all her might to not let her awareness known to the sleeping person beside her. She was drained with energy. Pretending to be asleep was harder than she thought.

She was asleep when Yumi woke up. However, she was quickly brought back from dreamland when she felt Yumi caressed her. She was a heavy sleeper, so she was a bit surprised to wake up in the light touched Yumi did. Then again, maybe she easily woke up because it was Yumi. Everything about Yumi made her senses in full alert. If Yumi was feeling sad, happy, if Yumi wanted something, things like that, she could feel it.

She was startled to find out that Yumi had her palm on her chest. More so when that palm started moving on her. She bit her lips to fight the moan that threatened to erupt in her lips. She knew that Yumi would be embarrassed, while she didn't know how she would react. And so she endured the pleasant torture. She almost gave herself away the last time that Yumi's palm pressed harder on her.

Looking at the smiling and peacefully sleeping person beside her, she didn't regret what she had done. In fact, she was glad with the possibilities presented by what had happened. Smiling, she pulled Yumi closer and closed her eyes to sleep again.

'_There will be some payback next time, my dear Yumi.'_

* * *

(21) Crosby, Marshall R. "Palm (plant)." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

(22) "Mango." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

(23) Ibid (1)

(24) Touch, one of the five senses in humans and other animals, by which the body perceives contact with substances. In humans, touch is accomplished by nerve endings in the skin that convey sensations to the brain via nerve fibers. ("Touch." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.)

* * *

A/N: Hope you had fun! With the chapter done, I'm going back to reading depressing reports (sigh).

Until next time! Will inform you soon when it will be ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_05 October 2009 _

_1:30 PM_


	17. Quiz

A/N: As usual, work is keeping me busy. I believe I'm also coming with cough and cold (again!). Finally though, I had something accomplished and that was to visit an ophthalmologist. I still haven't adjusted to the changes, though, because my eyes still hurt after wearing my new eyeglasses for an hour or two. I hope it would feel normal soon, because it's hard. So you folks who still have 20/20 vision, take good care of your eyes. And you who are like me, well, all the more that we should make sure not to worsen our condition.

Anyway, because I believe I've told you who reviewed last time (except _clarec97_ because I wasn't able to check FFN for quite awhile) when I might update, so I'm fulfilling it. Don't want to disappoint you who for sure are waiting for it ;)

**

* * *

Chapter 17. Quiz

* * *

**

Yumi glanced at the person beside her. Their eyes met and they shared soft smiles before both of them returned to what they were doing. She was trying to memorize the terms for her quiz tomorrow, while Sachiko was reading a book. They were sitting together in Sachiko's queen-sized bed, leaning at the headboard, their sides touching, their unoccupied fingers intertwined, though from time to time they had to let go to flip a page in their book or notes.

How they ended up this way?

_It was morning after the New Year's party at the Ogasawara Mansion when Yumi woke up alone in bed. For a moment, she was sad that Sachiko wasn't beside her. Her sadness, however, turned into nervousness and excitement when she remembered what happened last night. She wasn't referring only of the passionate kisses and little touching she had shared with Sachiko before they lay in bed, but also of what happened when she woke up at the middle of the night and how her palm..._

_She raised her left hand and gazed at her palm with wide eyes._

_This palm._

_This palm had touched Sachiko's breast shamelessly last night._

_A full-blown blush appeared in Yumi's cheeks. She was so focused on her palm and of the thoughts about last night that she squeaked and almost jumped out of the bed when someone touched her shoulders._

"_Yumi," Sachiko said with surprised, her right hand on top of her heart. "Why are you so surprised?"_

"_N-nothing, nothing, Onee-sama. Good morning," Yumi greeted, laughing sheepishly._

"_You should get ready for breakfast," Sachiko said, letting go of Yumi's obvious avoidance of the topic. She had a feeling of what it was all about anyway, knowing the younger girl._

"_Yes, I will!" Yumi exclaimed as she left the bed, got her things and headed to the bathroom. As soon as she was safe from Sachiko's eyes, she sighed with relief. Inside the bathroom, many thoughts entered her mind, mostly centered about Sachiko. She wanted to stay longer with Sachiko today, but she didn't think she could ask Sachiko to let her stay longer. She had stayed longer than everyone who came yesterday already. She had spent the night here already. But, she really wanted to put into test what she had decided last night after her...well..._

_While Yumi was feeling down inside the bathroom, Sachiko waited patiently for her. She had decided already when she woke up this morning. She had woke having mixed feelings, and wondered if what she could recall really happened or only a dream. She wasn't really sure. Then again, when she saw Yumi gazing at her left hand, she believed that everything was real. And so she decided that Yumi should stay the night again. They could go to school together tomorrow. Her only problem now was how to convince Yumi. She supposed she could say that she wanted to be with her longer. However, what if Yumi was needed in their home? She was sure that Yumi was expected to return home today._

"_Oh you're waiting for me, Onee-sama," Yumi said, drawing Sachiko out of her thoughts._

"_Yumi, will you be busy today?" Sachiko asked slowly._

_Yumi furrowed as she thought about the things that she should do today._

"_I have to review for a quiz on..."_

"_I see," Sachiko said, cutting Yumi off. "Maybe next time then."_

"_Huh? Next time what, Onee-sama? Do you have something in mind?" Yumi asked, excitement bubbling. If Sachiko was the one who would ask her to stay, then she would readily agree._

"_Nothing really. I thought you should...but you need to review for your quiz...Well, there is always next time, right? You could stay the night here again when you're not busy." _

"_I will! I will stay again tonight if you want," Yumi said, blushing at her eagerness. An opportunity had presented. She should grab it while she had a chance._

"_Oh. Alright then. We will study together. We could tell your parents that I'll help you review for your quiz tomorrow," Sachiko said with a smile._

"_Um, but my quiz is..."_

"_Don't be embarrassed. I will help you. Come on, let's have breakfast and then go to your house to ask permission from your parents and to get your things."_

And so this morning, Sachiko drove her home, then brought her back here. True to Sachiko's words, they did study together. At first, they were in the library, but as night drew near, they had decided to bring their review session at Sachiko's bedroom.

Even if they were studying and not doing exciting things, Yumi was happy. Just being with Sachiko made her happy and contented. There was something that she hadn't accomplished yet, though. She hadn't done what she did last night. She hadn't worked up the nerve yet. She couldn't just ask Sachiko that she wanted to touch her, could she?

While busy gazing at her notes though her mind wasn't into it, Yumi didn't notice that Sachiko was watching her at the corner of her eyes. The older girl noticed Yumi blushing, and fought back to do the same. She had an idea what Yumi was thinking, judging by the left hand that Yumi's eyes now focused on. She leaned down and kissed Yumi's check, drawing the latter's attention to her.

"Do you want to get some rest?"

Yumi shook her head as she looked away from Sachiko. She was feeling guilty about last night. She hadn't told Sachiko about it yet. She knew she should, but didn't know how to say it.

"Do you have something to say to me then?"

Yumi shook her head again, not looking at Sachiko. If she was, Sachiko would be able to tell that she was lying. Then again, if she wasn't looking directly at Sachiko's eyes, the latter would know that she was lying, too. She took a deep breath.

"Actually there's something I want to say..." Yumi started, still not looking at Sachiko. "Um, is it okay if I say it why I'm not looking at you?" She asked, glancing at Sachiko.

"If it would be easier for you, then do it."

Yumi smiled with gratitude. Before she could start with her confession, however, Sachiko spoke again.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

The question made Yumi looked at Sachiko firmly.

"What?! No way!"

"I'm just kidding," Sachiko said, laughing.

Yumi pouted, then her expression became worried.

"How about you? You are not, you're..." Yumi couldn't say it. She was scared that if she did, it would become real.

"Of course I'm not. Never even thought about it. I was only teasing you. You looked so tense," Sachiko said firmly.

"It's not funny," Yumi protested, though she was smiling. She reached for Sachiko's two hands and covered it with her own. Both of them had abandoned what they were reading.

"What I wanted to say was..." Yumi started again, then paused. She wanted to turn away from Sachiko again, but she couldn't. Sachiko's patient eyes were looking at her. "I'd like to apologize for being a coward last night."

"You have nothing to worry about it. I understand perfectly well."

Yumi smiled at Sachiko's words. However, she wasn't finished yet. She became nervous again on what she had to say next.

"I...I also like to apologize about what happened after we fell asleep."

"What about it?"

"Well...you see...I woke up sometime at the middle of the night and...and...and...um..."

Yumi stuttered, having doubts if she should continue or not. She really wanted to turn away and hide from Sachiko. In fact, she was ready to bolt anytime. If only her rigid body would allow her.

Knowing that Yumi was having a hard time saying what she wanted to say, Sachiko said, "You know that whatever it was, I would forgive you, right?"

Yumi swallowed and nodded.

"And you know that I love you so much, right? Just as you love me?" Sachiko continued.

Yumi nodded again, smiling now, albeit nervously.

"So you could tell me anything and I promise I will listen and wouldn't judge you quickly."

Courage had returned, Yumi drew a deep breath and murmured her thanks to Sachiko before she continued at her tale with firmer tone.

"I woke up with my hand on your...my left hand was on top of your breast."

Yumi gazed at Sachiko after those words. The latter's expression remained calm. There was no sign of disgust or anything negative.

"I didn't know how my left hand ended there. But that wasn't it all. At first, I was so shocked. I didn't know what to do. I was embarrassed. I was nervous. I was scared. But I was excited, too. I'm sorry."

Yumi continued when Sachiko didn't respond.

"I wondered whether I should pull my hand or what. I don't want you to wake up and find my hand there. However, instead of quietly pulling away, I...I..."

"You lingered," Sachiko supplied, expression still unreadable. Inside her though, she was feeling warm already. She remembered what it felt like when Yumi's palm was in her, and fought not to shiver deliciously at the memory.

"Yes. I moved my hand, not intended to pull it but rather to touch you," Yumi finished her confession guiltily.

It was quiet for a long while. Yumi waited for Sachiko's reaction and with every passing minute of no response, her nervousness and worry increased.

"Are you sorry for what you did, Yumi?" Sachiko asked after a long while.

"Yes. No...Yes and no. I'm not sorry that I touched you. But I am sorry that I did it without permission and..."

"And nothing. You shouldn't concern yourself anymore. I'm not angry at what you did."

Yumi's eyes widened.

"You're not?"

When Sachiko nodded, Yumi almost sagged with relief. She smiled weakly at Sachiko.

"I'm glad you told me. You're so honest, Yumi. That's one of the things I like the most about you," Sachiko said tenderly, freeing her hands from Yumi to touch the smiling face in front of her.

"Thank you, Onee-sama."

"Besides, I was awake last night."

"Eh?!"

Yumi paled. She pulled away from Sachiko with shock.

"You're...you're...you were awake!"

As comprehension dawned on Yumi, embarrassment and annoyance warred within her. Sachiko was awake when she was doing those things with her? It was embarrassing! And annoying, too!

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yumi said with accusation.

Sachiko couldn't tell if Yumi's face was red due to embarrassment or anger. She assumed both.

"I apologize. I didn't know what I should do. You surprised me last night. Besides, I didn't want to embarrass you...Not that you're not embarrass right now," Sachiko explained, adding the last sentence in a murmur.

When Yumi remained quiet after a minute or two, Sachiko said worriedly, "Are you mad at me, Yumi?"

Yumi gazed at the worried Sachiko. Somehow, even if she wanted to be mad, she couldn't. She loved Sachiko too much to be mad at her. Moreover, she agreed with Sachiko. She would be thoroughly embarrassed last night if Sachiko suddenly asked her what she was doing.

'_But it's still embarrassing right now!'_

"No, I'm not. I wouldn't have known what to do to, if...if..."

Blushing, Yumi turned away from Sachiko.

"Rest assured that I wouldn't do that while you're asleep. I prefer it if you're awake...On second thought, I just might. It would be fun to see your reaction," Sachiko teased.

Pouting, Yumi said, "I'm glad I confessed to you. Otherwise, you'd be hinting about it, teasing me and make me feel uncomfortable."

"Are you sure I won't tease you about it because you confessed?" Sachiko said it with a look that promised a lot of teasing about the topic in the future.

"Knowing you, you will," Yumi conceded. "But I can tease you about it, too," she added with confidence. Now that the confession was over and her fears were squashed, she could fight Sachiko with fire. Or in this case, she could tease Sachiko back.

Sachiko arched her brow at Yumi's last words.

"Believe it, Onee-sama."

"Could you give me an example?" Sachiko challenged.

"I haven't thought about it yet. But I believe you were enjoying it that's why you didn't tell me you were awake," Yumi said with a playful grin. She giggled when a faint blush appeared in Sachiko's cheeks.

'_Point for me!'_

"That coming from someone who was making a pass on her Onee-sama when she was sleeping is quite something."

"But I...I already..." Yumi sputtered, then glared at Sachiko when the latter burst into fits of giggles. "Stop laughing, Sachiko."

That halted Sachiko's giggling. Yumi never called her by her first name unless they were being intimate. It was surprising and it brought warmth within her.

"Got you," Yumi said triumphantly as she leaned closer and covered Sachiko's lips with her own.

The warmth within Sachiko increased. She returned Yumi's kiss with a passionate one that had them panting.

"Don't start what you can't finish, my dear Yumi," Sachiko teased as she caught her breath.

"You're right. I still need to finish what I'm reviewing," Yumi answered as she pulled away from Sachiko. "Why don't you get some rest? I'm sure you're tired. You woke up early and then drove me to our house and back. I'll be fine here."

Sachiko nodded. She was really tired, but didn't want to leave Yumi alone in the library earlier. She eased at the bed in a comfortable position. She smiled when Yumi kissed her forehead.

Quickly, Sachiko was asleep. Yumi smiled tenderly as she brushed stray hairs in Sachiko's face. Playing with Sachiko's hair, she returned to her notes. She wanted to finish reviewing already so that she could have some time later with Sachiko without worrying about anything left to do. Though she could still review tomorrow night for the quiz since the quiz would be the day after tomorrow, she would finish reviewing now. After all, it was what Sachiko assumed. She wasn't given a chance earlier to finish saying that she would review for her quiz on the day after today. Sachiko didn't let her, so she didn't elaborate anymore. Besides, it was her reason for staying again tonight here with Sachiko. She was worried that if she clarified it, Sachiko would change her mind about her staying again. And Sachiko did help her earlier by explaining some concepts. It made it easier for her to review.

'_It wasn't lying, right? I didn't lie to her about having a quiz.'_

Minutes passed by as Yumi reviewed. From leaning to the headboard, she ended with lying beside Sachiko. From time to time, her fingers would caress Sachiko,brushing her hands, her shoulders, and sometimes, her stomach. From time to time, too, her mind would wander about Sachiko. In fact, half of the time, she was reviewing, and the other half, she was thinking about Sachiko. It was nothing naughty, though. Mostly, it was about having a date again, and on what places they could visit and enjoy together.

'_Amusement park is fine but Onee-sama couldn't really enjoy the rides. Watching a movie would be too common, although we haven't watched in the theatres together yet. I want something different. Something...'_

"Yumi, what are you doing?" Asked by a sleepy voice.

"Hmm? Reviewing for my quiz," Yumi answered, looking at the sleepy Sachiko.

"Quiz?"

"Yes. My quiz the day after tomorrow," Yumi continued. Her eyes widened when she realized what she just said.

'_That was stupid, Yumi.'_

When Sachiko continued to gaze at her, Yumi nervously said, "Quiz, you know, a test of knowledge in the form of a short or rapid series of questions (25)."

"Does it..." Sachiko inhaled sharply before she continued, "...involve squeezing?"

"Huh?"

"I said, does it involve squeezing?" Sachiko repeated, her face displaying a couple of expressions, from pained to pleasure to...

"What do you mean? Are you feeling alright, Onee-sama?"

"Does the quiz involve squeezing me?" Sachiko finally asked as she looked down.

Yumi followed Sachiko's gaze.

"Wha...!"

Yumi pulled away from Sachiko suddenly and with such force that she fell off the bed.

"Yumi!"

Worried, Sachiko moved towards the edge of her bed and peered at Yumi who was sprawled at the carpet, gazing at the ceiling, blushing furiously.

"Yumi..."

"I didn't do it on purpose! Honestly! I was trying to recall the concepts I memorized and I was touching your hand and then and then...I'm sorry, Onee-sama!"

Ashamed, Yumi looked away. If it wasn't too childish and uncharacteristic, she would have crawled under Sachiko's bed and hid there for eternity.

"Can you get up? Are you hurt?" Sachiko asked, ignoring Yumi's words.

"My pride I guess. And my..." Yumi trailed off. She covered her face with her hands. "Please don't look at me right now, Onee-sama. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be silly. Come here and I will help you review. We might as well add 'touch' and 'involuntary movements' in the topic," Sachiko teased.

Yumi groaned in response.

* * *

(25) Ibid (1)

* * *

A/N: Well then, there you go. Will inform you later when would be the next one since I'm not sure yet. You'd be disappointed to know, though, that my mind isn't too much on Sachiko and Yumi lately (but I won't abandon them, okay? ;) The story-thinking part of my brain is more and more into a different couple right now and the couple isn't in MSGM. They are not even characters in an anime. Blame it to a friend of mine that forced me to watch them last month. At first, I was only going along, and not much impressed afterwards actually. But a week after I've seen it, I was bored with work stuff and decided to check on them at the internet and before I know it, I couldn't take my mind off them! Probably because the bad-ass master criminal is so gorgeous haha (in my opinion) and I love the character ;)

Don't worry, though, because I haven't forgotten what I've said before (just can't remember when or where I've said it haha ;) I have something for you who had been with me/been nice to me and had made me laugh/smile here in FFN, you people who had made it worth my while to post here. **Thanks** folks for giving me something to smile upon ;) I will give that something to you one by one so it certainly won't be posted here. Let's hope I can start doing that after the next chapter, whenever it will be. As of now, I have to return writing something for work.

Geez...my throat is irritating me. It's a little painful at the moment. I'm expecting the worse for the next few days as my cough and cold become full-blown :( Ah well, story of my li...cold...

Until Roses! Take care, folks! ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_20 October 2009_

_3:25 PM_


	18. Roses

A/N: Hi folks! Hope you're all doing fine ;) Here's an update as I've told you ;)

**

* * *

Chapter 18. Roses

* * *

**

Yumi gazed at the red roses in the flower base. They were beautiful, giving brightness in the otherwise plain color of the meeting room. She wondered who brought the roses. However, that was the least of her worries. She shifted her gaze from the roses to the person on her right.

"We should tell them already, shouldn't we?" Yumi asked the thoughtful Sachiko.

"Yes. Is after the meeting fine with you?"

Yumi reached for Sachiko's left hand and gazed at it.

"If it's fine with you, then it's fine with me, too."

Sachiko smiled. They had decided to finally tell their friends about their not-so-secret-anymore relationship.

So what hastened that decision?

It was the scene just a few minutes ago.

_Yumi arrived at the meeting room and saw Sachiko sitting alone. Smiling happily, she went straight to the waiting arms of her girlfriend._

"_Wow, finally alone with you," Yumi murmured, leaning her head on Sachiko, taking in the latter's scent. "You smell of roses..."_

"_Maybe that's because we have roses in the vase," Sachiko murmured with mirth in her voice._

_Yumi pulled away to look at the flower vase. Seeing the roses there, she raised her nose to the direction of the vase and sniffed. _

"_What are you doing?" Sachiko asked with amusement._

_Yumi didn't answer and returned to leaning on Sachiko and inhaled deeply, smiling when she felt the latter shiver at the light contact of her nose to the soft skin and the warmth of her breath. Then she murmured in Sachiko's uniform, "You smell better than those roses or any flower."_

"_Why thank you, Yumi."_

"_But just to make sure, I want a closer look and smell. Who knows, I might be mistaken," Yumi teased, looking at Sachiko's eyes and moving closer. Understanding her intention, Sachiko leaned down. Their lips were almost touching already when the door opened._

"_Good da..." Noriko paused in her greeting. She stood, frozen for a moment, staring at the equally frozen Sachiko and Yumi. And then she gathered herself. "I'm sorry. Please forgive my intrusion."_

_And then Noriko was gone, leaving Sachiko and Yumi to ponder about the scene._

"They are our friends so they would understand."

"Yes. Rei knows about it already," Sachiko informed Yumi.

"She does? But why...who...when..." Yumi sputtered on what question she should ask first. She was surprised that Rei knew about them. "You told her?"

"She's my friend and she hinted that she had a feeling about us being together," Sachiko said in a defensive tone.

Yumi realized that she sounded accusing so she changed her tone.

"I'm sorry. I'm not blaming you or anything. It just surprised me. I wonder if Yoshino-san knows, too. After all, she had been hinting about it for a long while already. And I promised I would tell her but I haven't yet," Yumi said guiltily.

"Don't worry. After later, everything will be cleared."

True to her words, Sachiko asked everyone to linger for a couple of minutes after their meeting. During the entire time, Yumi was uncomfortable and nervous. Noriko, who just found out about them, didn't act like she knew anything nor something happened earlier, had made her all the more worried. She didn't know what the younger girl was thinking, if she was disgusted or if she accepted the relationship between Sachiko and her.

"Please forgive Yumi for being jumpy and for spacing out during the meeting," Sachiko started, making Yumi hang her head in shame. The shame was quickly replaced by calmness when Sachiko entwined their fingers together. After looking at Sachiko's reassuring eyes, she took a deep breath and looked at the others. She opted not to look long on Yoshino though, still worried about her reaction. Not that she wasn't worried about the others reaction, too. However, Yoshino had been the one who had been asking a lot of questions lately and was likely to have loud reactions considering how vocal she was.

The other Yamayurikai members watched Sachiko and Yumi expectantly. Already Sachiko and Yumi could see various expressions, from encouraging to excitement, to blank and confused look.

"As our close friends, we want to share with you something. I hope you wouldn't think badly of us once you find out. Rei knows about it already. And earlier, Noriko-chan learned about it. I am not sure if Yoshino-chan and Shimako know about it already," Sachiko started.

Shimako and Yoshino looked at Rei and Noriko questioningly. Yoshino looked somewhat accusing to Rei who merely raised her brows. The White Rose sisters, well, who could tell what their looks meant.

"Yumi and I are in a relationship."

It took only mere seconds for those who weren't aware yet what Sachiko was talking about, especially when Sachiko and Yumi moved even closer together. Their friends' reactions were what Yumi half-expected, and hoped, to be. Rei smiled widely, congratulating them for finally coming out about it. Noriko smiled, too, and apologized again for interrupting their earlier, causing both Yumi and Sachiko to blush. Yoshino pulled Yumi away from Sachiko and hugged her.

"Even if no one told me, even Rei-chan," Yoshino whispered, somewhat annoyed at the mention of Rei knowing that her cousin had not only kept a secret from her but managed to kept it without her finding out. "I've already known that that's the case. After all, you suck at keeping secrets, Yumi-san. I told you, a mask would be good for you."

"Yoshino-san!"

"I'm happy for you and Sachiko-sama, Yumi-san," Shimako interrupted Yumi and Yoshino.

"Thank you, Shimako-san."

"You don't look surprised at all, Shimako-san. Could it be that you know about it already. Did you come to conclusion by yourself before?" Yoshino asked, noticing the calmness of their friend. Shimako hadn't shown surprised at Sachiko's announcement.

"As usual, you're so observant, Yoshino-san. I had an idea before, but I've confirmed it when I saw Yumi-san and Sachiko-sama together here," Shimako explained with her usual serene smile.

"We always saw them together, Shimako-san. They are inseparable most of the time. Be more specific," Yoshino commanded, wondering what Shimako saw.

"It was after our meeting before. Yumi-san volunteered to clean-up so we left her. Sachiko-sama waited for her. Noriko and I were already halfway towards the gate when I realized I left my notes."

Yumi's face became thoughtful as she tried to recall moments that she was alone with Sachiko at the Rose Mansion and Shimako came back. She racked her brain, and racked some more, but she couldn't remember any instances! Did that mean that she and Sachiko were occupied that time? Or was Sachiko aware of it? She didn't know the answer. She would ask Sachiko later.

Yoshino, on the other hand, was getting excited.

"And you came back to the Rose Mansion. Let me guess, Yumi-san and Sachiko-sama didn't notice you coming?" Yoshino said. When Shimako nodded, she continued, her excitement bubbling, "And what did you see, Shimako-san? Was Yumi-san trying to make a..."

"Hey!" Yumi interrupted.

Yoshino ignored her and Shimako continued to smile.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell," Shimako said.

"Ignore Yumi-san, Shimako-san. Tell me what happened," Yoshino said eagerly, holding the mildly surprised Shimako in the shoulders.

Yumi sighed with defeat and waited for what, she assumed, as an embarrassing tale. Yoshino was forceful, as always, and even the cool and collected Shimako would be taken aback from time to time by their friend's nature.

"They were...engaged in an activity and I didn't have a heart to disturb them so I left quietly. I think they wouldn't have noticed me even if I was a bit noisy, though," Shimako finished her tale.

Yoshino giggled with excitement, and Yumi blushed. Shimako left it unsaid but she knew that the latter was referring to her and Sachiko kissing. She wasn't sure when that happened though. Meaning, she and Sachiko had several times engaging in that particular activity after meetings. She blushed all the more.

"Don't be embarrassed, Yumi-san. There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Shimako said.

Yumi smiled uncertainly.

"Shimako-san is right, Yumi-san. You should be mad at her instead," Yoshino said, making Shimako's eyes widened with surprised. "She kept it a secret from you. Who knows, she might be talking behind your back."

Shimako was aghast.

"Yoshino-san! That's not..."

"Yoshino-san's just teasing you, Shimako-san. You shouldn't let her get into your skin," Yumi said, then murmured to herself, "Like I always does."

Yoshino leaned conspiratorially to Yumi and whispered, "So Yumi-chan, what else have you done with Sachiko-sama?"

"T-that's private, Yoshino-san!" Yumi squeaked, drawing everybody's attention on her. She giggled nervously and inched away from Yoshino who let her go, though not after giving her a look that said that they were not over yet. She gulped. She would avoid being alone with Yoshino in the next few days at all cost.

---o---

"That ended well," Sachiko said when she and Yumi were walking towards the school gate together.

"If you say so. But Yoshino-san wouldn't stop bugging me," Yumi said with a frown. "Though all in all, it was alright, I guess."

"What did Yoshino-chan say?" Sachiko asked, curious.

"Um..." Yumi hesitated. The questions Yoshino had asked and her comments had her blushing from her toes to the tips of her hair. She had asked question one after the other. Though Yoshino wasn't really waiting for an answer but merely teasing her, she was still embarrassed.

"_What did you do after the New Year party? As I recall, you've been smiling silly when winter break was over."_

"_..."_

"_Did you find out her cup size?"_

"_Yoshino..."_

"_So, does Sachiko-sama really smell like roses, Yumi-chan?" _

"_Why did you ask that?" Finally, Yumi managed to utter a sentence._

"_I've noticed you before sniffing and then smile and look at the roses. Not only once, take note."_

"_Because they're fragrant. Don't you know that roses have been grown and appreciated for its fragrance and beauty since ancient times? (26) I am merely appreciating what we have here," Yumi answered, trying to evade Yoshino's probing. Her appreciating the roses seemed to generate enough attention for Yoshino though, because she wouldn't drop the topic._

"_And I bet you're talking more about Sachiko-sama rather than those flowers, Yumi-chan. You're appreciating Sachiko-sama's fragrance and beauty," Yoshino said, her eyes gleaming with mischief._

_Yumi looked around, trying to find an escape. She shouldn't have gone and prepare tea. Now, Yoshino had her cornered._

"_No escaping, Yumi-san. Or would you rather I ask Sachiko-sama?"_

"_No way...Could you really do that?" Yumi asked with surprised._

"_No. Sachiko-sama would give me an evil eye. Who knows what she would do if I ask her if her sweat smells like roses," Yoshino teased._

_Yumi's eyes almost bulged out._

"_Yoshino-san! That's enough!"_

_Again, everybody's attention was on Yumi. She gave a quick apology and glared at Yoshino who grinned at her then picked up the teapot and moved towards the others._

"The things that she said are so...so..." Yumi was at a loss for words. Who was she to judge Yoshino when she and Sachiko had said naughty things with each other?

'_But it was between us and we are in a relationship and...'_

"If you let it bother you, then it will really bother you," Sachiko said, snapping Yumi out of her mental rant.

"You're right, Onee-sama. That Yoshino-san. She even asked me if you smell like roses."

Sachiko raised her brows in question.

"Remember we were talking about roses earlier and that I told you that you smell like one? Yoshino saw me sniffing the roses so she asked me if I like the smell."

When Sachiko looked at her in amusement, Yumi said defensively, "They do smell good and I like it."

"I am not saying anything. Why are you so defensive?" Sachiko asked innocently, as innocent as a person who was trying hard to suppress a smile could look like.

"I feel uncomfortable with Yoshino-san's questions," Yumi admitted. "They are so...But don't blame Yoshino-san for it," she quickly added, seeing Sachiko's amusement turned into a frown. "She was just teasing and you know how she could get. Sometimes, she could be worse than Sei-sama. Still..."

"Being nosy is different from being a tease, Yumi."

'_Oh no. Now I've made her angry at Yoshino-san. Great, Yumi, just great.'_

Yumi reached for Sachiko's hand and intertwined their fingers. Now and then, she caressed Sachiko's palm with her fingers until the latter had calmed down.

"But she made me think, though. Does Onee-sama's perfume smells like roses or is it her natural scent?" Yumi teased, deciding not to upset Sachiko more. This day had turned out okay and she didn't want something to destroy it. She was happy that their friends had accepted their relationship, and even very supportive about it, though they had diverse ways of showing it.

"And I suppose you would want to find out?" Sachiko asked lightly, deciding to drop the topic about Yoshino. She had just told Yumi earlier to not let Yoshino bother her and yet she who gave the advice couldn't follow it. She knew, too, that Yoshino didn't mean any harm.

"If you would be nice and let me, why not?" Yumi teased back, blushing. She wondered where she got the courage to be that bold. She supposed that as time passed by in their relationship, she was growing more and more comfortable about being a tease. She had a great teacher, after all. She was learning from Sachiko.

"I'm not so sure. What if you ran away again?"

"I haven't done that!...Except when I first tried to kiss you," Yumi protested, then murmured the last sentence.

"Are you sure that's the only time you ran away from me?" Sachiko challenged. When Yumi's face became thoughtful trying to think of instances that she had ran away from her, she added, "I don't mean running literally, Yumi."

"Oh...that..."

Realization dawned on Yumi. She blushed again. How many times, when she and Sachiko were being intimate, that she had hesitated? Probably too many to count.

"Not anymore! I promise I won't!" Yumi said firmly, still with an adorable blush in her cheeks.

"Then let's go find out now," Sachiko said, half-joking and half-truthful. She shivered. Somehow, if Yumi said yes, she wouldn't know what to do. Not that she didn't want it. Just that, it was so sudden.

'_As if everything that happened between us wasn't sudden. Sudden admission. Sudden kiss. Sudden touching. Everything was so sudden and yet anyone who knew us well enough could see it coming.'_

"Ye...Touko-chan..."

Yumi's excitement had turned into a sombre expression when she caught sight of Sachiko's cousin making her way towards the gate, too.

"Is that Touko-chan?" Sachiko asked, squinting towards the gate. Her playful expression had disappeared and replaced by calmness.

"Yes, it's her...." Yumi said absentmindedly. Her happiness was marred. There was still an issue unresolved. The issue between her and Touko. She had been quiet about it for a long while, just waiting. However, seeing Touko today reminded her that they still need to clear things up. She still needed to understand some things.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama," Yumi apologized, pulling her gaze slowly away from Touko to the person beside her whose face was unreadable. She tightened her grip on Sachiko's hand.

"What are you saying sorry for? I understand perfectly well. And I want your happiness to be complete so you should not worry about me."

"I know..."

'_Somehow though, I felt like I'm cheating on you when I'm thinking about Touko-chan while we were just having a playful conversation and I'm holding you like this...Why Yumi, if you're thinking about Touko-chan while not being intimate with Sachiko, isn't that cheating, too?...But how in the world is thinking about Touko-chan seemed like cheating? It's not like I have feelings for her like I have for Onee-sama... What am I thinking again? I'm being stupid again.'_

"You love her, don't you?" Sachiko asked, drawing Yumi's attention back to the present. Of course the meaning of the question was in a different way as what she and Yumi had.

"Yes."

"I love her, too. And I don't want to see both of you hurting."

Yumi smiled. She was so lucky to have a loving and understanding girlfriend.

"You know, I've been wondering why you told me that roses reminded you of me. Is it because we're the Rosa Chinensis here in school or is it something else? Like perhaps, my smell?" Sachiko teased, changing the topic, drawing quiet giggles from Yumi. She didn't want to go home today with Yumi's sad face in her mind.

"That and more, Sachiko," Yumi agreed, calling Sachiko by her first name. She rarely did it. Mostly, she did it only when they were alone in Sachiko's room or hers and being intimate with each other. Or when she was teasing her. It was like a silent agreement between them. After all, they couldn't be so sure who was listening when they were outside, like here in school for example. Also, so that she wouldn't be so used to it that she would blurt it out when they weren't in the confinement of their rooms.

"Here then," Sachiko said, handing Yumi a single red rose.

"Huh? Where did you get this?" Yumi asked in surprised, holding the flower and automatically brought it close to her nose to appreciate its fragrance.

"I'm the one who brought the flowers at the Rose Mansion. I picked one when we we're leaving. Thought I would give it to you because of what you said before Noriko-chan saw us..."

"What a thoughtful girlfriend," Yumi said, the last word was whispered for Sachiko's ears only.

"This would remind you of me. Every time you would see a rose, you would be reminded of me, and then miss me, and then you would crave for the real thing," Sachiko teased.

"I take back what I said. What a mean girlfriend. Your intention is to torture me!" Yumi complained, though her words were belied by the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Hurry up solving your issues with Touko-chan. Then you would find out if I really smell like a rose," Sachiko said, her eyes full of teasing and promises at the same time.

Yumi swallowed hard. Her hand holding the lone rose trembled with anticipation and nervousness. And then she groaned when she realized something.

"I'm doomed. How could I think of other things if I would be plagued by thoughts of you and roses?"

Sachiko laughed and said, "Are you not already?"

Yumi could only pout in response.

'_What a beautiful, seductive, loving, and mean girlfriend. You really are a rose, beautiful and fragrant, yet have thorns that could cause pain...I don't think I'd be getting a good night's rest for a long while.'_

* * *

(26) Crosby, Marshall R. "Rose." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: We're getting nearer at the end. Try as I might, I can't remember the title for S. Seriously, I've been thinking about it for weeks but still can't remember. I don't want to peek at the file because I wanted to remember it on my own. I still have time before I re-read the next chapter so who knows, I might remember it before then haha ;) Letter Y, I can't remember, too. And no, they are not entitled Sachiko or Yumi ;)

On other matters, _Pillow _is ready for sharing. _Pillow_, in a way, is a side story to _Alphabet_. S_pikesagitta_, _Syaoran Li Chow, kurakami, _and _clarec97_, you four have been with me since the beginning/had reviewed all/almost all of my stories so you're the first that I thought of to give a copy. I haven't heard from you, _spikesagitta,_ for a long while but if you're reading this and is interested, you know how to contact me ;) _Syaoran Li Chow_, I know work is keeping you busy and a break would be nice so PM me when you have time so we can fix how am I going to send you a copy. _Clarec97 _and _kurakami_, I will send it to you soon. As in after posting this chapter ;)

The others, don't worry, I will send you a copy, too. I just can't do it quick because as usual, I'm busy with work. I might be away for several days this coming week to attend a training so I've been doing more things than I usually does. And my cough won't go away yet! I think I'll start taking in medicine, hmp! And yes, despite being busy, I will go all the trouble of sending a copy one by one to people whom I know would enjoy it/worth to have a copy because the story was written as a sign of appreciation to people who have made me happy/made it worthwhile to post stories here. I wrote it for that purpose alone.

On next chapter, I will inform those whom I would send a copy next. Please be patient ;) The only request I would ask to you who will receive a copy, and eventually know my e-mail address, please keep it to yourself – the story and e-mail ad. It may be presumptuous of me, but I want to say in advance that I don't like it when people sends me chain mails and the like (it is a risk that I'm taking in making my e-mail ad known to some). Normally, chain mails sent to me end up in trash without being opened but please save me the trouble of doing that. And I promise that I would keep the e-mail ad to myself too, and a guarantee that I won't send you chain mails and the like. If we want to exchange messages via e-mail, that's fine, although I can't promise giving replies right away as you have experienced here in FFN, I can't respond right away. Then again, sometimes I do it on purpose because I haven't decided yet when I will update so I only respond once I'm certain that I can tell you when to expect an update.

I would have hinted you what's in store for the next chapter but I as I've said, I can't remember what it is all about :( so you'll just have to wait.

So folks, until then!

_---Arvendell---_

_03 November 2009 _

_3:15 PM_


	19. Scrabble

A/N: Scrabble! Scrabble! That's the word that I couldn't recall for weeks! I guess the word didn't stick into my head that much. So here's Chapter 19. It's a simple and light one.

I've realized that if I don't hurry posting, I might not make it to Chapter 26 before Christmas so I have to hurry up. It's difficult, though, being too busy. I've been on training last week until Monday (sadly it included my well-awaited weekend) and when I finally got back to the office last Tuesday, the big boss has very tight schedule, too, and unexpected deadlines, so I was called upon to help even though the task has nothing to do with the work that I should do. Thus, I've been in a hectic schedule, too, taking breaks only to eat and then go back to work. I managed to finish the extra work on Thursday, and I thought I could go back to what I was doing before my training started. Of course, something is bound to happen and Friday morning, another thing came. Now I have work piling up in my computer haha ;) Though busy, I believe it's better than doing nothing. And even though late work made me cranky at times, still I am enjoying the job. And my cough! This had been the first time that my cough didn't go away quickly. It took me weeks before it was gone. Quite troublesome really. For the whole duration of training, I have my mouth covered. Finally got tired doing it and restricting what I eat and so the day after the training, I gobbled ice cream (good for the throat haha;) like there was no tomorrow. The heck with cough! I did it for two days and now...well, I feel better. Cough not bothering me that much anymore. If I had known that ice cream would cure me, I should have eaten earlier haha ;)

Well, enough of ranting. This chapter was re-read in haste. I thought I should revise a few things, especially at the beginning, but then laziness took over (don't blame me! I've been in front of the computer everyday during daytime, and unless necessary for work, I try not to open my computer at night to give my poor eyes some rest but I still did it last night for your sakes...and mine. More than anyone, I want to see this story until the end ;) Hope you still enjoy this!

**

* * *

Chapter 19. Scrabble

* * *

**

"Yumi, instead of grinning by yourself, why don't you play with me," Yuuki suggested, leaning at Yumi's bedroom door. He merely raised his brows when he received a death glare from his faintly blushing sister.

"Yuuki! How many times do I have..."

"About hundred times perhaps," Yuuki said, cutting Yumi's tirade. For that, he received a more intense glare. The glare, however, didn't result to its intended effect because he was used to it. Besides, Yumi wasn't really mad. A little annoyed perhaps, but not mad, so he wasn't bothered at all.

"What do you want this time?" Yumi asked, sighing with defeat. Sometimes, she was tempted to wring his annoying brother's neck. If only he wasn't a nice and caring brother, she might have done it already.

"I'm bored. Let's play scrabble," Yuuki answered, crossing his arms in his front as he gazed at the frowning Yumi.

"Since when did scraping and scratching (27) become a game? I am not..." Yumi paused, blushing as realization set in, while Yuuki sighed and shook his head. "Um, you mean the board game?" she asked, embarrassed.

'_What the heck was I thinking?'_

"Scrabble, a trademark of a board game for two to four players, based on the crossword puzzle, in which lettered tiles of varying point values are used to form words (28)," Yuuki recited in monotone. "Of course, scrabble could also mean scraping or (27)..."

"I know already!" Yumi snapped, recovering from embarrassment.

"Seriously Yumi, scraping and scratching? Where did those come from? Your mind is always..."

Once more, Yumi cut Yuuki off, "Why don't you play video games? Online games? Or go out with your friends?"

"I don't feel like it. We should spend some time together from time to time. You know, bonding time. Besides, it would sharpen our mental skills," Yuuki teased.

Yumi rolled her eyes and said, "Alright get the scrabble already and let's play." She had nothing else to do anyway. She didn't feel like studying yet so she would indulge Yuuki. They hardly spent time together anymore because they were both busy with school, among other things. In fact, she hadn't thanked Yuuki yet about all that he had done for her before.

"Loser will be the winner's slave for a day."

"You're on."

Soon, the siblings were on the floor, playing scrabble.

"So, why are you grinning silly for days already? Did you receive chocolates from Sachiko-san during the Valentine's Day?"

A happy smile adorned Yumi's face at the question as she recalled fond memories during Valentine's Day. She could still taste the delicious chocolate. She wasn't expecting to receive one from Sachiko when she gave her chocolate during that day so it came as a surprised when Sachiko handed her the chocolate. (29) And not only that, it seemed that the misunderstanding between her and Touko was cleared. (30) She really was happier than ever.

"I did receive a tasty one."

"I thought so. The word 'cocoa' followed by 'sweet'. Those words screamed chocolates to me," Yuuki said, referring to the words Yumi formed in succession.

"I guess you're right..."

"Does 'horse' have some relevance, too?" Yuuki asked randomly, focusing at his letter tiles.

"_Do you like to ride me?"_

This time, a blush appeared in Yumi's cheeks. Thankfully, Yuuki wasn't looking at her so she was saved.

"Onee-sama had asked me to go riding with her sometime. They have horses, I think. She said she would have me thought how to ride a horse."

"It's not surprising. They are rich after all. I pity the horse you would use, though."

"Hey! I am not that heavy," Yumi protested.

"I didn't say that you are. I only said that I pity the horse."

Pouting, Yumi placed her next word.

"'Love'? You sure are in love, aren't you?" Yuuki teased.

"What do you know?" Yumi snapped at her brother.

"I know a lot of things, Yumi, whether you tell me or not," Yuuki answered, doing his turn. "'Tomato'. A ripe tomato is what you are right now."

"'Nosy'. Nosy for a brother who won't mind his own business," Yumi said as she placed the letters n, o, s, and y.

"You should be happy someone is looking after you," Yuuki retorted.

"Yes, yes. I am very thankful, dear brother," Yumi said in mild sarcasm.

"Geez, Yumi. You're so defensive. You don't have to be sarcastic, you know."

Teasing and sarcastic remarks continued as the game went on. Somehow, Yumi couldn't separate the words she was forming from what had actually happened to her.

"'Anatomy'? Does your topic in class still about anatomy? We had it covered last year," Yuuki commented after Yumi placed the letters.

"_So um, do you want to know more about my anatomy?"_

"We had the topic covered last year," Yumi answered as unprecedented thoughts swirled in her head.

'_And I am learning about anatomy from someone else lately...Stop it, Yumi. If you don't, you might as well spill the beans to Yuuki.'_

"Yumi, hey. It's your turn. Are you thinking hard what word to form or are you spacing out again?" Yuuki said loudly, snapping Yumi out of her thoughts.

"You don't have to be so loud," Yumi complained as she gazed at the letters she had.

"'Brass' huh."

"Brass?" Yumi asked, looking at the board.

"Why are you surprised?" Yuuki gave a long suffering sighed, giving Yumi a look that said that she should stop spacing out already.

'_Brass? I formed the word 'brass'? Kind of remind me of brassiere.'_

"_Do you want me to take off my bra, Yumi?"_

Yumi fought hard not to blush. It was a good thing that she didn't and couldn't form the word brassiere from her tiles, especially when Yuuki seemed to relate most of the words she was forming to Sachiko. Despite everything, she couldn't hold off a smug grin at her next thought.

'_I've seen and touched what's hidden beneath the bra...Ah! I'm doing it again!'_

"And you're blushing and grinning. What is it this time?" Yuuki asked quizzically.

"Nothing. Don't mind me. Just hurry up already," Yumi answered, biting her lip when Yuuki murmured what was about brass that could make a person blush. She wondered whether her brother was playing dumb or simply innocent. "'Palm'? That's your word, Yuuki?"

"Yes. Is something wrong with that?"

_She woke up to find her palm resting on top of Sachiko's breast. How it happened, she didn't know, only that she was both excited and scared, excited at the feeling, and scared of being caught. And then she shamelessly moved her hand to get a better feel._

The more Yumi thought about the word palm, the more her cheeks became red.

"N-nothing."

Yuuki looked up to see Yumi blushing furiously. Surprised and curious, he gazed at his sister intently until Yumi shifted uneasily.

"W-what?" Yumi asked with dread. Yuuki wouldn't probe her, would he?

"Maybe I don't need to know," Yuuki said, looking back at the board. He pretended not to notice when Yumi sighed with relief.

And so the game continued on. Yumi formed the word 'jelly' and recalled what she felt when she first kissed Sachiko. She also formed the word 'kitten', and just like what happened with the other words that had memorable experience with Sachiko, memories flooded her mind. She remembered Sachiko saying that she purred when they kissed and so had called her a kitten. She thought about what other words had special meanings to her and Sachiko. There was onion, for example, and roses, though she hadn't used either of those words yet in the game.

"What's that? That's not valid, Yuuki."

"Finally had your attention. I've been telling you that it's your turn ten times already."

"Stop exaggerating," Yumi said with a pout even as she felt a tinged of jealousy. Yuuki's tiles instead of hers managing to form Sachiko's name made her jealous, which was ridiculous. Not that the word would be useful in the game. As she had said, it wasn't valid. Still...

"I'm thinking, okay? It's hard to form words in English. My English vocabulary isn't very good."

"Liar."

"Zip your lips, Yuuki," Yumi said as she formed the word 'zip'. At least that word didn't have relevance in her relationship with Sachiko.

"Haha funny."

"You're so annoying."

"And you're blushing."

"That doesn't fit."

"But that's what you are. Seriously, Yumi, you should lighten up a bit."

Yumi sighed and said, "Because you're getting into my nerves."

And then they laughed. Silly, that was what they were. Arguing one moment, and then laughing next. But it was what made their relationship as siblings easy and fun. They couldn't remember the time that they had heavy argument. Probably when they were younger and fought for the silliest of things.

"'Girl' huh. Yuuki, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't. How about you?"

"..."

"No need to voice the answer. Your face says it all."

Yumi became quiet as she pondered the possibilities of Yuuki knowing her relationship with Sachiko. She looked at her brother with nervousness and dread, but it all disappeared when she saw Yuuki looking at her with amusement.

"After some time that you became Sachiko-san's little sister, I've expected it to happen. I wish you happiness, Yumi."

Yumi froze. Mouth hanging open, she gave a wide-eyed look at her brother who shrugged his shoulders. When she didn't move for quite a while, Yuuki wave his hand on her face.

"Anyone in there?"

Tears forming in her eyes, Yumi launched herself to her brother and hugged him tight. Yuuki, though surprised and quite amused, returned her hug awkwardly as he tried to protect the board from toppling over.

"Enough with the drama, Yumi. You're heavy," Yuuki teased.

Slapping Yuuki's chest lightly, Yumi pulled away and wiped her tears. She was so relieved knowing that at least one of her family member who knew about her relationship with Sachiko, her relationship with a girl, had accepted it without a fuss.

"What would you do if Mom or Dad suddenly asked you? You should learn to be calmer."

"Look who's talking."

"But I guess you won't have problem. If they asked if you have a boyfriend, you could easily deny it. You would be telling the truth, after all. I hope they won't ask if you have a girlfriend instead," Yuuki teased.

"Stop teasing me!"

"Then form a word already," Yuuki responded, going back to the game.

"There. Happy?" Yumi said as placed the word she formed.

"'Sexy'? Are you referring to yourself or Sachiko-san?" Yuuki teased again.

"To myself of course," Yumi responded playfully.

'_If it's Sei-sama I'm playing with and she would be the one to form a word, most probably, she would chose 'sex' over 'sexy' and then tease me to tears.'_

"You're suddenly overconfident. Here. 'Ugly'."

"I supposed you're referring to yourself," Yumi teased.

"To you of course. I accepted that you're sexy so you should accept, too, that you're ugly," Yuuki teased back. They both burst out laughing afterwards.

After several games, both had equal number of wins and losses. Instead of having another game to determine the winner, they decided that they would settle it some other time.

"I had fun. Thanks, Yuuki. Maybe next time, we should ask Mom and Dad."

"That's a good idea. The loser would buy something or clean the house for a month," Yuuki said with a laugh.

Yumi joined Yuuki's laughter as she protested, "No way. We might lose to them. Don't take Mom and Dad lightly."

"I know. I haven't forgotten yet how we lost badly at poker. You'd think that just because we have the same faces, it would be even," Yuuki said with a sigh.

"Dad was always laughing and smiling so I couldn't tell if he had bad cards or good. And Mom always looked worried even if she had good cards so I couldn't really tell, too. I was fooled," Yumi added.

"And you suck at bluffing."

"You suck at it, too, remember?"

The siblings sighed.

"Next time I'll make sure not to lose badly so beware, Yumi. You'll be the one who'll reap the losses."

Yumi only pouted as she lay in her bed.

"Go away, Yuuki. I'll get some rest before I help Mom with dinner.'

As soon as she was alone in her room, however, Yumi's mind wasn't able to rest. She was thinking about the game she and Yuuki had played. She wondered if she should ask Sachiko to play scrabble with her. She was hundred percent sure that she would lose to Sachiko in every game, knowing how intelligent the latter was. However, it wasn't about winning and losing. It was about having quality time together, or as Yuuki had put it, bonding time.

"I wonder what words Onee-sama would form. She wouldn't form words like orthography or metamorphosis or zooplankton, would she?"

Yumi giggled when she realized the words she mentioned.

"No way. Those words are way too long. Even if it's possible, I don't think Onee-sama would. If she did, then I will lose badly."

She also wondered what Sachiko's reaction would be if she started forming words like palm, quiz, anatomy, or brassiere, and the other words that had meaning to the two of them. Somehow, she had inkling that Sachiko would respond in kind and would likely form words like squeeze, earthworm, and gravity, among others.

The more she thought about it, the more excited Yumi was getting. She wanted to find out what it was like to play scrabble with Sachiko. She was sure that it would be really interesting. She decided that she would ask her next time that they had sleepover. That would be, if they weren't engaging in more...intimate activities knowing that Sachiko had promised her about finding out if her sweat smelt like roses.

Yumi's excitement increased, accompanied by the tingling sensation that made her shiver. She was almost free of her worries soon. She would be able to focus on Sachiko wholeheartedly soon. That didn't mean that she would neglect Touko, though. Just that, she would be more at eased because everything in her life would be on track.

Realizing that her excitement was too much to be contained, Yumi wasn't entirely surprised when she found herself holding the telephone and dialling Sachiko's number.

Bubbling with excitement and nervousness, she waited until Sachiko was on the line.

"Good day, Onee-sama. I wonder if you would like to play scrabble with me?" Yumi asked without so much ado, catching Sachiko off guard.

"Now?"

"No. I mean next time, would you play with me, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked again, calmer this time, a little embarrassed at her frankness.

"What made you ask me suddenly?" Sachiko asked with amusement. She could recognize Yumi's excitement and was curious about the reason for it.

"You see, Yuuki came to my room earlier and asked me to play scrabble with him. He said it was for us to spend quality time together. I was reluctant at first but in the end, I had so much fun, Onee-sama. And um, I wonder if you would like to play with me, too," Yumi added the last sentence with bashfulness. She was hesitating already. She had acted on impulse and didn't think if Sachiko would like to play board games with her alone or not.

"I will play scrabble with you on one condition," Sachiko started with a playful tone, noticing that Yumi was internally berating herself for her boldness.

Yumi perked up.

"Anything, Onee-sama."

"Anything?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Good. The loser will strip her clothing."

"Eh?!!" Yumi exclaimed, nearly dropping the phone.

"Take it or leave it, Yumi."

Yumi could tell that Sachiko was teasing. But sometimes, Sachiko's teasing meant the truth. Confused and yet excited, she said, "Okay."

How Yumi managed to say goodbye to Sachiko, she wasn't sure. Later on, she found herself sprawled in bed, gazing at the ceiling blankly as she played in her head her conversation with Sachiko, in particular one sentence, over and over.

"_The loser will strip her clothing."_

Once again, she found herself blushing.

* * *

(27) "Scrabble – _noun __**act of scratching: **_a scraping or scratching at something with short hurried movements of the fingers, toes, or claws". Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. © 1993-2008 Microsoft Corporation.

(28) "Scrabble." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

(29) See Season 4 Episode 12

(30) See Season 4 Episode 13

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is Tongue (grin;) Now, I know you'll have lots of naughty thoughts going on after knowing that. Let's see next time if you're right ;)

On _Pillow_ matters, you'll find out ;)

Arvendell

_14 November 2009 _

_1:30 PM_


	20. Tongue

A/N: After I had the time to read the reviews for the previous chapter, I was motivated to immediately re-read this chapter. As of Wednesday last week (3 months and 16 days after I've written it ;), I had this chapter ready to post. Then came the annoying part. The internet line along our office was broken or something. Several buildings along our way don't have internet connection for two weeks already. And the saddest part, I heard that it would get fixed by March. By **March**! Can you believe that?! Several months that no internet at the office! The university is punishing us! And our work is on research, thank you very much! Not to mention academic, too! Graduate students in our office and the undergraduate students in neighbouring buildings will have to go to the lower campus if they want to access the internet. I feel like evacuating to the lower campus, too, haha but I can't.

How this development will affect Arvendell? Naturally, the chance to post/update during weekdays is slim, unless I feel like going to computer shops after work, which is not likely unless it's related to work or something urgent (like downloading new songs perhaps? Haha just kidding ;). And speaking of work, I'm quite glad that since Thursday, I am not going crazy with it. I have a break from lots of stuff to do for it. Hopefully, it will continue for a couple of days before I'm back to piles and piles of work ;)

Anyway, on the chapter, well, the content is actually tamer than (cough…cough…) what the title implies, or whatever crossed your mind, you naughty ones! ;) Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 20. Tongue

* * *

**

"I think it's the eyes, Yumi-san, Shimako-san. Think about it. How are you going to appreciate the beauty of the world if you can't see it?" Yoshino argued as the three friends headed towards the Rose Mansion.

"Your imagination?" Yumi suggested. She wasn't really into the topic because as usual, her mind was elsewhere. Or more accurately, on someone. She wasn't even aware how the topic had started and why she was pulled into a friendly argument with Yoshino.

"How are you going to imagine it if you haven't seen anything to form the image?" Yoshino challenged.

"Well..." Yumi was at a loss of words. It wasn't like there was a prize or something if she won the argument with Yoshino anyway.

"Perhaps, for Yumi-san, all the five senses should back up together. After all, each has its own specific functions," Shimako interjected, finally deciding to join the conversation that she had been listening to with mild interest.

"I know that, Shimako-san. I just wanted to know what you two think and if, for example, though I am not saying that it should happen and I hope that it wouldn't happen to any of us, I'm curious that if a person lost one of the five senses, which one would be the worst to lost," Yoshino explained.

"I see. This is about the blind person in the story at the literature class, is it not?" Shimako asked, finally understanding why Yoshino was being persistent on the topic.

"Yes."

"Wouldn't it be harder if you lost your sense of touch?"

"Well, yes."

Silence enveloped the three friends, until Yoshino spoke again, "Losing one of the senses as a topic is depressing."

"Maybe it's better to talk about what amazing things the five senses could do," Shimako suggested with a smile.

"I'm still going for the eyes," Yoshino said determinedly. "How about you, Yumi-san?"

"The tongue," Yumi murmured absently.

"Tongue? Alright, let's hear your reasons..." Yoshino said suspiciously since Yumi seemed to be daydreaming. Again.

"I think Yumi-san is hungry, that's why," Shimako answered in Yumi's stead. Yumi, after all, loved to eat.

"Tongue could do amazing things," Yumi said, making her two friends looked at her curiously.

Yoshino was having a hard time choosing what question to ask. She had a lot of things that wanted to say. Yumi's answer and expression, after all, elicited too many ideas that made her want to blush. And grin predatorily.

Shimako seemed to be having the same predicament as Yoshino, on having too many questions running in her head, since both of them had gone quiet at Yumi's answer.

It took Yumi a couple of minutes to notice the absence of chatter. She snapped out of her daydream and looked curiously at her friends. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Yumi-san, tell me all about it," Yoshino said with a grin, holding the surprised Yumi's shoulder.

"Tell you about what?" Yumi asked in confusion.

"The amazing things that a tongue could do," Yoshino answered, her grin getting bigger when Yumi's eyes widened and a blush started to appear in her cheeks.

"We use it not only for eating and swallowing but also for talking (31), don't we? Tongue makes it easier for us to communicate with each other. It is our common means to communicate with each other," Yumi said nonchalantly, trying not be caught in a non-stop teasing from Yoshino. However, by the way that Yoshino's grin seemed to get bigger, if that was even possible, she was failing.

"Tut, Yumi-san. Would you care to tell us more about tongue and...communication?" Yoshino asked, letting go of Yumi as they entered the Rose Mansion.

"Um...it's..."

"Just now, Yoshino-san, when you said 'tut', you used air trapped in the space between the front of your tongue, the back of your tongue, and the palate (31) to produce that sound."

Both Yumi and Yoshino stopped in their tracks and gazed at Shimako with wonder, for a moment forgetting about Yoshino's teasing and Yumi's attempts to come up with answer. Shimako, for her part, looked confused at the two's reaction.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

Yumi and Yoshino's eyes met, and then both shook their heads. They had the same thing going on in their head.

'_Shimako really knows a lot!'_

However, the two had different thoughts, too. Yumi was glad for the save, the other one, while Yoshino was baffled at how Shimako could say something like that when she was definitely hinting a different thing to Yumi.

"Nothing's wrong, Shimako-san," Yoshino answered. Shaking her head, she started walking upstairs, though not after giving Yumi a look that said that she would let her go this time but they were not over yet.

'_Eyes can speak a lot, too, Yumi-san.' _

"Let's go, Shimako-san," Yumi said with a smile to the still confused Shimako. She feigned innocence to Yoshino's look as she moved towards the meeting room.

---o---

"Yumi-san, you have to come with me," Takeshima Tsutako, Yumi's classmate and friend outside Yamayurikai, and the school's brilliant photographer, said and grabbed Yumi, pulling her from her chair.

"What's wrong, Tsutako-san?"

Tsutako didn't answer and instead pulled the confused Yumi down the hallway.

"You should see this, Yumi-san," Tsutako finally said as they rounded a corner. She let go of Yumi's hand and pushed her onward.

"Huh?"

Yumi's confusion turned into worry as she saw Sachiko standing rigidly, and in front of her, three other students, probably first years by their looks, standing a couple of feet away from Sachiko, heads bowed in supplication, trembling frantically.

"You aren't kids. Don't you know any better?" came Sachiko's cold voice.

'_Oh no.'_

"Onee-sama," Yumi interjected, not caring if she was being rude, as she moved forward in quick steps.

"Yumi, do you need something?" Sachiko asked calmly when she saw Yumi walking towards her, momentarily forgetting the presence of the three shaking people who looked at Yumi with frightened and entreating eyes.

"If you don't mind, yes. But you seem busy. Is something the matter?" Yumi answered as she looked at the three in feigned curiosity. Whatever had the three done to incur Sachiko's wrath, she could understand their feelings and felt sympathy. She had experienced to be the receiving end of Sachiko's anger before, and it wasn't pleasant. She shivered. It wasn't pleasant at all!

"Yumi..."

"I'm sure whatever they had done, they understood their mistake already and won't do it again, or am I wrong?" Yumi said, looking from Sachiko to the three other students who nodded repeatedly.

"Please forgive us, Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Chinensis en bouton. We won't do it again," the three chorused, bowing low.

Completely taking over the situation, Yumi said, "I believe you three have a class to attend to. You wouldn't want to be late, don't you?"

"Y-yes, Rosa Chinensis en bouton."

After another apology and a hasty goodbye, the three left, as hurried as it was allowed to.

"Yumi..."

"I need something from you, right? Shall we go somewhere?" Yumi said as she smiled at Sachiko brilliantly. If Sachiko had any protest, it died down. Wordlessly, she followed Yumi.

Before they disappeared from the hallway, Yumi looked and winked at Tsutako who had watched the whole scene with admiration.

'_That was smooth, Yumi-san... I'm glad I was able to see it.'_

Smiling to herself, Tsutako walked towards the photography club's room. She had some photos to develop.

---o---

"Would you mind explaining to me what that was about?" Sachiko asked as soon as she and Yumi were alone at the side of the school building. She raised her eyebrows when Yumi giggled nervously.

"Um..."

Now that they were alone, Yumi had forgotten all the braveness that she had shown earlier. She cleared her throat and tried to find something to say.

When Yumi couldn't find an answer, Sachiko sighed and said, "Do you really need something from me or was that only a rouse?"

"They looked like scared cats and I couldn't help it. I'm sorry, Onee-sama," Yumi apologized with embarrassment, now fully comprehending what she had done. She had just interfered with Sachiko's affairs without truly knowing the situation was.

Sachiko heaved another sigh, before a smile appeared in her lips as she said, "As I've told you before, you could easily make me do things I don't usually do. I always find myself happily complying with anything you wish. You really are good at handling me (32)."

Sachiko couldn't get mad with Yumi even if she had just been manipulated by the said person. She walked closer to the smiling Yumi and cupped her left cheek, and then moved the hand downwards to rest on Yumi's heart.

"Mere words, and your good heart, they can make me do things I don't usually do."

"You also make me do things I don't usually do, Onee-sama. And I'm happy to do it. Though sometimes, you scare me. Especially when you're angry," Yumi admitted with a smile, feeling a tinge of disappointment when Sachiko finally pulled her hand away.

"Really? Like earlier?"

Yumi nodded and asked, "Are you still angry at them?"

"Not anymore. You've made my anger disappear, didn't you?"

"You're really scary earlier. I think you've scared the wits out of those three," Yumi said with a laugh, truly relieved now.

"And you're so brave to jump in the scene without actually thinking."

Yumi grinned sheepishly.

"And for doing that, you should be punished," Sachiko said in menacing voice.

Yumi froze, afraid, but it didn't last long when she saw Sachiko giggling at her reaction. She pouted.

"It's not funny," she protested, though her protest was belied by her smile. She quickly looked around, trying to see if there was anyone at sight.

Sachiko watched Yumi with puzzled expression and following Yumi's lead, she too, looked around, and when she saw no one, turned her gaze back to Yumi.

"Are you expecting someone, Yumi?"

"No," Yumi answered with satisfaction when she saw no one. She surprised Sachiko by stepping closer and then putting her arms around her.

Understanding what it was all about, Sachiko smiled and said, "So, you've finally decided to pay me for interrupting earlier?"

"If this is the kind of payment you'll receive from me every time you get mad and I interfere, then you'd probably do it more often," Yumi teased as she leaned closer to Sachiko. She was glad that they were in an inconspicuous place.

Sachiko's smile widened and with raised brows, said, "Just like you are."

"Huh?"

At Yumi's confused expression, Sachiko's smile widened some more.

"Now I understood what you need from me when you came down the hallway."

"...?"

Sachiko raised her hand and placed it centimeters below Yumi's heart.

Yumi shivered, then gasped when Sachiko's palm pressed on her. Her breath was caught in her throat when Sachiko's palm moved. She moaned in protest when the hand was pulled away.

"There, all clean. The dirt is not there anymore," Sachiko said with mischievous eyes.

'_Dirt?'_

Yumi looked at her front, and saw nothing there. She looked up to meet Sachiko's jovial look. Her eyes widened.

"_Be careful, Yumi, or you will get dirty again."_

"_Seriously, Yumi, are you not doing it on purpose? If I didn't know better, I'd say you really are doing it on purpose."_

"_I didn't do it on purpose!"_

Remembering Sachiko's playful accusation that she was doing things on purpose just to be rewarded in the form of the latter touching her, Yumi pouted.

'_So she meant that my accusation that she'd get mad more often for me to interfere and then things would happen between us, was the same with me purposely getting dirt on my clothes for her to clean...?"_

"I didn't have dirt in my uniform. You're just making it up. Onee-sama, you..."

Sachiko laughed at Yumi's red face. She opened her mouth to tease Yumi some more but Yumi took measure and covered her lips with her own, which of course, after the initial surprised, she eagerly accepted it and returned a kiss of her own. No matter how many times they had kiss, the effects were still the same. Warmth spread within them, tingles ran down their spine, and their knees felt like jelly. And just like every time they kissed, they would end up wanting more. They pressed on each other as the kiss became passionate. Whoever did it first, the two weren't aware, and weren't concerned, when they found themselves engaged in tongue-battle. Sometimes, Yumi would dominate, and sometimes, she would be submissive. When they pulled away, they leaned their foreheads as they caught their breath.

"Amazing...you're amazing..."

"That was a nice move, Yumi," Sachiko panted.

"Hmm..." Yumi murmured. She hadn't recovered from the effects of the kiss, or kisses, yet.

"You've been doing that to me a lot lately that I'm a little ashamed. Are the words coming out of my lips so bad that you had to silence me every time?"

As soon as those words left Sachiko's lips, the pleasant tingles in Yumi's spine was replaced with dread. She pulled away from Sachiko as she hurriedly explained.

"No! That's not it! I'm not..." Yumi paused as she saw Sachiko's shoulder shook. "Onee-sama, are you teasing me again?"

The response to Yumi's exasperated question was giggles.

"Geez. I always fall in that trap. That tongue of yours is really something..." Yumi complained. It was true. Sachiko could scare the wits out of her, and of other people, with her tongue. It could be sharp and say hurtful words. It could also be devious and teasing, making her flustered all the time. It could also be caring, uttering words of comfort and love. With words, Sachiko could make her do things.

"But you're learning how to tame it, don't you?" Sachiko asked with twinkling eyes, reaching for Yumi's uniform and straightened the wrinkles that their rendezvous had created.

"I had to or else I would be in trouble all the time," Yumi answered. She couldn't understand it, but whenever she saw Sachiko saying things like that, she had an urge to tame that sharp tongue of hers. It was like...she couldn't explain it. It made her excited.

"Is there anything about her that doesn't make me excited?" Yumi murmured.

"Sorry I didn't catch it. What did you just say, Yumi?"

Surprised that she had voice out what she was thinking, Yumi shook her head. "It's nothing. I was just thinking how amazing your tongue is."

"Really? How amazing it is then?" Sachiko asked with a low voice.

Yumi flushed when she realized how her words had been interpreted. Nevertheless, she stood her ground and said, "Well...it is...I mean..."

Yumi became more flustered when again, she was at a loss for words.

"But I think you shouldn't be saying that," Sachiko said seriously.

Feeling sorry, Yumi quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, Onee-sama. That's not what I mean. What I was..."

Sachiko cut off Yumi's apology and said, "You should only say that after you had really found out what my tongue could do."

Yumi's eyes widened as she watched Sachiko licked her lips slowly, teasingly. She swallowed an imaginary lump in her throat as her body felt like it was on fire. Those words and actions made her dizzy, her heart beating a thousand times faster than before, even faster when they were kissing. She panted and shakily reached for Sachiko's shoulders to steady herself. Despite feeling like melting into a puddle, Yumi bravely met Sachiko's eyes, who looked at her with desire and untold promises. Her knees finally gave up. However, her body didn't meet the ground as she first expected. Sachiko caught her and pulled her into a hug.

"You're trembling, Sachiko," Yumi commented with difficulty, shifting from calling her girlfriend Onee-sama to her name.

"You're no better, Yumi," Sachiko breathed, trying to be strong. Only her willpower had prevented her and Yumi from crumbling into the ground, an incident that she didn't want to happen.

"I'll hold you on to that promise, Sachiko."

"What promise?"

"You will show me how amazing your tongue can be."

Both shivered in anticipation.

Sachiko knew that there was a possibility that anyone might see them. She knew she should stop already before both she and Yumi forgot where they were. But she couldn't. And so she did it.

Yumi shivered and moaned when she felt it in her ear. It was soft, wet and hot. It stayed there for awhile, caressing her, igniting pleasurable sensations, making her gasp for air.

"How was that for a sample?" Sachiko breathed, making Yumi shiver again as the warm breath fanned her wet ear.

Definitely, if anyone would ask the desire-filled Yumi which of the five senses she considered the most amazing, her answer would be the tongue. Tongue could do a lot of things, and result to different effects. The eyes might see Sachiko's beauty, the ear might hear her musical voice, the nose might smell her fragrance, and the skin might feel her softness, but her tongue, putting aside the talking factor, could taste her and more. She couldn't wait to discover more, she thought as another shiver ran down her spine.

* * *

(31) Comrie, Bernard. "Language." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

(32) See Season 3 OVA 2

* * *

A/N: Of course all the five sense are amazing and equally important! But then, for our safety, don't argue with Yumi at the moment ;)

Next chapter is fun, too ;) I couldn't resist and took a peek haha ;)

And on _Pillow_ matters, I'll inform the next batch whom I'm willing to share it with so better check your messages from time to time. Those who have read it, I'm glad you liked it ;)

Until next time! Have a nice day! ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_28 November 2009 _

_3:15 PM_


	21. Uniform

A/N: _Sachiko Ogasawara_, lilgumba, _CheeseXlover09_, seirahErinyes, _MissIzzyB_, silverice90, _Chinensis' Fan_, Honulicious, _madlax_, TsunadeXShizune, _meatiecow_, Slyfox00, _venz07_, Camerachan, _MahHina_, kurakami, _Ressey101_, ChronoStar, _Kiros Razer_, leogrl19, _Sohverit_ and Gia0615 – thanks! Sorry I couldn't send my thanks privately. Limited time to browse the internet sucks. Have to maximize my time. I'm sure you understand ;)

I'll try to give clarifications on some: first, Sachiko's anger – you can use your imagination, I'm sure, so I don't think I have to, and I won't, go into details why she was angry. Sorry. Second, I prefer not to post all chapters at once because I tend to improve the coming chapters one at a time. If I re-read two chapters at once, I tend to lose interest in it. Not really a good thing for me. Of course, if I'm reading someone else's story and it caught my interest, I can read more than twenty chapters in one sitting. So that's it. Still, I hope you'll be patient with me ;)

I've been having worries about completing posting up to Chapter 26 before Christmas. I said before that I would. I thought I have enough time (didn't foresee internet troubles when I planned it out). We're on the 21st chapter now. Five more to go. I hope you would be lenient enough and allow me to extend the deadline before this year ends instead of Christmas. If you won't, well, you can't do anything about it, right? (cheeky grin). But I'll try to make it before 25 ;)

**

* * *

Chapter 21. Uniform

* * *

**

Yumi stared at the object in her hand long and hard, as if trying to imprint the image in her head. All the while, her face was as crimson as it could be. Idly, her fingers traced patterns on the object. It was soft. That wasn't surprising. After all, she had something like this in two years already and they were comfortable to wear.

She wondered what she would do with the object. She couldn't use it. Definitely she wouldn't use it. That would be too embarrassing and so...so...

She couldn't think of other words that were best to describe it.

'_Right_.'

It wouldn't be right if she used it.

'_Isn't it too late? I've used this all the way here.'_

She raised the clothing to peer at it closely. There was nothing unusual with the garment. It was the same refined flat black fabric into which a single drop of green had been mixed, and with a single black line outlining the ivory sailor collar, which became the tie. It was a one-piece uniform, with a low-waist pleated skirt and a hemline below the knees. (33)

As she raised the fabric closer, a faint scent reached her nose.

'_Roses.'_

Wanting to get a better smell, she brought the clothing to her nose and inhaled deeply.

'_Definitely roses.'_

"I never knew you like your smell so much."

Yumi froze. There was no need to turn around to know who had spoken. There was no mistaking who the owner of that amused voice. And there was no one who dared to barge in her room except...

"Yuuki!"

"Dinner's ready," Yuuki said calmly.

Much to Yumi's relief, Yuuki left quickly. He was probably not in the mood to tease her. Or probably he was showing mercy this time. Either way, the damage had been done. She was embarrassed.

---o---

After dinner, Yumi took a quick shower, all the while her mind was on the uniform in her possession. Despite the cold water, she could feel her face burning. She wondered if Sachiko had noticed about the mistake.

She was about to get out of the shower area when she heard the bathroom door opened followed by her mother's voice, "Yumi-chan, I'll get your dirty clothes."

"Thanks Mom."

She didn't linger in the bath anymore. As soon as her mother left carrying the laundry, she stepped out of the shower area. She felt much better after that long soak in the bath. As she passed by the mirror, she paused to gaze at herself. She blushed when she noticed something in her body. Although there was no one who could see her, she quickly covered herself, feeling a tinge of embarrassment.

"There goes my refreshing bath."

Muttering to herself, she headed to her bedroom. As soon as she closed the door, she noticed something amiss. Her eyes widened. Soon, she was running downstairs towards the laundry area while calling for her mother. She ignored the curious look Yuuki gave her, who had came out of his room when he heard the raucous, and of her father, who was watching the evening news at the living room.

"What's wrong, Yumi-chan? Did something happen?" A worried Miki asked.

"Mom, did you get the uniform in my bed?" Yumi asked, breathless.

"Yes. I'll wash it."

"No!"

Yumi caught herself as soon as the word came out of her lips. There was no need to shout. She would attract more attention and entice questions if she wouldn't calm down. Not like she hadn't already attracted everyone's attention in the house. The raucous plus her appearance that had just come out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe definitely screamed for attention.

"Sorry, Mom. It's a clean one. I'm going to wear it tomorrow," Yumi explained. Inside her, she was asking forgiveness for lying to her mother.

"But it's crumpled. Didn't you wear it today?"

Yumi shook her head.

"Oh. I was mistaken then. I thought..."

Miki laughed and Yumi joined her nervously.

'_You aren't mistaken, Mom.'_

"It's a good thing I haven't started washing yet. Here. It should be ironed though."

"Thanks, Mom."

Yumi clutched the uniform to her as she nervously smiled once more before she left. She was thankful that her mother bought her lie, though it made her feel miserable to have lied to her. She was also thankful that for all the expressions that she could display in her face, sometimes her mother couldn't read her. Or maybe she could, but just didn't ask her to prevent her from getting embarrassed. She was her mother, after all.

As soon as she was safely locked inside her room, she sat tiredly. She gazed at the uniform in her hand. If Miki had washed this, she would have notice that it wasn't hers. She would notice the difference in size.

She sighed. She didn't want to be asked about this. She didn't know how to explain it. And she definitely didn't want to lie again for it.

---o---

"Is there something in my face, Yumi-san?" Yoshino asked after fighting the discomfort she was feeling. Yumi had been staring at her for a long while and she didn't like. She felt like Yumi was trying to read her, and she was scared what the latter would see. Though it wasn't like she had anything to hide, had she?

Seeing the uncomfortable Yoshino and the unblinking Yumi, Shimako decided to interfere. She gently tapped Yumi's shoulder, snapping her out of her daze.

"Huh? Shimako-san, did you say something?"

"Not me. Yoshino-san did," Shimako answered.

"Oh. What it is, Yoshino-san?"

Yoshino folded her arms as she gazed at Yumi suspiciously.

"I said, did you just notice now how good-looking I am that you couldn't take your eyes off me?"

"Eh?"

Yumi looked at Yoshino with confusion.

"I thought so. What were you thinking, Yumi-san? You had been staring at me, dazedly if I may add since you didn't seem to know. I assume it's because I'm sitting in front of you but you're not actually seeing me, am I right?"

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Yoshino-san. I was just thinking about our uniform."

Yumi's answer brought everyone's questioning gaze at her.

"Could you elaborate on that, Yumi-san?" Shimako asked, curious. She, too, looked at their uniform, trying to see what had attracted Yumi's interest in it.

"Ah...I was thinking that this distinctive set of clothes we have, though it identifies our affiliation (34), as students of Lillian, every one of us looked different in it. Our uniform should be...well, uniform," Yumi explained, trying not to blush.

'_That was lame, Yumi. You should have just kept your lips shut.'_

"There's nothing surprising about that. We have different heights, built, and such, so there would be difference. But if you would look at the students gathered together, it would be difficult to recognize who's who. Unless, of course, the student is very tall, like Hosokawa Kanako, or looks boyish like Rei-chan," Yoshino said with a dismissive wave.

"Even if they don't have physical attributes that stand out, I think you would recognize the person if you know her very much," Noriko, who had been quiet the entire time, spoke, glancing at Shimako as she did so.

"I believe you, Noriko-chan," Yumi agreed, smiling when she noticed the tender gaze that passed between the White Rose sisters. She had experienced what Noriko had said. During the Lillian Sports Festival, when the third years performed a dance, even at a distance, she had easily identified Sachiko. (35)

"Yumi-san, you had me worked up for nothing. Stop thinking about uniform and finish your homework already. That's due today, right?" Yoshino said.

"Ah! You're right!"

Hastily, Yumi read the questions she needed to answer, all the while she was busy berating herself for wasting so much time without accomplishing the homework that she should have done last night but was too preoccupied thinking about uniform that she forgot about its existence.

---o---

"Rei-chan, what do you think of Lillian's uniform?" Yoshino asked her cousin out of a sudden.

"Our uniform? Is something wrong with our uniform?" Rei asked, puzzled at the question.

"I asked first," Yoshino answered in a tone of voice that made Rei frown.

"Well, I think it's comfortable and nice. Why did you ask?"

Yoshino sighed.

"Yumi-san was acting strange. During lunch time, she had spent most of it gazing at me."

At Yoshino's explanation, Rei became curious. "Yumi-chan gazing at you?"

"Well I thought so at first but it turned out that she was staring at my uniform. And when we asked, she said about wondering why even if we're all wearing the same thing, somehow, we look different in it."

"That's because..."

"I know," Yoshino said, rudely cutting Rei off. The latter let it slide. "We told her as much and she agreed. But during class, I saw her not paying attention to the teacher. I think she had spent most of her time in class staring at the uniform of people in front of her."

"Maybe she wasn't really looking at the uniform. It was just that those students were at her line of sight."

"I have a feeling that wasn't the case. There was something in the uniform that got her attention and I bet it had something to do with Sachiko-sama," Yoshino said thoughtfully, the wheels in her head turning fast as she tried to make sense about Yumi's actions.

"If it has something to do with Sachiko, then you shouldn't be so surprised. Anything that concerns Sachiko is bound to get Yumi-chan's attention, and vice versa," Rei said with understanding.

"I know that, too. And I'm curious about it! What's so interesting about the uniform? I'd say Yumi-san would probably be more interested if Sachiko-sama isn't wearing one."

As soon as those words left Yoshino's lips, Rei giggled. Yoshino quickly joined her.

"It could be anything. You shouldn't get too worked up about it. Considering their closeness, you could be right..."

The cousin giggled once more.

---o---

As soon as their eyes met, Yumi froze. She hadn't seen Sachiko in several days. Those several days, she had spent them growing anxious and nervous and excited. Involuntarily, her eyes roamed Sachiko's form, all the while blushing. After the inspection, she raised her eyes to met Sachiko's, who had also done the same thing. As they lost themselves in each other's eyes, the event that transpired between them last time played in their mind.

---o---

Several days ago...

"_Why the long face, Yumi?" Sachiko asked with concern. Yumi had been quiet for a while already._

"_I need to do this report. I wanted to do it as early as I can because I have plenty of homework due this week and next week but the library is closed already. I need to borrow a book...Oh well, I'll just borrow it tomorrow."_

"_What book?"_

_As soon as Yumi said the title of the book, Sachiko smiled._

"_Let's go. I will lend you a copy."_

_And before Yumi could say anything, Sachiko walked away. And as she lost herself with the company of Sachiko, she soon found herself at the latter's elegant bedroom. _

"_I have the book here. I was reading it last week. It's an interesting book," Sachiko said, handing Yumi the book. As she did so, her fingers brushed Yumi's. _

_Both paused. For a couple of days, they had reined their lips, their tongues, lest they say something that could potentially led to lips pressed against each other, hands shyly touching each other. It would do them no good being uncontrollable while they were at the school grounds. It would be too much trouble if anyone caught them. Not like it hadn't happened already. It was a good thing that only the people that they trusted had seen them pressed against each other. Nevertheless, it didn't stop them from being embarrassed. _

_Lately, any of their actions subtly conveyed their need for contact. And any words that came out of their lips sparked images that they both feared and yearned. So after the last time, they had an unspoken understanding that they would lessen their contact from each other more than necessary, and their lips wouldn't utter words that could entice actions that would be best done when in private._

"_Um, it's safe, is it not?" Yumi asked shakily. She had wanted to touch Sachiko in a long while, but hardly able too since the last time they were engaged in a lip locked. It wasn't like there was totally absence of contact between them. Sometimes they would hold hands, or Sachiko would brush a stray hair from her, or would fix her perfectly fine collar. However, everything were done briefly, almost scared to get caught. She couldn't even hug Sachiko, even if only to reassure herself that everything was fine. _

"_Yes, it is," Sachiko whispered as she put the book on the table and then pulled Yumi to her. "I've miss holding you in my arms, Yumi."_

"_Me, too," Yumi whispered, eyes closed at the feeling. She had really missed this. Though kissing Sachiko was something that she immensely enjoyed and loved to do, being enclosed in her arms was also something that she treasured very much. Every time she was in Sachiko's arms, she felt at peace, happy and contented._

"_You'd think that since our friends know about us already, it would have been easier for us," Sachiko murmured on top of Yumi's head._

"_They have a knack for catching us in uncomfortable situation," Yumi agreed, her hand gripping the front of Sachiko's uniform._

_A long time passed that the only sound that could be heard in the room was the two occupants' breathing. They were contented to hold each other, to feel each other's closeness, each other's warmth. From time to time, Sachiko's arms would tighten around Yumi, and Yumi would press close to her, if that act was still possible given their closeness._

_When Yumi felt Sachiko dropping gentle kisses on her head, she raised her face and gazed at Sachiko. They smiled at each other, before they closed the distance between their lips. It was a tender kiss, conveying how much they had missed each other, how much they loved each other, and how contented they felt at the moment. Of course, as they broke away and then return to the kiss, the intensity of the kiss changed. At first, they alternated from tender to passionate, that was until the first moan was heard, followed by another. _

_Encouraged, Sachiko's hands on Yumi's back moved upward and downward, caressing Yumi's back, while Yumi let go of Sachiko's uniform and pressed her palm on Sachiko's shoulder down to her front, lightly at first, and then with urgency as their kissing became heated._

_Wanting to feel Yumi's skin in her hands, Sachiko pulled away, smiling dazedly when Yumi moaned her protest at the lost contact. She dropped a chaste kiss on Yumi's wet lips._

"_I want to feel more of you, Yumi."_

_Not waiting for Yumi's response, Sachiko tugged at Yumi's uniform. Understanding her intention, Yumi helped her, all the while blushing. Not that she wasn't red already. _

_The one piece clothing was soon in the carpet. Yumi stood there, looking unsure, feeling her whole body becoming heated with embarrassment and excitement. Her knees were trembling. She was amazed that she hadn't joined her uniform in the carpet yet._

_Sachiko attempted a breathing exercise. She was having difficulty breathing while looking at Yumi, covered only in matching white bra and panties. She clenched her fingers, trying to control her trembling. However, all her attempts were for naught. She couldn't keep herself from staying calm. Not when Yumi was looking so beautiful and sexy in all her innocence and shyness and embarrassment. And was that a hungry look that she could read in her eyes? Or was it her reflection in Yumi's?_

"_I suppose, it would be only fair if I do the same," Sachiko said, her voice breaking. With shaky fingers, she removed her own uniform, all the while not taking her gaze from Yumi's eyes. Her knees finally gave out when she had taken off her uniform and Yumi's eyes darkened with desire. To see Yumi looking at her like that, like she wanted to devour her, it was too much._

_Immediately, Yumi was on Sachiko's side, kneeling in front of her. When her dainty fingers touched Sachiko's heated skin, they both shivered. And then they were in each other, kissing each other hungrily. The force of their action had sent them in a tangled heap in the carpet, but neither paid attention. The feel of their almost bared skin on each other had sent their mind reeling. They hadn't had a care in the world anymore, so when a knock was repeatedly sounded in Sachiko's door, they couldn't recognize it at first. They had pulled away and gazed at each other in confusion, eyes brimming with desire._

"_Ms Sachiko, is everything alright?"_

_When they realized that someone was at the door and calling to Sachiko, they jumped away from each other and grabbed their clothes, almost stumbling to put them on. If it was Yumi, the sight wouldn't have been odd. But for the usually calm and collected Sachiko, it was quite a sight. Both had lost their cool as they hurried to make themselves presentable. _

"_Your father wanted to speak with you, Ms Sachiko. What should I tell him?" Asked by a servant at the other side of the door._

"_Tell him I'll be there in five minutes," Sachiko said in what she hoped was a calm voice._

_As soon as the servant left, both Sachiko and Yumi let go of the breath that they were holding. Nevertheless, they were still trembling from their previous engagement._

"_I'm sorry, Yumi."_

"_I-it's okay. It's not your fault. I should be going home, too."_

_Both had spoken with regret and tinge of frustration, and desire that they were trying to rein._

"_I'll have the driver..."_

"_It's okay. I'll take the train."_

"_But..."_

_Yumi stopped Sachiko's protest by briefly kissing her lips. _

_They gazed at each other. No more words were exchanged. They understood each other perfectly well. _

_And how Yumi managed to go home that afternoon, she didn't know. She was glad that she didn't lost her way while travelling dazedly. All throughout the trip, all she could think about was on how good Sachiko's skin felt on hers, and how they almost got caught by people that they didn't want to know about them yet._

---o---

Back to present...

"I thought it was odd," Yumi started. "I felt that it was loose and airy. I didn't realize it until I was home."

"I had difficulty in moving. It was a little uncomfortable. I thought it was only because of what happened," Sachiko responded. It was an understatement. When Sachiko had realized what happened, she had changed her clothes in a heartbeat. It wouldn't be good if anyone noticed what she was wearing, would it?

Sachiko and Yumi both blushed at the thought of what had happened. They fought hard within themselves not to repeat what had transpired that afternoon. Though their skin wasn't touching at the moment, the memory of that time was etched in their mind, at the surface of their thoughts. It was enough to make them breathless and warm, and tingly, and wanting, and more.

'_Be patient. Be patient. Be patient.'_

The words were like a chant in their heads. Yes, patience would be necessary. It wouldn't be long. Surely, the inevitable would come. And when that time finally came, they knew that it would be amazing. And magical. And beautiful. And more.

* * *

(33) See MSGM Volume 1

(34) Ibid (1)

(35) See Season 3 OVA 4

* * *

A/N: Next weekend, I hope to post the next one. Unless work drives me crazy again. Work is surprisingly light lately, thank heavens and am definitely not complaining about it ;) but for sure, once the big boss finished the reports that we're going to publish, I'll be working heavily again.

Ah well, until next time! It's December, folks! ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_04 December 2009_

_7:00 PM_


	22. Vixen

A/N: _seirahErinyes_, ChronoStar, _TsunadeXShizune_, MissIzzyB, _Chinensis' Fan_, lilgumba, _Slyfox00_, meatiecow, _Sachiko Ogasawara_, Syaoran Li Clow, _CheeseXlover09_, Ice Silver Crystal, _Honulicious_, _Kiros Razer_ and MahHina – again, thanks. And again, I apologize that I can't send my thanks to you privately. I still have very limited time to stay online. How annoying...So as usual, I'm in a hurry to do all things that I needed to be done...

Anyway, here's a chapter that is related with Chapter 11.

**

* * *

Chapter 22. Vixen

* * *

**

"Well, well, well…Look what we got here."

Feeling a déjà vu, Sachiko and Yumi broke their gaze and turned to the source of the familiar teasing voice.

"Sei-sama…"

"Good day, Sei-sama."

"What, you two don't look happy to see me. Did I interrupt something again?" Sei, who was standing a little away from them, said with a grin that Sachiko considered irritating and Yumi considered as mischievous.

"Nothing that you should concern about, Sei-sama," Yumi said with a pout and a blush. She was a little disappointed and worried at Sei's appearance. Seeing that grin in Sei's lips didn't bode well for her and Sachiko. She could already imagine an endless teasing with Sachiko ending up annoyed, to put it mildly.

"Oh…scary, really scary, Yumi-chan. You wound me. I didn't know that my presence is such a burden to you," Sei said with feigned hurt, her right hand on top of her heart.

Yumi rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt. Sei didn't mean anything bad even if she always teased her, or them, to the point of Sachiko erupting in anger, and her in embarrassment.

"Do you need something from us, Sei-sama?" As soon as those words left Yumi's lips, she winced. That sounded rude!

"Fine. I can't even say hi without being treated as if I'm a pest," Sei said with a pout. She started walking away, waving her right arm at them.

"We apologize, Sei-sama. We didn't mean to be…"

"No problem," Sei said, cutting Sachiko's apology. She turned and winked at them. "I didn't want to be a third wheel. I wouldn't want to delay your quality time together...A piece of advice, though. Make sure I'm not around when things get heated or you won't hear the end of it."

Both Sachiko and Yumi blushed again, glaring at Sei when the latter burst out laughing. They should have known that there was really no safe place in Lillian unless they had locked themselves inside a room. It wasn't long ago yet when they had discovered that Lillian wasn't really safe for them to express their passion for each other.

_Yumi shivered and moaned when she felt it in her ear. It was soft, wet and hot. It stayed there for awhile, caressing her, igniting pleasurable sensations, making her gasp for air._

"_How was that for a sample?" Sachiko breathed, making Yumi shiver again as the warm breath fanned her wet ear. _

_Yumi's response was interrupted by someone._

"_Well, well, well…Look what we got here."_

_Sachiko and Yumi jumped apart at the interruption. Wide-eyed and rigid, they turned to the source of the voice and came face to face with a gleeful Sei. Her grin was so huge and full of mischief that the two caught in a compromising situation had an urge to run as fast as their legs could carry and hide in a hole never to be seen in the next couple of decades._

"_Looks like you two are having fun. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" As she said it, Sei glanced at her watch._

_Still, no response from the frozen Sachiko and Yumi._

"_But don't worry. I enjoyed the show, just like last time. My, seems little Sachiko has grown a backbone and little Yumi wasn't so little anymore."_

_Still, Sachiko and Yumi were speechless, although Sachiko's surprised eyes had turned into slits. She glared at Sei._

"_Too bad. I have a class. I would have loved to stay some more. But anyway, please don't mind the interruption. Your secret is safe with me…" Sei paused as her expression became thoughtful. "Let me rephrase that. Your secret is safe with me and your Onee-sama. You know I can't keep a secret from her for long. She would find out whether I like it or not. That woman..."The last two words were said with a dramatic sigh._

_Shaking her head, Sei left. She wasn't too far yet when some students walked by. Apparently, Sei saw them and had intended to walk by unnoticed, laughing to herself, but thought against it when she saw that some students were heading on Sachiko and Yumi's way._

"Oh shi...That vixen of a lawyer-to-be will kill me if I kept her waiting for another hour," Sei muttered, interrupting Sachiko and Yumi's recollections. And then she was gone, leaving a stunned and blushing Sachiko and Yumi.

"Did she mean…"

"Yes, she did…"

"And she called her vixen. How rude…"

"It is not so for her. I think it's more like an endearment."

"And she has her waiting for an hour already."

"Onee-sama will kill her for being so late."

And then Yumi and Sachiko burst out laughing, embarrassment forgotten at the thought of a cowering Sei and a glowering Youko.

"Let's get going. I'll take you home."

"But…" Yumi's protests died in her lips when she saw Sachiko giving her a look that said that she wouldn't take no for an answer. Smiling tentatively, she nodded. During the entire trip, both of them were quiet. When the car pulled in front of Yumi's house, she hesitated a little before asking Sachiko if the latter want to come in. She smiled when she received a nod of agreement.

---o---

Yumi blushed when she noticed Sachiko looking at the neatly folded uniform in the table. They were in her room, with Sachiko sitting in her bed and her in a chair.

"I…um…I haven't had a chance to return it…"

"You can keep it if you want to," Sachiko murmured, not looking at Yumi. A faint blush appeared in her cheeks.

For a moment, Yumi was surprised. And then she smiled and reached for Sachiko's hand.

"You can keep mine, too, if you want," she said, mirroring Sachiko's blush.

"Thank you…I haven't let anyone touch it," Sachiko admitted, looking at Yumi's eyes that widened with pleasant surprise. "Though I must admit that I caused quite an uproar with the servants."

At Yumi's questioning gaze, Sachiko continued, "I haven't been to the laundry area so imagine the shock of the servants when I asked where it was and how to use those machines. Nobody wanted to let me touch it…"

"But they couldn't say no to your orders, could they?" Yumi supplied, her blush intensifying. She had a good guess to where it was going.

"They can't unless…well, as soon as I've learned how to, I had the area cleared from people and used it. I think I've scared the servants that as soon as I have used clothes, someone would pick it up already. They assumed that they were being incompetent and that's the reason why I washed the uniform by myself."

"I hope they didn't get scolded for letting you wash my…my uniform," Yumi said shyly, worried for the servants' sake and yet she couldn't stop herself from smiling widely even if her cheeks were hurting already. She was pleasantly surprised and happy. Imagine Sachiko, who had never washed her own clothes since she was born, had washed hers! Bubbling with happiness and warmth, she gave Sachiko a warm and tight hug, not caring that they tumbled on her bed. It was much better than the carpet anyway.

"Looks like you want a repeat of last time," Sachiko said with a laugh as she found herself pinned by Yumi.

"Looks like you want, too," Yumi teased back, before she covered Sachiko's lips with her own. They hadn't bothered to be gentle. The kiss was hungry and heated, as if they couldn't get enough of each other, which was a fact.

"Show me, Sachiko…" Yumi murmured in between kiss.

"Show you what?" Sachiko murmured back, kissing everything she could reach in Yumi's face.

"Your tongue…just like you promised," Yumi whispered, tilting her head to let Sachiko reached her burning ears. She flushed, though it wouldn't be noticed already considering the warmth that she was feeling at the moment, and shivered when Sachiko laughed just above her ears.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Sachiko teased as she ran her tongue on Yumi's ear, grinning and shivering when Yumi moaned. She repeated the task, enjoying the reaction she was getting. Yumi had a hand on her head, pulling her closer.

"You like it when I do this, don't you?" Sachiko teased breathlessly, not letting go of Yumi's ear.

"You like it when you do it, too," Yumi replied in between whimpers.

"And it's still only the ears. I wonder how about the other parts," Sachiko panted, emphasizing her words with a press of her hand which was conveniently laying on Yumi's front. She giggled when she heard Yumi's sharp intake of breath.

"You, tease," Yumi accused with a moan.

"You love me for it," Sachiko said confidently, her lips and tongue's movements accompanied by her hands moving on Yumi's.

"Yes, I do," Yumi admitted as she mirrored Sachiko's movements, deciding that Sachiko was having too much fun at her stead and it was time for retaliation. Not like she had any complaints with Sachiko's actions though. With strength that both surprised her and Sachiko, she pulled Sachiko away from her ears and kissed her in the lips even as her hands roamed at her girlfriend's body.

"Let's see how you like it," Yumi murmured as she left Sachiko's lips for her ears. She giggled when Sachiko jerked as she bit her earlobe and then soothed it with her tongue. "You're not the only one who could do things, my love," she continued. She was feeling naughty, really naughty, at the moment. It was time to show Sachiko that she wasn't a loser in their tongue battles, even though this way was more physical rather than their usual banter. It was still with the tongue anyway.

"Yumi…"

True to her words, Yumi had Sachiko moaning for her name as she kissed every part of her face, and then slowly down to her neck. She giggled dazedly when Sachiko clutched her sides hard when she nipped her neck.

"Yu…mi," Sachiko panted.

"Sa-chi-ko," Yumi teased, each syllable followed by a gentle nip. She fought hard to keep herself from being overwhelmed by the things that she was doing with Sachiko. If she let down her guard for even just a moment, she was sure that her moaning girlfriend would take over.

"You're teasing me, aren't...oh..." Sachiko started to say but her words were cut off by another moan.

"It's only fair. You're always teasing me, too," Yumi responded as she kissed Sachiko on the lips. She pulled away when she felt a tinge of pain in her knees. Her dazed eyes met Sachiko's laughing ones. She jerked again when she felt another pain, this time in her legs. "Sachiko, you…"

"What?" Sachiko asked innocently, though it was belied by her laughing eyes.

Yumi gazed, wide-eyed, at Sachiko's eyes as she felt the source of her pain moved with deliberate slowness in the upper part of her legs. This was Sachiko's retaliation from her teasing. She shouldn't have been so surprised considering how Sachiko hated to lose.

"Vixen…"

It was the word that entered her mind, recalling that she had heard it from someone, though she couldn't exactly remember when or from whom. Her mind was muddled already. The only thing she could think at the moment was Sachiko and of what Sachiko's touch was doing to her.

"And you're a kitten. A cat and a fox. Who do you think would win?" Sachiko challenged, her hand not stopping from its upward and downward moment. Sometime it would get higher, but she dared not to move it too high. She didn't know how long they would have privacy. It was pure luck already that no one was around when they arrived at the Fukuzawa house. What if someone arrived in an inopportune moment? They would be interrupted. Again.

"Come to think of it. A cat is...well, a cat. And a fox is a member of the dog family (36). But we do get along, don't we?" Sachiko asked as, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh we get along fine," Yumi murmured, pulling Sachiko's hand and pinned it beside Sachiko's head, their fingers interlaced. Sachiko was under her but it seemed that the position didn't count that much when it came to control. Sachiko was dominating her, and though she didn't have problem about it, she thought that fighting back would be fun, too.

Sachiko laughed at Yumi's answer and the determination in her eyes. Her laughter was cut short, however, when she understood, or more like felt, what Yumi's plan was.

"Don't you know that a cat has excellent memory and has the ability to learn by observation and experience? (37)" Yumi whispered in Sachiko's ear as her other hand traced lazy patterns on Sachiko's right leg. She was triumphant when she felt Sachiko's shudder. "Cat got your tongue?" She teased, borrowing Sachiko's words to her the last time they were in this room. She followed her question with a lick at the insides of Sachiko's ear.

"Or more like, cat got my ears," Sachiko whispered. "Don't you know that a fox, specifically red fox, is known in folklore for its cleverness and cunningness? (36)", she continued with a gasp, then surprised Yumi by reversing their position, with Yumi underneath and her on top.

"I heard, too, that a vixen is vindictive and bad-tempered (38)," Yumi responded, not giving up. She almost burst out laughing when Sachiko froze on top of her.

"Are you saying that I'm bad-tempered?" Sachiko asked slowly, gazing at Yumi intently.

"I never said that," Yumi answered haughtily that for a moment, Sachiko had an urge to glare at her, like she usually did when others, or more specifically, Sei had hit the mark.

There was a long pause, and then Sachiko fell beside Yumi and started laughing. Yumi immediately joined her. They laughed for a long while.

"Yumi, you certainly are learning," Sachiko said merrily.

"I have a talented teacher, that's why," Yumi answered, looking at Sachiko pointedly.

"I have to be alert always," Sachiko said as she reached for Yumi's face.

"Hmm," Yumi murmured, leaning to Sachiko's touch. She was contented. She was happy.

Both of them were contented and happy.

"As much as I want to stay longer, I think it wouldn't be a very good idea. If I did, I might just end up showing you what..." Sachiko paused and with deliberateness, licked her lips. "...I can do to you."

"Knowing you, you just might," Yumi answered, her heart skipping a beat. There was no doubt in her mind that the scene Sachiko was implying might happen.

"Are you implying something?"

"Hmm...no. Did I sound like I was implying something?"

Sachiko sighed. She had been teasing Yumi a lot and the latter was picking it up. Nevertheless, she was still the boss.

"No, you did not. I just thought that it would be nice to prove if cats are really flexible," Sachiko answered as nonchalant as she could.

"Well, they are flexible," Yumi answered innocently.

"Are you?"

"Huh...Eh?! You mean me?"

"I think I said so."

Yumi was at a loss for words at first, before she grinned in what Sachiko would consider as wicked.

"Wouldn't you want to find out now?"

Sachiko grinned and said, "Aren't you an impatient one? I sure can wait until I'm sure no one would be able to disturb us and you'll see how much of a...vixen I am."

Yumi blushed, but still, her grin grew wider that her cheeks hurt.

"So, you would touch me again to places that you have just touched earlier and in other times? Knowing you, you would do it with deliberate slowness. You love teasing me, after all. And then you would kiss them, too. You'll probably bit my ear and neck, leave marks here and there. I would surely moan...or purr, as you said I usually do. I will whisper your name, for your ears only. Of course you'd probably want to kiss the places that you had touched. Maybe a little lower..." Yumi paused, as if trying to think but in reality, she was fighting hard not to moan with her own words. "...my stomach, you'd trace patterns there. And then you'd move..."

"Yumi!"

Yumi gazed at the red-faced Sachiko. She would have found it funny had it not been for the fact that she felt just as hot in her face. Instead, she grinned sheepishly, but not sorry at all.

Sachiko, for her part, was having difficulty breathing. It was just like earlier, when she was pressed with Yumi, and kissing her and touching her. That time, she was focused on what she was currently doing, just living with the moment. This time, however, as Yumi said with a husky voice the things that she would do to her, she was imagining it, too. And as she imagined everything that might happen, the fire that wasn't put out yet from their activities earlier, blazed with vengeance. She was warm. No. She was hot. She was burning.

"Yumi..." Sachiko paused when her voice croaked. She cleared her voice thrice, before she continued speaking in a hoarse voice, "You do know that you're torturing us both, don't you?"

Yumi nodded, not knowing what to say. Now that she wasn't focused in teasing Sachiko, she fully understood what she had just done. The image of what she had said, of Sachiko doing things to her, combined with her imagining of the things she would love to do to Sachiko, had made her dizzy. She reached out to touch Sachiko but recoiled when their skins touched. It was like being hit by lightning. She shivered. She mentally cursed herself for what she had done. It was hard already as it was. She just had to make it harder, hadn't she?

'_Well, I can't change what I have done. Might as well take it to the fullest.'_

"Maybe. But I am a patient person," Yumi said cheekily, though it seemed funny by the way her voice croaked.

Sachiko raised her brows.

"And I am an impatient one?"

Yumi didn't respond.

"Yumi..." Sachiko paused as she waited for Yumi to look at her.

"Yes?"

"You are vexing," Sachiko finished with resignation. She could just imagine the more painful nights ahead.

"And you are a vixen, Sachiko," Yumi answered. She giggled when Sachiko sighed in response.

'_Definitely painful.'_

* * *

(36) "Red Fox." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

(37) Ibid (16)

(38) Ibid (1)

* * *

A/N: _chkim218, lilgumba, seirahErinyes, silverice90, stavri,_ if you're interested with _Pillow_, kindly inform me and tell me where I'm going to send it. If you're going to mention your email ad, please type it this way – arvendell at yahoo dot com. That's just an example, not really my email ad. Because from previous experiences, email ad won't show when typed in the usual way. The others, who are interested and have earned the right for me to share the story, please be patient. The five mentioned are the only ones I can handle at the moment. As I've said, I have to do it slowly. To be frank, my mind is all over the place haha ;) Having to take care of things for Christmas, being interested in some books to read, among other things, I can hardly focus on Sachiko and Yumi.

Anyway, have a nice break, everyone!

_---Arvendell---_

_12 December 2009_

_2:30 PM_


	23. Watermelon

A/N: _ChronoStar_, shygirluknowit, _Honulicious_, Syaoran Li Clow, _lilgumba_, CheeseXlover09, _MissIzzyB_, xEvilAngel56x, _TsunadeXShizune_, meatiecow, _leogrl19_, Buranka, _Kiros Razer_, Chinensis' Fan, _Slyfox00_, kurakami, _Ressey101_, Sachiko Ogasawara, _Camerachan_, and seirahErinyes – again, thanks folks! ;)

Just to clarify something. I said that the previous chapter is related to the Kitten chapter. What I mean by that is Yumi was called kitten by Sachiko in Chapter 11 so in Chapter 22, it's Yumi's turn to call Sachiko something, and that is vixen. I don't include scenes that should have happened before unless I put it in a flashback. So then, the scenes in Chapter 22 didn't happen after Chapter 11. It happened after Chapter 21. Can you guess on what chapter the flashback scene supposed to have happened in Chapter 22 then? That's in Chapter 20, when Sachiko was demonstrating Yumi a sample on tongue ;)

This chapter, Watermelon, in a way, is related to Palm chapter. And a little dose of Gravity chapter haha ;) Can you guess why? Better read on ;)

**

* * *

Chapter 23. Watermelon

* * *

**

Yoshino and Shimako gaped at the door were Yumi had stormed out. They were stunned in their seat, unable to do anything but watch when Yumi left.

After what seemed like an eternity, they let out a breath in unison. They gazed at each other, their eyes confused, shocked and worried.

"What did I do...? Or say?" Yoshino asked Shimako when she was able to move her jaws.

"I'm not so sure, either," Shimako answered, puzzling over Yumi's behaviour. She, Yoshino and Yumi had lunch together at the Rose Mansion. However, unlike before that the atmosphere was light and fun, this time it was the contrary. The air was heavy with uncomfortable silence, mostly because their usual lively and blushing friend, Yumi, was lost in thoughts. Based on her expression, she was troubled. Yumi was frowning, and then blushing, and then mortified. They couldn't understand any of it. Yoshino had tried to lighten the mood by teasing Yumi at first, and when she didn't receive the usual stammers and blushes from Yumi, she gave up and settled for being quiet. For the time being anyway. And then it happened...

_Yoshino raised her hand and pointed at Yumi's front and said, "Yumi-san, you have..." _

"_They are not watermelons!" Yumi said heatedly as she covered her front before grabbing her things and storming out of the Rose Mansion._

"_...something in your uniform," Yoshino finished lamely, her wide eyes followed Yumi's jerky and irritated movements until the closed door blocked her view._

Needless to say, Yoshino and Shimako were shocked with Yumi's outburst.

"What the heck was that? And what was watermelons had to do with it?" Yoshino commented, not really asking Shimako for an answer.

Nevertheless, Shimako said, "Could it be that Yumi-san was referring to her..." she trailed off and a faint blush appeared in her cheeks.

Yoshino, noticing Shimako's expression, frowned and shook her head while saying, "There's no way. Yumi-san wouldn't be..." she paused, a thoughtful expression in her face. After a moment, she shook her head as if chasing some stray thoughts away. "I don't think that's what it was, Shimako-san. For one, Yumi-san isn't the type to be conscious about something like that. Second, if I may say so, she doesn't have that huge asset and I don't think Sachiko-sama minds anyway," she finished with a naughty grin that would rival Sei's. She momentarily forgot about Yumi's outburst.

"If you say so, Yoshino-san..." Shimako muttered, taken aback. She was startled when Yoshino's naughty expression turned into an angry one.

"Yumi-san doesn't have something that a certain woman that I remember. I haven't told you before because...well, I can't remember why I haven't told you. But anyway, there was this woman who tried to seduce Rei-chan like being a gravity-victim ingrate is attractive," Yoshino ranted, shaking her fist as she did so.

"Seduce Rei-sama? Gravity-victim ingrate?" Shimako asked, bewildered.

"Yes. She spilled liquid on her dress on purpose and..."

Totally forgetting about Yumi's confusing and surprising outburst, Yoshino relayed what she had experienced before when she and Rei went out. She didn't also notice that Shimako was getting uncomfortable for every passing moment.

Luckily for Shimako, the door opened and revealed Sachiko who didn't comment at Yoshino's irritated demeanour. It wasn't unexpected since everyone was used to seeing Yoshino worked up especially since she could hear Rei's name in the conversation. But she did notice that Shimako was less serene than usual.

"Is something the matter?"

Shimako, grateful for the interruption and worried about Yumi, relayed to Sachiko what had happened.

"Hmm. I'll talk to Yumi later. I didn't see her on my way here," Sachiko said, her expression thoughtful.

---o---

"Yumi, are you voiding me?" Sachiko asked when she had Yumi cornered in the Rose Mansion a day after Yumi's outburst.

"N-no. Why should I?" Yumi said without meeting Sachiko's gaze, which was a dead giveaway that she was lying.

"Liar. We were supposed to go home together yesterday but you left a message that you couldn't make it. That's so unlike you when we haven't walked together in a while...Won't you tell your Onee-sama...and girlfriend, what's bothering you?" Sachiko reprimanded gently. She didn't want to upset Yumi more. The latter looked like a scared rabbit, or kitten, already.

Yumi lifted her gaze, meeting Sachiko's eyes for the first time, the girlfriend word prompting her.

"Well...you see..." Yumi started, her face getting red and her expression worried and embarrassed and nervous. She looked down and her eyes settled on Sachiko's hands in her sides. She swallowed as she recalled what happened two days before.

_Yumi arrived at Lillian far earlier than she usually did. The school grounds were deserted, devoid of students that usually filled it with laughter and chatter. She had gotten up really early and decided that she would go to school already instead of lingering around. And so now, she was headed to the Rose Mansion. She might as well use the spare time to browse on her notes. She was having trouble concentrating in class again lately. Mostly, she had spent it daydreaming and surely it wouldn't do any good to her grades._

"_Good morning, Yumi. You're early." _

"_Eek!"_

_Yumi placed a hand on her suddenly galloping heart. She was startled to see that she wasn't alone, that someone had arrived at the Rose Mansion earlier than she did._

"_Onee-sama, you surprised me."_

"_I know. You should have seen your face," Sachiko said with a chuckle. She was sitting in her usual seat at the Rose Mansion and books and notes and an empty cup were in the table._

"_You're really amazing, Onee-sama. Are those for college entrance exams?" Yumi commented as she headed to Sachiko and gave the latter a brief kiss in the cheek. She exchanged a happy smile with Sachiko for a little while before she settled on a seat beside her._

_Soon, both Sachiko and Yumi were immersed in school works. The room was quiet except for the scraping of pen to papers and the shuffling of pages in their notes and books. They could even hear each other breathing. _

'_I'm getting sleepy. I wonder if Onee-sama...'_

_Yumi pulled her gaze from her notes to stare at Sachiko who had her eyes closed and notes in her hand._

"_Onee-sama?" Yumi whispered, trying to get Sachiko's attention and yet at the same time, didn't want to disturb the latter if she was really sleeping. Sachiko didn't stir. _

'_She's really not a morning person. I wonder why she was here early. I should have asked her earlier.'_

_She debated whether to wake Sachiko or let her sleep. When Sachiko swayed a little, she was instantly on her feet and beside Sachiko, supporting her form._

'_It's hard to sleep while sitting like this. What if she fall and hurt herself?'_

_Making sure that Sachiko wouldn't fall over, Yumi pulled her chair and set it beside Sachiko. And then she sat and pulled Sachiko, intending to have her leaning on her lap. She was unable, though, when as she guided Sachiko to her, Sachiko's face bumped on her shoulder and before she could react, Sachiko murmured something incoherent and then burrowed her face in her neck, her arm settling on her side in a half-embrace. Blushing, she held Sachiko on her._

"_You must be really tired."_

_Smiling fondly, she treaded her fingers on Sachiko's soft locks. It was something that she had always wanted to do. Sachiko's hair was so beautiful, soft and shiny. She liked it very much. No. Scratch that. She loved it very much. _

'_Is there anything in her that I don't love?'_

_Sachiko's intelligence, beauty and nice heart, as well as her short-tempered nature, she loved it all. It was part of who Sachiko was. She loved every part of Sachiko, whether it was good or bad. _

'_I should wake her up soon. Students would arrive...'_

_Yumi's musings were interrupted when Sachiko moved, her fingers tightening on the fabric of her uniform. And then Sachiko did something that had her holding her breath. Sachiko's hand started to caress her side. _

"_Yumi...love you..."_

_Yumi's surprise turned into a smile when she heard what the sleeping Sachiko murmured. She fought back a shudder when Sachiko's warm breath fanned her neck._

"_I love you, too, Sachiko," she murmured, gently tightening her hold on Sachiko. She froze when the caressing hand moved upward and strayed in her front, dangerously close to..._

_Yumi inhaled sharply then froze in her seat._

'_She's...her hand is...'_

_Before any coherent thoughts formed in her head, another movement had her almost hyperventilating. Despite the uniform and her bra, she could feel the heat of Sachiko's palm, covering her left breast. It wasn't like it was the first time Sachiko had touched her there. Sachiko had even touched her there without the protection of clothes or brassiere. However, just like before, she could never stop the pleasant shivers that ran down her spine, nor could she ignore the excitement and warmth that the act had generated. It was still so new to her. Though even if it wasn't, she believed that she would still feel the same way._

_She almost choked when Sachiko started putting pressure in her movements. She was squeezing her! And for the life of it, she couldn't help but moan._

"_S-sachi...ko..."_

"_...melon..."_

_Yumi froze again. This time, however, for a different reason. _

'_Did she just...ah!'_

_Yumi gasped as Sachiko squeezed harder._

"_Watermelon..."_

'_Huh?'_

_Yumi's face, which was flushing with desire and excitement, contorted into mortification. Did Sachiko just called her breasts, which were small in her standard, watermelons?!_

_Color drained in Yumi's face. She was having difficulty breathing again. This time, however, was for different reason. She was torn between horror, embarrassment and confusion. The word watermelon played like a broken record in her mind. She didn't even notice when Sachiko's wandering hand lay limply on her lap._

_How much time had passed, Yumi didn't know. She wasn't aware and wasn't interested to find out. Only one thing was coherent in her consciousness. Sachiko had called her breasts watermelons!_

"Yumi, are you alright? You're awfully red," Sachiko said, snapping Yumi back to the present.

"R-really?" Yumi said idly. She stepped back when Sachiko moved towards her. Internally, she was berating herself. She shouldn't be like this. She shouldn't doubt herself. She shouldn't be embarrassed. She shouldn't be so self-conscious. She shouldn't be sulking. And most importantly, she shouldn't put a strain in her relationship with Sachiko. She might have gotten it wrong. She had jumped into a conclusion when she knew herself better. She knew she wasn't, her breasts weren't, like watermelons!

'_I'm not a...what did Yoshino-san called it? Ah...I'm not a gravity-victim! If I am, then...'_

Yumi shook her head. She didn't even want to go in there. Definitely, Sachiko wasn't like that. She was perfect.

"Yumi..."

Seeing Sachiko waiting for her to explain, she smiled, albeit shakily.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama. I didn't mean to make you think that I'm avoiding you. It's just that..." Yumi paused, wondering how she would put her thoughts into words.

Sachiko remained quiet, wanting to get Yumi at ease and speak when ready.

"I'm just...it's..." Yumi stuttered, and then getting exasperated with herself, she blurted, "Are my breasts like watermelons?"

There was silence. The only thing that could be heard was Yumi's ragged breathing.

Sachiko stood still. As soon as she heard the question, she gazed unblinkingly at Yumi. And then she closed the gap between them and hugged Yumi, tight. The latter resisted at first, and then gratefully burrowed herself to Sachiko's warmth.

"Do you think you are?" She murmured in Yumi's head.

Yumi shook her head. For a moment there, she forgot what she was being so worried about. Sachiko's warmth had put her at ease.

"Then you shouldn't think otherwise," Sachiko murmured. Silently, she was scolding herself for what she had done. She shouldn't have teased Yumi so much. She shouldn't have put Yumi into uneasiness. She had gone too far with her teasing. It was supposed to be a harmless joke. She didn't expect that Yumi would take it to heart. She thought about what happened two days ago.

_She felt uncomfortable, and yet at the same time, comfortable. Her head, her face, was resting on something warm and fragrant. Her upper body shared the warmth. She burrowed herself further into the source of warmth. She loved the feeling. This comfortable and contented feeling could only mean one thing. Yumi was with her. She smiled as she took in Yumi's scent for the nth time, and then cracked one eye open. The first thing she saw was the whiteness of Yumi's skin. She was about to alert Yumi that she was awake when a thought prevented her. She had a score to settle with her beloved girlfriend. She savoured the feel of the fingers gently stroking her hair for a couple of minutes, before she tightened her hold on Yumi's uniform, and then with deliberate slowness, let go of it and moved her hand up and down Yumi's side. She inwardly smiled when she felt Yumi tensed._

"_Yumi...love you..." she murmured, fighting not to smile. She almost gave herself away when Yumi shuddered and she, too, shuddered in return. She did smile, however, when she heard Yumi respond to her._

"_I love you, too, Sachiko."_

_Figuring the she didn't have much time to linger, she changed the direction of her hand. She felt Yumi inhaled sharply, her body rigid. And just like what Yumi had done after the New Year party, she settled her palm on top of Yumi's breast. The only difference from before was the clothing that prevented her palm from touching Yumi's skin. Fighting off her own excitement brought by her action, she pressed on._

"_S-sachi...ko..."Yumi moaned._

'_Oh Yumi. Don't make sound like that or I might just forget where we are right now...Now, for the main event.'_

"_...melon..." she murmured. She felt Yumi froze. She squeezed a little harder and murmured again. "Watermelon..."_

_After that word, she decided that she was done with her pleasant retaliation to the New Year's event and the vixen part. That vixen part especially had gotten into her that she could hear Yumi's seductive words over and over in her head. _

_She suddenly let her hand fall back on Yumi's lap unmoving. She would have waited for a few moments before 'waking up'. However, Yumi's still body had her worried. She murmured something incoherent in Yumi's neck and then slowly pulled away. Blinking, her eyes met Yumi's frozen form with eyes wide, face red, and lips parted and moving soundlessly. She felt a pang if guilt, but pushed it at the corner of her mind. She gently hugged Yumi._

"_Thank you for the nice nap, Yumi."_

_Her voice and action elicited a reaction from Yumi._

"_Sachiko?"_

"_Yes?"_

_Yumi opened her lips, as if to say something but thought against it. Instead, she shook her head and tried to smile at her._

"_We should go to our class soon."_

"_Yes."_

"I'm sorry, Yumi. It's my entire fault," Sachiko apologized as her mind switched back to the present. She held Yumi's face when the latter shook her head indicating that it wasn't her fault. Wanting to set things straight for her girlfriend's sake, she held Yumi's face. "Listen to me. It's my fault. I shouldn't have teased you like that. Though I plan to retract about it yesterday already but you didn't show up," she admitted guiltily.

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked in confusion.

"Well, you see...remember when you slept at my bedroom after the New Year party?"

'_New Year party?'_

Yumi's eyes widened as realization set in. She gaped at Sachiko as she tried to form coherent words. "Y-you mean...you...that...When you were sleeping the other day..." she didn't finish her question when Sachiko nodded in confirmation. She didn't know what to say or do. She wanted to scream and be mad at Sachiko, but she couldn't. Not when Sachiko was looking at her guiltily. She was so beautiful that she couldn't just stay mad at her. And besides, she did take advantaged during that night after the party, even if she had admitted and already apologized for it. She supposed she would let Sachiko get away with this one. But just to be sure...

"So...um...I'm not really..."

Again, Yumi didn't finish her question when Sachiko nodded. She relaxed. She was relieved to know that...

"Honestly, Yumi. How could you believe otherwise? There is a possibility to have bigger...but watermelons?! Didn't you know that the fruit of watermelons, particularly those cultivated, could reach 61 centimeters in length and weigh 23 kilograms? (39)" Sachiko was incredulous. "If you have that size, you'd probably be dragging it. I don't think you would able to stand up with that weight on you."

Seeing Sachiko's expression, Yumi started to giggle, not lingering anymore on how foolish she had been in the last two days. Sachiko's incredulous expression turned into merriment as she joined Yumi's laughter while protesting that it wasn't funny.

"You really are a mean girlfriend, Sachiko. Getting back at me even if I have apologized already," Yumi accused once their laughter subsided.

"And you're being a dense girlfriend. Seriously. Watermelons? I know that you have grown in that department but not that big, Yumi."

Blushing, Yumi scowled and rolled her eyes at her laughing girlfriend. Her mocked anger disappeared though when she heard Sachiko's next words.

"But just to be sure, maybe you should let me check, Yumi," Sachiko said in a straight face.

---o---

"What's for dessert, Mom?" Yuuki asked as soon as he had the last bite of his food.

"Oh, right. Your father's friend gave him a watermelon. We can have..."

"Did you say watermelon, Mom?" Yumi interrupted, trying to make sure if she heard it right.

"Yes."

Yumi stood from her seat as she said, "I'll pass the dessert, Mom."

"Why? You don't like it?" Miki asked in puzzlement.

"I'm full," Yumi answered though inside, she could remember how she had felt very sensitive and self-conscious before. She had even shouted at Yoshino and Shimako. She should call them and apologize. Though if asked, she would never ever admit about that watermelon thing. She sighed.

'_Annoying, sexy girlfriend.'_

* * *

(39) "Watermelon." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Sachiko's payback to Yumi for the Palm scene. Hope you had fun reading!;)

You know, when the idea about watermelon crossed my mind, I was excited to write it haha but at that time, I was only finished writing Chapter 10 I think. So to satiate that excitement, I wrote faster until I reached this particular chapter. And yet when I wrote this one, some scenes had changed, mainly because I have to ensure that this is still in relation to the previous ones.

And yeah, 3 chapters left. Surely in one of those, the scene that you've been waiting for would finally happen. Is it in X? Or Y? Or Z? ;) Find out soon ;)

I'm not sure if I would be able to post something before or on Christmas day. That would depend on how tired/busy I will be ;) I'm counting the days before 2010 and realized that it would be soon. I still have 3 chapters left! I can't re-read the next one yet. I have to catch up on things that I wasn't able to do while busy at work. I have to take advantage of this break, right? Because it would be a long while again before I get another one...Besides, internet connection from where I'm spending the holidays is so slooooow. It's driving me insane!

Anyway, happy holidays, everyone!

_---Arvendell---_

_21 December 2009_

_3:10 PM_


	24. Xylophone

A/N: First of all, for those who celebrates this day, Merry Christmas!

_Slyfox00_, Buranka, _Ice Silver Crystal_, _meatiecow_, Camerachan, _Chinensis' Fan_, lilgumba, _kurakami_, Honulicious, _CheeseXlover09_, seirahErinyes, _shygirluknowit_, Ressey101, _Kiros Razer_ and Gia0615 – thanks again! Glad you enjoyed Watermelons! When that idea came into my head, I grinned silly and got impatient haha ;) Anyway, since internet connection is very slow at my particular destination (it seems that internet problems are chasing me wherever I go, hmp!), I'll do it this way today instead (should I start with thanks again? Haha ;)

_Slyfox00_ – I wonder what particular scene you were waiting for that you found in that chapter (wink ;)

_Buranka_ – first I got confused about what you said about "don't stress on getting them out before 2010". I wondered what I should get out before 2010 haha forgetful me. I had to see what I said in the previous chapter before realization kicked in. Yes, I wouldn't think too much about it but still, here am I, posting Chapter 24 ;)

_Ice Silver Crystal_ – because Yumi doesn't get angry often, that's why it's fun, too, to write something about her being angry ;)

_meatiecow_ – I'd settle for laughing. Be careful with nosebleed, you wouldn't want that to get in your clothes, right? ;)

_Camerachan_ – cookies for you for pointing that out! ;) But only few cookies, okay? Because I like cookies, too haha ;)

_Chinensis' Fan_ – in what way it will be different? (grin ;)

_lilgumba_ – I'll give two cookies to Shimako then. Only two because I already gave some to Camerachan haha ;) So you better give Shimako, too.

_kurakami_ – I'll add a new word in the dictionary then. It's z*x haha ;) And yes, it won't be long. In fact... (grin again ;)

_Honulicious_ – I am giving you the gift now ;) Can I get mine now, too? ;)

_CheeseXlover09_ – you rock, too! ;)

_seirahErinyes_ – oh come on. You shouldn't pressure me! Haha ;) We're only a few miles away from each other at the moment, I think. Unless you went somewhere for the holidays ;)

_shygirluknowit_ – okay, I'm giving you something now to pass some of your time ;)

_Ressey101_ – their fun is near! So very near! ;)

_Kiros Razer _– no problem! ;)

_Gia0615_ – hope you're enjoying your time, today, too ;)

_Hier _– same to you! ;) Hope you're enjoying the holidays! ;)

Okay, now that I have said what I'd like to say to you, folks. You can move on with x-rated...I mean Xylophone ;) Bear in mind, I prefer not to go into too vivid details on some things. Do I? After saying that, I think I'll have to rack my brain to remember what I've written in some _Excapades_ and in _Little By Little_. Vivid details? Hmm...don't want to think anymore. My head is spinning!

Enjoy my gift to you!

**

* * *

Chapter 24. Xylophone

* * *

**

"I'm so happy," Yumi said dreamily for what to be the nth time that day. Well, she had been doing it not only today but for over a week already. However, it was only today that she and Sachiko were alone together, truly alone.

"I'm happy for you," Sachiko automatically answered. She had done it for nth already, too, responding to Yumi. Both of them had been smiling a lot lately. Yumi's smile was contagious and so even if her cheeks were starting to hurt from too much smiling, her face would still break into a smile whenever she saw Yumi's ecstatic face.

Yumi hugged the book and notes in front of her and repeated, "I'm really, really happy."

"I know. But if you don't stop thinking about it, I think you won't be happy when you present your report," Sachiko warned, amused.

Yumi pouted. Sachiko was right. She had to finish her research so she could start writing her report for music.

"Can you still remember your topic or did the wind blow it away?" Sachiko teased.

"Of course I can. I think it's..." Yumi paused dramatically. "...xylophone, my dear."

Despite having told herself that she had done enough smiling to last her a week, Sachiko still did after she heard the endearment. She shook her head and then returned to reading her book as Yumi started reading hers.

"Even though the probability of it to happen was high after Touko-chan asked me during the Treasure Hunt (40), I'm still not prepared for the feeling of finally having her as my petite soeur," Yumi said dreamily, breaking the silence. "I've been so happy since she had asked me to take her as my little sister, even though it still took time before we finally made it official. I didn't know I could be any happier than I was that day. But now, after making it official, I'm so happy I can hardly concentrate on anything. Tell me, Sachiko. Am I awake? Or am I dreaming?"

"I'm sure if it's a dream, then you wouldn't have to worry about xylophone," Sachiko answered with raised brows, though her eyes were smiling. Better to smile with your eyes rather than your lips. It wasn't painful for her cheeks and jaw this way after smiling too much already.

"You're not happy for me, are you?" Yumi accused, though she knew it was a lie. She knew that her happiness was Sachiko's happiness, just like Sachiko's happiness was her happiness, too.

"You have been holding that book for an hour already but I doubt if you had understood let alone read anything about xylophone. You're staying here with me to do that. You could daydream again once you've finished your report which you should have done before already," Sachiko gently reprimanded. If Yumi didn't have a deadline tomorrow, she would let her celebrate to her heart's content. At the moment though, that wasn't possible.

"And whose fault was it again that I wasn't able to work on this report?" Yumi said, looking at Sachiko pointedly.

"I don't have control over your mind, my dear. I won't deny, however, that I'm please to know that you can't get me out of your mind. It's only fair since I, too, can't chase you out of my head," Sachiko said with a challenge.

"I still think it's your fault," Yumi said stubbornly. She knew though that it was her fault just as Sachiko's. If they hadn't been so playful with each other, then they could have avoided many sleepless nights. However, their tongues seemed to have a mind of their own. Almost every time that they were alone together, suggestive comments flew out of their lips in succession.

"You can't seem to wait to show me how amazing that tongue of yours, that's why."

As soon as those words left Yumi's lips, she bit her lower lip. She shouldn't start a verbal battle against Sachiko, especially naughty ones at that. Sachiko would definitely retaliate and she would get so worked up that no report would be done. She didn't have to wait that long for the comeback.

"You know, Yumi, you're the one who really started it."

Yumi raised an eyebrow, challenging Sachiko to continue.

"So um, do you want to know more about my anatomy?" Sachiko said, imitating Yumi's voice. She was triumphant when a tinge of pink appeared in Yumi's cheeks.

"Are you saying that you want to study anatomy with me now?" Yumi asked bravely. She had a report to do and she knew that Sachiko wouldn't dare to do something that would prevent her from finishing it.

"That's a good idea. After all, I still have to check about those watermelons," Sachiko said calmly, smiling inwardly when Yumi coughed uneasily. "And I seemed to recall that you want to confirm, too, if I really have defied gravity. Of course you have seen it already, more than once in fact. But it wouldn't hurt to check again, would it?"

Yumi stuttered first, before she managed to say, "And you owe me a game of scrabble."

"And you owe me a ride," Sachiko answered.

Yumi gulped. It seemed Sachiko had forgotten that she had a report to make. The way Sachiko was looking at her made her shiver uncontrollably. She could feel cold sweat in her skin, and the fine hairs at her arms stood.

'_What do you think you're doing, Sachiko? Yumi has a report to do. Close your lips already and pretend to be mute for the rest of the night. One more word and your control would break. You're barely hanging in there.'_

"So which shall we do first?" Yumi asked throatily. She didn't know that she had just cut the thin thread of control that Sachiko had. Instantly, she was in the arms of her girlfriend.

"You wished for it, my love," Sachiko murmured before she covered Yumi's lips in a passionate kiss. Yumi responded in kind. Their kiss was their hungriest and most passionate yet. Tongues had entangled. Bodies had pressed until it was as if there was only one person in the room. Hand grabbed a hair and pulled gently. Another hand pulled the other closer as if it was still possible. Another hand was caressing a back. And another hand was holding a shoulder for support. Who was doing what wasn't their concern at the moment. Only the feel of each other mattered. Only the feelings of what they were doing counted. Fulfilling a wanting that was as tall as the tallest tower that existed was important.

"More. I want more..." someone murmured. It didn't matter who said it. It was spoken for the both of them.

Yumi trailed wet kisses on Sachiko's neck, while Sachiko occupied herself with her ears.

"You...love...my...ear...don't you?" Yumi murmured as she gently bit on Sachiko's smooth, soft neck. Sachiko gasped and also bit her ear in retaliation.

They continued kissing for a long while, just as their hands busied themselves touching both familiar and unfamiliar places. When they pulled back to gaze at each other, they both looked like a mess. Hair in disarray, clothes crumpled, and faces flushed.

While they were apart, Sachiko tried to gather a semblance of control, especially when her eyes darted on her table where Yumi's notes and the book about instruments lay innocently.

"You should finish your report, Yumi," Sachiko said, though her expression contradicted her words.

"Later," was Yumi's short reply. She had dreamed about this a hundred times, already, maybe thousand times. Every time they got closer before, something would interfere, or they would stop. Maybe because before, a part of her was sad and worried about Touko and about making her her petite soeur. Now that the issues had been cleared and she had formed a bond with Sachiko's cousin, she was confident and prepared to tackle other matters.

Sachiko had no time to object, if she would object, before Yumi was on her again. Surprised but nonetheless thrilled, she accepted Yumi's display of affection with one of her own. Once again, they were pressed against each other, hands caressing each other, lips kissing every skin that they could reach. And then they were moving, moving towards the inviting bed.

The back of Sachiko's knees met the edge of the bed. Nevertheless, Yumi continued advancing and she fell on the softness of her bed. Their lips separated contact, but only for a moment. Yumi soon had her knees planted on the bed, one between her legs.

Again, the two separated and gazed intently at each other. Yumi gasped and unintentionally pulled away when she saw the look in Sachiko's eyes. It was predatory. It was so sexy that she almost forgot to breath. She shivered. Fear that she couldn't define crept inside her. It was a different kind of fear, a fear that had her gasping for breath in the most sensuous way. She licked her suddenly dry lips. For some reason, she was getting nervous that she almost wanted to throw up.

"I'll help you with your report," Sachiko said huskily, mistaking the reason behind Yumi's hesitation. She was far gone to delay what they were doing, of what was inevitable to happen. She didn't wait for Yumi to respond as she reached for her and tangled her fingers in Yumi's hair.

"Hmm...I like it when you do that," Yumi murmured huskily.

Sachiko smiled and then raised herself from the bed using her other hand. And then she was kissing Yumi again, chasing her worries away. She quickly had success.

"Let's do it properly..."

Sachiko freed Yumi from the confinement of her shirt, just as Yumi did to her. They paused afterwards to take in the sight of each other, admiring each other's beauty.

Yumi was the first to move again. She dropped kisses along Sachiko's shoulder, and then to her collarbone, all the while revelling in the sound of Sachiko's labored breathing. When Yumi's lips travelled lower, she soon met an obstacle. Placing her hand around Sachiko to remove the barrier, she fumbled for the clasp. After a while without success, she moaned in frustration. She thought that since she was also using one, it would have been easy for her.

'_How come I couldn't take it off?'_

Yumi fumbled again, until soft chuckle reached her ears.

"Let me," Sachiko murmured, reaching for her back. She immediately noticed Yumi's shaking fingers.

'_No wonder she couldn't do it.'_

After a second or two, the brassiere was off Sachiko. And unlike before, Yumi boldly gazed at the beauty in front of her, fascinated by the way the tempting flesh moved with every breath Sachiko made.

Sachiko's skin was on fire. She almost crossed her arms to cover herself when Yumi gazed at her for a long time in an intensity that almost made her forgot how to breathe. Thinking that it wasn't fair for Yumi to see her like this while she couldn't do the same, she reached out and with shaking fingers, unclasped Yumi's bra. The latter didn't even react at her action. Though she noticed that when she gazed at her the same way she was being looked at, Yumi squirmed uncomfortably.

"Are we just going to stare at each other, Yumi?" Sachiko managed to ask through the lump in her throat. It seemed to have woken Yumi out of her stupor because as soon as she finished talking, she found herself being pushed until her back met the softness of her bed. Her eyes bulged out when without preamble, hot, wet lips covered one erect nipple. She almost pulled Yumi's hair harshly in surprised, though that surprised was quickly forgotten when the lips was joined by an equally wet and hot tongue. She moaned instead.

Yumi could hear a buzzing sound in her ear. She was beginning to lost track of everything but of Sachiko, that was, if she wasn't already lost. The feel and taste of Sachiko made her head spin, and the sound she was making made her body tremble with need. She could barely recall what the reason she was here for. She giggled, despite her lips being occupied, when Sachiko inhaled sharply and her fingers tightened on her hair.

"You...are...making fun...of me...ah!" Sachiko complained, her words ending with a moan when Yumi bit her gently.

"Why....would...you...say...that?" Yumi asked in between kisses, chuckling when Sachiko's back arched when her hands joined her lips in its foray.

"That's it," Sachiko said with gritted teeth and then pushed Yumi until their position was reversed, all the way Yumi was laughing.

"You're really a vixe..."

Yumi's teasing was drowned by the soft lips that had covered her own, kissing her hard. She responded in kind.

"Maybe we should stop and you finish your report first," Sachiko said seriously when she pulled away, though it was difficult to take her seriously when her eyes spoke otherwise, not to mention her lips that looked thoroughly kissed. Nevertheless, Yumi tensed a little.

"Are you serious?"

There was a gazing contest for a minute, and when Sachiko nodded, Yumi's face fell. How could Sachiko stop at this moment? Defeated, she started to pull herself up when Sachiko pushed her down. Confused, she gazed at the beautiful woman in front of her, though it was difficult to keep her eyes on Sachiko's face because of the eye-catching movement just below Sachiko's neck.

"Who said that you could leave this bed until we're finished?" Sachiko asked huskily.

"But I thought..." Yumi caught her words when Sachiko tugged at her pants. She immediately understood what the latter wanted. If she wasn't red already, she would have blushed as her pants were removed from her. She settled for fidgeting nervously as Sachiko raked her form with her intense gaze. She jerked when a finger lightly traced her face down to her stomach and...

"Do you know that a xylophone is a musical percussion instrument consisting of a series of graduated wooden bars that are struck with mallets to produce sound? (41)," Sachiko said huskily as her finger traced Yumi's soft body. She watched as the beautiful body tensed when her finger dipped lower...lower...until it was on the edge of the last piece of clothing that covered Yumi. "Xylophones were developed and known in Southeast Asia by the 14th century (41)," she panted as she hooked her fingers on the clothing and with deliberate slowness, pulled it down Yumi's smooth legs, all the while her eyes gazing at Yumi's. She didn't dare look down yet, fascinated by the way Yumi bravely met her eyes while trying hard not to squirm.

"When it was introduced in Africa, it spread throughout the continent and became a prominent instrument in African music (41)," Sachiko continued, not breaking eye contact with Yumi. If she did, she knew that whatever remaining coherent thoughts in her head would disappear.

"How could you...still remember stuffs...like that at...a moment like this?" Yumi asked with great difficulty. She felt like she had run nonstop and was at the edge of her strength. She was impressed with Sachiko's calmness, and also getting impatient by her lack of movement. Not also breaking eye contact, she placed her hand on Sachiko's waist, and then unzipped her skirt, pushing it downwards, though it didn't go passed Sachiko's knees because they were pressed beside hers on the mattress.

"An orchestral xylophone has two rows of bars arranged like piano keys. Normally, tubular resonators are tuned to each bar (41)," Sachiko continued as if Yumi hadn't spoken. As she did so, her finger moved from below Yumi's knees upwards. She was breathing heavily. A little more and she would occupy her lips with other things, she vowed to herself.

'_Just a bit more. This pleasant torture...'_

"It is typically played with two hard mallets for a dry, penetrating sound. But it may also be played with four mallets (41)," Sachiko ended her speech by cupping Yumi's heaving chest with her palms. She marvelled at how Yumi inhaled sharply, then gasped as her palms moved. She leaned down until her lips were almost touching Yumi's ears. "Imagine my hands and lips as the mallets, and your body as the bars," she whispered in her girlfriend's ears, giving a shudder of her own when Yumi did. "You will produce sound depending on which part of your body will be tapped with the mallets."

Yumi barely understood what Sachiko was saying to her. All that she knew was that she was bared, pressed with an almost bared Sachiko, and was being touched in ways that were better than she had dared thought off. And just like Sachiko said, different sounds escaped her lips when she was bitten in the ear and shoulders and neck, when she was kissed tenderly, when she was kissed hungrily, when she was touched gently, when she was licked slowly. And all of those were still on the upper part of her body. What more if...

Yumi didn't have the time to wonder anymore as a warm hand covered the most private part of her body. She gasped for air, and let out a quiet shriek when a finger curled to touch...

"Ooh..."

She grasped Sachiko's shoulders and threw her head back when Sachiko nipped her neck just as her hand started to move.

Sachiko finally decided that she had talked enough for the time being and proceeded to show Yumi how they could perform a beautiful sound together. Her lips, teeth and tongue busied themselves on any part of Yumi's body that they could reach as her hand, her fingers, did their own part below Yumi's waist. She revelled at the moans, the gasps, the laboured breathing, the sighs and whimpers that she heard. Her ears were buzzing with the sounds that came out of Yumi's lips. And when Yumi produced the loudest sound by screaming her name, she shivered and pressed harder, her other hand holding Yumi to help control the violent shudder that racked her petite form. She had never seen her girlfriend this beautiful. Her head thrown back, her back arched, her delicious lips parted, her eyes glazed, and adding to that the tangled mess of brown hair with some of them stuck in her damp cheeks, neck and shoulders, it was the most alluring that she had seen Yumi. She wanted to see this often. She would make sure to be graced with this amazing sight as often as she could, she vowed with a satisfied grin in her face.

After that pleasure-filled scream, there was silence. The only sound that could be heard in the huge room was their synchronized panting. Yumi's hands lay limply in her sides, while Sachiko had her head burrowed beside Yumi's, her body slumped on her lover's sweaty and hot one. The air around them was filled with emotions that the quiet couple exuded.

When she thought she could do it, Sachiko turned her head and whispered in Yumi's ears, smiling when she felt the latter shudder as soon as she opened her lips, "I'm sure you'll make a great report, Yumi."

"I don't think I have the energy at the moment," Yumi replied weakly, her limp arms moving to embrace Sachiko. "But I didn't know that human xylophone sounds like that."

"Sounds beautiful and tiring, doesn't it?" Sachiko murmured as she raised her head to peer at Yumi's eyes.

"Yes. Would you let me have the chance to be the mallet and you the bars?" Yumi asked with a sexy smile, making Sachiko hitched her breath.

"After you're done with your report, you can do as you please," Sachiko replied breathlessly. She was tempted to give in to Yumi's request. Only the thought of Yumi getting scolded for failing to submit a requirement on time gave her the strength to say otherwise.

Yumi pouted, but silently agreed with Sachiko. She was spent already as it was. Another go and she would be useless to even lift a hand to turn a page of the book. She didn't think that being this blissfully content could make her body felt like a mush. She could hardly move a muscle. And she believed that the smile wouldn't go away from her face even if someone physically tried to break it. She was feeling so wonderful it was difficult to put words into it. But one thing first...

"I'll hold you on that promise, among others."

* * *

(40) See Season 4 Episode 13

(41) "Xylophone." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: So how's that for a start (?) of 'fun' things? ;) Especially since it was edited by someone whose head is spinning and stomach is churning? Haha ;) I would have posted this chapter around 11 this morning but alas, as I near the end of this chapter, I couldn't stay upright anymore. This is the worst hung-over that I've ever had. I think my cousins were trying to make me drink a year's worth of my absence in their house. And I'm a person who rarely drinks alcohol. I've had that moment when I was younger, very young in fact, naughty me (grin;) Last time I was in my cousins' house, which was New Year of 2009, they had me drunk, too. And that's the last time I drank alcohol, too, before today. I hope this coming New Year, I won't feel much, much, well, won't feel worse than today ;) There will be no escaping my relatives, from forcing to guilt-tripping to teasing me, to join them.

On _Pillow_ matter, sorry I couldn't give time on it yet. Don't worry, even if _Alphabet_ is over, I will still share a copy to those whom I believe deserves to read it. I just can't do it now. Ugh...I think I'm starting to feel queasy again. My head...Time to say bye again.

Merry Christmas, folks! Enjoy the holidays! ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_25 December 2009_

_6:50 PM_


	25. Yeast

A/N: , Kiros Razer, _Chinensis' Fan_, Honulicious, _silverice90_, Syaoran Li Clow, _CheeseXlover09_, meatiecow, _Slyfox00_, leogrl19, _kurakami_, lilgumba, _MissIzzyB_, seirahErinyes and _shygirluknowit_ – **salamat** (thank you ;) and you're welcome ;) I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope this one is worth your time, too ;) I re-read this as fast as I could. It's not much but still...

**

* * *

Chapter 25. Yeast

* * *

**

"I know you have every reason to be happy, Yumi-san, but that's too much already," Yoshino commented with a grin. Yumi was so happy lately that she couldn't help but be infected by her cheer. Her friend's mood was contagious. Besides, she was really happy, too, for her friend. After that rollercoaster sort of relationship with Touko, it ended well for both Yumi and Touko.

"Yumi-san is glowing," Shimako commented with a smile.

"Really? I'm just so happy, Yoshino-san, Shimako-san," Yumi replied happily. Everyone thought that her elated behaviour had something to do with the events last week, of her finally making Touko her petite soeur. There was no doubt that her heart would still soar with happiness due to that. However, that happiness had doubled, or probably more, since that night at Sachiko's house.

"We're happy for you, Yumi-san. But if you don't stop grinning like that, you'll really make me jealous," Yoshino threatened.

"I'm sure you won't be for long, Yoshino-san. Pretty soon and you'll have Nana-chan beside you, too," Yumi answered, remembering the middle school girl that Yoshino had an eye on. (42)

"Which only means that Rei-sama and Sachiko-sama will graduate soon. In fact, only a few days more," Shimako commented, then apologized immediately when Yumi's face fell.

"Don't worry about it, Shimako-san. Whether you say it or not, there's no changing the fact that Onee-sama and Rei-sama will graduate soon," Yumi placated.

"Yumi-san is right. Even if we're not happy about it, and yet also happy about it..." Yoshino paused, "Did that even makes sense? Anyway, let's not talk about that." She glanced at Yumi, her eyes glinting with mischief that the latter stepped back.

"I don't think I like where this is going," Yumi commented.

"True, but you won't escape us, Yumi-san. So tell us about it. Any developments between you and Sachiko-sama?"

If Yumi wasn't already smiling a lot, Shimako and Yoshino would have said that her smile grew wider.

"Nothing much. We're close, we've kissed as you have witness before already," Yumi said quietly with an uneasy smile, remembering the times that their friends caught them in the act at the Rose Mansion. Thankfully, it was only a few times, she could even count it in the fingers of her one hand. However, that didn't change the fact that they had been seen in an intimate position and that the embarrassment she felt wouldn't be forgotten easily.

"Are you sure? You haven't seen firsthand Sachiko-sama's gravity-defying..."

"Yoshino-san!" Both Yumi and Shimako exclaimed, halting Yoshino's words. The latter rolled her eyes at their reaction.

"Seriously you two..."

"You shouldn't be talking so loud about that," Yumi reprimanded uneasily, glancing around to see if anyone had heard them.

"Fine. I'll lower my voice then," Yoshino said with mischief. She knew that it wasn't really what Yumi wanted. What Yumi left unsaid was that she wanted to drop the topic. Nevertheless, she was a little bored and sad lately, mostly because of things that she dared not say to anyone. Not yet anyway. A little teasing about Yumi's love life, and intimate life, if there was, would be a nice distraction.

"You know that's not..."

"Tell me what's in a watermelon that had you biting mine and Shimako-san's head off a couple of weeks ago, if I remember correctly. You knew you haven't explained it properly and you know me, I'm a curious person by nature," Yoshino said with a grin. She was encouraged when Shimako looked at Yumi expectantly.

"That's...I'm...I was having a bad day that time," Yumi explained nervously.

"So we noticed," Yoshino drawled. Really. She couldn't think of any reason for Yumi to be so worked up about watermelons, except if it had something to do with... "It wasn't about breasts, was it? I don't think Sachiko-sama or you had sizes like those, Yumi-san. You two didn't even fit the category of a gravity-victim ingrate."

"Yoshino-san..."

"Or are you telling me that Sachiko-sama's preference..." Yoshino's naughty remarked disappeared in Yumi's palm when the latter covered her lips.

"Seriously. You're worse than Sei-sama, Yoshino-san..." Yumi paused when she realized what she was saying. "Sorry, Shimako-san. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, Yumi-san. We know that Onee-sama's mouth could be so...like that sometime," Shimako answered.

"Alright, alright. I'll keep my lips shut already," Yoshino said as she pulled Yumi's hand away from her face. Unknowingly, she had caused doubt in Yumi's mind that would plague her for the rest of the day, or until the time she had it settled.

---o---

"Yumi, why are you alone? Where's Yoshino-chan and Shimako?" Sachiko asked as soon as she fell beside Yumi's steps. It was afternoon and both of them were heading to the Rose Mansion.

"I went to the library first. I'm not sure if they're at the Rose Mansion already," Yumi answered gloomily.

Yumi's mood was a contrast to her mood that morning that Sachiko had to look intently just to make sure she wasn't mistaken.

"Yumi, is something the matter? Did something happen?" Sachiko asked, concerned. It took a long while before Yumi answered her.

"Well, you see, after last night, I'm happier than ever," Yumi started, blushing as memories of what happened between her and Sachiko resurfaced. She glanced at Sachiko, and was relieved that the latter was blushing, too. She would have teased her had it not been for the thing that was bothering her.

"I've noticed. But you don't look like it right now," Sachiko answered quietly, trying to understand the reason for Yumi's dampened mood.

"It's just that...after last night," Yumi blushed again, before she continued, "...we haven't had the chance to really talk. You helped me with my report and then afterwards we're too tired and immediately fell asleep. This morning, we were running late. And um...I...you..."

Sachiko watched with puzzlement as Yumi struggled for words. She didn't know where Yumi was going. For a moment, she was worried that Yumi didn't like what happened last night, but thought against it. It couldn't be true, right?

"You have never told me about...you know..." Yumi looked away, embarrassed, before she murmured something that Sachiko barely understood.

"Did you say watermelon, Yumi?" Sachiko asked, her brows knitted. Was Yumi still worried about that topic?

"...yes..."

Sachiko sighed and waited until Yumi looked at her again. When Yumi did, she held her gaze in place and said, "Yumi, we had talked about it already. You know that there's no way you have something like that. If you call yours like that, then what would you say about mine?" She finished her words with a quiet giggle, wanting Yumi to be at eased.

"I know that already," Yumi answered quietly, smiling a little before her face became serious again.

"Let me see. You're not being so down again because of you thinking that you have...watermelons," Sachiko started, wanting to get everything straight. She didn't like seeing Yumi sad, especially after what happened last night. Thinking about it raised goose bumps in her. She could still hear Yumi's moans and whimpers, her gasps and scream of pleasure, as if it was actually happening now. And she could still feel Yumi's skin against hers, sliding...

"...yes..."

Yumi's timid murmur brought Sachiko back to present. She took a deep breath to clear her head, which was a very difficult feat since she didn't really want to stop thinking about the greatest night of her life, even if just for a moment. However, Yumi's mood was the most important at the moment. She could go back to replaying the scenes in her mind once she had Yumi's problem solved, whatever the problem was.

"So then what are you worried about?"

Yumi heaved a sigh before she mumbled, "Is it really okay with you?"

"Okay about what?"

"Mine."

"What yours?" Sachiko asked, getting frustrated.

Noticing Sachiko's expression, Yumi quickly added, still in a low voice, "I know that I have grown since then, but I'm still small compared to yours and I was wondering if..."

Yumi stopped talking and gazed at the laughing Sachiko with shock. The shock then turned into hurt.

'_Is she making fun of me because I'm...'_

"Don't you dare finish that thought, Yumi," Sachiko said sharply, reading Yumi's expression. "Why are being so silly? Certainly I don't have problems about you. Nothing is wrong with you. Especially in that area. Stop being so insecure, because as I have told you before, I think your breasts…" Sachiko grinned at the last word, more so when Yumi's eyes widened and her face became so red, "are just perfect."

Before Yumi could say anything, a voice behind them beat her.

"Did I just hear breast there?" Yoshino asked with hopeful expression. Would she find out everything now?

"I told you, Yoshino-san, you shouldn't be so loud. And no, we're not talking about that. Onee-sama said yeast," Yumi said, her mind quick to find a cover for the first time that it even surprised her. She hoped it would work. She hoped that Yoshino hadn't been listening the whole time she was being silly, as Sachiko had put it. She hadn't heard their friend coming close to them. Or Touko.

"Yeast? I don't think so. Right, Touko-chan?" Yoshino asked with a grin to the younger girl a step behind her. Her grin faltered when Touko shook her head.

"I heard yeast and not...breast, Yoshino-sama," Touko answered calmly that had Yumi thinking that she should learn a thing or two from her soeurs. Both Sachiko and Touko could always keep a straight face on different situations.

Yoshino grinned again and said, "You're covering them up, aren't you Touko-chan? I don't blame you. They are your older sisters after..."

"No," Touko said flatly. "I'm not covering them up. What could I possibly gain in covering them up, anyway? It's their business whether they want other people to hear their conversations or not."

Yoshino wasn't still giving up. She glanced at the quiet Yumi and Sachiko suspiciously. "How do the words yeast and perfect blend in one sentence?"

"Yeasts are perfect example of fungi that have both beneficial and threatening species. Yeasts are used in making wines, beers, and in baking. However, there are species that could cause human ailments such as the yeast _Candida albicans. _It is a common pathogen of humans that could cause oral thrush and...(43)," Sachiko answered, stopping when she saw the expressions of the three people with her.

Yoshino looked surprised, probably not because she was proven wrong but rather of the fact that Sachiko just proven again to her that she knew a lot of things. Yumi was torn with worry that Sachiko's excuse didn't work and of awe and pride for her intelligent girlfriend. Time and again, Sachiko proved that she was a wide reader and that she had good memory. Touko, on the other hand, looked merely curious to how things would go. She wasn't surprised at Sachiko's display since she knew her cousin a lot and it was a fact that for any scholarly topic, Sachiko would be able to contribute a word or a hundred.

"Okay," was all Yoshino could say and started walking towards the Rose Mansion.

Yumi was about to comment when Touko spoke and said, "I don't know what I'm going to do with my hormone-driven onee-samas, but it would save you both from embarrassment if you would stop talking things in the open."

Both older sisters had the grace to blush at Touko's words.

"Touko-chan, would you like to go out on this weekend and have an ice cream with us or something? Winter is over and it would be nice to go out together," Yumi said with a sheepish smile.

"Certainly. You two owe me," Touko answered with a cheeky grin before she followed Yoshino. Sachiko and Yumi could only look at each other and then at Touko before they, too, started walking.

"She would keep you on your toes," Sachiko commented.

"I know. But I won't have it any other way," Yumi answered with a happy smile, watching her little sister fondly.

"You will have to go with her alone on the weekend, though."

At Sachiko's words, Yumi stopped walking and looked apologetic.

"Sorry. I committed us without asking your opinion first."

"Silly. I don't have a problem going out with my precious girlfriend and cousin. However, I have earlier engagement for the weekend and I can't cancel it."

"Oh..."

Yumi was quiet for a moment, and then in a sad voice said, "So we won't meet on the weekend then? It's a good thing that I haven't asked my parents yet for permission to stay in your house again."

They had agreed when they woke up that morning that Yumi would stay at Sachiko's house again for them to be together in an excuse that Sachiko would help Yumi studying. It was mostly at Yumi's insistence since she could hardly wait to make Sachiko experience what she had experienced last night without worrying about report or other things. That decision was cemented by the happiness when she woke up this morning to find herself wrapped in the warm embrace of her beloved.

Sachiko didn't comment, but inside, she was smiling. Yumi would be in for a surprise on the coming weekend.

---o---

_She was surprised to find herself in front of the imposing mansion. She glanced at the person beside her._

"_What are we doing..."_

"_She's waiting for you. Her engagement for today is about to end in..." the younger girl looked at her watch and said, "15 minutes. Don't worry. I'll accompany you until she's with you."_

Yumi smiled as she replayed for the nth time what happened during the weekend. Before she could continue, though, the familiar persistent voice of her friend intruded her replay.

"Yumi-san, Sachiko-sama surprised me last time but this time, I won't be anymore. So tell me, what was that about yeast?" Yoshino asked with determination. Maybe if she asked her obviously daydreaming friend, she would get the answer that she wanted.

"You heard what Onee-sama said last time. There's nothing more to say," Yumi answered calmly.

_She couldn't speak even if she wanted to. She wouldn't be surprised if she found out that she had swallowed her own tongue. She gazed at the beautiful person in front of her. Her eyes travelled from her face down to her toes, her gaze lingering on the gentle swells and the dark patch that had was oh so tantalizingly bared for her eyes. She swallowed again as her eyes returned to the blue eyes that were gazing at her confidently, challengingly, seductively. The blue-eyed beauty was so comfortable in her bared form, like it was the most natural thing to do. She, on the other hand, was frozen in her kneeling form at the bed. _

"But how did that topic come about? I don't recall us having lessons about yeast," Yoshino persisted.

"It was a random topic. I commented about the wine Onee-sama let me tasted last time I was at her house."

_Unlike what had been done to her, she didn't waste time talking. For several days, weeks even, or probably months or years, she had been waiting for this chance, not to mention the interrupted moments before. Her trembling hand cupped one tempting flesh. She was rewarded by a delighted sigh which she answered with a sigh of her own. _

Yoshino wasn't contented and asked, "Why comment only that time? You could have said so when you tasted it."

"Why are you asking about that when a week had passed already? Isn't that more late than my comment?" Yumi retorted. She wasn't going to let herself be caught up in this interrogation. She wouldn't admit anything if she could help it. Who knows how much teasing she would received, how much embarrassment she would feel from the teasing that was likely to last for who knows how long. She brought her focus back on the event during the weekend.

_She ignored the pressure placed on her shoulder when her hand started moving downward. She wasn't going to let the slight pain prevent her from accomplishing what she had started, what they had started. She inhaled sharply when her palm touched the most heated part of her lover. It was burning. It was scorching her hand, spreading the heat to the rest of her body. She didn't know who was breathing heavier. Her or her lover? _

"I wasn't able to talk to you after that day until today," Yoshino answered with a frown. Yumi was very elusive today. Where had the stammering and blushing Yumi gone to?

"My answer is the same as yours. We weren't able to talk that morning because I was cramming on my report. Remember the one for music?" Yumi answered casually, trying not to giggle when she saw the growing frustration in Yoshino's expression.

_It wouldn't be long. A few more strokes and she knew she would hear what she had been eager to hear. She would make her lover feel what she had felt last time. She increased her pace. She put more pressure. She could see her lover trying to stop from thrashing but failing. _

_Just a little more._

"Yoshino-san, why are you so concerned if we were talking about breast or yeast or what?" Yumi finally asked, beating her friend from whatever she would say. She wanted the conversation to end already, not because Yoshino's usual inquisitiveness was irritating her but rather because she was getting uncomfortable due to the scenes that she was replaying in her head. The wonderful scenes were making her feel warmer than usual and at the same time making her shiver. If Yoshino would notice her sweating and shivering, she wouldn't be able to avoid a conversation that she rather not have with her at the moment.

Yoshino crossed her arms and said, "Because I'm curious."

"If I'm curious and asked you questions, would you answer me truthfully?" Yumi answered, amazed that she could still speak something different when her head was so full of Sachiko.

_Her shoulders were in a death grip, but she didn't pay heed. It was coming. She knew it was almost time. Her lover was almost there._

"_Yumi!!!"_

_And her actions were rewarded. _

_She gazed with tired yet satisfied smirk as her girlfriend sagged at the bed, damped, breathless and dazed. She would give up everything she had, which wasn't really that many, just to see her love like this. It was a sight like no other, so mesmerizing, so beautiful. And she was the one who had made her be like this, she thought with pleasure and smugness like she had never felt before. She liked this feeling. And she wanted to feel this again, see her girlfriend reach the heights of pleasure and scream her name. They were the best things that she had experienced, aside from what she felt last time with her lover in-charged._

Yoshino took her time to answer, uncrossing her arms. She gazed suspiciously at the almost dazed-looking Yumi.

"That depends. Okay, you got me there, Yumi-san. I'll stop pestering you about yeast already."

"That's so unlike you," Yumi commented as she fought hard not to shiver. She could still hear the scream, echoing in her ears, spreading the fire within her. She needed to go. She needed to leave now. She needed to be alone to tighten the rein on her slipping control.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you just came from a good, long sex, Yumi-san. You and Sachiko-sama were here early today and you two looked breathless when I arrived. Care to enlighten us?" Yoshino commented bluntly. There was something about Yumi that she couldn't put her fingers on. Discounting the fact about this morning, she was sure that there was something...

"No, we haven't done that here yet."

As soon as those words left her lips, Yumi knew that she made a mistake. Well, she hadn't expected herself to last this long without losing anyway. Especially with her mind so far away. Now though, Yoshino had finally gotten her undivided attention.

'_Oops...'_

"Yet? Yumi-san you mean...?"

Yoshino's eyes were as wide as saucers as she gaped at her friend. Finally, a confirmation from her friend. Even Shimako, Noriko and Touko who were barely paying attention to Yoshino and Yumi had their eyes lifted from whatever they were doing to look at Yumi questioningly.

"Yes. We haven't done it here yet, and we haven't done it in any place yet. But I'm sure eventually, something will happen and I know that everyone assumes that, right?" Yumi answered with a blush, her expression uncertain. She sounded like she was pleading for Yoshino to say that definitely something would happen between her and Sachiko.

The rest of the occupants of the room gazed at Yumi, perplexed. And then they looked at each other. They were torn. They didn't know what to believe. They had a feeling that Yumi was lying. Still, Yumi couldn't fake that confused and hopeful expression, could she? Yumi was a bad liar, right? She looked like she really was worried that whatever Yoshino said wouldn't happen between her and Sachiko.

"W-well, of course. No doubt about it. Right, Shimako-san?" Yoshino stammered, uncertain, still not getting over the fact that Yumi had her confused. In the end, the knowledge of Yumi's thoughts always shown in her face won over. Yumi wasn't lying. She hoped her friend would have what she couldn't at the moment. "I'm sure when it happens, it would be special, Yumi-san. I strongly believe that."

Yumi inwardly sighed with relief. She clenched her hidden hands tight. That was a narrow escape. Let her friends wonder what the real deal really was. More than ever, she was thankful that she had been hanging around Sachiko too much, and lately, with Touko, too. Those two had perfected the act of evading and skittering the truth if they didn't want to share it. At least, to other people. She was glad that she wasn't as ignorant before when it came to her soeurs. And she was learning a thing or two from them about not blurting the truth all the time.

When Shimako nodded albeit uncertainly, Yumi smiled brightly, still blushing, still on the act. She wondered though, on how long she and Sachiko could keep the truth from the others. Let their friends sweat for it. After all, she waited quite a while to have results. Both she and Sachiko waited for quite a while, so keeping their secret for a longer period wouldn't hurt. She had to prepare herself to the teasing that would never stop, and thought of a way to stop Sachiko from exploding if they were subjected to embarrassment.

* * *

(42) See Season 4 Episode 4

(43) Ammirati, Joseph Frank, and Seidl, Michelle T. "Fungus." Microsoft® Encarta® 2009 [DVD]. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2008.

* * *

A/N: If you're confused about the italicised texts, then let me say that those are the scenes that happened during the weekend at Sachiko's house, bedroom, (grin;) after Yumi's date with Touko.

Only one left (not counting the epilogue of some sort that I've written – a very long epilogue if you'd ask me). Who knows, I might just make it on or before New Year if I have enough motivation (cough review cough) haha ;) Come to think of it, it's 30 already. I don't think I can post the next one tomorrow. I'll try on the 1st day of 2010 then ;)

Also, _Alphabet_ might just be the last story that you'd read from me (aside from _Pillow_). As of now, I don't have plans of writing or posting anything (even if I have four or five completed but unedited stories in my beloved Yash;) I'll focus on reading this time, reading a lot of stuffs that I couldn't focus on before. In almost two years as FFN member, I've posted 21 stories for only one anime, can you believe that? I've given all my energy to MSGM when it comes to writing! Though I've written something really naughty for a different one, for characters in a movie, last month (which I also don't plan to post at the moment). Just that, most of the time, I post depending on my mood (aside from my availability of course). If I don't return to posting stories after several months, I might just share the copies of not posted stories in Yash to you whom I've shared (and will share) _Pillow_ with. After all, it would be easier since I've got your email ads now.

You folks going to miss me? (grin) Cause I sure am going to miss your comments ;)

Anyway, happy holidays folks! May we all be blessed for year 2010!

_---Arvendell---_

_30 December 2009_

_12:20 PM_


	26. Zipper

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2010 here we are! ;)

_AzureJas_, Buranka, _Camerachan_, CheeseXlover90, _Chinensis' Fan_, ChronoStar, _clarec97_, Collie-loves-yuri, _DarkShinji8003_, Demonic Angel C, _Dhuran18_, f., _fyee_, geniogene, _GGirlLover_, Gia0615, _Greenerin_, griffinppinionfeathers, _haruka michiru182_, Honulicious, _hyrami_, Ice Silver Crystal, _inurface_, jeechan, _JustJT_, KENSHIN'S MATE, _Kiros Razer_, krugern, _kurakami_, Lee Lamprush, _leogrl19_, lilgumba, _lolishotacon_, lunier, _madlax_, MahHina, _meatiecow_, MissIzzyB, _monzzi3_, Natsuki-X, _Nipso_, Ressey101, _Roselia Rose_, Sachiko Ogasawara, _seirahErinyes_, , _shygirluknowit_, silverice90, _Slyfox00_, Sohverit, _spikesagitta_, spydergrrl, _stavri_, Syaoran Li Chow, _tears of the soul_, Teresa Kaiju, _the vampire armond_, treawolf, _Trishers_, TruePrime, _TsunadexShizune_, Urban Cowboy, _venz07_, Whirlwind of Flames and Love, _xEvilAngel156x_, Xx-Flesh Carnival-xX, _Yuri Fukuzawa-Ogasawara_, Yuri-hime, and _Zhensu_ – thank you very much for staying with me last year (wow, feels like last year was such a long time haha ;) One time, or continuously, you have made me happy ( I hope I didn't miss anyone here. If I did, forgive me).

Folks, I am giving you my New Year gift in a short while. First, let me say that the previous chapter was the hardest one for me when it comes to finding what word to use. I think 'yeast' was the third or fourth choice.

So now we came to the last word. Because I don't want to make you wait longer, I pretty much started re-reading this when I had the time and still have the energy. Had only three hours of uncomfortable sleep because of having too much alcohol in my system haha ;) With spinning head and churning stomach, I have Yash turned on so I can share this chapter to you before I crash to bed, never to be disturbed until later.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 26. Zipper

* * *

**

"Staying here served several purposes. Relaxation, celebration, and finding out the real deal between Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san," Yoshino said with excitement. There was no way she would let thus opportunity go to waste. Those two wouldn't be able to hide anymore. Being relaxed meant that they would let their guard down.

"You're so full of energy, Yoshino-chan. I wonder why?" Eriko commented with twinkling eyes.

"It's about Sachiko and Yumi-chan," Rei answered.

"Oh. Yoshino-san wants to see if those two are doing what she was doing with..."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Yoshino quickly said, glaring at Eriko.

"So you plan to shadow Sachiko and Yumi-chan? You'd watch them even inside their room, even when they are taking a bath?" Sei said, joining the conversation. Her eyes were sparkling with untold mischief.

"Of course I won't! Only you would do something like that, perv..." Yoshino's words were lost when her lips were rudely covered. She glared at the owner of the offending hand.

"Why don't you give it a rest? Their relationship isn't our business," Rei said, unperturbed by the deathly glare of her cousin.

"Aren't you interested to know? Yumi-san seemed very different lately with that sexy smirk in her lips. And Sachiko-sama almost dazzled me when she smiled last time," Yoshino spat after her lips were free.

"Then shouldn't that answer your question already?" Rei commented dryly.

"It should. But then Yumi wasn't normal. She was...oh forget about it," Yoshino said in frustration. She wasn't particularly inclined to explain that Yumi's actions and words were all in contradiction that she wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Yumi seemed guilty and yet she seemed innocent.

'_Gosh. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Yumi-san had me going in her fingers.'_

"I understand what Yoshino-san meant. Yumi-san confuses me lately," Shimako interjected, feeling pity for Yoshino. She really understood what Yoshino was trying to say. However, unlike her friend, she believed that it wasn't their business to pry. Though she couldn't hide the fact that she was curious about the truth.

"If Shimako says so, then I believe her. Why don't we let the child has her way," Eriko suggested to the elders in the company, meaning Youko and Sei, though she was more talking to Youko rather than Sei. After all, Sei was always acting more like a child rather than adult. Only Youko could control the wildness in Sei.

"I am not a child! You..." Yoshino started to protest.

"Hush. You should stay calm, Yoshino. We are going to help you, aren't we?" Rei gently reprimanded, smiling fondly at her cousin who pouted at her in response.

---o---

"What is it this time?" Sachiko murmured in frustration when the door sounded for the third time that night. Everyone was supposed to be resting already. They had a busy day earlier and she didn't want to do anything rather than rest. And maybe cuddle and kiss her girlfriend.

"They still haven't given up. I'm tempted to just come outright and tell them, 'everyone, there's no need to pry with me and Sachiko anymore because I will admit that we have made love a couple of times already'," Yumi whispered with a grimaced, giggling when Sachiko giggled at her expression and of the image of what their friends would look like.

They were at the Ogasawara summerhouse, having decided to gather together with everyone who could come, to relax and celebrate Sachiko and Rei's graduation at high school. They were pleasantly surprised when everyone could make it, even if only for two days and one night. Naturally, Sachiko and Yumi, together with Touko, arrived together. Youko, Sei and surprisingly, Eriko, arrived in a car, obviously with Youko driving since they arrived unscratched and Sei was sulking like a child earlier. Rei, Yoshino, Shimako and Noriko took public transport.

"Yes. All day long they kept trying to catch us off-guard, and they always appeared out of nowhere when we were alone together. Seriously, if they want to catch us together, then they should watch us discreetly and not popping out every other minute," Sachiko said, half-amused and half-irritated.

Keeping an irritated face, Yumi headed to the door, opened it, and came face to face with a grinning Sei. She rolled her eyes when the latter's gaze swept her from head to toe.

"Still on your pajamas, Yumi-chan?"

"What is it this time, Sei-sama?" Yumi asked, not biting to the taunt.

"What? It's the first time that I came here but you sounded like I've done this three times already?" Sei asked with feigned hurt.

"Yes, three times. First Youko-sama came to have a chat with us, though that was expected and very much welcome. And then Yoshino came asking about something about Yamarurikai activity, and then now you. What is it?"

Sei remained quiet for a long while, her gaze fixed on Yumi until the younger girl became uncomfortable.

"What?"

And then Yumi was engulfed in a fierce hug.

"To be honest with you, Yumi-chan, after that litany of yours, I forgot what I came for so I'll just settle for a hug. Good night. Have a nice dream with Sachiko."

And then just like that, Sei left, leaving Yumi perplexed.

"What was that all about?"

"I'd say she came here with the purpose of disturbing us, probably thinking that we're engaged in some activity," Sachiko murmured behind Yumi, coming behind without Yumi noticing.

"Do you think that's the last one?" Yumi asked as she closed the door then placed her hands around Sachiko's neck.

"Maybe," Sachiko murmured before she covered Yumi's lips with hers.

---o---

"Do you think they're still awake?" Shimako asked Noriko uncertainly as she stopped at the door of Sachiko and Yumi's room.

"Yes. You said Sachiko-sama wanted to read that book, right?" Noriko answered as she raised her hand to knock. Her hand was suspended on the air, however, when she heard a giggle. She glanced at the person beside her questioningly.

"_Sshh...You should keep it quiet. We wouldn't want everyone to hear us, would we?"_

"_I...I can't help it...Sachiko..."_

Shimako let go of the book she was holding in surprised. Thankfully, Noriko reacted fast and caught it before it made a sound on the floor. They both froze when quiet giggles erupted behind the door.

---o---

"Hey, isn't that Shimako-san and Noriko-chan? What are they doing there?" Yoshino asked, curious when she saw their friends rooted at the door of Sachiko and Yumi's room. "Maybe they found out something," she said excitedly. Instead of going to their room for the night, she dragged a protesting Rei to their suspicious-looking friends.

"Found anything interesting?" Yoshino asked as soon as they arrived, startling Shimako and Noriko. The two didn't notice her and Rei coming.

"Well..."

Shimako's answer was halted by another bout of giggles coming from the other side of the door. Her eyes widened, just as Yoshino's and Rei's did.

Bubbling with excitement, Yoshino squeezed herself between Noriko and Shimako and put her ears near the door, ignoring Rei's quiet call for them to leave.

"_Gosh, just take if off already," Yumi complained huskily._

Rei abruptly stopped calling Yoshino as soon as she heard Yumi's voice. She, like Shimako and Noriko, froze. Only Yoshino didn't. The latter looked like she had just taken the one thing she loved the most in her arms. Grinning widely, she pressed her ear harder on the door. She was focusing on the sound from the other side of the door so she almost jumped out of her skin when someone spoke behind.

"Look what we have here. Four voyeurs. I wonder what Sachiko would say about this," Sei said seriously, though her eyes were laughing. She chuckled when Shimako and Rei gasped and Yoshino and Noriko gave a silent cry.

"Shh. Don't be so loud, Sei-sama," Yoshino hissed.

"Shouldn't you stop doing that already? Sachiko would skin you alive if she caught you," Sei said, though her words were contradicted by her action when she gently pushed Noriko aside as she stepped beside Yoshino and leaned closer to the door.

"_This looks inviting..." Yumi murmured. She was rewarded by a quiet moan._

"Isn't this interesting?" Eriko commented, giggling when all heads turned to her in surprised before a hissing sound was heard, not surprisingly coming from Yoshino.

"All of you, go back to your rooms," Youko said sternly. Her hand reached out to pull Sei when she froze.

"_You're unfair. You told me to be quiet but you're being loud," Yumi complained huskily._

"_I'm sorry. You were right, it's hard to be quiet...Ah! Yumi!"_

All the eavesdroppers, willing and not, were frozen in their feet. All of their eyes were wide. Yoshino had her ears on the door, her glare had changed into triumphant grin. Sei was leaning heavily on the door in an attempt to escape Youko's hand, while Youko had her outstretched hand hanging in the air. Eriko's giggles were caught in her throat. Shimako had a hand on her mouth. And Noriko was standing like a statue.

"_But I think we shouldn't be so worried anymore," Sachiko panted each syllable._

"_Why's that?" Yumi asked, equally breathless._

"_I'll assume that everyone would be busy doing things like us...oh..." Sachiko ended her words with a moan._

"_You mean like this?"_

"_Yesss..." Sachiko hissed._

"_And who among them, if I may ask, are doing something like this?" Yumi asked, curious. Sounds of kissing followed before Sachiko spoke._

"_Certainly not Eriko-sama and Touko-chan."_

"_I'm certain about that. So who among the six? Surely it's Sei-sama and Youko-sama."_

Five pairs of eyes turned to Sei and Youko at that information, though it wasn't like it was a secret anyway so the two weren't perturbed.

"_They are given. But I bet you didn't know that they almost did it earlier after we had our snacks."_

Youko pulled her hand back while Sei stood straight.

"_Is that when Youko-sama's zipper was open?" Yumi asked. "Oh!"_

Seven pairs of eyes looked at Youko's waist. She was wearing jeans, but the zipper was closed. Flushing, Youko glared at anyone who dared to comment. Naturally, the one responsible for her embarrassment was the one who opened her lips, but was immediately stopped by her hand covering Sei's mouth.

"_You noticed, too?"_

"_Yes. I thought it was odd. It wasn't like her to forget something like that...It would only happen if she was very distracted..."_

"_And what can distract Onee-sama to forget something like that?"_

"_Sei-sa...Right there! Oh!"_

"_You're being loud, Yumi," Sachiko teased._

"_So it means that they made out, in less than 10 minutes, if I'm not wrong?"_

"_Yes. And didn't you know that Onee-sama is a screamer?"_

"_Sei-sama said that?"_

" _And Sei-sama has peculiar tastes."_

By this time, intense heat had crept not only in Youko's but also of Sei's face. Everyone was looking at them in a mixture of surprise and mirth.

"I think Youko is right. We should leave..." Sei paused as another stream of words reached her ears.

"_Since Sei-sama and Youko-sama are given, who are you talking about then?"_

"_Make a guess. H-hey! That's tickles!"_

_Quiet giggles._

"_Don't tell me it's Shimako-san and Noriko-chan...? It's them?!"_

Five pairs of eyes changed their focus and turned to Shimako and Noriko who looked confused.

"_How...why..."_

"_I walked in on them last time."_

_Sachiko's answer was followed by sounds of kissing and rustling of sheets._

"_Really? At the Rose Mansion?"_

"_Yes. I was surprised. I understand now what they felt when they saw us kissing there. I don't know what I would do. I was surprised, and at the same time, I didn't want to disturb or embarrass them."_

"_I could imagine. So what exactly did you see?"_

"_I'll show you."_

Noriko and Shimako looked ready to bolt as sounds of kissing accompanied by giggling and moaning reached their ears. They avoided looking at everyone's eyes. Sei looked gleeful and triumphant, her embarrassment momentarily forgotten. Youko looked mildly curious, while Rei was shocked, not seeing it coming. Eriko was openly giggling, finding everything hilarious.

Yoshino, on the other hand, rigidly pulled herself away from the door. She had a feeling what would come next. She looked at Rei who was looking at Shimako and Noriko like she had seen them for the first time. She wanted to scream at her cousin to snap out of it. She should have thought that after Youko and Sei, and then Shimako and Noriko, the next ones would be her and...

"_What about Yoshino-san and Rei-sama?"_

Too late. If possible, Yoshino became more rigid.

"_Didn't you know? Haven't you notice?"_

"_Notice what? Stop tickling me!"_

"_Oh! What do you think you're doing, Yumi?"_

"_Tell me then or I would cover your shoulder with marks," Yumi said with a giggle._

"_Why do you think Yoshino-chan is so curious about how far have we gone?"_

"_Because it's her nature?"_

"_Wrong. Hmm...Do that again..."_

"_You mean this?"_

"_Hmm yes,,,"_

"_So what is it again about Yoshino-san and Rei-sama?"_

"_I'm sure if you'd think hard you'll realize."_

"_It's hard to think when you're looking so sexy," Yumi complained with a giggle._

"_Looks sexy? Does that mean I'm not sexy?" Sachiko teased._

"_You know what I mean. I'll just show you in case you have forgotten."_

"_Rei and Yoshino-chan are together."_

Finally gathering herself, Yoshino started to move. She was almost out of the throng of people when Eriko caught her hand.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes...N-no. I'm thirsty. Y-yes, I'm thirsty. I'll just go and get a drink," Yoshino said, trying to be casual but failing miserably.

"You couldn't fool anyone, Yoshino-chan. Don't be such a loser. It's impolite to leave when the show isn't over yet."

Trapped, Yoshino settled to glaring at Eriko. It was better to pretend to be mad rather than to look at the teasing and surprised eyes of their friends. She noticed Rei fidgeting and for a moment, she wanted to tell her that she shouldn't have let this gone too far. She should have stopped her earlier. Now, it was too late.

"_I see. So that's why she wants me to admit about us. That way, she and Rei-sama won't be the only ones."_

"_Oh Yumi, stop doing that."_

"_You love it....You know, Yoshino-san once commented that you have defied gravity."_

"_Did she now? I wonder if that's what she said about Rei, too."_

_Amused laughter followed Sachiko's comment._

"_Enough talk. I want my Yumi now."_

Everyone blushed to the roots of their hair as no more coherent words could be heard behind the door. The only sounds that could be heard were moans, whimpers, and giggles. They wanted to leave already, having gotten more than what they have bargained for. However, their feet couldn't move. They were rooted in the spot, overwhelmed by everything.

"I hope you've had enough."

"Ah!!!"

Shouts and gasps of surprises filled the hallway when a new voice spoke. They turned to see a frowning Touko, her lips thinned in disapproval.

"I am going to buy zippers," was all Sei could say as they left the hallway in hurried steps, almost running. Everyone wanted to disappear in their rooms as soon as possible. No one cared, no one was aware, if they had been caught by Sachiko and Yumi based on their surprised shout earlier. They just wanted to be out of the knowing looks of everyone.

Once the hallway was cleared, Touko knocked at the controversial door. She didn't have to wait long before it opened to reveal a dishevelled but properly clothed Yumi.

"They are gone?" Yumi asked as she went back to the bed where Sachiko was sitting. The latter's appearance was similar to her.

"I believe only Eriko-sama is amused," Touko said, leaning at the door frame, a smile tugging at her lips. "You should have seen their faces. They looked like they had seen a ghost."

"Serves them right," Sachiko said coldly, then she giggled as she imagined the others' faces. Yumi and Touko joined her.

"How did you know that we're faking it, Touko-chan? Were you there since the beginning?"

"I just had a feeling. I don't think you'd be so bold as to risk a chance when you were aware that they are spying on you, prying on the extent of your relationship."

Sachiko and Yumi laughed.

"It was pure luck. I was about to double-check if the door was locked when I heard Shimako-san and Noriko-chan talking. I thought they were trying to spy on us so Sachiko and I put on a show. If they want to hear something, then we would let them hear it."

"You two scared them, scarred them even. I don't think anyone would be visiting your room tonight," Touko commented with a giggle.

"I hope so."

"Was it hard?" Touko asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"As hard as it can be. I think Yumi is learning from you, Touko-chan. You should have seen her act the part," Sachiko answered with a proud smile.

"Really? I'm surprised you didn't go all the way," Touko commented, looking at Yumi and Sachiko's clothes pointedly.

"The thought of actually being seen on the act stopped us from getting carried away."

The three shared a laugh, before Touko bid a goodnight and left Sachiko and Yumi to themselves.

"I can't wait to see how they would react tomorrow," Yumi said after she locked the door.

"Yes. Though I would have loved to see their faces earlier," Sachiko answered with a quiet giggle, pulling Yumi into a kiss.

"How did you know about Youko-sama being a screamer and Sei-sama having...well..."

"I don't. I'm just making it up."

"Huh? If those weren't true, then they would have caught us in our act."

"True. But we have surprised them enough for them to think coherently. Although if I think about it, the idea isn't so farfetched, don't you think so?" Sachiko answered thoughtfully.

"Considering your nature being quiet and cold outside but..."

"Hey!"

"Maybe Youko-sama is really a screamer, and Sei-sama really naughty."

The lovers laughed.

"You know, when you said in that sexy voice of yours that I should take it off already, I almost lost it."

"With your sexy moans and whimpers, I'm surprised I was able to keep my hand off you. And then when you said 'enough talk. I want my Yumi now', I really forgot that we're acting. My thought was, 'I want my Sachiko now'."

Another bout of laughter erupted, though this time, it was strained. And when their eyes met, they knew that it was inevitable.

"Can I have my Yumi now?"

"Yes please..." Yumi answered throatily.

---o---

"Didn't you guys get any sleep at all?" Yumi asked, looking from one person to another. Everyone, saved Eriko and Touko, looked like zombie.

"When you live together, please have your room soundproofed, Sachiko, Yumi-chan," Youko commented dryly.

"What do you mean by that? Did we keep you awake?" Sachiko said with a frown.

"You could put it that way," Youko answered.

"What do you mean? Even if Yumi and I talked all night, we won't be heard unless we're shouting or a person is right outside the door or the window."

As soon as the word door escaped Sachiko's lips, more than two persons flinched.

"Sorry. Never mind us. We didn't mean to sound like we are...never mind," Youko answered as she drank a strong coffee. She needed caffeine in her system.

"By the way, Yumi-chan. Remind me to give you zippers next time we see each other," Sei interjected.

"Why? What do I need zipper for?" Yumi asked, confused.

"Zipper is a fastener for clothes, bags or garments consisting of two rows of interlocking metal or plastic teeth with an attached sliding tab pulled to open or close the fastener (44), right?" Sei drawled, making Yumi and Sachiko frown. The others weren't. More or less, they had an idea what Sei was getting at.

"..."

"Maybe we can find a way to use zipper on lips, too. Just in case, it would be nice to have one ready, right?" Sei answered, ignoring Sachiko's suspicious glare.

"I suppose you'd need one for yourself, too. Or maybe two?" Sachiko said. "You might want to add earplugs, too, Sei-sama. That way, ears wouldn't hear what it wasn't supposed to hear," she finished dangerously.

"No, no. zipper would be enough. If lips weren't opened, then there's nothing for the ear to hear," Sei answered.

"If you would try to refrain from saying everything that you want to say, then maybe we would, too. You aren't exactly a good example of keeping your lips shut."

"Whoa. Scary. Yumi-chan, your girlfriend is really scary," Sei whimpered, hiding behind Yumi jokingly.

"Enough. Sachiko, we're sorry already. You had your revenge already, didn't you?" Youko said meaningfully, making almost everyone looked at her and Sachiko questioningly, before their eyes widened with realization.

"You mean..."

"You should know Sachiko better than that. After three people knocked at their door in succession, with Sei being the last, you should expect that Sachiko understood what everyone was trying to do, if she hadn't yet," Youko explained quietly. She, too, fell in the trap. She should have known better. She shouldn't have let it surprised her. She should have been more perceptive. Though when she heard hers and Sei's name, she really lost it. She would be more careful next time.

"Everything was just an act?" Yoshino finally managed to ask, aghast.

"In a way," Sachiko answered meaningfully, and everyone understood. The sound of Sachiko and Yumi engaged in an intimate way might not be true that time, but the words exchanged about them were true.

After accusations and annoyed and embarrassed exchanges, the rest of the day passed by with relative ease until everyone had to leave, leaving Yumi and Sachiko alone. However, before Youko left, she stopped beside Sachiko and Yumi.

"You might want to consider the zipper. You weren't particularly quiet during the middle of the night."

With those words, Youko left, leaving Sachiko and Yumi blushing. It turned out that during the real deal, Sachiko and Yumi got very enthusiastic that they forgot the presence of other people in the house.

"I refuse to have my lips shut when I can make a good use of it," Sachiko said defiantly once she and Yumi were alone.

Yumi almost choked on her saliva. She scowled when Sachiko laughed.

"What? You like my lips open, don't you?" Sachiko asked innocently, though Yumi knew better.

"Well...yes...but..."

"And you love my tongue," Sachiko continued, dropping the innocent act when Yumi sputtered.

"Sachiko! We're in the open," Yumi warned with a blush, looking around. What if someone was nearby, like the caretaker perhaps?

"And if inside, I can say anything I want?" Sachiko challenged. When Yumi nodded uncertainly, she continued. "Let's go then. I will show you how disadvantageous it is to have zipper in my lips."

Sachiko laughed when Yumi beat her moving towards the summerhouse.

'_Zipping the lips shut? No way! The absence of moans, of whimpers, of laughter, of words of encouragement, of delighted screams, of soft lips pressing on soft skin, of teeth nipping and biting gently and not-so-gently, of tongue licking and...There's no way I would agree to it. Not in a million years!'_

Having the same thing in mind, the lovers shut themselves at their room and filled it with laughter, with moans, with whimpers, with words of encouragements and with delighted screams. They had no worries at the moment. They didn't need to think of other things except themselves of what they were doing and could do with each other. And they were filled with anticipation that they need not to hide the intimacy of their relationship from their friends. They could be free as they wanted to be with them around. For other matters, they would take it one step at a time. For now, they would only focus on one thing, and that was to enjoy each other's presence and the privacy they had.

_

* * *

---Wakas---

* * *

_

(44) Ibid (1)

* * *

A/N: And that's Sachiko and Yumi's Alphabet! Hope you had fun!

If you're confused, the italicised words (except for the last one at the end) are conversation between Sachiko and Yumi while the others were at the other side of the door ;)

Again, I'd like to say thanks to all of you who had dropped comments and pretty much made me smile/grin/laugh. I'm really happy to have joined FFN. I hope I won't take too long before I can come back here. I wanted to, but since I have to focus on some other things, I have to say bye after _Alphabet_. Though earlier, as I was doing something else, I was thinking to myself, wouldn't it be nice to have a follow-up to this story? Haha ;) Maybe I'll call it _Sachiko and Yumi's Numbers_ or _Sachiko and Yumi's Excapades _haha. Now, now, don't take it seriously. It's just a passing thought. I had only said that I won't be writing/posting anything and yet an idea came to my head. Haha ;)

On _Pillow_ matters, just give me some time ;)

If you feel like Zipper seems to be, _bitin_ or...I wonder what the English word is for it. A little help, folks? Let me think...lacking, short, incomplete, unfinished...okay, I'm having a headache here. Anyway, if it seems to be incomplete, then we'll just have the Epilogue, right? ;) A naughty look on Sachiko and Yumi years after this chapter haha ;) Although if I post it here, then the alphabet would seem to be 27. Maybe I shouldn't include it here and just post it as another story, a sequel of some sort. Ah well, I'll decide on it when the time comes. For now, let me say thanks again, Happy New Year, and bye-bye (wave dizzily ;)

P.S. A few days from now, I'm going to celebrate something (well I hope it's something to celebrate ;) Any idea what the celebration is about? ;)

Have a happy and blessed 2010!

_---Arvendell---_

_01 January 2010 _

_12:10 PM_


End file.
